El cuervo blanco
by Maximo474
Summary: Esta es la historia de Yiruma Tempest, un ser que en su búsqueda para esparcir la unidad y justicia de su nación, entra a un mundo donde la corrupción y la traición reinan, donde el sur conspira para obtener el poder y el norte, cegado por su honor y orgullo, no hacen lo que es necesario hacer, ¿sucumbirá al juego de tronos o lo destruirá hasta que queden cenizas?
1. Prologo

El cuervo blanco

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Nota: este será una historia sobre mi propio personaje basado en Rimuru, aun así, se harán referencias sobre él en esta historia, con otro origen parecido, se darán detalles sobre su origen en otra historia, aun así, se darán pocos detalles sobre el en este capítulo, pero mayormente esta historia se enfocará su participación en el universo de "juego de tronos"

Aclaraciones: "juego de tronos" y "tensei shitara slime datta ken" le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y creaciones.

POV Yiruma

Muy buenas mi querido lector, si esperabas una historia siguiendo la travesía de Rimuru, tendré que decepcionarte, él ya está lo suficiente ocupado ahora como gran Rey demonio oficial en este mundo especial.

Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre en este nuevo mundo es Yiruma Tempest, en un pasado yo antes era un hombre de negocios con pensamientos que algunos considerarían muy altruistas o muy honorables, mi única meta en la vida era la de ayudar a las personas, nunca supe de que forma hasta que encontré mi fuerza en la gestión empresarial, pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

Después de cumplir con la mayoría de mis metas, me encontraba de vacaciones con mi familia en Japón cuando de repente un maniático sin razón aparente corría con un cuchillo a punto de apuñalar a mi hermana, y en un acto de extrema honradez, me sacrifique por ella, al moverla solo unos segundos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, todo a costo de mi vida. como católico, uno esperaría las puertas al paraíso, pero en vez de eso me encontraba en un vacío oscuro.

Mientras contemplaba el vacío solo pude pensar en todo lo que he tenido en mi vida y en mis últimos momentos de la vida, los deseos que nunca completes como tener una figura atlética y ser más fuerte para aquellos que creyeran en mí el frio que sentir el acero de La vida y la vida que se vivió y se acostó en el pavimento junto con mi familia, llorando junto a mí, el deseo de tener una mentalidad más fuerte en este momento.

Incluso la total pena de nunca haber encontrado la valentía para hablar siquiera bien con una mujer, irónico si lo piensan bien, fui capaz de hacer una gran conferencia y convencer a personas con mentalidad de hierro en esa vida, pero cuando se trata del corazón, nunca encontré la fuerza.

Todos estos deseos y arrepentimientos me inundaban mientras escuchaban una voz enlistando como reforzarlos, como si fuera un videojuego de rol, al final de este solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar mi destino.

Imagínese mi sorpresa en el futuro y el despertar en una cueva con aparentemente mucha profundidad, piedras preciosas y un aspecto muy cambiante. Pase de ser un hombre un promedio a algo más, una simple vista cualquiera diría que parecerá otro humano común, pero al acercarse más a mí, se fijará mi piel tan blanca como la nieve, mis ojos de una tonalidad gris plateada y mi cabello negro Como un cuervo.

No contare cada detalle ahora, pero sí puedo decirles un pequeño resumen, en mi aventura en este nuevo mundo, aunque feroz al principio tuve la gran suerte de encontrarme con el que es ahora el gran Rey demonio Rimuru Tempest (quien hubiera imaginado que un pequeño slime se volvería al final uno de los seres más poderosos en esta tierra), gracias a él y su guía interno, el Storm Dragon Veldora Tempest, juntos pudimos sobresalir en este nuevo mundo.

No fue mucho problema con mi nuevo ser, yo siempre he sido más de hablar y negociar, pero al final si la guerra era la única opción, entonces guerra tendrían, después de saber que yo era en cierta manera un demonio, y de hacer una buena práctica tanto con Rimuru como con el resto, esta tarea ya no sería un problema.

Podría decirse que tuve otra oportunidad en esta vida, reemplace mi antigua vida como un humano común, y a cambio me convertí en alguien mucho mejor, de negociador a consejero, de líder de una empresa a líder interino de una gran nación, y con el tiempo ese trabajo arduo daría como recompensa a la creación de mi propio reino, el gran reino Nava, en honor a la Rey Demonio Milim Nava que Rimuru y yo conocimos de pura suerte, un reino que en cierta manera estaría a la par con Tempest (el reino de Rimuru), nada más que este reino estaba un poco más enfocado en el comercio y la extracción de minerales, todo esto por la gran posición enfocada entre las montañas, muchos dirían que es un punto muerto sin importancia, pero donde otros ven nada, yo veo una oportunidad, y yo no la iba a desperdiciar.

Al final resulto ser tan útil y rico en diferentes minerales como el reino enano Dwargon, asi pasamos de ser un pequeño reino de pocos ciudadanos, a ser uno de los más grandes reinos tanto en comercio como en la minería.

Ahora aquí estoy, enfrentando lo que considerarían algunos como una crisis existencial, soy considerado por muchos como el segundo al mando de la gran federación Jura-Tempest, sin mencionas como co-fundador, un Rey de un gran reino de comercio y minería el cual está totalmente estable, con un gran concejal propio lleno de pura gente de confianza tanto veteranos como recientes, desde humanos experimentados de gremios, hasta monstruos de diferentes razas, todos con una gran lealtad tanto a mi como a Rimuru por todos los actos que hicimos en el pasado.

Para un demonio como yo que parece tenerlo todo, tanta magia, experiencia, habilidad, amistad, lealtad, ahora no parece que haya algo en especial que me pueda interesar.

-Hubo un retraso con los transportes de minerales con los reinos de Ruberios y Brumund- digo Áster, un humano especializado en las finanzas, en cierta manera me recuerda a mi antes de haber reencarnado.

-Mi rey, este es la cuarta vez en este mes, permítame llamar a los soldados, empezar a recorrer el reino en todo rincón y llevarlos ante la justicia- dijo Aland, mi comandante en Jefe de mi ejército, aun en momentos en paz, no se puede ser más precavido con respecto a eso, él es un dragonoid recomendado por Milim y un gran usuario de magia.

-No podemos desperdiciar y cansar a una tropa entera sin saber a dónde dirigirla-dijo dijo Percival, un elfo que conocí en medio de mi travesía con Rimuru, el con el tiempo se convirtió en un protector por haberle salvado la vida, ahora yo le encomendé en proteger a los habitantes del reino, siendo asi el comandante de la capital

-Concuerdo con Percival mi rey, le pido que les dé a mis espías solo unos pocos días más, si su paciencia aún se le encuentra-Dijo Militsa, una Aracne que me encontré en una de mis aventuras personales en los reinos del Rey demonios.

-Se los concedo, les doy solo 3 dias, he estado tolerando estos retrasos demasiado, espero que no fallen, si fallan le concedo a Aland el permiso para empezar la búsqueda- les ordene, a lo que todos asintieron –ya con esto resuelto, quiero saber si se presenta alguna otra amenaza- ordene a lo que fue Militsa quien respondió primero.

-Hay una pequeña epidemia de enfermos provenientes de las áreas del Oeste, ya se habían presentado estos casos, pero esta vez los reportes van más en aumento- respondió ella mostrándome las áreas del oeste marcadas en el mapa en la mesa.

-Que puede decirme al respecto de esta enfermedad Godwin- le pregunte al Medico real Godwin, un hombre especializado tanto en magia como en ciencia, especializado por el mismo Vesta, pero más que ser un científico, él se preocupaba más por los habitantes del reino, ahora que ha terminado su entrenamiento y con sus ideas ya establecidas y contadas, le concedí la oportunidad de ayudar con diferentes descubrimientos, tanto medicinales como laborales.

-La gente en sus alrededores han reportado que se sienten desorientados, sufren de debilidad en su cuerpo y mayormente escupen sangre negra, he podido igual verificar que mayormente esto se presenta por los mordiscos de las ratas, con más investigación podría crear una cura para esta plaga, pero por el momento lo que más recomiendo es que los no afectados se abstengan de los enfermos y salgan de las zonas de peligro- dijo Godwin con un tono de neutralidad, inmediatamente pude identificar la plaga, era otra versión de la peste en este mundo, esto podría ser un buen trabajo para usar **Astaroth.**

"**Astaroth**, ¿sería capaz de encontrar una cura con ayuda de _análisis_?" pensé, esperando respuesta de la habilidad **"Si, se requiere aproximadamente 5 muestras, una vez cumplido los datos requeridos se registrarán dentro y seria auto curado" **respondió una voz femenina. Debo de admitir, tal vez hubiera estado perdido sin ayuda de **Gran Sabio**, en un pasado, lo hubiera utilizado en casi toda situación desconocida, que era básicamente todo, ahora solo lo uso para usos emergentes ya sea una pelea precoz o una situación como esta, después de un gran momento después, esta voz guía empezó a tener más conciencia, hasta el punto de haber evolucionado, ahora la considero incluso como una gran amiga.

-Muy bien invoquen un bloqueo en estas áreas, que evacuen a los no afectados y mantean a los infectados concentrados, iré en camino para recopilar la información a usted Godwin, prepare su laboratorio y cualquier ingrediente necesario, quiero esto resuelto lo antes posible, iré directo a la zona infectada- dije mientras me retiraba directo a resolver este problema lo antes posible, solo otro día al final en este hermoso mundo.

-5 días después-

He podido llegar al área infectada más cercana, no fue una buena vista lo que pude observar, y en cierta manera ya sabía lo que era, la historia me enseño los horrores y tragedias de esos tiempos aun asi, es diferente leerlo al verlo en sus ojos, en un pasado me hubiera roto a llorar, pero no era mi primera vez, ya había visto la tragedia en la guerra, mismas especies devorándose entre sí, clanes enteros destruidos por la ambición de los Reyes demonios, ver la tragedia ya se sentía como algo cotidiano y normal, tanto para mí como para Rimuru, pero nuestra causa nunca se extinguió, nosotros siempre buscaríamos la paz.

Una vez dentro, pude ver la devastación de la peste con mis propios ojos, y con el mejor respeto que se le puede dar a un muerto, saqué las muestras de sangre de sus cuerpos, es esta parte del trabajo donde solo personas como yo se atreven a hacer, personas dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible en nombre de la justicia, la paz y la unidad; incluso aunque eso significara mancharse las manos de sangre, tanto literal como figurativamente, en este caso literal.

-_Análisis_**-**dije, empezando ya el análisis de la muestra de sangre, después de haber tomado de las muestras de sangre-**Analizando, tiempo estimado para finalizar, 4 días-**dijo el **gran sabio**, lo cual inicio el análisis de una cura para la peste.

-Más que suficiente, ahora devuelta a Nava- dije, saliendo de la ciudad, mientras me topaba con un guardia-Mi Rey- respondió con respeto, un soldado reptiliano que parecía veterano. –Tranquilo soldado, estoy sano, siga con su trabajo, cuídese de los infectados y las ratas, sugiero que cubra su boca por si acaso- le dije, a lo que el respondió mientras me alejaba –Sí, entendido mi Rey-.

-5 días después-

Una vez dentro de Nava, me dirigí directamente al laboratorio de Godwin, como le ordené, él ya tenía todo preparado y en cuestión de horas pude darle todos los datos necesarios. –Esto es perfecto, su gracia, con esta información en cuestión de días podría desarrollar una cura experimental, solo requiero de alguien que pueda probarla- dijo Godwin a lo que afirme dándole el permiso para un sujeto infectado- se le considera, pero igual quería hablarte sobre el otro proyecto, ¿aún es viable? -pregunte a lo que luego respondió –Desde luego su gracia, es poco común pero gracias a mi investigación, pude ver que si es posible, solo una pregunta, ¿alguien más ya sabe de esto?- pregunto a lo que respondí –Pronto se sabrá, hablare con Rimuru, usted por el momento concéntrese en la cura, habrá tiempo para eso en otro momento- le ordene a lo que luego respondió – entendido su gracia-

-salto de tiempo-

3 semanas, eso duro la peste después del anuncio en el consejo, 10 días por el viaje, 5 días en el desarrollo de la cura, y 6 días en su administración en todas las áreas infectadas, ahora me dirigía al reino Tempest para reunirme con Rimuru y contarle mis pensamientos y planes a futuro, después de todo lo que pasamos, espero que al menos entienda y acepte lo que planeo hacer.

-Bienvenido de regreso Yiruma- dijo Rimuru desde su trono, después de todo lo que hemos sobrellevado a la creación de esta enorme nación, nunca nos rompimos, en cierta manera quisiera pensar que el aprendió tanto de mi como yo de él, y en cierta manera lo considero a él como el hermano que nunca tuve. –Me alegra verte Rimuru, parece que no ha cambiado mucho este lugar- le dije mientras admiraba la espaciosa sala del trono que mayormente solo consistía en pilares con un techo y desde ahí se podría apreciar a toda Tempest, -Muy bien Yiruma, tranquilo, solo dime que pasa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que alo te incomoda, sin mencionar que obviamente no cambio casi nada tomando en cuenta que viniste hace solo 3 meses- dijo con mucha casualidad, el me conoce muy bien, sin más para decir, fui directo al grano.

-Muy bien, tu sabes que he estado contigo desde hace tiempo-dije, a lo que el asintió –Y tú sabes que yo apoyo mucho la unidad y nuestra causa- dije, a lo que asintió, en lo que empezaba a dudar a donde iba esto –Veraz, aunque yo adore todo esto, llegue a un punto donde ya todo se volvió monótono y quiero hacer un cambio que puede afectar en algo todo- dije, a lo que se inclinó con interés –¿exactamente de qué se trata Yiruma?- dijo Rimuru mientras me escuchaba con atención –planeo extender nuestra influencia en un mundo diferente, gracias a diferentes investigaciones de mi científico y mi estado como un Viajero de mundos, eso sería posible, pero no solo yo, planeo pasar todo el Reino Nava conmigo- le dije a Rimuru, después de decirle mi plan, el solo podía estar mudo fueron los 5 minutos de silencio más tensos que sentía en esta vida –¿Estás seguro de esto?, no necesitas preocuparte por la economía de la federación, tu más que nadie sabes eso, pero entiendes que si vas ahí, no se puede garantizar que recibirás apoyo de nosotros, ¿cierto?, y también tienes que tomar en cuenta la decisión de tus habitantes- dijo el, a lo que luego respondí –entiendo toda la situación, y si tomo en cuenta a mis habitantes, planeo hacer un anuncio al volver a Nava, y gracias a mis científicos se confirmó que se puede abrir lo que se puede interpretar como un puente para comunicar nuestro mundo con el otro, esperaba tu autorización con respecto a esto, usted tiene la palabra final- le dije al final, como Gran Rey demonio, la palabra de Rimuru era considerada como una gran ley para ellos –Te lo concedo, hare mi propio anuncio a el resto de los reinos, tu encárgate de anunciarlo al tuyo y prepáralo, y también espero comunicación con este mundo una vez ya establecido en este nuevo mundo- respondió Rimuru mientras yo asentía entendiendo las condiciones.-de inmediato Rimuru, te juro no fallarte, en honor a shizu-

Después de un gran reencuentro con todos en Tempest, y después de una serie de despedidas y consejos para el otro mundo, volví a Nava a reunirme con mi consejo y luego a anunciarlo a todo el reino, Rimuru me informo que, al haber anunciado mi destino, asi como el destino del reino, habría una posibilidad de que igual vendrían más en busca de aventura, ahora me encuentro frete al consejo anunciando todo, aunque hubo dudas al principio, todos decidieron acompañarme, dispuestos a ir conmigo, ahora faltaba decirle al resto del reino, justo en mi balcón, dirigiéndome a todo el reino, anuncie la siguiente aventura –A todos mis ciudadanos, damas y caballeros de todas las razas, les tengo un anuncio de suma importancia, después de un gran periodo de tiempo de paz en este mundo, mientras cada uno de ustedes ayuda y conviva en este buen reino, yo he decidido en extender más esta ideología a otros mundos, más allá de este pacifico mundo, yacen mas mundo plagados de caos, corrupción y codicia implementada por la avaricia de los hombres malos, lo que voy a hacer sonara egoísta para algunos, pero quiero que entiendan que lo que hago siempre lo hago con la bondad de mi corazón, planeo ir a este otro mundo junto con todo el reino entero, aquellos que tengan miedo y no quieran ir, se les concederá la salida y una indemnización por su gran trabajo y servicios en el reino de Nava, pero si ustedes deciden confiar en mí, si deciden adentrarse a este nuevo mundo y esparcir la unidad de toda la gente a nosotros, les prometo una nueva vida, un nuevo mundo, con nuevas oportunidades, una aventura para aquellos que lo buscan- tras el anuncio hubo aquellos que dudaban de ir, mientras que otros parecían emocionados de este tipo de oportunidad, ahora todo lo que quedaba era esperar el resultado

-2 semanas después-

El resultado fue predecible, una pequeña parte del reino decidió irse, pero otra pequeña parte, fuera del reino vino para cubrir su lugar, ya con los preparativos listos, todos los ciudadanos, granjeros, mineros, aventureros, soldados y guerreros de diferentes razas, se reunieron en el centro del reino –mis fieles habitantes, no tienen idea de la alegría que es de verlos a todos ustedes, en un pasado, todos éramos enemigos entre nosotros, cada clan se mataba entre sí, mientras que otros incitaban la guerra, al verlos a todos ustedes juntos, no como enemigos sino como compañeros, me llena con una gran esperanza en mi corazón, ahora ninguno de nosotros aquí somos extraños, ahora todos somos amigos y compañeros con una meta a seguir, seremos el grito que la gente oprimida necesitara en sus momentos más desesperados seremos la prueba viviente de la existencia de la unión, y con nuestra determinación, traeremos un mundo lleno de justicia e igualdad.- al terminar esto todos empezaron a gritar de gloria y admiración, y con un asentamiento a mis colegas del consejo para iniciar el transporte, se veía desde arriba, como una estela de luz envolvía la totalidad de toda la capital, y con un destello de luz, nuestra aventura en el nuevo mundo comienza

Hoja de personaje

Yiruma Tempest

Edad aparente: 20 años

Arma primaria: Espada katana negra con empuñadura y funda blanca (Katana Bakuzan del anime kill la kill)

Arma secundaria: pistola de chispa (pistola del videojuego Dishonored)

Mana: **Astaroth** (núcleo inteligente que adquirió conciencia y evolución hasta una forma de vida espiritual)

Habilidades definitivas: **Encanto** (Es capaz de convencer, manipular y sacar información secreta a cualquier persona sin importar su potencia de mentalidad)

**Herencia forzosa** (esta habilidad permite que el usuario pueda copiar o heredar cualquier otra habilidad excepto las habilidades únicas y las habilidades supremas, también puede funcionar para facilitar la transferencia de habilidades con el gran rey demonio con su permiso dado)

**Criador de magiculas** (esta habilidad permite la creación ilimitada de magiculas y por lo consiguiente, de energía mágica pura)

**Señor de la sabiduría Azula Alban** (esta habilidad permite la recopilación y la duplicación de todos los conocimientos adquiridos, ya sea de manera fisica o mental, asi como de eperiencia adquirida con practica)

Habilidades únicas: **Generalísimo** (en el momento de la batalla, demuestra una gran fuerza de carácter y obtiene un mejor parámetro en el campo de batalla que facilita el comandar fuerzas)

**Gran devastador** (esta habilidad permite generar y manipular la energía devastadora, la capacidad de destruir todo a su paso, ya sea un simple disparo o una gran explosión)

Resistencia general (A los elementos naturales, ataques físicos, ataques sobrenaturales, ataques psíquicos)

Nota: para referencias con respecto a donde está el reino o como se encuentra el castillo central, imagínense el mapa de Raven Castle de skyrim, pero mas extenso.


	2. Magia en el bosque

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 2: Magia en el bosque

-297 DC (Después de la Conquista) -

POV Yiruma

Funciono, estamos en el nuevo mundo, todo el entorno de toda la nación fue transportado, desde las pequeñas granjas y los vínculos que rodean el inmenso castillo-ciudadela, hasta las montañas que nos protegen en nuestros alrededores. Ahora llegó el momento de establecer y organizar a todos mis habitantes.

Sin perder el tiempo, empezaron a llegar las ordenes tanto a la baja como a la alta clase tendremos que organizar el rápido examen para la siguiente exploración, los granjas para el nuevo y el frio clima, los mineros para el correcto uso En las montañas y continuar con su minería.

Godwin empezara a atender los alrededores por cualquier complicidad medicinal, Aland empezaría a preparar los preparativos para la exploración de este bosque que está en nuestro entorno de las montañas, Percival mantendría la paz dentro de la ciudadela y sus alrededores y Militsa empezaría a reclutar y entrenar a una Una variedad de ciudadanos para ser espías en este nuevo mundo, uno debe estar preparado.

En cuanto a mí, además de encargarse de todo lo que se cumpla, tendremos que establecer como mínimo una red de magia en estas tierras, lo primero que la mayoría de todos los que tenemos, en especial los usuarios de magia, fue la increíble deficiencia de magia y magia. en este nuevo mundo, aún no podía sentir una pequeña parte, pero fue algo insignificante, como si no hubiera sido nada.

Iniciar una gran escala requeriría mucho para alguien común, incluso para un grupo de 30 años experimentados, pero para mí un rey como yo, eso no es un problema serio, aún así, es algo agotador desgastar mi magia por una gran red de magiculas, lo mejor que puedo hacer para establecer y pasar con el tiempo.

Entonces, aquí estoy, justo en el centro de toda la nación para iniciar la red de magia y echar raíces en un nuevo mundo, que se encuentra la magia, con una serie de movimientos en mis brazos canalice mi poder usando mi habilidad **Criador de magiculas** y con todo ya concentrado en mi brazo derecho, baje con rapidez y fuerza mi puño hacia el suelo así integrando las mágicas en estas tierras, ahora la magia volvió a sentirse en el reino.

Tras haber integrado la magia en el reino, lo primero que hice fue comunicarme con Rimuru -¿Hubo algún percance en el establecimiento?- pregunto Rimuru desde el otro lado del espejo mágico –La tierra es carente de magia, pude establecer una red de magiculas, pero aun no está totalmente asegurada, me tomara al menos 1 mes en integrarla y asegurarla totalmente para que se extienda en el continente- le dije con un poco de irritación –no te esfuerces mucho, ya sabes lo que pasa si desgastas mucho tu magia, una cosa es una batalla decidida con magia, pero otra es integrar magiculas en tierras carentes- dijo con un poco de preocupación –Tranquilo hermano, conozco mis limites, una vez establecida la red de magiculas en el continente, iniciare la integración de la **Puerta **para poder pasar con más facilidad; mándales mis saludos a todos- le informe con un poco de confianza –cuídate hermano y suerte- dijo el despidiéndose, una vez que ya estuviera establecido la red, permitiría la exploración del resto de las razas, pero por el momento, por temor a lo desconocido, le informe a Aland que el primer grupo de exploración fuera en su totalidad de humanos, y que se abstuvieran de usar magia, hubo dudas e indignaciones al principio, pero tras explicar él lo entendió bien, ahora solo el tiempo me dirá que seguirá.

-1 mes después-

POV Eddart

En todos mis años como lord del norte, nunca hubiera esperado los siguientes sucesos, todo empezó hace ya un mes cuando reportes que una variedad de montañas apareció de repente justo en medio del Wolfswood al principio no lo creí posible, pero luego pudimos verlo, pero ahí no fue donde todo paro, fue justo en nuestra vuelta a winterfell que pudimos sentir un estruendo entre nosotros, la tierra comenzó a temblar y se sentía que había un aura cálido en el ambiente, la sorpresa más grande fue cuando vimos atrás, nada más para ver más vegetación y fauna en el wolfswood, un tipo de vegetación que yo solo pude admirar en el sur hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la rebelión, las preguntas solo seguían acumulándose con el tiempo y la gente estaba debatida si ver esto del lado positivo o negativo.

Algunos decían que era un milagro dado por los antiguos dioses, por todos los inviernos sufrido y su gran devoción hacia ellos, otros decían que indicaba la llegada de algo peligroso, que solo servía para tentarnos a entrar al bosque y nunca poder salir, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más rumores crecían, rumores de personas con armaduras sin estandartes o sigiles reconocidos circundando el bosque, seres monstruosos que lucían como animales o seres que no sabrían describir.

Pero la más extraña fue cuando llegó la prueba de un mineral extraños que trajo un hombre que se atrevió a adentrarse en una cueva de una de las montañas, ahí descubrió un mineral extraño, una gran variedad de cristales incrustados y coloridos que parecían reflejar un arcoíris entero.

Sin más opción, se lo entregue al maestre luwin para examinarlo, su resultado fue inconcluso, afirmo que nunca en su tiempo como maestre, ya sea tanto en la ciudadela como en su tiempo en winterfel, solo pudo describirla como un conjunto de cristales, similares a las velas de vidrio en la ciudadela, pero estas irradian un poder fuera de nuestro entendimiento, y eso se pudo denotar tomando en cuenta los desastres que ocurrieron por experimentar con este.

Tras haber reportado este descubrimiento a la ciudadela, y con esto haber enviado uno de los cristales, solo pudieron llegar a la misma conclusión en si respuesta, pero algo preocupante dijeron junto con esto, afirmaron que unos días atrás, todas las velas de vidrio se quemaron al mismo tiempo, el mismo tiempo en el que aparecieron las montañas.

Catelyn, mi esposa, tras haber visto y escuchado este tipo de anomalías, ella ha sido más reservada y protectora con Arya, Bran y Rickon; Robb, mi primogénito, se había ofrecido a mí, junto con algunos hombres para adentrarse a estas montañas, se lo negué de inmediato, no arriesgare a mi hijo en algo tan desconocido; mi primera hija sansa parecía interesada al principio, pero ella parece cada vez más interesada solo en ser una dama y en tener a un gran Lord como esposo, que en los rumores de magia; mi hija menor Aria, cualquiera en winterfell que ha pasado sus años aquí diría que es Lyanna encarnada en mi hija, al igual que ella, Arya es salvaje, valiente y tenaz, toda una norteña, al saber de rumores de la magia más al norte de winterfell ella se sentía emocionada de conocer y saber más, de haberle cedido a mi hijo la expedición, ella se hubiera escondido entre ellos; mi segundo hijo Brandon, aunque igual de interesado, el aún tenía dudas con respecto si ir o no, con lo bien que escala lo más probable es que escalaria cualquiera de las montañas sin problemas; mi tercer hijo Rickon, aunque interesado, el aun parece muy joven ara entender bien la situación; mi sobrino secreto, Jon Snow, aunque parecía sin importarle las noticias, se le pudo reconocer que había cierto interés reflejada en sus ojos, hay veces en las que pienso en confesarle la verdad de su nacimiento, pero el peligro se mantiene aún "prométemelo Ned", la voz de mi hermana sigue resonando en mi cabeza, siempre las mismas palabras, debo protegerlo del Rey Robert, no le importara que sea hijo de Lyanna, él es la prueba viva de la descendencia de todos aquellos que el odia, me juzgara con fuerza si supiera la verdad, pero debe entender que todo lo que hice, considerarlo mi bastardo, manchar mi honor, traerlo a Winterfell, todo lo hice para protegerlo, que los antiguos dioses me juzguen al final por mis decisiones.

Ahora aquí estoy, en el gran salón, meditando y pensando el siguiente curso de acción, -milord- de repente, uno de los soldados entra con prisa –Perdone la intromisión milord, tengo noticias, de las montañas en el wolfswood, tanto criaturas como humanos en armadura se presentaron ante nosotros, dijeron que su Rey quiere halar con el lord o rey de estas tierras- dijo con mucho cuidado, -Acércate- le dije, mientras se acercaba y me presentaba un pergamino dolado.

Con curiosidad empecé a leer la carta:

Estimado Lord o Rey de estas tierras,

No se preocupe, no entre en armas y ataque, esta no es una declaración de conquista o de guerra, no se ponga en duda por el aspecto de mis tropas o las diferentes razas que vienen conmigo, durante este poco lapso de tiempo, usted y su gente habrán sentido un gran cambio en su bosque donde estoy establecido con mi gente, quiero empezar diciendo que lamento cualquier intromisión que pudieron tener con esto y aceptare toda responsabilidad, aclarado esto es un buen momento para presentarnos, intente tener una mente abierta para las siguientes declaraciones, nosotros no somos de este mundo, será tal vez ridículo e imposible de creer esto, pero es la verdad, nosotros venimos de un mundo lleno de magia y de diferentes razas, como tal vez ya haya escuchado, después de un momento de paz, queremos expandir el comercio con respecto a nuestros materiales e ideologías, ya sea que lo acepten o no estas nuevas ideologías, respetaremos sus decisiones, para más detalles, le informo que un sequito entero estará esperando su respuesta, si decide aceptar una reunión le pido solo un grupo de guías para poder llegar a su castillo, si usted decide rechazarlo, entonces cortaremos toda comunicación con el mundo exterior y nos aislaremos.

–firma, Yiruma Tempest, Rey Demonio del Reino Nava.

P.S.: aun tomando en cuenta mi título oficial, le pido que no me juzgue tan rápido sin conocerme primero, puesto que tal vez mi cuerpo sea de un demonio; pero mi mente y ser son el de un humano.

Tras leer esto, al principio parecía un total engaño, una broma de mala clase, o una trampa para mis hombres, mi mente no quería creer estas palabras y en vez de eso estaba creando excusas en cualquier oportunidad, pero tras meditarlo bien no hubo más opción que creer en esto –Puedes retirarte, vuelve con el resto- le dije, a lo que se retiró, debo hablar de esto con mi familia y los sirvientes, esto no puede quedar en secreto.

Tras haberlos reunido a todos en el gran salón, empezó la reunión –Los convoqué a todos para aclarar los rumores dados sobre wolfswood, hasta hace poco recibí una carta de lo que sucede en el bosque, lo que hay alrededor de las montañas es un reino, un reino lleno de magia y diferentes criaturas- de repente todos empezaron a cuestionarme, no los culpo pero debo controlar esto –Sé que esto parecerá una locura, pero tengo aquí la prueba, que pase el soldado- dije, y luego entro el mismo soldado que me dio la carta –lee la carta en voz alta, que todos te escuchen- y así lo hizo, cada palabra que yo leí ahora era escuchada por todos en el gran salón, tanto los campesinos, soldados, sirvientes, incluso mi familia tenían diferentes reacciones –Milord- anuncio Rodrik Cassel mientras todos lo escuchaban –¿Planea hacer caso de este aviso y enviar a estos seres a las puertas de winterfell?, sin ánimos de ofenderlo milord, pero hablamos de invitar a alguien que se hace llamar un Rey Demonio, junto con sus tropas- dijo el ganándose el favor de la mitad de los soldados y campesinos en el salón –¿usted qué opina maestre Luwin?- dije, llamándole la atención –si esta carta es sincera, y si enserio solo buscan convivencia entre nosotros, esto podría beneficiar demasiado al norte introduciendo una gran variedad de nuevos materiales, y si es correcto, esta igual puede ser la prueba al nuevo mineral introducido hace poco- dijo el maestre igual ganando el interés y apoyo de la mayoría de los presentes en el salón –Ned, no estoy segura de esto, si Ser Rodrik tiene razón, ellos podrían derribar y destruir todo el linaje Stark en un solo movimiento- dijo Catelyn junto a mí –si es tan grande tu temor, entonces quiero que ustedes se preparen para salir en el momento en el que entren, si demuestran ser hostiles entonces quiero que corran hacia las tierras de los ríos, con tu familia, desde ahí infórmale a Robert lo que paso; pero si vienen pacíficamente, esperaran dentro del castillo, ahí serán introducidos, yo me quedare afuera para recibirlos- le dije, tranquilizándola –¿Qué hay de ti?- me pregunto con preocupación, a lo que le respondí –Un Stark debe permanecer en Winterfell- sin más que decir, me dirigí ante todos –Esta decidido, los recibiremos en Winterfell, todos serán cautelosos hasta que se confirmen sus metas, preparen un grupo para guiarlos- dije y sorprendentemente si hubo voluntarios, entre los cuales estaba Jon, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad le permití ir, si sus pensamientos de ir al muro persisten, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle algo de emoción antes de ir, ahora todo lo que quedaba era prepararnos para su llegada.

-10 días después-

POV Yiruma

Después de haber entablado contacto con los exploradores con el sello del lobo y haberles pasado el mensaje, decidimos establecernos temporalmente en los límites del bosque, esperamos hasta que otro grupo se acercó, lo primero que pude denotar fue su fascinación ante nosotros, como si fuéramos lo más increíble de este mundo, y no los culpo tras acercase nos hablaron –Saludos, mi nombre es Jon Snow- el llamado Jon Snow se presentó, podría mantener un rostro frio, pero no me engaña a mí, él está igual de fascinado –Fui enviado de parte de Lord Eddart Stark, Lord de winterfell, Guardián del Norte, él ha aceptado su invitación y nos ha encomendado de llevarlos a Winterfell- cuando termino decidí presentarme, claro lo huiera hecho de no ser por Aland –Se encuentra en presencia del Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest, Rey del Reino Nava, comerciante supremo, fundador y Gran Sabio de la federación Jura-Tempest- anuncio hacia Jon, era de esperarse que él se quedara un poco sorprendido tanto al verme como por ver a Aland, sin más que esperar me levante de mi trono improvisado y dije –Muéstrenos el camino Ser- le dije sacándolo de su shock, -por supuesto, su gracia- decía mientras se inclinaba un poco en su caballo como señal de respeto.

POV Jon Snow

No sabía que pensar cuando me ofrecí como guía de un Rey Demonio, todos estaban tan impactados como yo, mientras que otros o estaban asombrados o temerosos de ver al sequito del Rey había tanto humanos como semi-humanos, algunos de los que pude identificar por los cuentos que nos contaban, mientras que otros parecían difíciles de identificar para mí, enanos, duendes verdes, elfos, orcos, ogros que parecían muy denotados (kijin, oni), hombres lagarto, hombres dragón, incluso podía distinguir lobos huargos con un cuerno y otros sin cuerno. Y no solo hombres, igual había mujeres en armadura, ya me puedo imaginar a Arya escabulléndose y viendo a este ejercito practicar, nada más para imitarlas.

Después de esperar un momento a que empacaran nos decidimos a ir a Winterfell, el trayecto fue muy tranquilo durante los primeros días, pero fue en el quinto día, donde capte la atención de Rey Demonio –Saludos Ser, espero que su primera impresión de nosotros no dejara dudas con respecto a nuestra carta- me dijo mientras cabalgaba el en lo que se podría describir como un caballo negro-morado con 2 cuernos que le hacía parecer intimidante (bicornio de Overlord) –Debo de admitir, al principio todos creían que nuestro Lord se volvió loco, pero luego nos mostró al caballero que trajo su carta- Le dije, a lo que el respondió –Es de esperarse, no los culpo, de haber estado en su lugar yo también huiera dudado si aceptar o no, el miedo es un sentimiento muy común y natural, es lo que nos hace similares a todos- él dijo entendiendo lo que decía, algo dentro de mí me decía que debería escucharlo –El cambio siempre da miedo, no importa cómo se vea, pero confié en mi cuando digo que todo lo que buscamos aquí es la unidad de todos- siguió, entendiendo su objetivo

–¿Tiene alguna meta en la vida Ser? - me pregunto con la guardia baja, decidí simplemente ser sincero, empezando por lo que soy –No soy un Ser su gracia, soy un bastardo, no sé cómo son en su mundo, pero por leyes de esta tierra no hay mucha gloria para los bastardos y siendo honesto no me veo como un granjero o herrero- dije mientras me escuchaba –Entonces decides simplemente servir como espada a tu Lord, o en este caso, su padre- él dijo, a lo que me impacte, nunca le dije que Ned Stark era mi padre –No te sorprendas soldado, podre parecer humano, exceptuando por mi piel pero al final esta es mi verdadera naturaleza, simplemente no se puede evitar- dijo confundiéndome –Puedo sentir la vergüenza y el orgullo en ti al mencionar a su Lord, simplemente uso un poco la lógica y un poco de mi habilidad natural- dijo, dándole sentido a como lo supo -¿Tienen diferentes leyes con respeto a su procedencia?- pregunte con interés –De hecho, así es, no importa tu procedencia, sino tu potencial natural, ya sea que seas bueno con la espada, arco, magia, política o negocio- dijo mientras que me impresionaba –¿Ni siquiera el género los limita?- le pregunte con interés, tal vez Arya tena la oportunidad que tanto quería –La única limitación que conozco es de edad, uno debe tener al menos 16 años para poder empezar en una profesión oficial del reino, ya sea que quieran ser soldados, espías, aventureros o comerciantes, e incluso antes de eso deben tener una educación en nuestra academia- me dijo con interés, con su sistema de educación ya aseguran su economía y ejército, decidí dejar las preguntas para los demás en Winterfell

–Me alegra que al menos te esté dando una buena idea de cómo es nuestro sistema Jon, pero suficiente de mí, quisiera saber más de ti, dime **¿qué es lo que más deseas?- **dijo el mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes, por un momento me sentí dudoso de hablar, pero de repente lo sentí como el hombre más confiable en todo los 7 reinos –yo quiero, quiero proteger a todos los reinos, como bastardo no hay mucho futuro, la mayoría de los bastardos se convierten en bandidos y asesinos, y muy poco como yo reciben la oportunidad de ser criados por su Lord padre, pero aun así, no tengo un futuro, y no planeo ser solo otro soldado más para mi padre, o mi hermano, iré al Muro, donde podre proteger los 7 reinos de los salvajes, daré mi vida para siempre en el Muro pero al menos sabré que estaré protegiendo a todos los que me importan desde ahí- le dije mientras escuchaba atentamente –muy honorable, he visto el llamado Muro desde mi reino, no te culpo por pensar así de tu vida al crecer de esta forma, pero opino que puedes hacer más, no te limites por lo que opinan de ti, yo una vez fui como tú, capaz de hacer más, pero siempre limitado, pero cambie, obtuve mi oportunidad y la tome, y eso me lleva a volverme el ser que ves ahora, no dejes que el mundo decida por ti, explóralo, busca esa oportunidad, quien sabe tal vez esa oportunidad esté más cerca de lo que crees- me dijo él, en cierta manera me recuerda a como mi padre me intentaba convencer de no ir al mundo, pero había algo que me hacía convencerme más de él, ¿su propia naturaleza tal vez?, al final, sus palabras me marcaran más fuerte que las de mi padre.

–Le agradezco su consejo su gracias- le dije de manera respetuosa –Te agradezco a ti por escuchar Jon, y por favor, en privado llámame Yiruma- me dijo con mucha amabilidad –Lo tomare en cuenta Yiruma, si no era Rey Demonio antes, ¿que era? - le pregunte, esperando no haberlo ofendido –Solo diré que fui una especie de comerciante humano, pero esa vida ya es pasado, tal vez algún día te cuente la historia completa- me dijo con un poco de gracia, a lo largo del camino, pude distinguir a mi hogar cada vez más cerca –lo tomare muy en cuenta su Gracia, por ahora, quiero presentarle mi hogar- dije señalando con mi mano hacia el gran castillo, por fin en casa.

POV Eddart

Han pasado unos días, pero los guardias ya podían distinguir el enorme sequito dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de Winterfell, mientras estaba dentro de mi oficina, junto con el resto de la familia, –Permanezcan tranquilos, los guardias los avistaron preparados pero aun pacíficos, es seguro mi lady- le dije a Catelyn para tranquilizarla –Confiare en tu juicio Ned, vamos a ver que pueden ofrecer- dijo Cat ahora más decidida de ir, mis hijos y pupilo parecían más variados de cómo reaccionar; Robb, Arya y Theon parecían emocionados de conocerlos; Sansa y Rickon parecían nerviosos ante esta situación; el único que parecía tomar con calma todo esto era Brandon, sin contar a Jon, diría que él se parece más a mí de todos mis hijo.

Una vez ya abajo, esperando en la entrada al gran salón, las puertas exteriores se abrían mientras Jon y su grupo entraban, seguidos de lo que me sorprendió, una gran variedad de seres solo sacados de cuentos antiguos, 2 de cada uno de ellos entraban para hacer una fila entera protectora, solo para que al final se acercara un caballo negro con cuernos como demonio, su jinete era un hombre que parecía haber visto 20 o 25 días de su nombre, vestido en un traje casi ajustado totalmente de negro, con una cicatriz que cortaba su rostro, cabello tan negro como su caballo, ojos grises como los de un muerto y piel tan blanca como la misma nieve que cubría Winterfel, no había corona sobre el pero se podía sentir, un aura o poder que irradiaba superioridad, liderazgo, confianza, honestidad y nobleza, características dignas y comunes de un rey, este era el Rey Demonio –Su Gracia- hablo Jon al Rey Demonio –Permítame presentarle a Lord Eddart Stark, Lord de winterfell, Guardián del Norte- luego uno de sus seguidores, lo que parecía ser un hombre Dragón dijo –Lord Stark, está en presencia del Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest, Rey del Reino Nava, comerciante supremo, fundador y Gran Sabio de la federación Jura-Tempest- dijo su compañero –tranquilo Aland-Hablo al final Yiruma –es un honor y un placer conocerlo a usted Lord Stark, confió que se nos tratara con respeto, así como nosotros lo haríamos, puedo garantizarle que no se arrepentirá de esto- él dijo con gran confianza y felicidad, solo espero no estar equivocado con respecto a él.

POV Yiruma

No es una de mis mejores presentaciones, pero está bien, aprecio a Aland, pero hay ocasiones en la que siento que me idolatra demasiado, demonios Milim, ¿qué le dijiste a él para que sea así? –Espero que no sea de mucha importancia, por el gran tamaño de mi sequito que solo mi consejo pueda residir dentro de Winterfell y el resto de mi sequito pueda estar a sus afueras, estamos totalmente preparados para este tipo de situaciones, no queremos molestar a cualquier residente dentro- le dije, esperando respuesta –No son molestia, solo no esperábamos tantos, tu sequito tiene permiso para establecerse en las afueras de Winterfell- respondió con tranquilidad, agradecido de esto, le indique a Aland esto, haciendo que todos se establecieran sin problema.

Una vez hecho, pude ver al resto de su familia que estaba junto a él –Permítame presentarle a mi familia, mi esposa Catelyn Stark, lady de Winterfell- pude ver bien a la mujer, un rosto casi frio, pero amigable al mismo tiempo, solo con verla puedo ver que no está cómoda con nada de esto, como es de esperarse –mi primogénito, Robb Stark– al verlo pude notar un rostro frio y respetuoso hacia mí, una muestra de que es hijo de su padre –Mi hija mayor, Sansa Stark– una chica digna de ser llamada una dama como se podría apreciar –Mi hija menor, Arya Stark– la chica mostraba por obviedad que nunca sería una dama, podía sentir su hambre de aventura incluso sin necesidad de mis habilidades –mi hijo Brandon Stark- ahora mis sentidos zumbaron, este chico tenía un potencial mágico, muy en el fondo, bloqueado –Y mi hijo menor, Rickon Stark- tanta inocencia podía sentir dentro de él, si las cosas salen bien, me asegurare que así siga

–Es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, así como a usted Lord Strak, tuve tiempo para escuchar en el trayecto los problemas que lidiaron, así que considero que este tributo será suficiente para al menos compensar los problemas que tal vez causamos ante cualquier calamidad empezada durante el último mes- dije mientras le indicaba a mi consejo de traer una variedad de cofres, tras abrir los 3 cofres el lord se maravilló con la enorme cantidad de oro y joyas de cada cofre –No es necesario su Gracia, es un gran detalle, pero sentiría que nos estaríamos aprovechando de usted- me dijo el, intentando convencerme de no dárselo –Insisto, tómelo como un regalo para el Norte, un reconocimiento a nuestra nueva amistad-le dije tranquilamente, convenciéndolo con eso –Entonces permíteme empezar esta amistad, dándole un banquete en el gran salón, con tanto nuestra ente como la suya conviviendo mutuamente- me dijo Eddart Stark, y así es como iniciaría una gran amistad, y con ello una gran alianza que beneficiaría a todos los 7 reinos, pero aún me faltaría mucho para conseguir mi objetivo, solo puedo afirmar que después de más de 2 décadas, al fin ya me siento vivo, emocionado y con un propósito.

Notas de autor.

No estoy seguro si lo redacte bien, y no estoy seguro si podre subir capítulos tan seguidos, solo puedo esperar que mi cabeza no me traicione y no me deje en blanco con respecto a esta historia.

Con base a como prosigue la historia, seguiré aumentado las habilidades de Yiruma, y con esto abro las aclaraciones de las habilidades mostradas.

**Percepción** (esta habilidad, tomando en cuenta su naturaleza como demonio, permite percibir ciertas emociones o firmas mágicas dentro de cada persona, así como ciertas aficiones o intereses)

**Encanto** (esta habilidad permite convencer, manipular o confesar sus deseos o secretos, desde los más pequeños e inocentes, hasta los más grandes y oscuros, la persona afectada puede tener cierta resistencia, pero al final todos se rinden ante la habilidad)

Doy la bienvenida a cualquier comentario constructivo o consejo para aumentar el trama de la historia.


	3. Introducción al nuevo mundo

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 3: Introducción al nuevo mundo

POV Eddart

Pasaron horas después de la llegada del Rey Demonio sin problema alguno, increíblemente el castillo pudo dar espacio a su consejo, incluyendo a la mujer araña Militsa, cuando la vieron a ella bien, podría jurar que Cat, junto con una gran cantidad de personas estaban a punto de desmayarse por verla, mientras que podía ver a otros soldados y hombres, entre estos Theon Greyjoy, que se enfocaban en ella o en las mujeres exóticas de orejas puntiagudas que se unirían al banquete, suerte para nosotros, ellos trajeron sus propias provisiones; una de las peticiones extrañas que pidió fue el de ver la biblioteca, aunque extraña fue razonable justificándose de querer conocer más de Westeros.

Ahora el banquete comenzó y a mi derecha estaba Cat y a mi izquierda mis hijos viendo a todos conviviendo entre sí, ogros y duendes hablando con soldados contando historias de batallas gloriosas, elfas siendo cortejadas por diferentes hombres, tanto míos como los del Rey, hombres lagarto gozando de la comida junto con más habitantes de Winterfell, entre toda la música y el escándalo podía ver a un par de orcos colocando una gran caja extraña junto a los músicos, mientras el Rey convivía tanto con su gente como con la mía, y pensar que hace unos días todos estaban dudosos de ellos, ahora todos eran como camaradas e iguales -Espero no estarlo eclipsando en su propio banquete lord Stark- me dijo el rey mientras venia hacia mí -No hay problema Rey Yiruma, pero aun con todo este gozo en el banquete quisiera ya poder saber sus intenciones a seguir- le pregunte lo más disimulado posible -Déjeme responderle con una historia, pero primero debo saber, ¿qué puede ver aquí?- su pregunta, aunque algo fuera de lugar, fue muy fácil de responder -Veo una gran cantidad de razas, conviviendo juntas en armonía, como si todos fueran iguales- le respondí sin dudarlo -Bien, ahora le contare como fue antes, en un pasado, en otro mundo, cada una de estas razas y muchas más estaban separadas y enfrentadas entre sí, todo este caos y desorden ocurría en un bosque llamado Jura Forrest, todo iba en cierta paz debido a que había una cierta fuerza mágica que los mantenía en una paz frágil, hasta que esa fuerza desapareció, desde ese entonces el caos reino al fin, los monstruos grandes mataban a los pequeños, la ley del más fuerte reino en el bosque, y así fue hasta que mi hermano Rimuru y yo venimos e impartimos la paz y la unidad en todo el bosque, y una vez cumplido, nos expandimos y ganamos cada vez más aliados, como una enfermedad la idea de la unión y la paz con nosotros se expandió a todo nuestro mundo, mientras habían aquellos que la abrazaban con fuerza, hubo otros que lo rechazaban e intentaron destruirnos, muchos lo han intentado, pero henos aquí- contaba hasta que Cat lo interrumpió -¿Por qué tenían enemigos si su único objetivo era el de la unión y la paz?¿qué tipo de enemigos tenían?- dijo ella desconfiando un poco de él, pero lo que respondió dejo en claro sus razones -Otros Reyes Demonio, deben entender el título de Rey demonio es general para todo demonio que ha ganado un gran poder y territorio en el mundo, para ese entonces Rimuru y yo éramos solo otros aparentes monstruos comunes; estos antiguos Reyes Demonio eran seres que ganaban fuerza y poder por medio del miedo y sufrimiento hecho por ellos, incluso fue por su culpa que Jura Forrest cayo en el caos- el respondió con amargura pareciendo recordarlos -¿qué hicieron ellos?- pregunto mi hijo Robb al tener interés en su historia, así pude fijarme que no fue el único, todos mis hijo escuchaban atentamente, incluso Jon se acercó a la mesa disimuladamente para escuchar -Les dieron poder a los líderes de los clanes, con la condición de iniciar conquistas en el bosque, deben que entender que en este mundo los monstruos nacen sin nombre, pues tener un nombre simboliza tener un poder superior, ustedes ven a todos ellos aquí como invencibles e increíbles, ustedes no me creerían si les dijera como lucen sin nombre, los duendes sin nombre lucirían tan pequeños y débiles como niños de 10 años, los hombres lagarto lucirían mas lagarto que hombres de como los ven ahora, los ogros aunque no parecen mucho, su mayor poder reside en la magia y la velocidad, así entonces ellos serían más débiles tanto de fuerza como en magia, los orcos serian menos fuertes y altos de lo que parecen ahora; pero volviendo a la historia, estos Reyes demonios al haber hecho esto iniciaron una guerra civil dentro de Jura Forrest lo cual dio como resultado la total aniquilación de una gran variedad de clanes y también el surgimiento de un lord oscuro que casi devora todo el bosque, y con el bosque fuera, seguirían el resto de los reino- me sentía con escalofríos de pensar en una posibilidad como esta, que todo pueda ser consumido y desaparecer por culpa de un capricho de seres así de poderosos -Hubiera pasado eso, de no haber sido por la intromisión de Rimuru y yo, ya conociendo la situación de Jura Forrest gracias a una dríada, y ya organizados y aliados con una variedad de ogros, duendes y pocos hombres lagarto, decidimos salvar al resto de las razas y acabar con este ejercito de orcos que consumía todo a su paso, al terminar la batalla y después de que Rimuru me contara la situación de todo, decidimos perdonar a los orcos, la verdad era que este lord oscuro era un orco que acepto este regalo por la falsa promesa de un Rey demonio de salvar a su gente, yo lo respete por eso, ¿quién pudiera culparlo?, así para que su muerte no fuera en vano, les concedimos un lugar en el bosque, y una vez establecido la paz se inició una reunión entre razas la cual daría como resultado la creación de la Federación Jura-Tempest, nombrándonos a Rimuru y a mí como sus líderes, ¡Larga vida a la Federación! - dijo al final acabando, ganando consigo una variedad de voces de sus propios hombres gritando "¡Larga vida a la Federación!". Tras terminar la historia pude ver al resto de mi familia con mucha más confianza hacia él y mi esposa ya tranquila de verlo -Espero que pueda perdonarme si he sido muy precavida con usted- dijo Cat sincerándose con el rey -No hay problema, como le dije a Jon, el miedo es algo muy natural, nos hace conscientes y humanos, sin él no seriamos más que animales o salvajes, no sienta vergüenza del miedo, domínelo y nunca más le hará daño, una lección que igual le servirá al resto de ustedes- dijo la última parte dirigiéndose a mis hijos mientras ellos le hacían caso -Entonces, ¿que planea hacer Rey Yiruma?- pregunte llamando su atención -Por favor Lord Stark, para este punto creo que puede llamarme solo Yiruma, en cuanto a futuro, planeo quedarme en Winterfell solo un tiempo, y si no fuera de mucha molestia, cuando llegue el momento, quisiera que pueda darme un mapa para llegar hacia su rey, ya sea que pueda avisarle de mi llegada próxima estaría muy agradecido- me dijo conociendo su plan de acción -No habrá ningún problema, solo recomendaría que una parte de su sequito volviera a su reino, aun con sus provisiones e intenciones, uno puede tener una mala idea de un asentamiento de diferentes monstruos estacionados en la capital del Norte- le comente compartiendo mis preocupaciones -no habrá ningún problema, la mitad de mi sequito, al igual que la mayoría de mi consejo volverán al reino Nava, aclarado esto, solo mi comandante en jefe se quedara, al igual que la mitad de las tropas que traje, la otra mitad acompañaran al resto de mi sequito y el consejo- me dijo aclarando sus próximas ordenes, pero luego pude escuchar entre susurros a su consejo estando en contra de eso, hasta que el Rey hablo -Tranquilos todos, estaré bien con Aland acompañándome, necesito al resto de ustedes que ayuden a Angelina en el reino- con un asentamiento ellos entendieron, pero detuvo a Milits indicándole el lugar donde estaba esa caja, luego se dirigió a mi mientras Militsa se dirigía ahí -Espero que no le importe que toquemos algunas de nuestras canciones Lord Stark, Militsa es una experta con su instrumento y además de líder soy un aficionado a la música- dijo mientras veía a Militsa sacar un instrumento que no reconocí, solo parecía ser un rabel más pequeño y elegante -No hay problema, y por favor, en honor a nuestra nueva amistad, puede llamarme Ned- dije a lo que agradeció y luego se dirigió directamente a la enorme caja, lo que prosiguió fue que la música se detuvo mientras todos aplaudían con gracia al rey que se dirigía al escenario con los músicos y Militsa, pasando de ella se sentó junto a la caja y Militsa empezó a tocar.

-Fairytale de Alexander Rybak-

La música comenzó mientras escuchaba y miraba con interés a Militsa tocando el instrumento, la música que se transmite se siente con gracia, la emoción y el amor, la música, los súbditos del salón, y el tema de la música, mientras que el rey tocaba en su instrumento y poco después comenzó a cantar:

Years ago

When I was younger

I kinda liked

A girl I knew

She was mine and we were sweethearts

That was then but then it's true

La música se detuvo por un momento nada más para que continuara cantando en un tono más agudo.

I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if

I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

De nuevo se detuvo para abrir paso a su compañera con su instrumento, mientras esto sucedía los demás invitados empezaban a traer a sus parejas al medio y empezaron a bailar al son de la canción.

Every day

We started fighting

Every night

We fell in love

No one else

Could make me sadder

But no one else

Could lift me high above

I don't know what I was doin'

But suddenly we fell apart

Nowadays

I cannot find her

But when I do

We'll get a brand new start

Ese patrón continuo con su pausa mientras más conocedores de la canción se unieron al coro y él se acercaba a mi mesa cada vez más.

I'm in love with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care if

I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

Al llegar a la mesa le ofreció la mano a mi hija y luego me miraba esperando permiso, el mundo parecía haberse detenido y la tensión se sentía en el aire, mi hija me miraba esperando respuesta pero en vez de rechazo se podía ver que esperaba aceptación, asentando mi cabeza afirme dándole permiso mientras que mi hija se iba directo al escenario con la música aún viva desviando a todos hacia ahí, pude escuchar a mi hija dudar por un momento nada más para que esas dudas murieran con unas palabras del Rey, y así cantaron y bailaron juntos.

She's a fairytale

Yeaaah

Even though it hurts

Cause I don't care

If I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

La música siguió con otro músico tocando el instrumento de Yiruma hasta que pudo acabar, así luego le dieron lugar a nuestros propios músicos y se reanudaron con nuestras propias canciones, aun así no puedo culparlos por no sentir lo mismo comparado con la otra canción, ese tipo de canciones solo me pueden traer recuerdos de los rumorosas canciones que daba el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen antes de la rebelión, solo tuve la oportunidad de escuchar un poco de su música en Harrenhall pero solo eso necesito para así poderla comparar.

Aun con la canción finalizada, podía ver a mi hija convivir con Yiruma, cautelosamente decido de verlos, confió totalmente en el Rey ahora, pero por mi autoridad como padre yo seguiría cuidando de mis hijos, aunque se trate de un hombre o demonio.

POV Yiruma

-Su gracia, la canción ha terminado- me dijo Sansa con un poco de tristeza de que haya terminado tan pronto -Que la canción terminara no significa que este momento especial deba terminar, si me puede conceder un baile más me sentiría honrado, la decisión final es suya mi lady- le dije trayéndole esperanza a sus ojos -El honor seria mío su gracia- dijo ella en lo que reanudamos el baile.

-Entiendo que aún se sienta incomoda con mi apariencia, lo único que me gustaría haber cambiado de mi seria mi apariencia, pero en cierta manera, yo me busque esto- le dije trayéndole más curiosidad sobre mí -admito que me dio temor al mismo tiempo, pero tras escuchar su historia me dio más curiosidad sobre usted, dijo que se lo merecía, ¿usted no nació así?- me pregunto con inocencia -Hace mucho tiempo, un poco antes de los sucesos de mi historia, yo antes era humano, pero me sacrifique por un familiar y acabe encarnado en este ser- le confesé, la sorpresa se podía ver en sus ojos, y tan vez incluso un poco de lastima -Nadie debería de sufrir lo mismo que usted- me dijo con intriga -No es tan malo, seré un poco débil ante la luz del sol, pero como dije una vez, "mi cuerpo será el de un demonio, pero mi ser y alma son el de un humano", nunca me atrevería a sacar mi lado más nefasto y oscuro sin una buena razón, antes temía de ese lado, pero ahora lo controlo, tu hermanita podría aprender algunas cosas de autocontrol, como puedo ver que es un poco salvaje- dije con un poco de diversión, ante la mención de su hermana ella empezó a fruncir en seño -Mi hermana es muy salvaje, en vez de hacer lo que debería hacer, ella prefiere escapar y jugar a espadas, no entiende que al final ese no es su lugar- ella dijo con un poco de molestia- Yo considero que todos nacemos para encajar en un lugar y naturalmente con el paso del tiempo se nos muestra ese lugar, puede mirar a mi alrededor y vera que hay tanto hombres como mujeres que son capaces de pelear junto a mí, eso es porque todos mostraron potencial, si a tu hermana no se le enseña a moderarse, ese salvajismo solo será peor, necesita a alguien que la complazca pero al mismo tiempo la enseñe a ser moderada- dije yo haciendo que ella pusiera más atención -No estará pensando en incitarla a ser salvaje, ¿cierto?- pregunto un poco impresionada de mis palabras -jeje, yo no diría incitar, más bien diría domesticar, todos tenemos un lado salvaje y oscuro, algunos simplemente nunca lo sacan, otros tienen la mala fortuna de vivir con él desde el principio de su vida, consumiendo todo lo bueno y dejando nada más que maldad pura- dije tomando un giro de las cosas -Hay que aprender a tener un balance de forma de que pueda haber un entendimiento en todo su ser, bondad y maldad, luz y oscuridad, como hermanos inseparables, odiándose entre sí, pero al final uno no puede existir si el otro, tómelo muy en cuenta mi lady, usted igual es capaz, y no se deje engañar, la violencia no es el único rostro de ese lado oscuro- dije terminando el baile, poco a poco nos separamos mientras escuchábamos que la canción termino -Tenga una buena cena con su familia mi lady, considere mucho mis palabras, espero podernos reunir en un futuro cercano- le dije mientras la llevaba devuelta a la mesa con su familia.

Tras haber llevado a Lady Sansa a su mesa le agradecí por la velada y respetuosamente me dirigí hacia la salida para poder sentir el aire fresco del frio y la noche, una de las ventajas de mi naturaleza fue que en cierta manera me siento revitalizado por la noche, algo cliché, pero al final cierto, imagínense mi sorpresa al ver justo en un rincón a cierto hombre de negro practicando con un maniquí su habilidad con espada -Al menos dale un arma para que sea más justo- comente cómicamente mientras él se daba la vuelta y así confirme mis sospechas al ver que era Jon Snow -Yiruma- respondió impactado de verme cerca de el -Aun quieres escuchar mi historia?- le ofrecí, aunque tal vez escucho parte de mi historia, al menos debería saber más de mi origen y en cómo nos parecemos -Estoy practicando- me dijo como excusa -Entonces practica conmigo- le dije sacando mi katana Bakuzan -Tranquilo, el estilo será diferente pero me asegurare de no ser tan duro contigo- le dije con un poco de arrogancia en mi voz, no quisiera ser presumido pero tomando en cuenta mi estado con el suyo, mi katana seria simplemente capaz de cortar su espada como mantequilla con su poder total, pero para ser modesto y justo decidí suprimir la mayor parte de la magia de mí y dejarlo como casi una simple katana. Mi verdadero problema, seria mantener mis pies en el suelo, con base a todas las batallas que he tanto liderado como peleado personalmente, ninguna se puede calificar como comunes o normales en este mundo o en mi mundo de origen, lo más cercano a una batalla común fue cuando me enfrente por primera vez a los lobos huargos junto con Rimuru en su forma Slime y eso ya fue hace décadas. -Muy bien, acepto, cuéntame algo más de ti mientras practicamos, si no tienes problema- respondió Jon con un poco más de confianza en él. Y así empezó, le impresiono mi estilo con la katana que tenía en mí, el intentaba darme un golpe por cada lado que el podía, pero cada golpe que hacia le parecía imposible de darme, incluso aunque aumentara la velocidad yo seguía bloqueando cada ataque suyo sin problema, no fue hasta que llegue al final de la historia que ya decidió parar la práctica, parece que al final el pequeño lobo ya se cansó lo suficiente -No sé qué es más increíble, tu habilidad con esa espada o tu historia de origen, he escuchado historias increíbles del otro lado del mar estrecho, tanto de personas que se tele transportan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a sacerdotes rojos que ven el futuro, pero nunca una original historia de encarnación, y menos una en la que termina como un monstruo, ¿cómo fue de nuevo que te volviste demonio?- pregunto al final ganándome un poco de duda -simplemente quería ser más fuerte, recordé mis mejores momentos, mis peores, tal vez fue como un deseo de arremetimiento, ya sea que tú lo llames destino, o la gracia de los dioses, ya no importa- le dije finalizando mi historia -el pasado es pasado, ahora me enfoco en el futuro- le dije intentando finalizar esa brecha con el pasado, no funciono -aun así, ¿no extrañas a tu familia?- me pregunto, "demonios el sí que insiste" -Siempre, pero a sus ojos yo ya estoy muerto, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlos vivir en mi corazón, así como...- "demonios hable demás" -¿así como?- insistió Jon -No, nadie, solo un conocido que Rimuru y yo conocimos hace tiempo- le dije para terminar la conversación, lo cual por fortuna si funciono -¿Aun quieres ir al muro?, ya he leído de él y la verdad aunque parece inspirador eso de defender los reinos, sigo pensando que puedes hacer más- le dije cambiando el tema -Lo sé, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?- el empezó a dudar, "¿este chico no entiende la indirecta?" pensé incrédulamente al verlo indeciso, endureciendo mi rostro le pregunte -Puedes ir a mi reino, de todas maneras planeaba ir al muro en un tiempo, hay algo que leí que me intereso, los "caminantes blancos", seres de pura oscuridad, sé que supuestamente ya están muertos, pero yo soy un ser que toma muchas precauciones, planeo hacer una expedición hacia el norte del muro, una expedición lleno de aventureros con gran potencial mágico en caso de toparnos con estos seres, tú te puedes unirte a mi reino, se te dará una capacitación básica dentro de ahí y una vez establecido y preparado iniciaríamos la expedición, si aún no estas decidido de unirte en totalidad a mi reino, tendrás total derecho de quedarte en el muro, pero si te interesa, las puestas de Nava estarán abiertas para ti, tal vez yo no pueda estar ahí, pero es por eso que igual quiero que tú puedas ir con ellos, necesito ojos más allá del Norte, y siendo honestos tu eres lo más cercano a un amigo en este mundo, sin ofender a tu padre el cual lo sigo respetando- esa última parte lo comente con gracia, la cual pareció suficiente para sacarle a ese rostro de piedra una pequeña pero notable sonrisa -Cuando lo pones así, suena tan fácil, pero siempre hay un truco- él dijo con una sonrisa -tu dímelo, ¿qué puedo esperar ahí si no caminantes blancos, salvajes, mamuts, arañas gigantes, lobos huargos y gigantes?, no estaré enviando a simples principiantes hacia el norte para sacrificarlos, estaré enviando a legendarios aventureros y veteranos de los cuales ya tienen historia contra criaturas más poderosas que estas o humanos más peligrosos que salvajes, sin ofender- aclare a Jon, esperando no llamándolo débil a él o a su hogar -no hay problema, presumido- dijo el -me lo merezco, pero que tal si doy algo mejor, tu hermana Arya, se nota que desea tanto entrenar, con mucho gusto le daría el entrenamiento que ella tanto desea y a cambio ayudare a dominar ese lobo interior que ella tanto demuestra sin vergüenza alguna, la cual permíteme decir con franqueza, un día de estos se meterá en problemas por ello- le comente ganándome su atención, "justo como creía, de todos los hermanos, Arya Stark lo trata más como hermano que bastardo, llámenme tramposo pero a esto se le llama estrategia" -Entonces Jon, ¿qué dices?- le pregunte con un poco de clásica convicción en negocios, él tenía una cara estoica y pensativa hasta que respondió comúnmente -Muy bien, solo necesitaras el permiso de mi lord Padre y de lady Stark, ella no tendrá problemas con mi ida, pero no estará complacida de decirle adiós a uno de sus hijos menores- me respondió con mucha calma -Los convenceré, no te preocupes, no te arrepentirás, y tu hermanita menos, será como cumplir sus más queridos sueños- le dije con mucho entusiasmo -Esto será grande Jon, tengo fe en eso- le dije mientras volvía al castillo a descansar -¿Porque tienes tanta confianza en mí?- me pregunto dudando de sí mismo -Ya te dije Jon, me recuerdas a mí, si yo he podido llegar tan lejos, tu llegaras igual de lejos, solo recuerda, el único que decide que tan lejos puedes llegar eres tu- le dije devolviendo su fe en sí mismo, ahora me dirijo de nuevo hacia el castillo, no importa que no sea los mismo aposentos, me puedo adaptar bien, necesito una buena noche de descanso.

-Al día siguiente-

Una vez ya arreglado y preparado para el resto del día, me dirigí a ponerme en acción, así como el resto de mi consejo, claro antes de cumplir con la ida, había muchas cosas que hacer, Godwin decidió juntarse con lo que consideran aquí su médico familiar, o como igual lo llaman "Maestre" para darle la introducción a los nuevos minerales y plantas que se introdujeron con la magia, al parecer ellos ya habían descubierto por pura suerte un grupo de cristales puros de Magiculas, era un buen momento para darles las copias de las nuevas y beneficiosas pociones que se pueden refinar de estas, esto iniciaría un gran avance en el norte considerando que literalmente están parados bajo una fortuna de estos minerales, Aland se familiarizaba con la estructura sin problema alguno, aun siendo un dragonoid, y después del festín, se podía observar una buena convivencia entre todos, no los culpaba, Aland solo parecía poco como dragón, pero aun podría apreciarse un fuerte y confiado rostro, digno de un descendiente de dragones, aun así siguiendo siendo limitado, tras haber leído la historia de Westeros, le sugerí (Ordene) que no se exponga mucho fuera de winterfell, debido a cierto resentimiento hacia los dragones, por culpa de los Targaryan, Militsa recopilaba información especialmente con respecto a los del sur, será muy necesaria tanto para mi campaña tanto en el norte como en el sur.

Habré leído las casas tanto del norte como del sur, pero cada detalle me ayudara con respecto al futuro, y tomando en cuenta todo lo que he leído, un tratado de paz y alianza será más difícil de lo que parecía, en especial con los Laninster, solo un puñado de personas que se consideran superiores a todas por su poder económico y temidas por ser muy rencorosas, si Veldora estuviera aquí, conociéndolo él no tendría problema y conflicto de destruir Casterly Rock solo para mostrarles que no son superiores en nada, el único aliado que posiblemente pueda encontrar seria la llamada deshonra de los Laninster, el diablillo de Carterly Rock, Tyrion Lannister, fuera de él, no tengo más aliados entre ellos hasta que obtenga más información, los Tyrel a mis ojos solo son el mejor ejemplo de oportunistas profesionales, venderían a cualquier familiar suyo si esto significara tener un paso más cerca de su tan codiciado trono de hierro, el mayor problema con ellos es que obtienen mucho apoyo del pueblo, algo de lo que si se apreciaría mucho, y debido a esto no puedo asegurar si estas acciones nacieron en su corazón o solo son trucos egoístas para incitar al pueblo, se podría tener un aliado en común si la guerra llegara a venir en contra de los Laninsters seria los Martell, tras el saque de hace unas décadas el Kings Landing que termino con la violación y muerte de Elia Martel, junto con la horrible muerte de sus pequeños hijos, acciones ordenadas por el actual Lord, Tywin Laninster, no creo que ni Rimuru podría perdonar algo tan salvaje como eso, fuera de eso solo puedo asegurar la paz si se llega un acuerdo de justicia a los respónsales de esa transgresión, algo muy común en estas tierras, un juicio por combate, pasando a la otra casa, los Baratheon, son un comodín enorme, aun considerando que el rey Robert Baratheon, es gran amigo de Ned Stark, el resto de la familia tendrán ideas muy variadas, escucho rumores de que el príncipe heredero es un sádico, mientras que el segundo hermano del rey es un hombre muy fuerte y duro, esta clase de aspectos no serían nada benéficas con respecto a nuestro plan de alianza, podre obtener a favor a hermano menor de los 3 Renly Baratheon, pero aunque sea amado, necesito personas listas que lo sigan lo respaldan, y luego vienen los más seguros dentro de la alianza, los Arryn, tomando en cuenta la misma gran amistad que hay entre Jon Arryn y Ned Stark, y que su círculo no esté llena de personas que consideraría dañinas a futuro, y los Tully, aliados naturales por parentesco con Catelyn Stark, anteriormente Tully, primero lo primero, iré con los más seguros y predecibles.

Una vez establecido esto, ahora faltara que los preparativos se inicien, pero primero lo primero, tendre que hablar con los padres Stark y convencerlos de dejar venir a mi reino a 2 de sus hijos –espero que usted tenga una muy buena razon para haber convencido a Jon para ir con usted- dijo Ned tras haberle contado mi reunion con Jon ayer, "bueno, pudo haber salido mejor."

POV Arya

"¿Que estará pasando?" pensé desesperadamente, solo me entusiasme más seguido para escapar para así ver al resto de los monstruos, tanto hombres como mujeres entrenar en las afueras de Winterfell, pero de repente mi atención se enfocó en algo más tras ver al Rey Yiruma dirigiéndose a la oficina de mi Lord padre, con mucho cuidando me escabullí y me pegue a la puerta para escuchar, pero aun así, Yiruma hablo lo suficientemente bajo para que pudiera escuchar un poco, solo pude distinguir que hablo con Jon después del banquete, mis temores se confirmaron cuando padre exclamo alto - espero que usted tenga una muy buena razón para haber convencido a Jon para ir con usted- dijo mi padre, Jon se ira, no podía créelo o aceptarlo, de todos en Winterfell él fue el único que me apoyo en secreto con mi practica con espada, ¿ahora que se supone que haga? –es una forma muy cruda de decirlo, quisiera decir que le di a él la opción de una mejor vida que no fuera el muro- dijo Yiruma, entonces eso se trataba, o el muro o el otro reino, no había diferencia, él se iba a ir de Winterfell y dejarme sola -¡¿Y la falsa promesa de llevar con usted a Arya?!- dijo mi padre, "¿Qué?" iría con ellos, pero exactamente para que, ¿hacerme "una dama"? –no fue falsa Ned, usted lo ve, yo lo veo, su esposa no quiere creerlo pero igual lo ve, ella no es una dama, o no está destinada a eso, ella es salvaje, solo le pido que le dé la oportunidad que tanto ella quiere, experimentar lo que se siente ser un guerrero, un aventurero, incluso talvez con esto ella ya se pueda adaptar más a la idea de una vida común después de experimentar esto- dijo Yiruma, me volvería una guerrera, como las Mormont de Bear Island, como Nymeria o como Visenya Targaryan, después de mucho, los dioses me dieron la oportunidad –Yo no soy el único al que debe convencer Yiruma, y usted lo sabe, yo siempre he intentado apoyar a mi hija lo mejor que pude, pero debe entender que las tradiciones son diferentes, en el norte podríamos permitirlo, pero debe igual convencer a mi esposa si enserio quiere que Arya los acompañe a Nava- dijo mi padre, no puedo soportarlo más –¡Di que sí!- grite entrando a la oficina -¡Arya!- exclamo mi padre –ya era hora de que entraras, creí que debía abrir la entrada y delatarte- dijo Yiruma sorprendiéndome, sabía que yo escuchaba, pero ya no importaba –Te lo suplico padre, acepta esto, soy mala en el bordado, no tolero los vestidos, incluso mi letra no es perfecta, esto es lo que tanto he estado buscando- suplique a mi padre –Hija, yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, pero ya sabes que a mí no me debes convencer- dijo mi padre, tenía razón, habría que convencer a mi madre –donde puedo encontrar a Lady Stark- pregunto Yiruma, a lo que yo le respondí –Ahora debe estar afuera intentando buscarme- a lo que él solo asentía entendiendo y dirigiéndose hasta para afuera –ven, busquémosla juntos- me dijo, prosiguiendo a encontrarla.

No paso mucho para luego encontrar a mama cerca de las tropas entrenando, ella me conoce muy bien, esto le partirá el corazón –Arya, ¿dónde estabas? - dijo cuándo me vio junto el Rey –Espero que no le haya causado problemas Rey Yiruma- dijo mientras se dirigía a el –ninguno, pero debo hablar con usted de un asunto con Arya, pero primero necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que más desea? - dijo el empezando a convencerla, algo hizo el Re con ella, sonó tan convincente, y de una manera algo hipnotizante, casi yo respondo de no haber respondido mi madre primero –Quiero lo mejor para mi familia, mi hogar me ha educado así desde un principio, deber, familia y honor, desde que me case con Ned aprendí a amarlo y respetarlo- dijo ella quitándome las palabras de la boca, solo le hablaba sin alguna vergüenza –Y qué hay de Jon, ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad ante el?- pregunto a mi madre, no creía que enserio respondería –por su propia naturaleza como su bastardo, traiciono mi confianza desde hace mucho, intente tolerar al niño pero como podría, si él es la prueba de su infidelidad, siempre aquí para recordarme eso- respondió mi madre a Yiruma, a lo que él dijo –los pecado del padre no pasan al hijo Cat, si enserio pudieras razonar, estarías enojado con Ned y no con Jon- de una manera hostil se dirigió a mi madre, pero ella no se vio indignada, solo estaba ahí, con la cabeza abajo, tenía vergüenza –Y qué hay de tus hijos, ¿Harías lo que fuera para que fueran felices?- dijo a mi madre, ahora entraría pronto yo –Por supuesto que sí, haría lo posible e imposible por ellos- dijo ella, pero como, por que si pensara así nunca me apoyo –Y sin embargo, arrastras a Arya a una vida de infelicidad, la gran pregunta ahora es, ¿Por qué?- dijo el con más intensidad, podía sentirse la presión en el aire –porque aunque quisiera que fuera feliz en esa vida, ¿qué clase de madre seria si la dejo meterse en gran peligro inminente?, ninguna madre estaría preparada para esto- dijo ella, claro que sería eso, honor, deber y familia, claro que estaría preocupada por mí, ¿acaso fui muy egoísta por ser así?, pero aunque quisiera cambiar, me encuentro incapaz, la historia es testigo y los dioses saben que simplemente no tengo el potencial de ser una dama –déjame entonces prepararla y ayudarla con este dilema, que diría si dijera que puedo asegurar la seguridad de su hija y también hacer que ella pueda experimentar lo que ella tanto deseara- dijo Yiruma intentando convencer a mi madre –je, quisiera creer eso- dijo mi madre –pero es posible lady stark, le he ofrecido a su hija la oportunidad de poder ser parte de manera temporal, del reino nava en Wolfswood, su lord esposo está de acuerdo, pero usted tiene la decisión final- dijo Yiruma, ahora todo dependería de su decisión –¿la protegerá y cuidara en su Reino?- le pregunto a Yiruma, a lo que el respondió -Como si fuera mi hermana- luego se dirigió hacia mí y me pregunto -¿Esto es lo que tanto deseas?- A lo que yo le respondí –Si- sin duda alguna en mi –Entonces lo permito- dijo mi madre con un poco de pesar en su voz –no se preocupe mi lady, su hija estará a pocos días de distancia, usted igual será bienvenida en el Reino Nava- el respondió y luego se dirigió a mi -te sugiero que convivas bien con todos aquí, pronto tendrás el honor de ser una de los primeros en conocer el Reino Nava- me dijo, dejándome con un poco de emoción.

POV Yiruma

"Bueno, fue suficiente drama por un día", pensaba mientras cenaba junto con todos mis coleas, hace poco recibí un mensaje de Angelina, casi me siento avergonzado de no haberla mencionado antes, Angelina Durless, una humana con un potencial mágico increíble para la curación, podría haber sido una mujer noble en un reino diferente con sus propios lujos, pero decidió arriesgarse y fue hacia Nava, solo me pudo contar que su vida como noble no era del todo satisfactoria, e incluso fue algo traumante, con el tiempo paso de ser una curandera, a ser la gobernante regente en caso de que yo me encontrara ausente, en cierta manera me recuerda a una más atrevida Catelyn Stark, pero detrás de esa mascara de atrevimiento podía sentir un triste y oscuro secreto, como una vez había dicho, es muy común los secretos, y yo respeto todos, cuando llegue el momento en el que confié en mí, lo sabré cuando me diga su secreto.

Pero ahora debo concentrarme más en el nuevo día, hoy el pequeño Bran practicaría con su arco, con un poco de entrenamiento y tiempo, tal vez igual pueda apoyarlo con ese potencial mágico que tiene sellado dentro, pero por el momento, es hora de lo básico, habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, espero.

Notas:

No pensé antes en un regente interno del reino hasta que recordé la mano del rey, por eso ahora introduzco el título de gobernante regente: cuando el original rey o reina no están disponibles en su reino, siempre habrá un gobernante regente de confianza escogido por el rey o reina de dicho reino.

Angelina está basada en la original Angelina Durless del anime kuroshitsuji, pero no en la volveré asesina psicótica, enamore mucho del personaje y rompí el corazón de cómo muere, esta Angelina es la misma apariencia y un poco de su personalidad la misma igual, será un Un poco más de una relación entre el público y el público.

Como siempre, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva u opinión para aumentar la historia de la historia.


	4. Banquete digno de Reyes

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 4: Banquete digno de Reyes

Winterfell

POV Yiruma

Después de una entretenida y divertida practica de tiro con arco de Bran, que al final, por cuestiones de honor, acabo con Bran persiguiendo a Arya, habían anunciado a lord Stark que habían capturado un desertor de la guardia nocturna. Según sus leyes, cuando un guardia deserta de su deber en el Muro, este era condenado a la muerte, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez traería a Bran consigo, junto con sus hijos mayores, entre ellos a Jon.

Por pura curiosidad con respecto a los rumores del Muro, yo decidí acompañarlos para obtener una idea de lo que había impulsado a este hombre a desertar; de haber sido un guardia reciente, habría sentido al pensar que podría aprovecharse de la situación, pero este no era el caso, así que la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos podía ver a los soldados traer al desertor aun en sus ropas negras, de haber sido listo se hubiera deshecho de estas lo que indica que se iba con prisa, sin pensar, muy repentino. Al momento de impartir la justicia de su Rey, Ned blandió su espada, matándolo por decapitación, la forma del norte según me dijo, "el hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada", una frase que me dijo sobre la forma que hacen las cosas aquí, la misma frase que le dice ahora a Bran mientras habla con él en este mismo instante, entiendo que en un futuro deberá hacer algo como esto, aun así sigue siendo triste, ver como un niño pierde la inocencia y empieza a ver al mundo como en realidad es, oscuro, frio y retador, el mundo es un cruel maestro que te enseña tanto de buenas como de malas maneras lo que somos capaces de hacer por el deber y nuestra propia supervivencia te moldea y te transforma en la manera que tu llegas a ser, yo hare nacido en una época más civilizada pero la única diferencia entre esta y esa época era que en esta al menos aceptan su naturaleza, mientras que en mi época lo ocultaban, muy dentro de ellos, lo enmascaraban con mejores y diferentes artimañas, las palabras se volvieron más peligrosas y letales que la espada.

Mientras volvíamos, en el trayecto nos encontramos con algo que no pensé que enserio tendría en este mundo, un lobo huargo, muerto con una camada de cachorros junto a este, debo de admitir que era grande, pero no mucho comparado con los lobos huargos del otro mundo.

Jon le ofreció un cachorro a Bran mientras estaba inspeccionando al lobo, yo me uní a él viendo que fue lo que lo mato –Un venado- dije sacando las astas rotas del lobo – un venado la embistió y atravesó- les dije con interés y pena por el destino de este animal –¿Hay lobos huargos en tu mundo?- pregunto Theon con interés –fue uno de los primeros monstruos que yo enfrente, protegía toda una aldea junto con mi hermano, pero al final se rindieron y cedieron, uniéndose a nosotros, a diferencia de este lobo, los de mi mundo eran capaces de ser más grandes, fuertes y podían comunicarse con nosotros como si fueran otro ser humano- les dije mientras me veían con interés, luego Lord Stark hablo –No van a sobrevivir solos, será más misericordioso si mueren ahora- a lo que prosiguió que Theon sacara su daga con Bran protestando y Ron sacando su espada –Guarda la espada Greyjoy- dijo Robb con un tono de amenaza a Theon –Obedezco a tu padre no a ti- se justificó con seguridad, hasta que Jon hablo –Lord Stark, hay 5 de ellos, para cada uno de sus hijos, el lobo huargo es el símbolo de los Stark, una señal de los dioses- luego Bran se dirigió a el –¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo con duda –No soy un Stark- dijo Jon con un poco de pesar –Los criaran, los educaran y cuando mueran los enterrarán- dijo Ned estando de acuerdo con respecto a los lobos, me quede un momento con Jon mientras los demás se adelantaban –No te menosprecies tanto, el mundo no te llamara Stark, pero aun así lo eres en mente y espíritu- le dije mientras me subía a mi bicornio, Jon estaba a punto de subirse hasta que escuchamos un murmullo en un rincón, con curiosidad, el busco hasta sacar un cachorro huargo –Te lo dije, un indicio del destino- dije con interés del pequeño –el no sobrevivirá mucho- dijo theon a lo que yo respondí –si sobrevivió sin la camada, será capaz de sobrevivir, es fuerte, como tu Jon- esa última parte se lo dije directamente, mientras volvíamos a Winterfell podíamos ver a la una parte de mi sequito en el camino ir al Wolfswood directo hacia el reino, las montañas que rodean mi reino eran muy notables, incluso desde Winterfell.

Una vez dentro de Winterfell pudimos introducir a los cachorros, no fue mucho problema con Cat tras convencerla de verlos como una última línea de defensa para sus hijos, una vez crecidos, sería tan grandes como un caballo, tal vez un día de estos cuando ya hayan crecido, Arya montara al suyo como en uno de sus cuentos en honor a sus ancestros, no fue mucha sorpresa cuando supe que nombro al suyo Nymeria, en honor a la princesa guerrera Dornish; por mucha modestia y belleza natural Sansa nombro al suyo Lady; por la ferocidad y apariencia de su cachorro, Robb nombro al suyo Greywind; Jon nombro al suyo Ghost, tanto por su aspecto, como al igual al hecho de ser muy sigiloso; y en cuanto a los de Bran y Rickon, ellos aún no saben cómo nombrar a los suyos.

Los días siguientes fueron muy pacíficos, pasaba la mayor parte en la biblioteca donde recopilaba más información con respecto a los 7 reinos, hasta que de repente solicitaron mi presencia para un consejo, para este momento, me agradaba mucho ser de gran ayuda, tanto con mis habilidades mágicas como naturales –¿pregunto por mi Ned? - dije con un poco de gracias, mi sonrisa no duro mucho cuando vi su rostro muy abatido –Guau, oye ¿Quién murió? - pregunte intentando animarlo, lo que no esperaba era una respuesta –Jon Arryn, por fiebre- dijo con pesar "bueno ahí va la fácil alianza con la casa Arryn, ahora tendré que ser más convincente" pensé igual con un poso de lastima, tanto por su muerte como por mis planes a futuro –Lamento escuchar eso, escuche que era como un padre para usted, tiene mis más sinceros pésames- le dije con honestidad –Te lo agradezco, parece que al final si tendrás la reunión con el Rey Robert, el vendrá de visita a Winterfell, para este entonces el habrá escuchado todo rumor con respecto a usted y a su reino, tal vez el será un poco abierto con respecto a las visitas, pero con su esposa la reina cercei junto a él, ella lo hará ver como una invasión a los 7 reinos, así que espero que tenas un buen plan para no darles una excusa de guerra- me dijo con un poco de preocupación –No se preocupe por mi Ned, y su amigo tampoco deberá temer de mí, si no me da una razón, he lidiado con personas como Cercei Laninster en mi vida anterior, arrogantes y creídos que todo lo que dicen es ciertos y lo que otros dicen es mentira, yo le hare ver su error, de una manera segura claro está- le dije a Ned intentando tranquilizarlo de las dudas –Eso es lo que temo los laninster no toman bien lo que no es suyo, no son abiertos, y solo confían en ellos mismos, no temo por ti, temo por todos- me dijo el dándome una idea de cómo eran los laninster, sería útil si no fuera por el hecho de que ya lo sabía –como te dije antes Ned, yo ya me enfrente a ese tipo de personas, y sin embargo aquí estoy- le dije impresionándolo un poco –Muy bien, también como amigo te compartiré una carta algo preocupante de Lysa Arryn, esposa de Jon, afirmó que los Laninster mataron a su esposo, dejando eso a un lado, a Robert le tomara almenos 1 mes en venir desde Kings Landing sugiero que tu gente se prepare- me dijo como aviso –Entiendo la situación, yo personalmente veré a Lysa Arryn en su castillo para más detalles, y en cuanto a Robert, no necesitaras preocuparte por mi presentación, solo espero que el Rey Robert esté preparado para este nuevo mundo- le dije con confianza dirigiéndome hasta la salida de su oficina, hasta detenerme en la puerta –Ahh por cierto, hablando de nuevo mundo, me acaban de informar que la puerta física a mi mundo ya está abierta, y tal vez si se necesita el caso, abra la posibilidad para invitar a mi hermano, solo un aviso como amigo- le dije al respecto, emparejando las cosas y marchándome en silencio de su oficina.

-1 mes después-

Una característica interesante de mi es mi afición por el drama, si pudiera verme de una manera magnifica y dramática durante cada día, yo diría "si" con una gran sonrisa, pero en esos momentos claves en la vida donde yo saco a volar mi imaginación con respecto a la presentación al final, las primeras impresiones son las más importantes.

Tras ver un poco decepcionado de ver a la lejanía el estado del Rey, pero no me impresiona mucho como lo describían en los libros de la biblioteca, su lugar sería mejor comandando un gran ejército en su espalda, o rompiendo cráneos en rings de batalla, tras haber entrado todos sus hombres, solo tenía que esperar la señal que le di al Ned, con algo de suerte podrá manejar bien el artefacto esperando que no se haya confundido, tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba pero al final, después de unos 15 minutos pude ver la bengala roja surcar los cielos de Winterfell –Hora del Show-

20 minutos antes

POV Ned Stark

Habían llegado, después de 15 años de aislamiento solo manteniéndonos informados por cartas, mi hermano de todo excepto de sangre había llegado a Winterfell, y junto con el un pequeño ejército que consistía de Laninsters y de Baratheons, podía ver al príncipe junto con "El Sabueso" protegiéndolo en todo momento, y justo después pude ver a su tío, "El Mata Reyes" Jaime Laninster, junto a ellos estaba el carruaje de la reina y después pude ver a Robert, tal vez había engordado, pero ni siquiera 15 años pueden hacer que me olvide de como lucia, ahora es solo un fantasma del gran guerrero que antes era, un intento de rey, no el más perfecto pero él fue mejor que cualquier loco Targaryen que tenía los 7 reinos.

-Ned- me dijo bajándose de su caballo –Su gracia- dije mientras tanto yo como mi familia se arrodillaban ante él -15 años, ¿dónde demonios estabas? - me pregunto con un poco de gracia –Protegiendo el norte en su nombre, su gracia, winterfell es suyo- le dije mientras la reina se bajaba y Robert luego se dirigió a mi familia –su gracia- le dije a la reina mientras estaba con sus hijos –Cat, me alegra verte- dijo Robert dirigiéndose a mi esposa, a lo que luego se dirigió y conoció a mis hijos, después de las presentaciones, vino la gran pregunta –Entonces Ned, he estado escuchando los rumores, montañas que aparecieron de la nada en uno de tus bosques, junto con un reino entero y un Rey Demonio- esa parte hizo que algunos se burlaran, entre ellos el príncipe y el mata reyes –Es todo cierto su gracia, usted pudo ver que estaban ahí por las provisiones dejadas en las afueras de Winterfell, esperaban que usted viniera- le dije a lo que el príncipe pregunto -¿dónde están ahora?- se podía sentir su arrogancia en todo momento –siguen esperando, afuera, dijeron sobre una digna presentación para usted, esperan una señal- les dije llamando su atención –solo le pido su gracia no sobreactúe, sus habitantes parecerán poco comunes y extraños, pero no atacaran a nadie sin permiso- les dije llamándoles la atención, luego la reina pregunto indignada -¿enserio invitarías supuestos monstruos a su castillo, amenazando la seguridad de todos aquí?- no fue poco después de que hablo Robert enojado con ella –¡Silencio!, si Ned confía en ellos que vengan entonces, Ned- esta vez se dirigía a mí –Dales la señal- dijo marcando el comienzo de la presentación, saque el artefacto dirigiéndolo a apuntar hacia el cielo y con fuerza jale del mecanismo causando que se encendiera una chispa de un lado y del otro lado del artefacto saliera una bola de luz roja, me quede tanto maravillado por el artefacto como por la bola de luz hasta que exploto en medio del cielo, no paso mucho cuando se pudieron sentir las vibraciones del suelo y los guardias, tanto de Robert como los míos anunciaron la llegada del sequito de Yiruma.

Aquellos que eran ignorantes y desconocían de los rumores se pasmaron al ver la gran cantidad de razas con armaduras variadas y se magnificaron con la belleza de los ciudadanos de Yiruma, en especial de las elfas, entre todas las ropas se podía denotar sus pancartas con un dragón azul escupiendo fuego en un campo negro (Sigil del imperio Calyp del libro "Fatemarked" de David Estes) rápidamente sacaron y pusieron a un lado el carruaje real para dar paso al carruaje de Yiruma que contenía a su consejo, tanto Militsa que se denotaba en la parte de arriba con su parte inferior expuesta fue suficiente para que se aterraran de verla, incluso parecía que la reina se desmayaría en cualquier momento y sus hijos se veían temerosos, su general Aland vino después del carruaje, causando intriga a Robert de ver en si a un verdadero hibrido entre un dragón y un hombre, pero fue el último hombre quien vino que llamo la atención de todos, para hacer honor a su nombre y ser reconocido como rey, Yiruma tenía puesto un traje casi más entero y elegante casi totalmente en negro, con detalles dorados (traje de corvo attano de dishonored), encima de su cabeza tenía una corona sencilla pero oscura con rubíes, pero eso fue lo de menos que reconocieron, cuando pudieron divisar la piel inhumanamente blanca de Yiruma y el caballo de pelaje negro con cuernos en el que montaba, al llegar a nosotros se dedicó unos segundos para ver bien a toda la familia real, no parecía muy sorprendido, ni siquiera parecía decepcionado, solo parecía una estatua por unos momentos, hasta que hablo con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Rey Robert, en nombre de mi reino, de mi hermano el Gran Rey Demonio Rimuru Tempest, de mis súbditos y de toda la alianza que yo represento, le agradecemos mucho la oportunidad de al fin poder conocernos y entablar una buena amistad entre nuestras naciones, así permítame presentarme- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco ante él, solo lo suficiente como señal de respeto –Soy el Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest, Rey del Reino Nava, comerciante supremo, hermano del Verdadero Dragón Veldora Tempest, fundador y Gran Sabio de la federación Jura-Tempest- dijo con orgullo mientras lo miraba directo a sus ojos y termino con una sonrisa diciendo –un placer conocerlo-

POV Yiruma

Ahora eso es una entrada perfecta, espero dejar una buena primera impresión con él, ahora faltara que él hable "…creo que lo deje mudo" pensé mientras veía su rostro en shock, paso unos momentos hasta que pudo hablar –es un placer conocerlo Rey Yiruma, debo de admitir, cuando escuche los rumores de los ciudadanos, pensé que estarían locos o ebrios, pero al ver las pruebas de los hombres del norte, no sabría que pensar de usted, si es enserio un ser con buenas intenciones o nada más que un demonio mentiroso en busca de desgracia- me dijo con pura sinceridad –es razonable rey Robert, así permítame demostrarle mis intenciones esta noche, en su banquete en conmemoración a usted, deje que la experiencia y la vida le demuestre la clase de hombre que soy- al decir eso pude escuchar una risa al lado mio, por el príncipe Joffrey –¿Algún problema?- pregunte al príncipe –usted se hace llamar hombre, sin embargo se presenta usted como un demonio, con sus tropas monstruosas y sus títulos como rey demonio, ¿en qué sentido puede llamarse humano?- dijo el de un tono insultante, podía ver a Arya un poco molesta por la actitud del príncipe, y no la culpo –usted ve mis ejércitos, pero si viera bien, vería a un ejército conviviendo con el ejercito de Lord Stark, usted me ve como un ser de temer, pero yo no le hice nada, lo que pido es que al igual que uno no juzga a un libro por su portada, no juzgues tan rápido a un hombre por su apariencia o títulos, pues al final no todos son lo que aparentan ser- le dije con calma –hhmm- eso fue lo único que escuche del príncipe, ignorándolo me dirigí de nuevo hacia el Rey Robert –tomando en consideración como están las cosas, y resumiendo muy brevemente mis intenciones, lo que busco no es poder, tierras o dinero, todo lo que busco es unidad, como dije antes, represento las intenciones de mi hermano y con eso nuestra alianza igualitaria, una alianza donde todos podamos estar unidos tanto en nombre de nuestras casa como en nombre del pueblo- una vez terminado esa última parte pude escuchar un bufido de burla, esta vez de la reina, como si todo lo que dijera hubiera sido un chiste para ella –Y de que nos serviría este tipo de "alianza"- además de protección ante cualquier amenaza presente tanto en este o en otro mundo, planeo expandir nuevas tecnologías y ayudar a su economía, desde el norte, hasta el sur. La única meta que hemos tenido mi hermano y yo fue la idea de una utopía donde todos podamos convivir juntos sin conflicto alguno, o al menos evitar un derramamiento de sangre innecesaria- les dije esperando que con esto podría almenos poner las raíces e inicios de una nueva era de paz, puesto que el rey y reina no fueron los únicos escucharon, tanto los granjeros y soldados, grandes como pequeños, nobles y ciudadanos, fueron capaces de escuchar nuestra única meta.

Una vez establecidos, acordando en como estarían estacionados ambas partes, hubo cierta tensión entre todos los soldados del rey y mi ente, pero al igual que con los Stark, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se adaptaran, claro que mayormente los de los Laninster mantuvieron cierta distancia con los míos y hubieron ciertos disturbios con ciertas elfas, se les dio la advertencia de no meterse de nuevo, hubieron algunos que no se lo tomaron en cuenta, pero solo se necesitó una mirada intimidante de mi parte para hacerlos desistir.

Ahora nos encontramos en el banquete, casi en el mismo estilo con el que había empezado, el piano seguía en su lugar, y en honor al Rey, arregle para que gracias a Militsa, podríamos tocar de nuevo, pero eso sería más tarde, ahora solo podía ver a Robert bailar, tomando en cuenta el trauma que tiene, no me sorprende que este ocultando su dolor con esto, perder a alguien de quien haz estado enamorado, es algo tan triste, yo experimente ese dolor antes, las tragedias más grandes de ser un demonio parecen nunca tener un fin, cada vez que algo increíblemente bueno ocurría, siempre venia un castigo del destino que me lo impedía gozarlo por mucho, sin embargo, creo que la tragedia más grande es el hecho de la ilusión de inmortalidad que tengo, puedo recibir daño, puedo estar cerca de la muerte en medio de una batalla, pero al final no importaba que tanto pasaba, yo parecía incapaz de morir, los años pasaban y yo seguía igual, mientras que los humanos con los que entablaba amistad crecían y envejecían con el tiempo, todos vivían sus vidas de una manera feliz y en paz, pero yo me mantenía igual, condenado a tener que verlos envejecer y morir.

Otra maldición seria la falta de heredero, eso lo aprendí de la manera difícil al haberme enamorado por primera vez, tuvimos un inicio común, así como un matrimonio feliz del que florecería y viviríamos felices en el reino, o almenos esa era la idea, tras haber consumado nuestro matrimonio y poder esperar y practicar al final descubrí que era mayormente infértil, no fue totalmente pero la probabilidad de un heredero era muy escasa, casi nula por mi matrimonio con una humana, fueron momentos difíciles donde me sentía que había fallado tanto como hombre y como esposo.

Pero mi verdadero punto de quiebre llego cuando desencadene a la bestia interior en mí, eran momentos de peligro, cuando estábamos en conflicto con los reyes demonios de diferentes naciones, la noticia de mi infertilidad ya parecía haber pasado, pero fue de repente cuando habíamos sufrido un ataque sorpresa en el reino, vinieron en las sombras, para ese entonces el reino no estaba tan avanzado y era fácil acceder, mi punto de quiebre llegó al ver como su vida se iba mientras yacía junto al trono en un charco de su propia sangre, me cegué de una furiosa cólera hasta el punto de atacar el reino responsable por mí solo, hubiera perecido en ese preciso momento de no haber sido por la intervención de Rimuru, pero fue gracias a eso que conocí mi otra maldición y desde entonces aprendí a controlarla, en memoria de mi esposa Marie Durless, hermana mayor de mi segunda al mando, para ese entonces ella ya había sufrido su propia tragedia, ambos nos habíamos apoyado, y aunque nunca me conto lo que había pasado, nosotros nos volvimos los mejores amigos que podríamos ser, una relación casi similar a la de Ned con Robert.

Hablando de eso, ya podía escuchar el momento perfecto para poder tocar, pero esta vez la mayoría de mi sequito se uniría, armando así una orquesta propia con sus propios instrumentos, empezó a presentarme –Buenas noches todos, quiero iniciar mi anuncio diciendo que es todo un honor poder presentarme hoy ante el Rey de los 7 Reinos Robert Baratheon, y el resto de la familia real, y con esto igual agradecerle por darnos la bienvenida oficial a sus tierras- al decir esto hubo toda una variedad de gritos de aprobación tanto de los ciudadanos de los Stark como de los míos –Y para demostrar mi aprecio, quisiera que nos diera el honor de cantar algo de nuestro mundo, le juro que no se defraudara- dije llamándole la atención tanto al Rey como a todos, muchos aprobaron esto, pero al final la palabra la daría el Rey –Deleitenos- Dijo el Rey, ganándose una gran variedad de gritos a favor –entonces sin mas que decir, le pido a mi músicos y a mi querida amia Militsa que nos deleite con "La dama de Mundos"- dije atrayendo la atención de mi gente.

\- "Lady of Worlds" de Miracle of Sound-

La música empezó y la orquesta, tanto los instrumentos de este y de mi mundo empezaron a escucharse en un tono bajo –Esta es la historia de una dama noble, que descubrió un poder interno más allá de su entendimiento y en su búsqueda de aventura escapo e inicio su travesía por su mundo y muchos otros más- dije narrando mientras la música se ponía más intensa –y esa travesía aun continua- terminé de narrar dándole lugar a Militsa.

**I'm here again**

**No place and everywhere**

**Black bark and smouldering air**

**My influence**

**Another turn**

**Another peace to shun**

**Gauntlet of frost to run**

**No difference**

Una serie de coros entre mi ente empezó a cantar la siguiente estrofa mientras se veía al resto de los hombres del rey a empezar a bailar con su pareja escuchando la canción

**Back and forth on the pendulum**

**Swinging hard towards the outside**

**Smash the walls of the clocks and run**

**Overcoming the confines**

**Time and space on the frailest veil**

**Frozen cold in the static**

**Bloody blades under hatred's sails**

**Tearing out through the fabric**

Hubo una pausa dramática entre el público mientras la música disminuía, solo para que de repente Militsa cantara de nuevo junto con la orquesta

**The shimmer of white skies**

**I spin to & fro**

**A flicker of wild eyes**

**Gifts I can't control**

**The shimmer of white skies**

**The legacy leashed in my cries**

**Shall reign over bitter white skies**

La orquesta continuaba mientras Militsa se tomaba su tiempo, mientras pude observar entre la multitud bailando el Rey junto con otra mujer el ambiente sería más incómodo si todos vieran lo mismo que yo, afortunadamente, todos se enfocan en la canción.

**I pay the debt**

**Muse to another's song**

**Heir to another's wrongs**

**Unwanted crown**

**Dance on the wind**

**Through space and time, I swirl**

**The lady of the worlds**

**Don't hold me down**

**Back and forth on the pendulum**

**Swinging hard towards the outside**

**Smash the walls of the clocks and run**

**Overcoming the confines**

**Wake the wolf with a distant roar**

**Strands of ash separated**

**To entwine on a misty shore**

**Troubled lives ever fated**

**The shimmer of white skies**

**I spin to & fro**

**A flicker of wild eyes**

**Gifts I can't control**

**The shimmer of white skies**

**The legacy leashed in my cries**

**Shall reign over bitter white skies**

La temática seguía hasta que volví mi vista hacia Sansa Stark, mientras aun tocaba la orquesta me volví el centro de atención cuando le ofrecí la mano a Sansa, la reina parecía interesada en mis actos, mientras que el resto de la familia Stark tenían una sonrisa, como si esperaban que Sansa aceptara, a lo cual al final cedió mientras nos dirigíamos hacia adelante le decía –Planeo pronto cantar mientras bailamos, si está interesada, siéntase libre de acompañarme en la letra mientras bailamos- una vez en la pista la música se intensifico indicándome para cantar.

**The shimmer of white skies**

**She spins to & fro**

**A flicker of wild eyes**

**She's losing control**

**The shimmer of white skies**

**I'm haunted at night by her cries**

**Yeah I'm frozen cold...**

Una vez acabado la estrofa, Sansa empezó a acompañarme en la canción, acompañada de Militsa, empezó a cantar con una melodiosa voz que impacto tanto al Rey como al resto de su familia y a los hombres que no la habían escuchado

**The shimmer of white skies**

**I spin to & fro**

**A flicker of wild eyes**

**Gifts I can't control**

**The shimmer of white skies**

**The worth I no longer defy**

**Shall reign over bitter white skies**

En la última estrofa, tanto el coro como nosotros 3 empezamos a cantar al mismo tiempo, mientras bailábamos con pura energía y gracia, aprovechando cada momento como si fuera el ultimo.

**Back and forth on the pendulum**

**Swinging hard towards the outside**

**Smash the walls of the clocks and run**

**Overcoming the confines**

**Back and forth on the pendulum**

**Swinging hard towards the outside**

**Smash the walls of the clocks and run**

**Overcoming the confines**

Sellando con broche de oro, realice un giro por debajo del brazo con Sansa, al final nos separamos un poco mientras nos sosteníamos solo para volver a juntarnos, el movimiento fue tanto amistoso como romántico, solo esperaba no haber dejado malos pensamientos entre nosotros.

Una vez terminando el Rey hablo –Perfecto, la canción más increíble que he escuchado en los 7 Reinos, ni siquiera los Trovadores podrían haber escrito una mejor canción- dijo con emoción y afirmación –Le agradezco su gracia, pero mi ente y yo podemos ofrecer mucho más que solo música, arte y gente interesante- le dije dándole interés a mis palabras –Habrá tiempo para negociar y hablar luego, mientras tanto, gocemos del resto del banquete- dijo el Rey Robert mientras yo le daba la razón.

Entre toda la fiesta y la bebida decidí salir de nuevo, la única sorpresa que recibí fue de ver a Jon acompañado con un enano, pero en vez de ser uno mágico, este fue por deformidad, tal vez sea deforme, pero puedo ver que al menos no era cobarde al tener la valentía de poder acariciar a un Ghost ya casi crecido, acercándome más pude divisarlo mejor y reconocerlo, la ropa, el rostro, su cabello, y su deformidad lo identificaba mejor, Tyrion Lannister, el hermano de la reina, el más odiado de los Lannister, bebedor y mujeriego, pero con una ágil e increíble mente estratégica, lamentablemente nadie le hacía caso en ese aspecto y solo se quedaban con lo negativo, convirtiéndolo en la vergüenza de los Lannister "esta puede ser mi oportunidad de conocerlo" pensé con interés en el hombre.

Antes de que pudiera introducirme pude escuchar a Tyrion decir "todos los enanos somos bastardos a los ojos de sus padres" –Que triste, mire el lado bueno, le guste o no a su padre, usted es el heredero de Casterly Rock- le dije, dando a conocer mi presencia –Lo único bueno de mi vida al parecer, los dioses parecen querer castigar así a mi padre- dijo con un poco de gracia –Entonces usted es el tan llamado "Diablillo de Casterly Rock" – exclame con un poco de curiosidad en mis palabras –Y usted es el tan llamado "Rey Demonio" del Reino Nava- confirmo con el mismo tono de curiosidad -¿Qué tipo de reino se llama Nava?- pregunto Tyrion, a lo que yo le respondí –uno en honor a otra Rey Demonio que igual se convirtió en una gran amiga- le dije notando su interés –Bueno eso sonaría como una locura si no te presenciara en este instante, tanto a ti como a los que vi alrededor- dijo demostrando honestidad –Escuche y leí cosas de ti, claro que prefiero confiar en la experiencia- dije a Tyrion -¿Debería sentirme halagado o asustado?- dijo con un poco de gracia en su voz –Que le diga su instinto, al final fue por el que usted ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo con una familia como los Lannister, de haberlos tenido como familia, yo hubiera huido hace tanto- comete con el mismo tono de gracia –Chico listo, para ser un Rey no parece como uno- dijo argumentando sobre mí –No usas ropas muy finas, careces de corona, y sin anillo distinguido- siguió describiéndome -¿Qué clase de Rey eres?- pregunto al final, a lo que le respondí –Uno que demuestra liderazgo y fuerza sin necesidad de lujos materiales, claro aun así, eso no significa que disfrute ciertos lujos- dije respondiéndole sobre mí –Aunque podría decir lo mismo de ti- dije confundiéndolo –Tu tampoco pareces lo que aparentas, obviamente no eres un diablillo, he visto suficientes en mi vida para reconocerlos; un ebrio, tal vez un poco, pero no te culpo; mujeriego, totalmente confirmado entre todos los burdeles- esa última parte parecía tomarlo casi como un cumplido –Pero al verte y conocerte mejor, puedo ver una gran aguda mente, abierta a una gran infinidad de posibilidades y respuestas para casi todo- le dije llamándole la atención -tienes una mente brillante, pero es limitada por todos, desperdiciada y hecha a un lado solo por tu físico, el cual hace que te ridiculicen de manera injusta- dije finalizando -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- me pregunto con intriga –Digamos que es una habilidad mía, soy muy bueno analizando y reconociendo a las personas- le dije mientras me veía con más interés –mañana planeo reunirme con el Rey Robert y el resto de su familia en la oficina de Lord Stark, quisiera que nos acompañaras, que seas testigo de lo que planeo hacer para estas tierras- termine diciéndole –Ya debes saber que mi hermana desaprobara mucho mi presencia- me dijo con un poco de molestia ante la mención de la Reina –Todos se enfocaran en mí, no en usted, en cuanto a su hermana, yo me ocupare de ella, solo quiero que estés ahí cuando empiece la reunión, lo que ofrezco influirá no solo en el norte o en el sur, influirá y cambiara en todo su mundo- le dije adquiriendo un tono más intenso así demostrando la seriedad de la situación –Estaré ahí, solo avise a los guardias de mi presencia- me dijo al final –lo esperare con ansia, buenas noches lord Tyrion –le dije al final mientras él se iba adentro, una vez sin él me dirigí a Jon –Bueno, eso fue interesante, ¿enserio puedes analizar y reconocer personas?- me pregunto Jon –En parte, igual pude saber eso con las lecturas de libros- le dije respondiendo su pregunta –Empezaste a leer hace solo unos días- dijo impresionado, a lo que solo le respondí "es mi nueva naturaleza", una vez puesto a un lado eso le pregunte -¿algo nuevo paso?, ¿además de tu reunión con Lord Tyrion?- a lo que me respondió –mi tío volvió del muro por mas reclutas- con interés le pregunte –¿Algo grave paso?, ¿además de salvajes?- A lo que respondió "solo rutinario", pero al final continuo –esta alegre que haya decidido no ir al muro- dijo con un tono neutral –adivino, es otro de los que más te apoyan- le dije con un tono de duda, a lo que respondió asentando la cabeza –Bueno, quería igual decirte que planeo irme con el Rey, cuando el Rey se vaya con tu padre, Sansa y yo, mi sequito no tendrá motivos para quedarse, unos hombres y dragonoids me acompañaran a King's Landing, el resto se irán a Nava- dije llamándole la atención a Jon –Felicidades Jon, tú y tu hermana guerrera serán los primeros Westerosi que entraran en Nava- le dije con una sonrisa terminando mi conversación con él, pude ver tanto algo de duda como emoción en su rostro, pero al final volvió a su cara de piedra, al igual que su padre.

Una vez terminada la conversación, me escabullí entre los hombre y mujeres que gozaban de la festividad, con respeto me dirigí al rey avisando que concluiría la noche pero que disfrutaran el resto de la festividad, la noticia de que Ned se volvería la mano del Rey parecía muy benéfica para mi situación ahora, pero leyendo sobre King's Landing, un hombre tan honesto como el seria devorado por todos, planeo tanto ayudarlo como inculcar mi proyecto de unión, pero ahora, planeo mañana ganarme la confianza del Rey, junto con el resto de los del sur.

Nota:

Me he sentido carente de ideas para continuar con la historia, aun así, no planeo dejar la historia, solo digo que me tomare más tiempo para hacer cada capítulo, cualquier recomendación o comentario constructivo es tomado en consideración para la continuación de esta historia.


	5. Historias que contar y milagros

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 5: historias que contar y milagros que hacer

Winterfell

Al día siguiente

POV Yiruma

Tras haber despertado y haber tenido un buen desayuno, era momento de la verdad, la mayor parte de mi historia seria develada tanto para el resto de los Stark, como para la familia real de los Baratheon, me estoy jugando mi confidencialidad y confianza en ellos, en especial con Cercei Lannister, tanto mi cerebro me decía que la evitara, como mi instinto de demonio me decía que la matara; lamentablemente, ella viene con la familia, tendré que tragarme mi orgullo y enfrentarlos a todos, aunque todo esto parecerá una locura ellos presenciaran todo.

Ahora me encuentro en la oficina de Ned, junto con el resto de su familia, incluso entre estos podía divisar a Jon, y luego la familia real, desde el rey hasta los niños, incluyendo a Ser Jaime. Una vez ya adentro dije –Aun falta alguien- a lo que el rey pregunto - ¿Quién más alta aquí?, ya estamos todos- lo que vino luego que un toque de afuera –Pasé- dije sabiendo quien estaba afuera, después de un momento entro Tyrion - ¿Quién te invito aquí? - pregunto la reina con un poco de molestia en su voz –Yo lo hice- dije llamándole la atención, la reina no parecía nada feliz –Lo que va a pasar aquí convendrá a todos, tanto al rey como a todos los Lores- seguí intentando dándole la razón –Él no es un lord- replico la reina intentando ganándome en este pequeño debate –Aun no- dije ganándome una de sus caras fruncidas.

-En fin- dije intentando cambiar la conversación –Los convoqué a todos para dar a entender mi origen y mi objetivo a seguir en su reino- dije enfocándome en el tema principal –Pero como dicen en mi mundo, una imagen dice más que mil palabras, y es por esto que, con su permiso Rey Robert- dije dándolo a conocer, a lo que el asentía –Quiero poner un hechizo en este lugar, que les permitirá ver todos mis recuerdos, como si estuvieran ahí, recuerdos de lo que fui antes y como llegue a ser como soy ahora- esto atrajo la atención de todos, algunos con duda y otros con interés -¿Cómo sabemos que lo que veremos no son engaños?- pregunto Joffrey con duda –Porque son recuerdos, por pura lógica no se puede manipular o crear recuerdos falsos, bueno seria posible, pero eso significaría reescribir mi propia historia, los recuerdos son la esencia de lo que nos hacen lo que somos, cuentan nuestra historia y nos convierten en la persona que somos ahora, cambiar mis recuerdos significaría cambiarme a mí mismo, convertirme en algo que no soy originalmente- respondí mientras todos entendían lo que daba a entender –Entonces, ¿tengo su permiso Rey Robert?- pregunte al final llamándole la atención –Haga lo que tenga que hacer, siendo honestos, igual estoy interesado en esto- dijo dando la decisión final.

POV Eddart Stark

-Muy bien, **Mente abierta**\- dijo Yiruma, lanzando un orbe de luz al techo, haciendo que la luz se extendiera en todo el cuarto, haciendo desaparecer los muebles y los útiles, dejando un cuarto vacío y en blanco, luego empezó a narrar "Hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo diferente, había un hombre llamado Ricardo Reyes" así de repente apareció una forma humana de una persona no tan atlético, pero igual no tan gordo, que vestía en un traje aparentemente elegante "Ricardo era un hombre con un pasado complicado en donde su único objetivo desde pequeño era el de ayudar" se podía divisar a Ricardo ayudar y aconsejar a tantas personas que se les acercaba, "El veía su mundo de diferentes maneras lo veía como una gran paraíso, llena de tantos recursos y oportunidades tanto para los grandes como los pequeños" luego se podía ver su mundo en diferentes épocas "su mundo era un mundo lleno de evolución, donde grandes pensadores surgieron de la nada para dar progreso al mundo y un nuevo futuro de sus habitantes", se podía ver cómo incluso estaban en un estado parecido al nuestro, solo para luego cambiar sus castillos con grandes estructuras que albergaban a una gran cantidad de personas grandes invenciones edificaciones se veían alrededor, podía ver tanto a mi familia como a los Baratheon impactados con todo lo que veían.

"Pero igual tanto como pura, él era capaz de ver oscuro el mundo, como una víctima de las maquinaciones y maldades oscuras de diferentes habitantes", luego vimos los grandes desastres, dictadores de diferentes mundos, pobreza y desgracia donde sea, tierras quemada e infértiles, grandes maquinas destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando nada más que ruinas de lo que eran antes grandes edificios de hermosas ciudades "era un mundo azotado por la oscuridad dentro del hombre, una oscuridad llena de avaricia y hambre de poder y destrucción" se pudieron ver tantas figuras de hombres siendo seguidos por una horda entera, solo esparciendo desgracia, pena y tristeza por la discriminación de todos los seguidores, todos ahí parecían horrorizados por lo que veían, tanto mis hijos menores como las mujeres parecían perturbados por lo que veían, mientras que mis hijos mayores, Robert y yo nos llenábamos de furia ante la horripilante masacre y destrucción presenciada, incluso podía ver al MataReyes lleno de rabia por ver todo esto, hasta que todo cambio enfocándose en Ricardo.

"Pero Ricardo no se rindió, aun sentía esperanza para este mundo, decidió que, si la política no uniría al mundo, el junto con sus habilidades para negociar, lo harían. La política separaría al mundo, pero los negocios lo unirían" luego se pudo ver como Ricardo hacia tratos alrededor del mundo, en diferentes lugares, con diferentes personas "Así inicio su travesía, empezó con pequeños tratos, pero al final volaría por el mundo para unificar a las grandes empresas" se podía ver a Ricardo en un lujoso lugar con un gran panorama de una gran ciudad, pero con un poco de tristeza "Pero eso no era suficiente, así después de haber unificado a casi todos, decidió darle la oportunidad a los pequeños."

Así luego se podía verle en medio de un gran evento con una variedad de personas, tanto gente de alta clase como pequeña clase "así empezó las donaciones, los eventos de caridad, así empezó a ayudar todos dándoles una oportunidad, la oportunidad de un empleo estable, de una vida estable, y así con el sudor de su frente, ellos encontrarían su propia gloria y la vida que todos desearan" ahí se le podía ver feliz, entre una cantidad de hombres de alta clase y un par de parejas mayores, uno de ellos parecido a él "Pero aun con el apoyo de todos, el nunca sería capaz de olvidar sus orígenes, y aquellos que lo guiaron para ser la persona que es" se podía verle caminara un altar y hablar "-Damas y caballeros, quisiera agradecer a todos con su apoyo ante esta obra de caridad, durante años hemos estados todos trabajando para hacer nuestros tratos una gran realidad que nos unificaría y beneficiaria a todos, ahora aquí nos encontramos, y yo luego me dije que ante nuestro éxito deberíamos igual abrirles la oportunidad a los demás, por eso inicie este proyecto, pero que se sepa esto, todo esto, todo lo que hemos creado no hubiera sido posible sin cada uno de las personas en esta sala, quisiera agradecer a las grandes corporaciones internacionales que nos acompañan ahora-" dijo señalando a una variedad de personas extranjeras "-Mis socios más cercanos que me siguieron y confiaron en mi-" dijo señalando a otro grupo de personas comunes "-pero mayormente, quisiera agradecer a mi familia, que me han apoyado en mi carrera desde el principio-" dijo señalando a una gran cantidad de personas en una mesa, tanto de avanzada edad como jóvenes "-Con todo esto a un lado, espero que este proyecto lleve a darles a los necesitados la misma oportunidad de proseguir con sus vidas. Por el futuro. -" esto prosiguió con un coro entero diciendo "**por el futuro**" mientras alzaban sus copas y una gran cantidad de aplausos después.

"Todo fue perfecto al final, hasta que vino su hora" con un cambio de escena ahora estábamos en una calle llena de personas junto con Ricardo y parte de su familia y su posible padre, todos conviviendo y feliz, hasta que de repente apareció corriendo un hombre dirigiéndose con un cuchillo a la pequeña a su lado, y con un movimiento rápido aparto a la pequeña y fue apuñalado en su lugar "Un hombre que cumplió con su cometido, por su hermana que empezaba su vida, eso pensó, un trato justo" al final se le podía ver acostado en el suelo junto con su padre llorando por su hijo, mientras podía escucharlo tranquilizando a su padre, que no este triste, que siga con su vida, "Y ahí estaba el, aprovechando sus últimos momentos con su familia, consolándolos, preparándose para su inminente muerte, él estaba listo para morir" se le podía seguir escuchando dándole consejos a su familia antes de fallecer y justo al cerrar los ojos la oscuridad vino "O eso pensó el, pues el destino tenía otros planes con él"

De repente el apareció en un espacio astral confesando los arrepentimientos que tenía y al final, el escenario cambio de nuevo con él en una cueva y con prendas diferentes, con su rostro y cuerpo cambiados a los que ya conoce, exceptuando que no tenía cicatriz "Así el destino le quito una antigua vida, pero le dio otra oportunidad en otro mundo" mientras seguía el caminando el luego se topó con una criatura babosa azul "Se le concedió nuevas amistades" tras conocerse la criatura y el siguieron hasta encontrarse con un enorme dragón azul y con una gran masa de músculos, una estructura casi humana y una personalidad peculiar, este era el Verdadero Dragón de la tormenta Veldora, ya todos parecían asombrados por el dragón, y luego pudimos ver el gran pacto que los 3 hicieron "El destino así le concedió una nueva familia, una nueva vida sabiendo ya de su nueva naturaleza, el empezaría una nueva vida y con un nuevo nombre, Yiruma Tempest."

Luego de su pacto se vio como su nuevo hermano Rimuru, transportaba al gran dragón llevándolo consigo para luego liberarlo, y luego se dedicaron a buscar una salida mientras mejoraran sus habilidades "Una vez descubierta su naturaleza, se dedicó a descubrir sus secretos y desarrollar su potencial mientras buscaban una salida" se le podía ver que aprendió sus diferentes habilidades, entre esta estaba su habilidad para crear látigos de energía de su ser (Arma de referencia de "Castlevania: lord of shadows 2" o "Darksiders 3"), al llegar a la salida, se pudo ver como él pudo desvanecerse y luego aparecer junto con Rimuru escondidos de los 3 aventureros (Referencia a **Blink, **habilidad de "dishonored") "Una vez que salieron, se podría decir que se había empezado un nuevo capítulo en la historia de estos reencarnados seres", al proseguir pudimos ver a los débiles duendes en frente de Rimuru y Yiruma, "incluso en otro mundo, y aun con esta nueva naturaleza, Yiruma siempre tendría el mismo razonamiento de ayudar al más débil" así pudimos ver su batalla contra los Lobos Huargos, su batalla fue en cierta manera increíble, tanto Rimuru como Yiruma usaron sus habilidades recién adquiridas, la batalla continuo hasta que el ala fue decapitado por Rimuru y luego devorado "Y cuando el momento final llegó, siempre daría la oportunidad de redención" y así mientras Yiruma y Rimuru demostraron poder, el resto de la manada se someto a ellos gritando "**nos rendimos**", lo que paso luego fue ver en como sus acciones dieron sus frutos para convivencia, los nombramientos de las criaturas, en cómo les afecto su magia y lo que paso al final, Incluso mientras narraba nos maravillamos de las tierras que los rodeaban, la variedad de reinos que veían y comerciaban, la llegada de los ogros sobrevivientes del clan, la advertencia de la Dríada del bosque, hasta haber llegado a la tan conocida batalla de los Orcos.

Como había dicho Yiruma, una imagen decía más de mil palabras, la batalla solo podría describirse como una locura total, los niños llegaron a un punto de no querer ver más de la batalla y de cómo las tropas se devoraban los cuerpos de los soldados tanto amigos como enemigos, así fue hasta ver la llegada de los ogros, duendes y los líderes de Tempest, como usaron de gran manera sus habilidades, como atacaron a las hordas con solo un movimiento de dedos, el uso increíble de su magia no tenía comparación ni siquiera con las antiguas historias de nuestras tierras, mientras Rimuru se enfrentaba al Orc Lord, Yiruma seguía matando al resto del ejército, junto con el resto de sus colegas ya curados, mientras al mismo tiempo defendían a los hombres lagartos ya débiles, así fue hasta que presenciaron ambas partes el cómo Rimuru destruyo y consumió al Orc Lord.

Al término de la batalla y tras saber las razones del Orc Lord hubo un cambio de escena, esta vez estábamos en una parte viren y fértil en el bosque, todas las especies estaban presentes, los hombres lagartos, los duendes, los ogros supervivientes, incluso se mostraron los orcos que quedaron de la horda, ante su rendición se emitiría un juicio ante ellos "-quiero dejar en claro que esta es mi primera vez haciendo de moderador, y tal vez mi hermano tenga mejores experiencias en esto, pero si requieren de que yo hale seré totalmente honesto y tanto mi hermano y yo solo diremos nuestra opinión de todo el asunto, así quisiéramos que todos consideraran juntos nuestra opinión.-" dijo Rimuru mientras todos veíamos el juicio pasando "-Aclarando todo queremos decir que no pensamos que los orcos hayan cometido algún crimen-" esto lo dijo Yiruma sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndonos "-sabemos que muchas razas sufrieron por la intromisión de la horda de orcos, pero queremos que entiendan sus razones de aumento militar y su situación actual-" y con esto les conto sus razones, la hambruna que sufría sus clanes, junto con la intromisión de otro demonio que servía a un Rey Demonio desconocido, que manipulo y engaño al líder de los Orcos, ¿quién podría culparlos?, cualquiera más lo hubiera hecho si estuvieran en una situación así, aun así sus actos no debían ser permitidos y en un acto que nadie esperaba, ambos hermanos decidieron que tomarían responsabilidad de los actos de los orcos, afirmando que sería la promesa que le dieron al Orc Lord, su último deseo.

Como era de esperarse los hombres lagartos estaban algo disgustados pero los ogros los hicieron entrar en razón afirmando la supervivencia del más fuerte, afirmando que el único ganador y el más fuerte eran los hermanos, dándoles así el derecho de decidir su destino "-Aun resuelto eso, ¿Qué espera hacer con los orcos al recibirlos al bosque?-" pregunto el líder lagarto "Sonara una locura, pero con esto puesto en orden, quisiéramos que este fuera el inicio de una alianza entre todas las especies" dijo Rimuru sorprendiendo a todos "-Planeamos posicionar a todos los orcos en sus alrededores, ayudando con labores pesadas a reconstruir junto con nuestros arquitectos-" dijo Yiruma dándole la razón a su hermano y una explicación más detallada "-Dejaran lo técnico a los arquitectos y si los orcos aprenden de ellos se les concederá la creación de su propia aldea, todos contribuiremos para mantener la comida y los suministros a niveles perfectos para cada uno, todas las cosechas y cacerías que hemos tenido y que no hayan sido afectadas por esta batalla han sido perfectas, sin problemas, y finalizando con esto quisiéramos fundar nuestro propio país donde todas las razas podremos convivir en paz-" continuo Yiruma finalizando su explicación y los orcos quedaron pasmados ante tal oportunidad "-¿En realidad podemos ser parte de esto?-" pregunto uno de los orcos "-Mientras todos sigan con los trabajos dados, hay mucho que arreglar y no pueden andar de holgazanes-" dijo Rimuru respondiendo a los orcos y así luego el líder del clan lagarto acepto y todos empezaron a agacharse ante ambos viajeros "-¿Qué es esto?-" Pregunto Rimuru hasta que se presentó la dríada del bosque "-Esta decidido entonces, yo Layato, dríada y encargada del Bosque Jura, por la presente anuncio: que reconozco a Rimuru y Yiruma como gobernantes y maestros del Bosque Jura y bajo este comando, la _**Gran Alianza del Bosque Jura **_ha sido establecida-" y así dijo la dríada, mientras veíamos pasmados como todas las razas demostraban respeto ante Rimuru y Yiruma, mientras que ambos lucían nerviosos ante la gran cara que se les presento, pero aun así no la rechazaron.

"Y ese fue el inicio de lo que conllevaría a crear una de las más grandes naciones de este mundo" escuchamos narrando mientras seguíamos viendo su historia, el encuentro con los aventureros y por lo consiguiente el encuentro con la otra viajera de mundos Shizu, su historia trágica de pequeña, de cómo fue usada como herramienta y luego con el tiempo ella moriría por su mismo poder, el cómo ambos viajeros tanto Rimuru como Yiruma combatieron al terrible espíritu de fuego dentro de Shizu que la atormentaba, y con esto la inminente muerte de Shizu, su único arrepentimiento fue no haber convivido más con ellos, pero se podía ver a Yiruma alegre en sus últimos momentos con ella "-No tengas miedo Shizu, la muerte solo es el principio, no tengas miedo de ella, pues al menos, después de tanto tiempo, tu podrás volver a ver a tu familia y juntos volverán a ser felices, te veré en la siguiente vida Shizu-" le dijo Yiruma como últimas palabras a ella, tras su muerte pudo ver después de un momento que Rimuru, en un acto de supuesta honradez y para mantenerse cerca de Shizu, consumió su cuerpo, dándole así una forma humana a Rimuru, aunque algo perturbador dándonos a entender que por su naturaleza como Slime, es incapaz de tener género, dándole así una forma tanto masculina como femenina.

Una vez concluido esto pudimos ver los siguientes sucesos que cambiaron en cierta manera su nación, tanto la llegada del Rey enano dando a entender una alianza con ellos y dándole oficialmente a su nación el nombre de la _**Federación Jura-Tempest, **_"Parare aquí" dijo la voz narradora parando exactamente en la firma de la alianza y en un momento ya habíamos vuelto a mi estudio.

POV Yiruma Tempest

-Lamento que esto se tardara mucho, quería rellenar la mayor parte de toda mi historia para que entendieran quien soy y mi razón de ser- dije explicando lo que mostré –Debo admitir, que todo esto fue muy explícito, en cierta manera te envidio por todas esas aventuras- dijo el Rey Robert sincerándose conmigo –Lo único que yo envido fueron la totalidad de hermosas damas que tenías a tu alrededor- dijo Tyrion como broma –Que puedo decir, tengo una lengua de plata para este tipo de cosas- dije respondiendo a su broma –Dejando esto a un lado, hay algo importante que quiero comentar, algo que podría importar tanto a ustedes como a nosotros- dije poniéndome serio –Si esto es sobre los otros Reyes demonio, no eres el único que pensó en eso- dijo Ned viendo la raíz del problema –Pero tu dijistes que ya no había amenaza- replico su hijo Robb –Ninguna vista al menos, aun con los Reyes demonios antiguos derrotados, siempre existe una posibilidad de que surja otro Rey demonio, antes era simple rastrearlos y eliminar la amenaza antes de que se volviera serio- dije narrando más –Pero se complicó- dijo Jaime terminando lo que iba a decir –Así es, se volvieron más listos, organizados, se escondieron, ocultos más de lo que esperábamos, solo tenemos ahora un nombre, Salazar Saridan- termine explicando -¿En serio?, tiene toda la totalidad de la confianza de su mundo ¿y solo tiene eso?- replico la reina con un poco de gracia –¡Contrólate mujer!- replico el Rey Robert a su reina –Incluso con ayuda de muchos, aún hay algunos que extrañan el antiguo mandato de los reyes demonios, peros estos son mayormente razas de mayor edad y también oscuras, los llamamos _puristas, _tanto hombres como mujeres de toda raza, son seres que consideraban a los reyes demonios originales los únicos dignos, ven la unidad como debilidad y ellos consideran que son superiores solo por ser de "_sangre pura"_\- dije justificando nuestra situación –Con un grupo así ¿no sería más fácil solo arrestar a todos por conspiración?- pregunto Tyrion –Lo seria si no fuera casi la mitad de la población en el área oscura de nuestro mundo, no importa que difundamos nuestro mensaje de unidad, siempre habrá otros que pensaran diferente, es inevitable. No podemos arriesgar a arrestarlos a todos sin el riesgo de una guerra mundial, estas razas son mayormente demonios como yo, pero son más crueles e insensibles, consideran a la raza humana como mero ganado y esclavos en el mejor de los casos- dije ganando la preocupación de algunos en la sala –Claro que impusimos leyes contra eso, pero hay aun algunos que los tienen clandestinamente, por supuesto una vez que es descubierto impartimos justicia, pero eso no ayuda a que desistan de practicar esclavismo- dije finalizando los detalles de la facción purista –exactamente ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?- dijo Robert al final –Lo único que quise desde el principio de mi vida, mis únicos 2 objetivos, paz y unidad, tengo la meta de formar una alianza con los 7 reinos, una alianza que beneficiara los 7 reinos, les daremos mejores tecnologías, conocimientos, riquezas, incluso les ofreceríamos la oportunidad de convertirse en aventureros y explorar nuestro mundo- dije dando los detalles de lo que daríamos -¿A cambio de qué?- Dijo Tyrion –Solo queremos su apoyo- dije detallando algo que esperara que no pasara pronto –Con el conocimiento de este mundo, llamara la atención de otros, y si llega a pasar, y si nos atacan directamente, quiero tener su apoyo con respecto a cualquier guerra futura que podamos tener, ya sea por esta facción purista o por una nación secreta oculta, les juro que haríamos lo mismo por ustedes si llega a presenciar una guerra en estas tierras- dije, decidido a cambiar el tema, empecé a hablar de las otras posibilidades –Pero hablando de momentos de paz, queremos abrir una propuesta de comercio que beneficiara a ambas partes, nosotros recibiremos sus productos únicos que puedan ofrecer y ustedes serían capaces de recibir los nuestros, además de como dije antes, le ofreceríamos a cualquier persona westerosi, ya sea tanto noble como común, la oportunidad de convertirse en aventurero en nuestro mundo, primero ayudaríamos a cualquier novato con un curso básico de nuestro mundo y le daríamos una guía de dónde empezar el resto dependería de ellos- ofrecí esperando una buena respuesta.

-Yiruma- empezó a hablar el Rey Robert –Tienes mi apoyo, se celebrará tanto tu llegada en Kings Landing como el nombramiento de Ned como mi mano, una vez acabada la celebración, ordenare la asistencia de los altos lores de todos los 7 reinos, ahí podrás dar voz a tu gente- dijo en respuesta, "una oportunidad como esta no podría desperdiciarse" pensé con optimismo –No se decepcionara- le dije con determinación –Lo único que pido es que vengan conmigo unos cuantos guardias, tanto como protección como para reconocerme como gobernante- le dije –Por supuesto, es razonable, nos iremos en unos días, por ahora descansa- dijo mientras se iba del estudio con su familia, hasta que se detuvo un momento –Por cierto, planeo cazar con Ned y unos hombres, y siendo honestos quisiera ver en parte tus habilidades, si no hay problema- dijo invitándome a su cacería –Sería un honor Rey Robert- le respondí –Por favor Yiruma, a estas alturas, ya nos podemos considerar amigos, solo llámame Robert, habrá tiempo para deberes luego, por ahora goza de estos momentos- dijo saliendo al fin de la oficina –Bueno, ¿alguien aquí tiene otra duda?- pregunte con un tono algo cómico –¿Seriamos capaces de igual ir a este otro mundo?- pregunto Arya con emoción y esperanza –Con el tiempo, primero hay que resolver ciertos temas políticos- respondí dándole un poco de desánimos- Pero tranquila Arya, tendrás una buena idea de cómo es el otro mundo con nuestro reino- dije devolviéndole un poco la alegría a su rostro –Si esto es todo, descansare en mis aposentos, estar usando mucho tiempo mi magia así me desgasta un poco, y tengo tiempo que no uso este tipo de hechizos- dije dándoles una idea de mi poder –Entiendo, puedes retirarte- dijo Ned Stark, a lo que me dejo irme a descansar, "un poco de descanso me servirá para reponer mi mana."

Tras haber despertado me había dado cuenta que ya era el día siguiente, comí un bocado rápido y me dirigí junto al Rey Robert y su grupo para la cacería, una vez unido a ellos proseguimos a encontrar una presa por el bosque, una vez adentro podía escucha durante la exploración a Ned y Robert discutir y hablar de sus glorias pasadas, mayormente podía escucharlos hablar sobre su difunto mentor Jon Arryn, tras su extraña muerte, cualquiera de mi mundo estaría precavido con respecto a eso, es simplemente sospechoso.

Wolfswood

Pasando a la caza, fue muy tranquilo el trayecto hasta que de repente pude sentirlo, algo se acercaba, algo grande y molesto - ¡Cuidado! - grité advirtiendo a todo el grupo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció un enorme oso, el aviso pudo ser útil para Robert y Ned, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte 2 de sus guardias al ser uno de ellos derribados y atrapado por el peso de su caballo caído, mientras que el otro luchaba por su vida cuando el oso se abalanzo encima de él, con desesperación y rapidez salte de mí bicornio, saque mi pistola de chispa y la dispare hacia el oso, por la densidad de su piel el daño apenas era notable pero almenos había salvado parcialmente al guardia atrayendo la atención del oso, los demás guardias intentaban matarlo con sus flechas y lanzas pero yo les pedí que cesaran para que yo me encargara de él, atrayendo totalmente su atención el oso se dirigió con rapidez en 4 patas hacia mí, hasta que a solo pocos centímetros de mí, había sacado con rapidez mi katana en un movimiento que decapito su cabeza, esquivando consigo su cuerpo y evitando de ser aplastado por el cuerpo "muerte limpia" pensé mientras veía la cabeza del oso y su cuerpo sin vida –Bueno, aunque quisiera llevarme todo este oso como prueba de caza, seria todo un problema llevarnos todo el cuerpo con su tamaño- dije tomando en práctica la razón –Sin mencionar que su carne es muy dura y difícil de comer, aunque sería una buena piel para el próximo invierno- dijo Ned con respecto al oso mientras que el resto de los guardias y el Rey estaban impactados con mi movimiento –Eso fue tan rápido que nisiquiera pude ver cuando desvainaste tu espada- dijo el rey impresionado de mi habilidad –Selo agradezco su gracia, no he tenido muchas batallas en los años recientes, pero me mantengo ocupado- le dije sobre mí, con respecto a los heridos, parecía que uno casi pierde el brazo derecho y el otro se rompió la pierna izquierda, por fortuna podría usar las pociones de curación que traje conmigo, tras haberlos convencidos de tomarla pudieron ver pasmados como sus heridas se curaban frente a sus ojos, la carne se regeneraba, los huesos se reacomodaban, se vieron adoloridos al principio, pero el dolor fue temporal pues ya después se veían listos y preparados para su deber –Es un milagro- dijo el rey tanto emocionado como feliz de haber visto esa exhibición de magia en una botella –Eso, fue la magia de mi reino y mi mundo, y aún hay más- dije atrayendo su curiosidad con respecto a eso, una cosa era contarlo, pero otra fue de verlo frete a sus ojos.

Decididos de dejar el oso, tome solo la cabeza y en el resto del trayecto habíamos podido cazar tanto ciervos como jabalíes salvajes, almenos así fue hasta que vino la tragedia –mi lord, su gracia- escuchamos en la lejanía a uno de los hombres de Ned - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ned –Se trata de su hijo Brandon, se cayó de la torre rota- eso lleno sus ojos de preocupación y terror, el único terror que cualquier padre puede tener ante escuchar que algo le paso a sus hijos –Debo volver, su gracia, Yiruma, debo volver de inmediato- dijo el desesperadamente –Toma mi bicornio, ira más rápido- le dije compadeciéndome del lord –Se lo agradezco Yiruma- dijo mientras intercambiamos corceles –Solo tenga cuidado, puede ser algo violento- dije mientras me subía al de él, solo para ver luego como mi bicornio empezó a agitarse un poco y luego ver como el bicornio se paró de 2 patas para luego salir disparado con el lord –Guau- eso fue lo único que dije al ver la rapidez en la que se iba y en como dejaba un rastro de polvo en su camino –¿Eso fue normal?- pregunto Robert al ver la rapidez –Solo pasaba eso cuando me concentraba en algo en el camino- decía viendo como el camino de polvo se desvanecía –Hay que volver, hay que ir con él- dijo Robert con determinación por apoyar a su hermano de armas –Que todos empaquen y preparen la caza, nos adelantaremos hacia Winterfell- dijo Robert a uno de sus guardias, a lo que respondieron "Si, su gracia" y así ambos nos fuimos al paso más rápido que podíamos ir.

Winterfell

Al llegar a Winterfell pudimos divisar a una variedad de hombres de los Stark intentando tranquilizar a mi corcel, pero no paro hasta que pude tocarlo y tranquilizarlo por mí mismo –¿Donde esta Lord Stark? - pregunto Robert a los hombres que se encargaban de mi bicornio –Fue corriendo hacia los aposentos de su hijo una vez que llego con este corcel, no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces- dijo el hombre con un tono cansado, una vez que dejamos los otros caballos y me encargue de mi bicornio fuimos al dormitorio de Bran para reunirnos con Ned.

Una vez ahí pudimos ver a Ned arrodillado en la cama de su hijo, con su hijo en un estado de posible coma, su esposa estaba sentada sollozando y llorando de no poder hacer nada por el sus hermanos y hermanas estaban igual presentes, sollozando y con las cabezas bajas ante la presencia rota de su hermano - ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? - pregunte - ¿Se mejorará?- pregunto igual Robert –Es fuerte- dijo Ned –Pero se le rompió las piernas y tiene una contusión en su cabeza, el maestre Luwin afirmo que quedaría invalido y con algo de amnesia, no hay nada más que podamos hacer- ante esa declaración final, después de unos momentos, empezaron a verme a mí –No necesitan preguntar, yo igual lo he estado pensando, pero no estoy seguro de cómo le afecte a el- dije con algo de preocupación, lady Stark tenía una mirada confusa ante lo que dije, así como el resto de los hijos Stark, incluyendo a Jon que estaba presente en un rincón -¿Cómo puede afectarle eso?- pregunto Robert –Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando?, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?- pregunto lady Stark con algo de esperanza en su voz –Podría ayudarlo con su estado actual pero tendrá consecuencias, y no estoy seguro de cuales- dije sacando un frasco pequeño del elixir súper potente de curación que tenía guardado –Este elixir lo tengo guardado para casos de alta gravedad, pero hay una situación sobre Bran que no había contado porque no quería perjudicarlo con eso- dije atrayendo su atención –Bran en parte es mágico, en el momento que visite por primera vez Winterfell pude sentir cierto potencial mágico en él, pero esa magia no está activa, necesitaría de otro objeto mágico para activarse, uno como este elixir, si, podría curar sus piernas y su cabeza, pero igual está el riesgo de cómo actuara la magia recién activa en el- dije con preocupación con respecto a lo que podría pasar -¿Exactamente que podría pasar?- pregunto Sansa –En el mejor de los casos, su magia se activa y se convierte en el primer westerosi capaz de usar magia directa, en un mal caso, su magia puede descontrolarse y afectar a todos en su alrededor, pero con un poco de practica el sería capaz de controlarlo- dije con un poco de pena -¿y en el peor de los casos?- pregunto Arya temerosa de lo que puede pasar –En el peor de los casos, su magia sería demasiado potente para él hasta llegar a un punto en el que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, en ese caso su cuerpo se desgastaría y moriría con el tiempo, tendría almenos 6 años restantes de vida antes de que su magia lo matara- dije de un tomo muy sombrío y con la cabeza baja, podía sentir su preocupación y horror al pensar en eso en una de las posibilidades a pasar –Pero hay una oportunidad para el- dije aclarando las cosas –En mi mundo se han dado casos como estos, Bran no sería el primero en sufrir algo como esto, y al igual que los otros, hay una alternativa que lo puede salvar de este destino- con esto dicho su esperanza volvía a sus rostros.

–En mi mundo tenemos estos santuarios donde se usan especialmente para invocar espíritus, el espíritu invocado se fusiona con en invocador, haciendo que el espíritu se encargue de manipular y medir el potencial mágico dentro de su invocador, muchos niños con el mismo problema de Bran han pasado por las puertas de los santuarios y son capaces luego, gracias a la ayuda del espíritu, de vivir una vida larga y plena, algunos de estos niños son profetizados por estos espíritus de ser futuros grandes héroes o aventureros- dije finalizando mi historia –Si Bran llega a obtener el peor de los casos, necesito su consentimiento para entrenarlo y luego llevarlo al otro mundo para que él pueda tener su propio espíritu, si no entonces lamento decir que no se puede hacer nada más- dije con pesar, es triste que algo así pasara, y lo último que quiero es separar a un niño de su familia.

-Es la única opción que puedes dar- pregunto con un tono neutral –Lamento informar que sí, las otras pociones no surtirían efecto en heridas de esta gravedad- dije con algo de pena –¿Aseguras que lo podrás ayudar? – pregunto Ned –No podre estar presente, pero te puedo asegurar que recibirá la ayuda necesaria con respecto a esto, como dije, su hijo no sería el único, mi segunda al mando es experta en estos temas y ella ayuda a los niños personalmente en los viajes a los santuarios, tal vez si tienes suerte Arya, podrás acompañarlo a él en su viaje- dije al final con un poco de gracia hacia la hermana menor, almenos pude sacarle una sonrisa -¿Están aún seguros de esto?- pregunte aun con duda de esto, ambos estaban igual dudando hasta que se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Bran, solo para luego mirarme a mí y asentar con sus cabezas –Muy bien- dije aun inseguro de esto.

Proseguí yendo al lado de su cama y administrándole el elixir por la boca y con un masaje en la garganta fui capaz de hacer que pudiera tragarlo, se podía ver cierto brillo emanar de su cuerpo y luego se podía escuchar sus huesos retorcerse y acomodarse de nuevo, al final parecía que Bran recuperaba la conciencia y se acomodaba mejor, ahí todos fueron testigos de que ya podía mover de nuevo las piernas, un milagro frente a sus ojos –Mama, papa- podía escuchar a Bran llamando a sus padres, con un paso lento me aparte de su cama dejando que la reunión familiar comenzara. Una vez que todos se habían calmado, Bran aseguro que no se acordó de cómo cayo, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que suprimió el recuerdo, pero eso no es importante, ahora es el momento de la verdad –Bran- dije llamando su atención –Rey Yiruma- respondió reconociéndome –Debes saber algo. -

Y así continué, diciéndole su condición y su posible estado actual, el no mostraba ninguna emoción en toda mi narración, una vez terminado deje que lo procesara todo –Entonces, ¿que tengo?, ¿Voy a morir?- dijo con un tono de preocupación –No bajo mi guardia, eso te lo aseguro, con la bendición de tus padres, si lo peor llega a pasar, serás educado por un tiempo en Nava, donde aprenderás a usar tu magia, y luego, cuando llegue el momento, te unirás a un viaje con un grupo de niños, ahí te concederán un espíritu para controlar tu magia y así podrás sobrevivir y luego volver a Westeros sano y a salvo- dije aclarando las cosas -¿Y cómo sabré mi estado?- pregunto –Por mí, solo necesito detectar bien el estado de tu magia- respondí, a continuación toque su frente y me concentre en su ser, había ya cierta ente que parecía interesado en él, pero no se había vinculado con él, luego verifique mejor y ahí lo vi, mis temores se hicieron realidad, terminando la conexión lo mire a él con tristeza –Lo siento- luego me dirigí a los demás –Lo peor paso, necesita el espíritu- dije con mucho pesar – la buena noticia es que no es tan grave, hay niños que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para controlarlo y perecieron en el trayecto, pero tu Bran, tienes suficiente tiempo- dije intentando animarlo -¿Qué tanto?- pregunto Jon -5 o 6 años- dije a Jon para luego dirigirme de nuevo a Bran -No hay una fecha específica pero puedo asegurar que tendrás incluso tiempo de sobra, puedes irte pronto junto con Arya y Jon a Nava, o puedes esperar un tiempo más, solo un aviso, ten cuidado de cómo mides tu tiempo, pues el tiempo pasa muy rápido, y no espera a nadie- dije con precaución, en parte estaban aliviados de saber que le quedaba suficiente a Bran para poder salvarse, pero aun así se podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de todos, solo el tiempo dirá que será de el en un futuro, así como con el resto.

Nota:

Admito que tal vez haya ciertas incoherencias en esta historia y que mayormente me concentre en la historia de origen, intente hacer algo parecido a la serie web RWBY en uno de sus episodios que igual narraban cierto pasado, solo que en este caso narrando mi pasado, y también admito que tal vez este ya tomando muchas referencias de otros animes o series de TV y videojuegos, admito no tener tanta imaginación, pero es lo que puedo hacer. Tambien quiero disculparme con cualquier problema de lectura, mi computadora anda con fallas y tengo problemas con cierta configuracion con mi Google Chrome, aun así ya están resueltos, si siguen con fallas, o alguna parte de la historia no tiene coherencia, hagan el favor de avisar

Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, no tengan miedo de dar su opinión de cómo puedo mejorar la historia, si estoy haciéndolo muy lento o muy rápido de como va el tiempo en el que prosigue la historia, si están interesados en ver el punto de vista de cualquier personaje que quieran ver, ya sea del anime o de la serie, o algún OC mio.


	6. Conspiraciones y tratos intrigantes

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 6: Conspiraciones y tratos intrigantes

Winterfell

El mismo día

POV Yiruma

Una vez acabada el asunto con la salud de Bran, me decidí a ver cuál fue la verdadera razón del por qué se cayó, cualquiera de Winterfell consideraría que el hecho de que Bran se cayera fuera algo muy raro, si no fuera nacido Stark, dirían que desciende de ardillas. Primero me decidí en ir al lugar de los hechos, la torre rota, donde seguí los mismos pasos del pequeño Stark, escalar la torre en el mismo trayecto en el que iba, según su madre, y ver en donde llego el punto de quiebre, sin sorprenderme, en toda la escalada en la torre no había ningún problema, sin indicio de piedras flojas o resbaladizas, perfecto para el parkour. Con mis temores hechos realidad, llegué hasta la parte alta de la torre para encontrar la habitación vacía, cualquier persona normal vería o sentiría nada en el ambiente, pero en mi caso fue otra historia, incluso pasado el tiempo pude oler la lujuria y emoción que quedaron impregnados en el aire y entre las tablas y restos de la habitación, con mis sentidos mejorados pude divisar un cabello largo y rubio, fue oficial, Bran presencio algo que no debía ver, lo más probable seria la reina cogiendo con un amante, la pregunta era, ¿con quién?, ¿era tan grande el escándalo de su amante que no se podía saber acaso su identidad?, y ¿Quién podía culparla?, con un esposo que básicamente no la ama yo no estaría sorprendido, tendré que confrontarla con sutileza sin que se sienta amenazada, una mala combinación de palabras y podría iniciar una guerra con una casa noble, sino con todos los 7 reinos.

Saltando de la torre sin ningún daño me decidí a dirigir al gran comedor donde para mi suerte estaba la reina junto con sus hermanos y sus hijos, exceptuando a Joffrey, no había mejor momento, pero primero lo mejor sería que oreciera una ofrenda para dar una buena primera impresión.

-Saludos Reina Cercei, príncipe Tommen, princesa Myrcella, ser Jaime, Tyrion- dije a lo que me saludaron cortésmente –Espero que tengan un buen día- dije empezando la conversación –Diría lo mismo de no haber escuchado lo que le paso al joven Stark- dijo la reina refiriéndose a Brandon –Las cosas no son tan malas, se está recuperando- dije llamando la atención de todos, en especial a la reina la cual veía con una expresión tanto de asombro como de preocupación, lo mismo podía ver en Jaime, mis sospechas fueron casi confirmadas –Cercei- dije a lo que le llamo la atención que ya no la llamaba con su título –Sé que tal vez usted haya tenido dudas con respecto a mí y mi naturaleza, pero espero que al haber presenciado mi pasado su visión de mi haya cambiado- dije intentando ganarme su confianza –Admito que me sentía incomoda con respecto a usted, y en parte sigo con dudas con respecto a usted- dijo ella sincerándose –¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- pregunte a lo que ella respondió –Por su propia nueva naturaleza de demonio, uno seria o muy tonto o muy valiente como para no tener miedo de un demonio, sin mencionar que no nos mostró toda su historia- dijo ella con respecto sobre mí –Con respecto a lo primero, no la culpo, incluso o me asuste de mí mismo al ver mi reflejo por primera vez- dije con un poco de gracia lo cual hizo sacar unas risas a sus hijos y unas sonrisas tanto a ella como a sus hermanos –Y con respecto a lo segundo, el resto de mi historia solo son batallas, conspiraciones, sucesos que nos llevaron tanto a retos como a victorias, hubiera sido demasiado intentar mostrar todo con exactitud, y hablando de mi historia- dije al final mientras me dirigía a sus hijos –Espero que no estén incomodos con respecto a mí- dije al final a ellos –Sin problemas- dijo la princesa primero –Fue algo increíble- dijo el príncipe al final.

-Haciendo de un lado toda incomodidad, quiero ofrecerle una ofrenda de paz- le dije a la reina mientras recogía la botella que llevaba conmigo –Esta botella, tiene un vino tinto exquisito de Nava que ya tiene añejado 5 años- le dije llamando la atención de los adultos en la mesa –Creo que mi esposo apreciaría más este regalo- dijo Cercei con un tono neutral –Sin ofender a su esposo pero creo que lo que necesita es dejar el vino por un momento o bien puede ahogarse en el- dije intentando ser gracioso, sacando una carcajada a Tyrion, una sonrisa a la reina la cual inmediatamente fue tapada con su mano y una sonrisa sin vergüenza en el rostro de Jaime –Hablando en serio, este es un vino especial, no solo se toma y ya- dije sacando una copas con mi magia –Se degusta, se siente el sabor, el olor, como si se apreciara- dije con un poco de emoción –Básicamente como una zorra- dijo Tyrion con un tono burlón, la cual me saco una risa –Jeje, es una forma de decirlo- dije mientras vertía un poco en las 4 copas –¿Toma ser Jaime o lo tiene prohibido por estar en servicio?- dije con una mezcla de duda y gracia –Ahora, ¿de dónde escuchaste esa tontería?- pregunto con ese mismo tono mientras tomaba la copa y los demás tomaban la suya –De mi mundo de origen- dije con tono nostálgico –Si me alegro de haberme llevado algo al otro mundo es mi sentido del gusto- dije mientras tomaba mi copa y todos tomamos del vino –Buen cuerpo, el color, la textura, el sabor- dije al haber terminado –No soy tan fanático del vino, pero no está mal- comento Jaime –Es muy interesante la forma en la que tomas vino- dijo Tyrion –Podría acostumbrarme, le agradezco por el regalo- dijo al final con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa.

-Entonces, escuché por ahí que te ibas a ir al Muro Tyrion- dije cambiando el tema –La estructura más grande de todos los 7 reino, ¿Cómo no iba a ir? - dijo con un poco de obviedad –Además, quiero orinar arriba del muro- dijo con un poco de gracia, lo cual solo gano el asco de su hermana, la cual se inclinó a sus hijos para taparles sus oídos-Por qué no dices tus obscenidades lejos de mis hijos- dijo un poco molesta de su vocabulario lo cual procedió a irse a otro lado con sus hijos –Si no hay problema Rey Yiruma- dijo llamando mi atención –Ningún problema- le dije a lo cual procedió a irse afuera con sus hijos –¿Estás pensando en formar parte de la guardia?- pregunto Jaime a su hermano Tyrion -¿Y dejar todo atrás?, los burdeles y las zorras estarán implorando por mi regreso- dijo con gracia, típico de un mujeriego –Si te gusta lo exótico y lo prohibido, en mi Reino tenemos un burdel especial lleno de súcubos que literalmente te harán vivir tus fantasías más interesantes- dije llamando la atención de amos hermanos –¿Súcubos?- pregunto Tyrion –Demonias sexuales, se alimentan de una parte de nuestra fuerza vital, en un pasado cazaban hombre para obtener todo su poder, literalmente los dejaban secos- dije al final con tono de humor negro, lo cual gano intriga y algo de miedo en amos hombres –Pero ahora, se adaptaron a otro estilo de vida, solo una suma de dinero y un poco de fuerza vital, y ellas serán capaces de crear sus más oscuros deseos lujuriosos- dije ahora atrayendo la atención de otros hombres que nos rodeaban –Claro solo es así si ustedes lo desean, el burdel es más bien una oficina, especifican la fantasía y en la noche cumplen la fantasía, no importa el lugar en el que estén- dije aclarando las formalidades –Interesante, ¿sin repercusiones?- dijo con interés Tyrion –Ninguna, todo es confidencial, ¿Tienes alguna oscura fantasía?- pregunté con un tono burlo –Tal vez- Respondió con ese mismo tono y una sonrisa algo divertida y arrogante –bueno, tanto que me gustaría quedarme, tengo que prepararme, les deseo un buen día- dijo Tyrion despidiéndose –Ten buen día Tyrion- dije despidiéndome de el –Bueno, sin más razón de estar aquí, me despido- dijo Jaime hasta que lo detuve –Espera Jaime, quisiera hablar contigo- dije llamándole la atención –Bueno, eso es una sorpresa, no es que nosotros nos conozcamos bien- dijo con algo de duda en mi –Solo tengo curiosidad, y quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, si las preguntas te parecen incomodas puedo hacer nuestra conversación privada con un hechizo, nadie nos oirá- dije intentando tranquilizarlo, nervioso no me sire -¿Muy bien?- respondió con aun duda –**Silencio**\- pronuncie en un tono místico sacando así el hechizo, luego me dirigí a él con una sonrisa –Ya está, ahora quisiera saber la verdad de lo que paso en el saqueo de Kings Landing- le dije llamándole la atención -¿Qué verdad?, usted ya ha leído todo, traicione al rey Aerys y me arrestaron en el saqueo por ello- dijo con un poco de desánimo en su voz –Quiero la verdad- dije aumentando la intensidad de mi voz pero de un tono bajo, casi como una amenaza –¿Que te impulso a hacerlo?, ¿por qué en ese momento?, ¿Por qué no antes?- dije concentrándome en él, cada vez viéndose más incómodo con mi tono -¿Qué es lo que quieres tanto ocultar? Dígamelo por favor- ahora dije con un tono de súplica y pasa asentar el golpe final –**La verdad te liberara-** dije al final activando mi habilidad, ya no tenía salida.

POV Jaime

Pude sentir casi como mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, como mi respiración se aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras y pude escuchar una voz dentro de mí que decía que podía confiar en él, al final pude sentir como la historia se me salía de mi boca –mi padre había empezado el saqueo de Kings Landing, mientras los últimos leales estaban peleando con los soldados Lannister, yo estaba dentro de la Fortaleza Roja junto con el rey en el salón del Trono de Hierro- empecé a narrar –Podían escuchar todos dentro de la fortaleza la masacre de todos afuera de los muros, hombre y niños asesinado, mujeres e hijas violadas, casi parecía que se incendiaba todo en su totalidad- dije narrando la horripilante masacre que se llevaba en ese entonces- Ante estar con la espada en la pared el Rey Loco Aerys ordeno la presencia del maestre del gremio alquimista- dije las acciones de Aerys –si leíste sobre Kings Landing sabrás de los innumerables pasadizos que conectan bajo el suelo, a todo Kings Landing con la Fortaleza Roja- le dije a lo que me gano un asentamiento, solo pude ver su rostro neutral mientras yo narraba todo.

–El Rey, hace tiempo atrás, había ordenado que se colocara una gran cantidad de fuego Valyrio en los pasadizos, estaba en todos lados, debajo de todas las viviendas, debajo del Gran Septo, debajo del mercado, incluso debajo de la fortaleza roja- dije mientras veía que su rostro se volvía más sombrío –Ya presentado el maestre del gremio, el rey solo dijo "Quémalo todo", no paraba de repetir eso, incluso hoy en día puedo acordarme de esas palabras- le dije mientras el ya parecía muy sombrío con respecto a eso –Incluyendo el fuego Valyrio debajo de la fortaleza, pareciera que él esperaba quemarse con todos para luego resurgir como un dragón- dije continuando la historia -¿Qué más podía hacer?, tuve que matarlo, mate primero al maestre del gremio, a los guardias y luego al Rey- dije al final –¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- me pregunto con duda -¿A quién podría?, el honorable Ned Stark, que todo lo mide por el honor y por las promesas, no importara lo que dijera, él no lo creería, nadie tan honorable como él lo creería y a mi padre no le importaría cual fuera la verdad, solo le importaba tener el favor del nuevo Rey Robert, y hablando del Rey, a el tampoco le importaría, tan cegado por su ira a ellos el no haría caso a las razones, solo le importaría lo que hice, matar al Rey Targaryen- dije respondiendo –Claro- dijo el al final –Quiero que sepas Jaime que no te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, tu único error fue de ser un Lannister- dijo al final mientras yo lo cuestionaba por haber dicho eso –Sin ofender pero el apellido Lannister aquí parece que solo representa deshonor y mentira, de haber nacido del norte u otra casa, al menos pudiste haber tenido mejores posibilidades de que te creyeran- dijo dando razón a lo que decía –Yo no te juzgo por eso Jaime, pero al final fue tu decisión no haber hablado y dejar todo como secreto, todos al final acabamos pagando las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, no importa quién eres o cuanto intentes encubrirlo pero al final, la verdad sale a la luz- dijo intentando animarme.

–Bueno, gracias por intentar animarme pero, ¿a que te refieres con todo eso?- acabe preguntando –Te digo todo esto porque quiero que seas consiente de tus acciones, y como yo siento, este no es tu única intrépida acción, siento que ha cometido más errores que solo esto- dijo ahora viéndome con eso ojos llenos de un frio calculo hacia mi –Y también quiero que sepas, que no me importan, yo sería capaz de ayudar y cubrir todo en nombre de la paz- dijo llegando a algo, él no puede saber, ¿que esta insinuando? –Pero no puedo ayudar si no me ayudan primero, lo que necesito primero es total confianza y que me aseguren que esos secretos no afecten a mis intereses, en este caso la paz y la unión- dijo continuando, debo terminar eso.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? - dije intentando llegar al núcleo del asunto –Estuve en la torre rota, Bran tal vez no recuerde nada, pero mi naturaleza me permite percibir cosas que otros no puede- dijo ahora llamando mi atención, no puede saber –Pude percibir lujuria en el aire, sabes, todos tienen un olor único, y pude oler ese mismo ambiente en la reina y ahora contigo- dijo mientras ahora me miraba juzgándome con lo que hice, debo terminar esto –Me voy antes de que te pongas más en vergüenza, porque todo lo que dices no tiene sentido- dije intentando levantarme solo para detenerme al escuchar una serie de clics cerca de él.

–Escuchaste eso- dijo afirmando lo obvio –Esa fue mi pistola, un mecanismo que al igual que una ballesta, dispara un objeto a gran velocidad, en este caso, una bola de hierro, no te daré detalles, pero solo diré que si lo acciono disparara una bola de hierro que estará tan caliente como una espada medio hecha en una forja, y eso dolerá mucho dependiendo en que parte apunto- dijo intentando describir su aparato similar a ballesta –En este preciso instante, está apuntando directamente a tus testículos- dijo amenazándome, esto ya se puso extremo –Tranquilo, no necesitas ir tan lejos como hacer algo estúpido- dije intentando evitar que lo hiciera –Difiero, considero que cuando la vida de alguien ya es amenazada, ese alguien se vuelve tan sincero como un niño- dijo con calma en su voz, obviamente encubriendo su irritación -¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunte –porque tú eres tan inocente como Aerys ahora, amenazaste la vida del hijo de un Lord, y ¿Por qué?- pregunto al final –Porque la amo- dije al final –Amor- dijo con un poco de gracia –Todos hacemos estupideces por el amor, pero esto ya es demasiado, cuídate de tu hermana o ella te manipulara como lo hizo hace poco con el pequeño Bran- dijo ahora con mas calma, como si simpatizara –Adivino que los niños no son de Robert, sino tuyos- dijo deduciendo la verdad, a lo que yo asentí –Seré claro contigo, esto podría poner en peligro los 7 reinos, y por eso…- dijo dejando de hablar un momento, después pude escuchar unos clics –Te ayudare- dijo mientras vi que se acomodaba para guardar su pistola -¿Por qué?- Pregunte con tanta duda

–Aun con todo el mal que esto convendría, quiero ser claro en algo, no te ayudare a ti y a tu hermana porque me agraden, de hecho, me desagrada totalmente esto- dijo al final -Esta conspiración, este secreto, toda esta situación solo es un gran ejemplo de todo el mal que odio de todo este mundo y los otros mundos- dijo honestamente –Pero, aunque yo lo odie, es un mal necesario- dijo confundiéndome –¿En qué sentido?- pregunte –Si todos descubren esto, tu padre y toda tu casa se pondrán en guerra y todos mis esfuerzos se habrán vuelto en vano, tu sabes mi objetivo de paz y unidad, delatarlos solo empeorara todo, por eso quiero remarcar que tengo una condición- dijo llamando mi atención -¿Cuál es?- pregunte intentando ver una forma de arreglar todo esto -Quiero que un tratado se estipule, un tratado de total unidad, si se controla bien el secreto y se aseguran que nadie sabrá de esto, les daré mi ayuda- dijo calmándome un poco -Pero si veo indicios de esa famosa locura de niños nacidos de incesto en el próximo rey, y no lo controlan ustedes, no tendré más opción que defender el reino de todos- dijo lo cual me dejo con duda –Y cuando digo de todos, me refiero a todos, lores altos y bajos, bandidos, tribus, incluso del Rey si es necesario- dijo con un tono oscuro, si este es el monstruo que afirmo ser, entonces ningún reino de los 7 serán suficiente contra él, con un movimiento de dedos vi cómo se deshizo del hechizo que nos rodeaba –Vuelve con tu hermana, y dile todo lo que me comentaste y todo lo que dije, dile de esta reunión, dile de mi propuesta, si está interesada que me venga a buscar en medio de nuestro viaje a Kings Landing- Dijo el con un tono neutral –Y como tema final déjame darte un consejo, no dejes que lo que otros digan de ti, o a ti te afecte- dijo con un tono amistoso –Nunca lo hago- le respondí con algo de obviedad, tomando como ejemplo haberme vuelto Guardia Real, un símbolo de rebeldía hacia mi padre –Cuando digo eso me refiero a todos, no dejes que nadie te limite o manipule para hacer cosas que tu no quieres hacer, ni tu hermana, o tu padre, o Ned, o el Rey o cualquier persona, el único que debería decidir qué hacer con su vida es uno mismo- dijo intentando enseñarme algo de su mundo –Es muy fuerte, lo considerare, gracias por todo- dije al final yéndome hasta que hablo –Eres una buena persona Jaime- dijo el sorprendiéndome –Solo te esfuerzas mucho para ser otro Lannister entre muchos, cuando tienes tanto potencial- dijo al final yéndose en dirección contraria a mi destino, debo hablar con mi hermana.

POV Jon

Se cumplirá pronto, la noticia de que tanto Arya y Bran irían conmigo me impacto en un principio, pero al final ya no creo poder impresionarme más con respecto al Rey Yiruma, un hombre, con el cuerpo de demonio, que se aseguró de darme tal destino, no sé si podre creer que esto no tendrá consecuencias o repercusiones, pero por el momento solo puedo esperar lo mejor, y tal vez si tengo tiempo, podre ayudar a Bran en el otro mundo, al final tal vez este mundo no me considere un Stark, pero tengo la satisfacción de irme con los hermanos que si me consideran de su familia. Cuando mencionaron la academia no pensé que podría aprender más de lo que me enseño Rodrik Cassel, pero tomando en consideración todo lo que vi de él, no haría daño ver las diferentes técnicas de alguien más, y talvez igual aprender algo más, aunque siendo justos, considero que esa excitación de aprender a pelear pertenece más a Arya

POV Arya

Al saber que yo al final podría aprender a pelear, no tenía palabras, ¿cómo podría rechazar una oportunidad así? No puedo esperar a poder aprender al fin en como pelear y volverme uno de esos aventureros que pudimos ver entre el sequito del Rey Yiruma, incluso aseguro que tal vez acompañaría a Bran al otro mundo. Muchas damas del sur considerarían esto como algo suicida y tonto para hacer, pero yo soy del norte, mi lugar nunca será entre los vestidos y bordados, este debe ser el destino dándome la oportunidad que tanto he esperado y no planeo desperdiciar ningún día.

POV Bran

Tras descubrir por primera vez la naturaleza original de Yiruma sentí tanto temor como curiosidad, no podría pensar que al final alguien tan poderoso puede venir de un simple hombre con orígenes tan interesantes, pero ahí estaba, desafiando toda lógica que todos conocíamos. Así fue igual cuando nos mostró todas las grandes cosas que él hizo junto a su hermano jurado, el gran progreso que han traído a su nuevo mundo y la introducción de la magia.

Hablando de la magia, no podría creer que al final tendría tal potencial dentro de mí, admito que tal vez durante mi sueño, he estado soñando con diferentes eventos pasados, incluso aunque aseguren que solo pasaron unos poco días, se sentía casi como una eternidad dentro, tal vez debería comentarle de esto al Rey Yiruma, o tal vez cuando al fin este en Nava alguien ahí podrá ayudarme con esto, escuche de la segunda al mando de Yiruma, que en este caso sería su mano del rey, que ella es experta en temas de salud, tanto mágicos como físicos, si es así tal vez tenga oportunidad de saber si estos sueños son algo natural, o estarán conectados con mi magia ya revelada, pero por el momento debo de tomar las cosas con calma.

El Rey Yiruma me aseguro que como desconozco mi potencial mágico, lo más sano por el momento seria evitar que me emocione mucho, eso tendría que limitar en algo la magia dentro de mí, por el momento solo tengo que esperar un poco más y luego tendré la oportunidad de ver qué tipo de potencial tengo con la magia.

POV Yiruma

Después de esto, debo prepararme para el viaje, dentro de poco todos nos iremos yo tendré que ir a Kings Landing a empezar el tratado de alianza entre los mundos y con algo de suerte no habrá problema con el secreto entre la reina y su hermano, pero conociendo mi suerte, tendré que esperar lo peor, ni siquiera la inminente amenaza de algo grande puede incitar a todas las casa de aliarse y siendo justos no sería la primera vez que algo así pasara, los Lannister no serán los únicos conspirando, Kings Landing es lo que todos dicen que es, un nido de serpientes y ratas, y por lo consiguiente debo tener cuidado de todos y de todo lo que me rodea.

O tal vez debería ser al revés, la bestia interna en mí se alimenta de gusto de esta clase de personas, gente llena de maldad y crueldad pura en sus corazones, si mi ambición no los arruinara, la bestia dentro de mí se deleitará de su carne y sangre, algo de lo que me alegro de no haberles mostrado a todos es sobre la bestia interna, al menos no directamente, en cierta manera todos tenemos un monstruo interior que disfruta de la crueldad, nuestro lado primitivo, la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que mi bestia interna es mucho peor y más salvaje que cualquiera haya enfrentado. Décadas atrás me arrebataron lo que más apreciaba, y muchos pagaron el precio por ello, los que vieron ese lado mío difícilmente se atreven a hacerme enojar de nuevo, una vez que uno ve esa parte de mí, uno solo me quiere feliz, mientras la bestia esté controlada, todo estará bien.

Hablando de los otros, solo puedo esperar la mejor de las suertes para los que van a Nava, lo más probable es que Jon, Arya y Bran podrán socializar más con respecto a lo que opinan de nava al menos compartirán la emoción de ser aventureros en su pleno derecho. Ahora todo ya está establecido y preparado, todo va por ahora de acuerdo al plan, ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar.

Notas:

En este capítulo admito enfocarme un poco en la posible relación futura que puede tener Yiruma con los Lannister, Yiruma considera a Jaime solo como otro sumiso por una hermana, por eso hice que hablara con Jaime y no con los 2, como ya se mostró en toda la serie, su amor por ella lo hacía a él sumiso a todo lo que ella dijera, pero Yiruma veía que aún había salvación para él.

Y con respecto a esta bestia interna, es más como un modo berserker que puede desencadenarse cuando quiere, pero una vez desencadenado es difícil contenerse, y si siguen bien la historia notaran que puse un elemento especial en la historia de Yiruma que tiene relación con esta bestia, una historia que detallare en otro capítulo.

Aclarado esto, tal vez esté haciendo muy pocos detalles y tal vez me tarde un poco de proseguir con el tiempo transcurrido, pero quiero aclarar que voy a intentar ser más rápido con respecto al tiempo transcurrido en la historia.

Haciendo eso a un lado, quiero aclarar que tardare un poco en introducir a Daenerys con Yiruma y del como la influenciara, pero les aseguro, que se conocerán, de otra manera, no como Guerrero o como Rey, solo como un apoyo para ella, es todo lo que puedo decir.

Aclaro igual que recomiendo mucho que aquellos que no lo conozcan, vean el anime, manga o novela ligera "tensei shitara slime datta ken" para entender la historia de Yiruma y Rimuru, y que tengan una idea de cómo es su mundo.

Sigo aclarando que no está totalmente confirmado que subiré semanalmente cada capítulo, tal vez llegue un momento en el que me tardare demás o simplemente no me de inspiración de como proseguir la historia, aun así, les aseguro que no dejare.

Acepto cualquier reseña o comentario constructivo que me ayude a proseguir con la historia y/o mejorarla, si tiene mala ortografía o si le falta coherencia hagan el favor de avisar, hasta la próxima.


	7. Bienvenidas incómodas

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 7: Bienvenidas incomodas

Salida de Winterfell

POV Yiruma

Era el momento, ya nos estábamos preparando para irnos, yo y mi pequeño sequito nos posicionamos junto con el de Ned, aun en mi posición podía divisar a los hermanos y hermana Stark que irían a Nava, podía ver a Arya balanceando su espada de estoque, aunque sea inusual sigue siendo una buena arma, Jon se veía casi como siempre, con una clásica mirada seria digna de un Stark, mientras se despedía de su hermano Robb, Bran parecía casi igual, solo que además se despidió de su madre y su hermano menor Rickon, pasaría un tiempo antes de que se pueda reunir con todos, se merecia este momento, todos se lo merecían.

Al haber terminado sus despedidas me dirigí a ellos para recordarles mis consejos y una advertencia de mi Mano en Nava –También quiero advertirles, en especial a ustedes, Jon, Arya, es con respecto a mi segunda al mando en Nava- les dije dándoles intriga con respecto a ella –Verán, ella es una muy antigua amiga, y también es lista e intrigante con respecto al gobernar, pero debo advertir de antemano que ella puede ser…- empecé intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para describirla, hasta que parte de mi sequito respondió por mí –Intrépida, sinvergüenza, lujuriosa, coqueta- dijeron algunos detrás de mí –Gracias- dije con un tono de irritación hacia mi sequito –sí, básicamente eso- dije ahora dirigiéndome al grupo de hermanos Stark, Arya luego hablo –Perdona pero ¿cómo esto me afecta a mí?- Pregunto con un tono de curiosidad –Porque según ella, y cito "Yo siempre quise una niña"- dije al final con un tono femenino imitándola, lo que resulto fue una pequeña risa de ellos, hasta que Arya pregunto de nuevo –Aun no entiendo- a lo que yo le respondí –Empezara a vestirte como una dama cuando menos te lo esperes, es como una depredador, pero más divertida, vera tus acciones rebeldes con ternura- dije ahora con un tono burlón mientras veía que se horrorizaba de la idea, en otro lado veía a Lady Stark escuchando la conversación llamándole con interés la descripción de Angelina –Dejando de un lado eso, tal vez te agrade- dije intentando animarla -¿Cómo la reconoceremos?- pregunto Bran, a lo que respondí –Ella siempre viste de rojo- dije mientras levantaban una ceja –¿Qué sentido tiene eso?- pregunto Jon, a lo que al final les respondí –La reconocerán fácilmente, no la llaman "Madame Red" por nada- dije mientras me iba con mi sequito, era el momento de empezar el viaje.

Wolfswood

POV Arya

Tras haber salido de casa no sabía que esperar de Nava, sé que me ayudaría para sentirme al fin de la manera que siempre quise, pero mi duda empezó cuando me había mencionado a su Mano de Rey, Angelina Durless, dijo que así se llamaba, primero me dio interés saber que su Mano era una mujer, pero mientras más la describía, mas dudaba ahora que sería de mí, ¿podre al fin entrenar con la espada y poder ir de aventuras como tanto quise?¿o este fue un plan ideado por mi madre y el para hacerme una Dama?, ahora solo me puedo apoyar de mis hermanos que me acompañan en esta travesía y en Nymeria mi loba Huarga que me acompaño con el resto de sus 2 hermanos, todos con su respectivo dueño.

Pasamos por mas arboles con el resto del sequito y el consejo de Yiruma que volvía a Nava hasta que encontramos una cueva de un buen tamaño para que pudiera pasar las caravanas, tras pasar sobre la cueva me quede boquiabierta ante el gran Reino que se escondida entre las grandes montañas, podíamos divisar entre todas las montañas las diversas especies que minaban las montañas desde adentro y las granjas que estaban más cercanas al centro del reino, este tipo de estructura me recordaba a una versión mucho más grande de Moat Cailin, mientras avanzamos podíamos ver el gran centro seguido con toda una gran cantidad de especies, la mayoría las mismas que estaban en el sequito, lo único incomodo fue que todos nos mirabancon asombro –Tranquila- dijo una voz femenina, al voltearme pude reconocer a Militsa –Están intrigados por sus hermanos y usted, al final son los primeros Westerosi que visitan nuestras tierras- dijo ella con un tono amable, solo espero que no recibamos mucha atención, mientras continuamos hacia el castillo del centro pudimos ver una gran estatua de lo que parecía ser una pequeña niña, aparentemente de mi edad, que se vestía de una manera atrevida -¿Quién es ella?- pregunte a Militsa –Ella es Millim Nava- dijo ella con un tono de respeto ante esta figura –Una de los reyes demonios de nuestro reino que forman parte de la federación Jura-Tempest y gran amiga de Rimuru y Yiruma , fue en nombre de ella que se creó este reino- dijo ella al final, pensar que una aparente niña es un rey demonio, seria pensar en mi como una pequeña Nymeria Martel, simplemente increíble, al llegar a nuestro destino, entre la bienvenida una persona vestida excesivamente de rojo, un vestido más definido que cualquier otro de los que haya visto, una falda larga y chaleco con mangas, todas de rojo, y debajo de este lleva una blusa blanca con volantes, además de que llevaba un sombrero rojo y guantes negros, digna de su sobrenombre, " Madame Red".

-Hermanos Stark- dijo ella hacia nosotros, reconociendo nuestra familia –Bienvenidos a Nava- dijo con cortesía y con una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello rojo no se podría comparar con nadie de los Tully, era de un rojo más intenso, casi como la sangre, en cierta manera le quedaba bien a ella –Por favor síganme adentro- dijo señalando el castillo, en lo que pasábamos podía ver como miraba de pies a cabeza a todos nosotros, en especial a Jon –No necesitan preocuparse por sus lobos, ellos podrán tener suficiente espacio para correr libres por el reino- dijo mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos –En la carta del rey, me informo de todas sus peticiones, a cada uno de ustedes se les concederá esto, junto con otro consejo mío- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a cada uno de nosotros, empezando con Jon –Me conto que usted tenía planeado ir al Muro y también me informo de su estado como bastardo- dijo con un tono de disgusto ante esa palabra –Aquí no se desperdicia nadie, si uno es capaz de pelear y tiene la determinación de pelear, se les concederá la oportunidad, no importa tus orígenes- dijo ella añadiendo –Además, sería una pena que alguien como tú se vaya tan lejos- esa última parte lo dijo de un tono burlo, solo podía ver a Jon avergonzado de que le dijeran ese tipo de palabras, nadie en Winterfell hablaba tan amistoso o coqueta con el –No desperdiciare esta oportunidad, si con esto me permite ayudar a proteger los reinos y a todos- respondió Jon con determinación –Ese es el tipo de personas que buscamos, quedaras muy bien con nosotros- dijo Angelina con una sonrisa satisfactoria, luego se dirigió a Bran –Lamento mucho lo que te paso, pero te prometo que te ayudaremos aquí- dijo ella ahora con un tono triste pero conmovedor –El Rey Yiruma me dijo que no soy el único, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Bran –Tú no eres el único, incluso ahora hay algunos niños en tu misma situación en la academia del reino, cuando te sientas listo, probaremos lo básico, sacaremos tu potencial hasta que llegues a tu limite, y cuando ese día llegue, te llevaremos al otro mundo donde un espíritu será convocado para que te ayude- dijo ella explicando el mismo proceso que el rey Yiruma nos había contado –Anímate, eres el primero en tu mundo en recibir el don de la magia, incluso podrás hacer amigos si quieres- dijo ella al final con una sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, como la que una madre sacaría a su hijo, pude ver que el ánimo de Bran cambio y sonrió un poco, ahora se dirigía a mí –Me contaron que eres diferente a muchas damas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –No soy una dama- dije con determinación –No de este mundo, pero que tal si te dijera que puedes ser una dama y una guerrera al mismo tiempo- dijo ella insistiendo –Aunque eso fuera posible, ya lo intente, no soy buena en escritura y bordados- dije con un poco de vergüenza, solo podía ver como parecía contener una pequeña risa –Pequeña, ser una dama de nuestro mundo no es solo bordados y satisfacer a hombre- dijo ella con toque coqueto, a lo que ella continuo –Se trata de ser lista, saber cuándo hablar, cuando pelear, y cuando ser osada e intrépida. En tu mundo una mujer apenas puede saber cómo curar un hombre, o puede ser una pequeña curandera, o puede ser una mujerzuela, o puedes ser cambiada, pero en nuestro mundo, tenemos las mismas oportunidades que los hombres, tómame como ejemplo, yo pude ser solo otra dama callada, pero decidí ser intrépida, quería ayudar, por eso estudie medicina, soy lo que consideran en tu mundo una Maestre muy reconocida- dijo al final hablándome un poco de ella, ¿en serio sería posible?, lo intente una vez pero ¿en serio ella podrá apoyarme para ser más? –Veo que trajiste tu propia espada- dijo ella refiriéndose a la espada que tenía en mi cintura –Yo se la regale- dijo Jon asumiendo responsabilidad lo cual ella reconoció y luego se dirigió de nuevo a mí - ¿Puedo verla? - pregunto a lo que yo afirme, al entregársela lo inspecciono bien –Un buen trabajo para forjarla, y perfecta para ti- dijo ella mientras continuaba viéndola detalladamente, al terminarla y devolverla hablo de nuevo –Te ofrezco a ti esto, te ayudare a ser una dama, pero igual podrás seguir siendo intrépida, y te daré las lecciones especiales para que puedas manejar tu espada- esa última declaración me tomo con la guardia baja –¿Sabe pelear?- pregunte, lo cual fue respondido cuando de repente sonrió y un sirviente le entrego una espada del mismo tipo que la mía, pero más grande y adecuada para ella, me demostró como la balanceaba con una increíble gracia -¿Seguirás dudando de mí?- pregunto con un tono burlo, a lo cual negué con la cabeza –Bien- dijo al final sellando nuestro trato –Sean bienvenidos al inicio de sus nuevas vidas en Nava- dijo ella al final, si, estas serán unas lecciones interesantes.

Camino a Kings Landing, el tridente

POV Yiruma

El camino por ahora ha sido en general muy tranquilo, por un momento pensé que esa conversación con Jaime fue en vano, al menos así lo pensé hasta que de repente paramos en el tridente y alejado de todos, me encontré a la reina esperando en mis aposentos –Sabes por qué estoy aquí- dijo ella ahora con rudeza en su voz –Sí, estamos aquí para negociar- dije con un tono más sincero y frio, era momento de la verdad, no dejaría verme débil ahora –solo un momento, **silencio**\- dije mientras invocaba el hechizo para hacer nuestra conversación privada de oídos cercanos, no me arriesgare a que escuche esto un espía –Ahora sí es seguro, ¿con que quiere empezar?- pregunte esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzarme –Jaime me informo de todo, confió en el, pero no en ti, y por lo tanto no puedo confiarte todo lo que se- dijo ella con su tono aun rudo –Establecimos eso desde que amenace las pelotas de su hermanos, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- pregunte con irritación en mi voz -¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?,¿Cómo me puedes asegurar que no nos manipularas con todo esto?- pregunto al final –Fácil, no puedes, pero siendo justos, yo tampoco confió en ti, pero tu haz visto mi ideología, lo que planeo, lo que pienso, puedes confiar en esto, que yo haré lo necesario en nombre del reino y de su gente, y solo los dejare en paz si me prometen paz en los 7 reinos- dije al final aclarando lo ya aclarado, a veces es como hablarle a una pared –La pregunta es ¿puedes controlar a tu hijo?- pregunte esperando una buena respuesta -¿A qué te refieres?, él es perfecto- comento con orgullo a su hijo –Incluso un tuerto puede ver lo sádico y arrogante que se puede poner el- dije con disgusto –como te atreves- dijo ella con furia a mí –Me atrevo porque es cierto, soy honesto y eso nadie lo cambiara, y por mi honestidad te diré esto, contrólalo o enfrenta las consecuencias, porque si apenas veo un indicio de descontrol en él, y empieza a ser un tirano, yo personalmente me ocupare del asunto, y yo soy hombre de palabra- dije prometiéndole cumplir totalmente -¿Es una amenaza?- pregunto ella aun con furia en sus ojos –Yo no hago amenazas "Reina Cercei", hago promesas, y como dije antes, yo soy hombre de palabra- dije al final recalcando el trato –Contrólelo, o toda su familia pagara un alto precio por sus estúpidas decisiones- dije al final mientras mi iba de la habitación, hasta que empezó a hablar –Te preocupas mucho por la gente, esa es tu debilidad- dijo con arrogancia, pero yo no la dejaría ganar –Te equivocas, eso me hace fuerte, tu error es de ver a los pequeños como si fueran nada, cuando en realidad son la sangre del reino, un reino es su gente comandada por un rey o reina, sin ellos tu serias la reina de nada- dije al final rompiendo el hechizo alrededor del cuarto, mirando su rostro totalmente desconcertado y llena de ira, me había ganado un enemigo con ella, pero si aún le queda algo de sentido en su cabeza, sabrá que no hay manera de que saliera ganado contra mí, y todos que la sigan sufrirán el mismo destino.

Kings Landing

El resto del trayecto fue en cierta manera muy tranquilo, pude escuchar la conversación de Ned y Robert de que los hermanos Targaryen se movían, Viserys había dado a su hermana Daenerys como esposa para un supuesto Khal dothraki conocido como Khal Drogo, si lo que afirman es cierto, serían más de 100,000 jinetes dothraki, pero según lo leído, eso sería imposible de mover, ellos no atravesaran el Mar estrecho, aun así, eso no calmaría la ira del rey contra los Targaryen, un movimiento erróneo y estarán condenando a todo el continente por el capricho de un rey resentido.

Kings Landing fue tal como se escribía en los libros, una gran ciudad a la distancia, pero por dentro se podía oler la podredumbre y la maldad que se ambientaba, y no solo por la peste, cualquiera podría ser un ladrón, un espía o un conspirador con ganas de sacar provecho de cualquiera, en resumen, un digno nido de serpientes en todo sentido.

Hubo muchos que detuvieron los anuncios cuando se divisó por primera vez mi sequito y a mí, hubo algunos que me veían con temor y otros con fascinación, la mayoría de los que parecían religiosos podía escuchar sus oraciones a sus dioses que los proteja de mí, ilusos, si sus dioses tuvieran poder en mí, yo estaría débil, la única molestia que tengo ahora es la bestia interior, estar en una situación así, solo se podría comparar a la de un hombre deshidratado que le niegan una fuente de agua, la bestia quiere salir y satisfacerse de la sangre y carne de los culpables, de las ratas y serpientes en estas tierras, pero no se lo permitiría, las únicas ratas y serpientes que devorara serán las que yo indique, le guste o no.

-Sea bienvenido Rey Yiruma a Kings Landing- dijo Robert a mi lado mientras cabalgábamos juntos hacia la fortaleza roja –Debo admitir, tiene su encanto- dije intentando ser cortes ante sus tierras –Puedes ser tan honesto como quieras, no sorprenderás a nadie, es una gran ciudad parada en una gran montaña de mierda- dijo haciendo eufemismo a su reino, claro que diría algo como eso –Eso decir menos, por mi naturaleza, como demonio, puedo percibir más que el olor- dije con un tono casi oscuro –¿Y qué percibes?- pregunto el Rey de Westeros con interés –Todo, esa es mi bendición y mi maldición- dije al final –Lo haces sonar como un tormento- dijo con un tono sombrío –Solo para aquellos que no saben controlarlo- dije con burla. Una vez acabado la conversación fuimos directo a la legendaria fortaleza Roja donde al fin podría comenzar con las negociaciones y los tratados de alianza.

Nota:

Admito que este capítulo está más breve de lo que normalmente lo haría, la razón de esto es que me ando quedando sin ideas y me he estado empezando a ocupar de otros asuntos personales, aun así, no planeo dejar pronto esta historia, aun planeo seguir escribiendo solo que ya no los subiré tan seguido. También tengo planeado hacer más fanfictions de juego de tronos, pronto voy a subir los primeros 2 capítulos, el crossover de la nueva historia será una sorpresa.


	8. Introducción oficial

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 8: Introducción oficial.

* * *

King's Landing

POV Yiruma

Después de nuestra llegada por las calles a King's Landing, proseguimos a irnos directamente a la llamada Fortaleza Roja para poder finalmente brindar mi introducción a los 7 reinos y finalmente darme a conocer tanto a la gente de la alta clase como de la baja clase, tardaría unas semanas para convocar a los plebeyos y a los lores, pero aun así yo no perdería el tiempo.

La bienvenida a la fortaleza roja no fue tan elegante, fue más tomada como el regreso de su rey, no habrá problema. Primero empezaría mi introducción ante el consejo, con algo de suerte no pensaran mal de mí a primera vista y tendrán la mente más abierta que cualquier otro plebeyo con mente moldeable, luego iniciaría la redacción del tratado de alianza para los 7 reinos y la federación Jura-Tempest.

Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, podríamos tener otro aliado potencial, mejor que la otra alternativa, Rimuru no tendrá problemas de moral al diezmar a aquellos que considera una amenaza, pero al menos ambos estamos de acuerdo de que se puede hacer mejor de otra manera, solo espero que no haya tantos problemas en el camino.

Fortaleza Roja

POV Ned Stark

Cuando llegamos por primera vez, lo primero que pude divisar fuel el mismo salón del trono, donde pude ver el mismo trono de hierro desocupado, han pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que he estado presente a este trono y no fue de la mejor manera mi última reunión aquí. Aun después de muchos años puedo acordarme de ese inquietante escenario de ver a los guardias del Rey y los alquimistas muertos en todo el salón, el Rey loco apuñalado por la espalda a pocos metros de su trono, y sentado en él estaba Jaime Lannister, un Rompe Juramentos, un Mata reyes, pero nada se podía compara ante el horror de ver a Elia Martell, muerta de forma sádica junto con sus hijos por los hombres Lannister, y en vez de reprenderlos Robert los felicito "No veo niños, solo dragones", esas palabras me marcarían incluso hoy en día, aunque traicione la confianza de Robert al ocultarle la verdadera, no me arrepentiré, se lo prometí a mi hermana. Al menos Yiruma le aseguro a él lo que tanto quería, en cierta manera, mejoro su vida, la de todos, solo espero que eso no se ponga en mi contra.

–¿Un trono muy asombroso para ignorarme? - dijo una voz al lado del trono, a lo cual me voltee para ver a Jaime Lannister -Al menos espero que puedas traer algo de control en King's Landing con tu presencia, o podrías darle la tarea a tu invitado el Rey Demonio- continuo con un tono arrogante –Bonita armadura, sin rasguño alguno, tus retadores debieron intentarlo, pero no tuvieron oportunidad, escogiste sabiamente a tus oponentes- repliqué a él.

–Entiendo, usted no me agrada y yo no le agrado, pero al menos podemos tolerarnos por el bien del Rey y el Reino- dijo sorprendiéndome un poco –Primera vez que escucho que te importa el reino- dije con un tono de intriga hacia el –Fui un poco influenciado- respondió cortamente –Como todos- dije demostrando que estaba de acuerdo en eso –No sería mucha sorpresa, estamos entrando en una época de cambios- dijo otra voz detrás de mí, al voltearme me encontré con el maestre de espías, Lord Varys, también conocido para algunos como La Araña.

–Saludos Lord Stark, espero que su camino a King's Landing no haya tenido problemas- dijo Varys de un tono indiferente, cerca de él se podía ver a Renly Baratheon, el hermano menor de los hermanos Baratheons –Ninguno en lo absoluto Lord Varys. Renly, un placer verte de nuevo- dije a ambos, a lo que Renly hablo –Se ve cansado Lord Stark, de estar en mi poder, pospondría la reunión del consejo, pero…- dijo hasta que fue interrumpido.

–Pero hay un Reino que cuidar- dijo la figura que pude identificar como Petyr Baelish –He esperado encontrarme con usted por un tiempo Lord Stark, sin duda Lady Catelyn me ha mencionado- dijo con una sonrisa casi engañosa –Lo hizo Lord Baelish- dije con respeto –Entiendo que igual conoció a mi hermano Brandon, en una pelea muy decisiva, ¿eligió al hombre equivocado para pelear?- pregunte tal vez causándole un poco de rencor –No elegí al hombre mi Lord, elegí a Catelyn, debe saber lo que un hombre haría por una mujer por la que sí se vale pelear- dijo con un tono cortes.

-Humildemente lo saludo Lord Stark- dijo otra voz invitada que sonaba viejo y cansado –Han pasado muchos años y en ese entonces era más joven- dijo el ahora reconocido Maestre Pycelle –Ah cierto, casi se me olvida- dijo mientras saca algo de sus bolsillos –Esto es suyo ahora Lord Mano- dijo mientras me entregaba el broche de la Mano del Rey-

-Les agradezco a todos la bienvenida, pero temo decirles que aun alta alguien- dije esperando que viniera pronto Yiruma antes de que iniciara la reunión –Ah sí, la nueva noticia que azota los 7 reinos- dijo Renly de un tono casi burlón –El llamado Rey demonio, mis pajaritos cantan mucho de él desde que anunciaron su llegada a King's Landing- comento Varys uniéndose al tema –Un supuesto Rey Demonio que vino junto con su Reino de otro mundo, aunque esto explique las nuevas montañas, debo de sonar lógicamente escéptico ante estas noticias- comento el Gran Maestre –Puedo asegurarles que es real, hable con él personalmente- dijo Jaime tomándome por sorpresa no sabía que había hablado directamente con Jaime Lannister –Entonces se puede saber, ¿dónde está el tan famoso Rey Demonio?- pregunto al final Lord Baelish.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a unos guardias hombre lagartos, solo para que luego pasara Yiruma, tanto haya sido por la apariencia de sus tropas o por su propia apariencia, todos los presentes, exceptuándome a mí y a Ser Jaime, estaban pasmado ante la vista de este nuevo ser, que se podía denotar que estaba inhalando con un artefacto por su boca del cual por el otro lado emanaba humo.

POV Yiruma

Debo de admitir, ha sido algo estresante mi primera llegada, ignorando a los pequeños que temieron de mí y de mis tropas, el estrés comenzó cuando tuve que establecer a mis tropas en la Fortaleza Roja. Aun con el apoyo de un comandante ordenado por el Rey, hubo una gran cantidad de tropas que se demostraban agresivos ante mi gente, no les importaba que fuera solo un pequeño sequito de 300 semihumanos, la mayoría concentrado en hombres lagartos, aún seguían siendo agresivos.

Tomo una larga conversación con ambas partes para tranquilizarlos por una situación que hubo por uno de los hombres Lannister que manoseo indebidamente a una guerrera mujer lagarto y termino ella mordiéndolo, lo cual concluyo con una pérdida de mano. Al final ella se salió con la suya y el soldado fue reprendido y advertido, claro que igual le advertí a ella que controlara sus instintos.

Un lujo que al menos me lleve a este mundo y que tengo como demonio fue el de fumar, con el estrés de toda tragedia y cada imbécil que me tope en el camino, ese ámbito que detestaba en mi primera vida me alcanzo en esta nueva, mi ventaja fue que como demonio ese ámbito no me mataría o me haría daño.

En este preciso instante me vendría bien un poco, mientras caminaba hacia el tan famoso Trono de Hierro, en el camino decidí sacar mi pipa con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha saco un poco del tabaco que personalmente hago, una vez ya preparado use mi magia para generar un poco de fuego en mi pulgar derecho y empecé a inhalar haciendo que se quemara el tabaco en mi pipa mientras la seguía sosteniendo con la mano izquierda y dejaba como el sabor del tabaco y el humo invadieran mis pulmones e intentara distraer mi cerebro.

Seguí avanzando junto con mis tropas hasta la posible entrada a la sala del trono, ya podía escuchar la plática en la otra habitación, con todo indicio confirmado de que era el salón del trono y que hablaban de mi esperé a que concluyeran, "Entonces se puede saber, ¿dónde está el tan famoso Rey Demonio?" pude escuchar al otro lado, esa era mi señal.

Con una indicación de dedos a la puerta, indiqué que procedieran mis guardias a abrir, una vez hecho avance con calma y confianza donde pude ver al fondo el tan famoso Trono de Hierro de los Targaryen, ahí dentro pude encontrarme con los ya conocidos Lord Stark y Ser Jaime, pero igual pude divisar una variedad de nuevos rostros que desconocía, estos deberán ser parte del Consejo Pequeño del Rey –Perdóname por la tardanza Ned, estaba ocupado con un asunto problemático entre las tropas locales y las que vinieron con mi sequito, pero ahora permítame presentarme correctamente a los desconocidos, soy Yiruma Tempest, Rey Demonio del Reino Nava, cofundador de la Federación Jura Tempest, entre otros títulos, cualquier duda que tengan con respecto a mí, será un placer responderla.- dije al final con modestia, habré empezado de un modo algo informal con mi camarada Ned Stark, pero al final debo dejar una buena primera impresión a todo nuevo oyente si quisiera ser visto con buena cara.

Al final uno de los desconocidos hablo -¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que está consumiendo?, ¿Y que estaría perturbando la paz como para distraerlo en su camino?- dijo uno de los que desconocía con un tono de curiosidad, lucia como un hombre curioso e intrigante alrededor de sus 40 años de edad tomando en cuenta sus canas denotadas en su cabello negro y su bigote y cabello negro, y lucía un traje casi refinado de colores oscuros –Respondiendo a lo primero, sufro de mucho estrés y considero que cada persona tiene su vicio, el Rey Robert bebe y coge, y yo fumo, en términos más simples, consumo inhalando en forma de humo una variedad de hojas que me ayudan en mi estrés, esto que uso ayuda su consumo- hable indicando mis razones y presentando mi pipa –En cuanto lo segundo, no tiene idea de la calamidad que pueden haber entre un pequeño ejército de monstruos y el ejército local, y ni siquiera podría creer la osadía de algunos de ellos, ¿Qué clase de hombre se atrevería a manosear a una mujer lagarto y creer que se saldría con la suya entero?- dije con un tono burlón al final, lo cual hizo sacar una sonrisa tanto en él cómo en Jaime y otro hombre que aparentaba ser el más joven del grupo –¿Eso responde a su pregunta Lord…?- dije, esperando que él se presentara, pero Ned fue más rápido –Este es Lord Petyr Baelish su gracia, el maestro de la moneda del Rey- dijo tomándome por sorpresa –Oh, maneja la economía del reino, muy admirable- dije reconociéndolo –Hago mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa la cual pude reconocer, la misma sonrisa de un hombre que ocultaba más de lo que decía, estaba a punto de preguntar más hasta que Ned decidió presentarme al resto del consejo pequeño.

Siguiendo con el joven de cabello negro y corto, con una barba completa y modesta, vestido de casi los mismo tonos oscuros pero más inclinados al color verde, y entre sus ropas, en su pecho, se podía denotar un símbolo de astas de ciervo, indicando que es un Baratheon –Él es Renly Baratheon, hermano del Rey y Maestro de Leyes- dijo Ned confirmando mis dudas –Espero que no cause su sequito ningún alboroto- dijo el de un tono casi burlón –Oh no, puedo asegurarle que nosotros no empezamos los pleitos, los terminamos- replique al Maestro de Leyes

Continué caminando con Ned hacia un hombre de avanzada edad, al menos debería tener unos 60 años –el Gran Maestre Pycelle, encargado de la salud de todos en la fortaleza Roja y todo descubrimiento- dijo Ned presentándomelo –Un placer conocerlo en persona Rey Yiruma, espero que con su llegada, usted pueda traer grandes avances a los 7 Reinos- dijo con un poco de esperanza y decencia, pero podía sentir aun así algo oscuro en él, había malicia, no tanta como para ser osado pero sus intenciones parecían no tan buenas –Considérelo un hecho Gran Maestre, espere muy prontas noticias de la ciudadela, pero extra oficialmente- dije mientras sacaba un pequeño pedazo de las magiculas en su forma mineral, el color que irradiaba fue suficientemente fuerte como para maravillar a todo el consejo, podía divisar a todos su rostro lleno de sorpresa al ver el extraño pero hermoso mineral que iluminaba un completo arcoíris en la sala del trono –Considérelo un adelanto, tenga cuidado con él, puede ser muy peligroso si no se cuida bien, dentro de breve usted y la ciudadela tendrán todos los detalles sobre esto, las magiculas, y tal vez muy pronto se verá tan común en las minas como el mismo oro- esa noticia los impresiono aún más, ante tal noticia de la posibilidad de encontrar tal poderoso y hermoso mineral en sus propias minas –Lo tomare muy en cuenta, se lo agradezco su Gracia Yiruma- dijo con humildad y aun fascinación en su voz.

Aun con la fascinación del nuevo mineral, pude ver entre todos a una persona que recupero rápidamente su rostro estoico, un hombre que aparentaba máximo 30 años, calvo, algo obeso y con ropas más extrajeras en comparación con las del resto, no tardo mucho para que Ned se me uniera –Y, por último, Lord Varys, maestre de espionaje, no creo que sea necesario dar más especificaciones- dijo al final Ned, mientras que Varys se auto-introducía –No creo que al Rey le importe escuchar mucho de espionaje mi Lord- dijo el aun con su rostro estoico –Al contrario Lord Varys, así como en este reino, nosotros igual manejamos el espionaje como una rama importante, pero habrá tiempo para detalles luego, al final hay un reino que gobernar y asuntos que atender- dije cambiando el tema.

Al terminar con las presentaciones, Renly fue el que hablo –Tiene razón, ¿nos haría el honor de acompañarnos en los asuntos del reino, Rey Yiruma? – pregunto el, a lo que el resto parecían estar de acuerdo –El honor seria mío, por favor guíenme- dije al final con honestidad.

La iluminación del día parecía perfecta para la tan amoza Fortaleza Roja, los colores vivos se veían iluminados por la luz del día al menos en los lugares con ventanas cercanas, casi me recordaba a mi castillo, si tuviera más color y no estuviera en un lugar algo oscuro, casi me daba envidia, o así sería de no haber visto antes la triste vista y peste de las calles del resto de King's Landing.

Casi no me di cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado al salón del consejo pequeño y todos se ponían en su propio lugar, con un poco de vergüenza de no tener mi lugar, opté por quedarme parado en una esquina –No se sienta apenado Rey Yiruma usted puede sentarse en el asiento del Rey Robert- dijo Varys dejándome un poco sorprendido –¿Acaso no vendrá el Rey Robert? - pregunte y pude ver que Ned estaba igual preguntándose eso –El Rey Robert deja mayormente los asuntos del reino al consejo pequeño, no se sienta avergonzado, nadie aquí mal pensara de usted- dijo Petyr Baelish indicando el asiento vacío central.

Seguro de mis acciones decidí ceder y sentarme en el asiento del Rey, una vez sentado el consejo empezó a hablar –Primero está el asunto de la llegada del recién nombrado mano del Rey y el Rey del otro mundo, Yiruma Tempest, el Rey Robert había ordenado que tras su llegada y tras la presentación del Rey Yiruma al reino, se celebre un torneo para cada uno de ustedes- dijo Varys dirigiéndose a Ned y a mí

–Espero que mi regalo sea suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos- dije un poco apenado ante la noticia inesperada de la justa a mi nombre –No habrá mucho que preocuparse Rey Yiruma, tal vez incluso con su regalo seremos capaces de pagarle parcialmente a Tywin Lannister una pequeña parte de la deuda- dijo Lord Baelish atrayendo mi atención de esa deuda, estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que se adelantó Ned

¿De qué deuda hablan?- preguntó de una manera poco sorprendida –La corona está endeudada por 6 millones de dragones dorados 3 millones a Tywin Lannister y los otros 3 al Banco de Hierro- dijo Varys aun con su cara y tono estoico, al escuchar ese tipo de suma empecé a atragantarme por sorpresa con mi pipa, haciendo que empezara a toser y eso creo un efecto domino que esparcía el humo de mi pipa en el consejo –Perdone, creí escuchar 6 millones- dije con una voz ronca que se recuperaba entre toses por la sorpresa "¡¿Cómo es posible que el Rey de los 7 reinos pusiera una deuda de 6 millones en sus tierras?!" pensaba mientras intentaba formular una infinidad de formas en las que pudo pasar esto, esto no acabaría bien

–Es exactamente como es, el Rey tiene vicios muy costosos- dijo Baelish –¿Y dejaste que esto pasara?- pregunto Ned juzgándolo por sus acciones, y yo no lo culpo.

–El maestre de la moneda obtiene y recibe el oro, y el Rey y La Mano lo gastan- dijo intentando defenderse –¿Y no había una mejor manera de obtener dinero sin endeudar al reino?- dije replicando su defensa –Quisiera decir que sí, pero el oro se gasta más rápido de lo que se obtiene-dijo Baelish aun defendiéndose

–No puedo creer que Jon Arryn dejara que el Rey Robert arruinara el reino- dijo Ned indignado de esta noticia –Lord Arryn le daba consejos sabios y prudentes…pero temo que su gracia no siempre los escuchaba cuando se debía- dijo Pycell narrando los sucesos –Contando cobres, así lo llamo- dijo Renly confirmando la historia.

–Tendré que hablar con el rey al respecto de esto, no se pueden malgastar más dinero que quede esto definitivo, hasta que hable con el Rey, no habrá ningún plan o torneo- dijo Ned al consejo en su totalidad –Como usted quiera mi Lord- dijo Baelish con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

–Con algo de suerte y tiempo, espero que el conocimiento y materiales que traiga puedan darles el aumento económico que necesita estos reinos- dije como solución esperanzadora para los presentes –Mientras tenga el permiso y apoyo necesario, no deberá haber ningún problema, podría dar incluso más- dijo Pycell apoyando un poco mi consejo.

-Con este asunto terminado, podemos pasar ahora con respecto a la noticia del nuevo mundo y nuevo reino de Yiruma Tempest- dijo Varys ganando la afirmación de todos –Siéntanse libres de preguntar cualquier cosa con respecto a mi reino, mi mundo o a mí, y permíteme dejar claro de una vez que ningún tema que puedan decir será considerado Tabú- dije yo, esperando cualquier pregunta de los que no me conocían bien.

–Muy bien, si no le parece muy ofensivo que pregunte, ¿Por qué vino aquí, a este mundo? - pregunto Renly a lo que respondí –Digamos que fue por doble beneficio, buscaba tanto una nueva aventura como una nueva alianza con cualquier facción que me hubiera encontrado, el hecho de haber aparecido en el Norte, en uno de sus 7 Reino, en si fue un milagro- dije totalmente sincero.

–Durante los últimos días, se ha rumorado que su incursión es de hecho un intento de conquista, ¿Qué dices sobre eso? - pregunto Varys –Es razonable que crean eso, el temor de ver algo nuevo y peligroso siempre está dentro de todos, pero permítanme aclarar de una vez esto- dije mientras proseguí con una pausa –Yo no vine aquí a conquistar, vine a unificar, vine a mejorar las vidas de todos, vine en búsqueda de amistades y alianzas- dije abriéndome más de mis objetivos.

-¿Cómo lograras eso principalmente?- pregunto esta vez Pycell –Introduciré nuestros conocimientos periódicamente, poco a poco entablare amistades con los altos lores y luego demostrare el beneficio de nuestro conocimiento enseñanzas públicamente para la gente pequeña, el resto dependerá de ellos- respondí con respecto a mi plan de acción.

\- ¿Qué tipo de conocimientos? - pregunto ahora Petyr Baelish –Historia, medicina, metalurgia, alquimia, construcción, culturas variadas, incluso manejos económicos si es necesario, básicamente compartiríamos la esencia de lo que es el mundo del cual viene mi reino- dije al final.

-Bueno, aunque todo esto sea informativo, no podemos decir que enserio lo conozcamos bien Rey Yiruma, si no le importaría, creo que hablo por la mayoría cuando digo que quisiéramos escuchar su historia- dijo Varys, la cual se ganó el asentamiento afirmativo del resto de consejo, salvo Ned quien ya conoce mi origen –Muy bien- dije mientras continuaba –Solo les advierto que es una larga historia, espero que no se pierda- dije a lo que ellos lo entendieron y quisieron continuar -Entonces permítame empezar diciendo que yo, como todos ustedes, era un humano….- y así empecé a narrar de nuevo mi historia, a este paso creo que lo más razonable que puedo hacer seria redactar mi historia en un libro, tanto la mía como la de Rimuru, así podría evitar la fatiga de tener que contar mi historia repetitivas veces y con diferentes puntos.

Fue en sí, la hora más larga que creo que cualquiera en el consejo haya tenido, mientras contaba mi historia, más se adentraban en ella, claro me asegure de contar solo lo esencial, mi mundo de origen, mi reencarnación, mi encuentro con mis nuevos hermanos, nuestro pequeño comercio entre reinos, y nuestra ascensión y reconocimiento como nación en el bosque, así como la alianza con el reino enano -…si quieren más detalles por el momento o aún tienen dudas de la historia, les aconsejo busquen al Rey Robert y a Lord Eddart para confirmarlo- dije finalizando mi historia, en si el consejo estaba fascinado con la historia, aunque eran buenos ocultándolo aun así podía sentir su fascinación con respecto a mi naturaleza.

-Bueno, con todo aclarado, me disculpo con cualquier duda que haya tenido con respecto a usted, y espero grandes planes a futuro viniendo de su asociación Rey Yiruma- dijo Varys con honestidad y una pequeña, pero notable sonrisa, al final todo el consejo estuvo de acuerdo con la afirmación y declaramos oficialmente terminada la reunión.

Una vez en los aposentos de Ned, empezamos a hablar –Bueno, creo que debí haber acortado un poco más mi historia- dije con un poco de prudencia, si voy a tener que contar mi historia a cada curioso de este mundo, mejor hago una autobiografía y así evito la molestia de tener que narrar todo –Yo diría que fue necesario, debe entender su gracia que, por el momento usted y su gente son la gran noticia que azota los 7 reinos, es mucho mejor que pregunten directamente de usted y no de los rumores y chismes, fuera de eso ahora hay otras cosas de que encargarse- dijo Ned intentando darme animo al verme con fatiga de tener que contar mi historia.

-Cierto, tendré que encargarme de mis propios asuntos, si el Rey Robert va a anunciarme y reconocerme como rey de un nuevo reino, entonces atraeré la atención de todos, tanto de los deseados como los indeseados- dije con sutileza –Totalmente de acuerdo, tenga cuidado Rey Yiruma- Dijo Ned con un tono casi sombrío –Usted también Lord Stark- le dije mientras me marchaba a mis aposentos.

Una vez en mis aposentos, me puse manos a la obra, primero me aseguré que nadie pudiera espiarme o escucharme con un poco variedad de hechizos en el cuarto, luego pase a abrir mi equipaje, asegurar que todo estuviera ahí, equipo, vestimentas, armas, incluso alunas cuantas pociones por si acaso, lo que paso en la cacería solo reforzó más mi política de estar "Preparado para todo", si este mundo resultaba ser más letal e implacable antes de la introducción de la magia, entonces algo me decía que se pondría peor.

Una vez terminado decidí asegurar mis papeles, aun con toda la excitación y emoción del nuevo mundo, no tardo en venir el mundo burocrático y económico a mi puerta, no es como que yo me quejara, por algo me llamaban el comerciante supremo, al final fue por diversos factores que traje, y también la fundación de Nava, la que había mejorado la economía y los tratados externos en la Federación, una característica que aprecio haber traído conmigo de mi primera vida.

Entre todos esos papeles de tratados de comercio había uno que resalto mucho para mí, un tratado que empecé a redactar en Winterfell pocos días después de conocer al Rey Robert, el tratado de alianza entre la Federación y los 7 reinos, pero había un detalle, un factor que lo hacía, tanto más importante como peligroso, un factor mágico, para que el tratado se selle y asegure los 7 reinos en totalidad, necesitaría no solo mi firma y la de Robert, necesitaría las firmas de los Lores y Ladies de las casas altas de cada reino, y ahí no acababa, este tratado no solo sellaba una alianza, igual tiene el objetivo de dar paz total en las tierras, si un Lord o Lady fueran a romper el tratado de paz y alianza, sus acciones seria consideradas una declaración de guerra al resto de todo Westeros, claro que aún faltaba cierta redacción para mejorar, tal documento de suma importancia daría mucha presión a cualquiera que tuviera que firmarlo.

Pero para acabarlo aun faltarían ciertos detalles, ya habrá tiempo para política exterior en otro momento, por ahora tengo que ganarme el favor de su gente, ayudar a los Lores del castillo y controlar mis tropas de no hacer algo estúpido.

-2 semana después-

Al igual que mi narración con el pequeño consejo, esta pudiera haber sido las semanas más largas que haya tenido en un largo tiempo, al menos desde mi reencarnación; durante la totalidad de esta semana he dado mis esfuerzos totales a que su gente me viera con una diferente luz, si iba a verme como un buen samaritano, empezaría con los más graves, no fue muy difícil de ubicar tras haber leído de Kings Landing.

Flea Bottom era lo que decían que era y mucho más, un agujero de desperdicios lleno de gente en su peor estado, pobreza extrema, hambruna, crueldad en cada rincón, había ocasiones que me sentía asfixiado ante tal aura llena de pura depravación, pero con toda mi voluntad, seguí adelante sin dudarlo.

Durante la primera semana empecé a darme a conocer con una variedad de visitas a los orfanatos, aquellos con los que en mi vida pasada habría gastado millones para que tuvieran la misma oportunidad que yo tuve en la vida, esa meta solo se reforzó, era muy lógico que al principio me temiera, pero no fue nada que una variedad de donaciones pudieran ayudarme a ganar su confianza, primero vinieron las pasiones que los ayudaran con sus enfermedades, fatigas y hambre leve que tuvieran, luego vinieron en forma de servicios, comida, ropa, refugio, al final me ganaría su interés de todos ellos deleitándolos con historias increíbles de mi mundo, héroes que venían de la nada para salvar civilizaciones enteras, así les di algo en que creer, les di esperanza de un futuro para ellos.

La segunda semana lo pasaría en diferentes refugios de pobres, donde ofrecería los mismos servicios en mejor calidad, lugares neutrales donde los grandes podrán satisfacer su curiosidad sobre mi o mi gente, donde al final dejaran de verme como un grande y empezarán a verme como un igual; claro que serían más reservados y complicados que los niños, pero mi determinación y esperanza me hizo continuar, y esa determinación se reforzó cuando en el segundo día, uno de ellos se armó de valor y empezó a hablarme, ese uno se convirtió en 2, de 2 a 4, de 4 a 8, y así sucesivamente pude ganarme su atención y su interés, y si con esto se volverían de mente abierta, escucharan, comprenderán y relacionaran mi ideología y mis intereses, y como una enfermedad, se esparcirá mi palabra y mis ideas a través de todos ellos y muchos más.

Claro que nunca todo sería perfecto, incluso aun en momentos de paz y armonía, nunca faltaría algún hombre devoto de sus dioses que intentara difamarme, halar de como los engaño y los enviare a un eterno infierno; tan cruel es la ironía, que yo, un antiguo devoto de Dios, ahora sea reencarnado en un símbolo de mal y también sea atacado por hombres que en un pasado yo seguía; pero aun así nunca caeré en sus mañas y discusiones sobre mí por exactamente 3 razones, la primera es que sus dioses no tienen poder sobre mí, y por lo tanto, sus palabras no me causan daño, segundo, mientras Robert sea Rey y yo sea su amigo, ellos no podrán atacarme directamente a mi o mi gente sin incitar la ira del Rey, y tercero (y la más importante), yo siempre sería mejor que ellos, tal vez en un pasado ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo, pero esas acciones han sido olvidadas ante tanta corrupción y tragedia que ellos han incitado, mientras ellos dividen más a la gente, yo los uniré aún más. Todos aquellos que me conocen saben de lo que yo soy capaz, saben que podría ser ese monstruo, desatar mi furia ante todos, pero entre poder y quererlo ser, ahí se marca la diferencia, nunca me mostrare como el monstruo que aclaman que soy, al menos no sin una buena razón.

Ahora me encuentro en el torneo que el Rey decreto en mi honor y a su mano, lo bueno fue que ganamos la discusión y evitamos más gastos innecesarios, con una condición; me encontraba específicamente en el lado derecho del palco en el que estaba la familia Real, justo en el lado derecho del Rey, escaneando el torneo en su totalidad, cualquiera pensaría que solo doy una mirada general a todos, pero en realidad mi interés (o mi preocupación) se encontraba en los nuevos participantes, participantes de mi sequito, la condición que el Rey propuso, que una pequeña variedad de mi sequito participara.

El primero en el que puse en mis ojos fue un Elfo alto con el cabello Rubio, largo y lacio, ojos marrones, un cuerpo promedio, donde parecía solo un poco musculosos y vestía unas ropas no protectoras, que parecían más para exploración, mayormente marrones y azules, y tenía equipado un arco largo, este era uno de mis comandantes arqueros y mejores arqueros que he tenido casi desde el principio, yo mismo lo había nombrado como Maedhros, al principio él tenía dudas de mí, pero tras conocernos mejor él se hizo más amistosos y leal hacia mí y a mi causa, aunque el aun seguía siendo cauteloso y precavido ante cualquier extraño, incluso a veces ante diversas tropas.

El otro participante parecía un ser humano común, un hombre musculoso con una estatura promedio, cabello negro, corto y un poco salvaje, ojos marrones, tenía una armadura rustica hecha de escamas de dragón, claro que la mayoría desconocía de que estaba hecha esa armadura o a ninguno le interesaba, estaba armado con una espada bastarda y en sus caderas habían un par de cuchillas, este era Arguion, un Dragonoid que fue enviado a mí por Millim, Arguion es un gran guerrero distinguido y, al igual que Maedhros, un gran leal a mi causa así como a mí, solo que en su caso, el respeta más a los fuertes y poderosos, tanto física como mágicamente.

El tercer participante se demostraba mucho que no era nada humano, sus escamas verdes se denotaban en extremo incluso aun con su armadura ligera equipada, la cual denotaba más con su ropa común, que consistía de los colores azul y amarillo, y armado con un tridente común, aunque inusual para este tipo de peleas, pero igual se le podía denotar consigo una espada más pequeña, una espada gladius, este era Varsax, un hombre lagarto que en su búsqueda de gloria y fama para su clan, al principio tuve dudas de traerlo tomando en cuenta que puede ser algo escandaloso pero al final cedí a sus peticiones tras haber sido garantizado que no causaría problemas.

Lo cual me lleva a la cuarta y última participante, una mujer lagarto que, aunque no se denotaba mucho por su rostro, se podía ver la diferencia de genero por su forma más acentuada, al igual que su colega, tenía equipada una armadura ligera encima de sus ropas comunes de color azul y verde, y consigo, a diferencia de su colega, estaba armada con una lanza común, esta era Versix, hermana mayor de Varsax y la garantía de su buen comportamiento, al momento de enterarse de su osadía y rebeldía, ella no perdió el tiempo y se decidió a seguirlo para evitar que se meta en problemas.

-¡Ya inicien de una vez antes de que me orine encima!- dijo Robert a mi lado iniciando de una vez el torneo empezando con una prueba de arco.

No me impresiono mucho al principio, ya podía ver venir la competencia derrotada y humillada ante la gran destreza de Maedhros –Je, y decían ser lo mejor- dije un poco engreídamente.

-Pareces muy confiado- dijo la reina mientras veía el torneo, el rey solo observaba y escuchaba un poco –Los Elfos son grandes arqueros por naturaleza- dije un poco arrogante mientras veía como todos eran humillados por Maedhros.

La gente parecía pasmada ante la destreza nata del elfo extranjero, incluso por ver sus flechas que habían sido partidas entre sí.

-Vaya truco sucio- dijo con algo de gracia el Rey Robert, a lo que yo respondí –Ellos afirmaron ser los mejores, ¿Qué problema hay que haya más dificultad? - le dije con mismo tono burlón, lo cual el afirmo al final.

El resultado fue esperado, y el siguiente evento iniciaría con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después de un momento de espera, y tras haber hablado con mi gente de las limitaciones mágicas, los primeros concursantes participarían, el evento fue entretenido para los estándares comunes, pero el evento principal que todos esperaban llego cuando anunciaron a otro par, Arguion y Varsax.

POV Arguion.

Una gran variedad de cosas recorrió mi cabeza tras los grandes sucesos que ocurrieron en los últimos meses, sin duda nunca espere entre ellos que pasaría al otro lado sin mucha emoción o pelea, desde que tengo el honor de servir tanto a Millim como a Yiruma, he querido demostrar mi valía en el campo de batalla a Yiruma, incluso aun con el duro entrenamiento que demuestro o incluso los ataques a diferentes bandidos, no siento que dé el potencial que tanto quiero demostrar, no negare que tal vez pueda ser como dirían muchos muy ruidoso o un busca pleitos, pero ¿pueden culparme?, soy parte de una gran y orgullosa raza, tanto el poder como la pelea son casi los únicos caminos que nosotros seguimos, ese fue igual uno de los motivos de porque seguimos a la reina demonio Millim.

Cuando nuestro Rey Yiruma nos pidió competir en este torneo, no necesite pensarlo 2 veces, y el hecho de limitarnos un poco con nuestro poder lo hacía más interesante, tan cerca del filo de la muerte y tan cerca de una gloriosa victoria, esto solo demarcaría más el potencial de nuestra raza, con o sin la magia.

Lo único malo de la situación es que tengo que luchar con Varsax, la pelea será fácil, pero su ego solo es rivalizado con el de Gabiru, y conociéndolo solo hará el ridículo frente a mí y todos los espectadores, en mi opinión, es una vergüenza que haya ascendido a Dragonoid –Preparado para la pelea amigo- hablando de el

–Uhg, recuérdame porque tengo que estar junto a ti ahora- dije con molestia –Tenemos que esperar juntos nuestro llamado, ya puedo escuchar a la multitud extasiada por nuestro amigo el elfo, espera a que se animen cuando nos vean pelear- dijo Varsax con tanta emoción que parecía casi enfermizo.

-Intenta solo no ser muy llamativo durante la pelea, lo último que quiero es que nos asimilen si saben que somos de la misma raza- le dijo con un tono molesto

-¿Te crees mucho solo porque eres descendiente directo de dragones?- pregunto con un tono igual molesto

-No, me creo mucho porque entrene duro durante casi toda mi vida, mientras que tu solo has conseguido humillarte, ¿Cómo lograste ascender de rango?, no tengo idea, solo espero que lo tomes más serio- le replique

-Tranquilo, hoy reconocerás que soy digno- dijo el con un tono de orgullo y arrogancia, casi me hace creerlo, casi.

No paso mucho para que luego nos anunciaran y pasáramos al frente, el público parecía extrañada e interesada, mayormente en mi contrincante.

Una vez acabada las presentaciones, nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares, preparándonos para la batalla tan esperada.

Varsax balanceaba con gracia su tridente atrayendo al público aún más por su demostración mientras yo parecía modesto y con un poco de destreza sacaba un par de cuchillas medio largas de una forma profesional, -Empiecen- dijo el Rey marcando el inicio de la batalla.

Con una gran rapidez, me atreví a ir directo a su pecho, la cual para mi sorpresa fue bloqueado igual de rápido con su tridente y contra-atacado con su mismo tridente, casi usándolo como un bastón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme retroceder y continuar atacándome directamente.

El bloqueo ya no es posible, solo pude esquivar, hasta que cometió un error al intentar ir a mis piernas, con un salto pude esquivar su ataque y dejar enterrado su tridente en la tierra, la gente se quedaba pasmada por el gran salto mientras aterrizaba justo detrás de Varsax, ante la desesperación, mi contrincante saco su espada gladius, nuestra velocidad parecía igualada y se podía denotar la destreza que tenía al bloquear ambas cuchillas a la vez, y con una gran fuerza, él fue capaz de empujarme hasta el otro extremo haciéndome chocar contra las gradas, asustando a los espectadores.

Me desoriento un poco, pero estuve lo suficiente consciente para ver que me dio la espalda y empezó a sacar el tridente del suelo, con rapidez me levante y decidido a terminar me fui directo hacia él, ese era el plan hasta que saco el tridente y con precisión la lanzo directamente hacia mí.

Intentando esquivándolo me agache y deslice con mi rapidez, dejándome a pocos centímetros entre mí y el tridente, y usando la misma rapidez y resistencia pude levantarme rápidamente, lo que no esperaba fue a mi contrincante rápidamente junto a mí, con el filo de su espada en mi cuello –¿Ya tengo tu respeto?– pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante –Claro, pero siempre estate atento de tu enemigo- dije mientras presionaba ambas cuchillas justo debajo de sus costillas, nos quedamos en un punto muerto.

–Muy bien suficiente- dijo el Rey Yiruma junto con los monarcas de estas tierras –Aunque quisiera verlos continuar, lamentablemente sé que ambos son igual de poderosos y tercos, esto se tomara mucho tiempo, además aún quedan más para competir- dijo decepcionando algunos de los espectadores, mientras que otros parecían interesados de estas afirmaciones –En serio es necesario acabarlo ya- dijo el Rey Robert un poco decepcionado –Solo si quiere seguir aquí por un gran rato, si los dejamos pelear seguirán así hasta que el sol caiga- dijo Yiruma dejando algo impresionado al Rey Robert –Entonces, se declara un empate a ambos competidores- declaro al final el Rey Robert mientras me separaba de Varsax –Debo admitirlo, mejoraste- dije humildemente, mientras parecía un poco en shock ante mis palabras, pero se recuperó rápido y me sonrió –Gracias- respondió al final mientras nos íbamos fuera del campo y veíamos al resto del grupo.

POV Yiruma

-Debo admitirlo, pensé que duraría más- dijo Robert algo decepcionado mientras continuaba el torneo –Admito que les pedí que se limitaran, su poder original acabaría con pura devastación en el torneo- dije admitiendo algo de culpa.

–Habla la experiencia, presumo- dijo la reina mientras igual veía el torneo –Totalmente correcto- le respondí.

–Si no le importa que pregunte, no eran comunes ambos ¿cierto?, al menos no comunes según sus estandartes- pregunto la Reina –Eso sería correcto, ambos son dragonoids, descendientes de dragones- le respondí, pude ver que la mención de dragones no le agrado mucho a Robert –Ambos, el lagarto lo creo, ¿pero el otro?, no hablas en serio- dijo Robert con duda y un poco de amargura en su voz –Varsax, el hombre lagarto, al darle nombre ascendió y se convirtió en un dragonoid, Arguion nació así, su padre era un dragón de rango normal, inteligente y capaz de usar magia, al convertirse en humano se enamoró de una humana noble, ya adivinaras el resto- le dije contando un poco de ambos.

Ambos parecían tanto intrigados como extraños ante la naturaleza de ambos, una naturaleza que solo se le puede decir simplemente mágico.

El resto del torneo fue relativamente normal, omitiendo el desastroso final de uno de los competidores por el torneo de lanzas, a manos de la famosa "montaña" Gregor Clegane debo de admitir que, para los estandartes normales del ser humano, ese hombre es anormalmente enorme, y conociendo las historias y relatos que leí sobre el este hombre, o bestia, fue el ser que había puesto fin a tantos inocentes, desde matar pequeños bebes hasta violar y matar mujeres en frente de sus hijas.

Al ver tal hombre aun saliéndose con la suya, cada fibra de mi ser empezó a gritar por justicia ciega, deseando quitarle la vida en ese instante, pero aun soy un invitado, limitado por las reglas de estas tierras, la justicia se servirá de una forma o de otra.

Ahora solo podría pensar en las repercusiones que conllevaría a este reino en un futuro y en parte me preguntaba como seguirán las cosas en mi reino.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Quiero iniciar disculpándome con el atraso, tuve un bloqueo y casi no supe como continuar con la historia, sin mencionas otros asuntos como los estudios y los problemas técnicos con mi computadora, aun así, no dejare esta historia, tal vez me atrase de vez en cuando pero no planeo dejarlo.**

**Como siempre, críticas constructivas, opiniones o consejos siempre son bienvenidos, que no se tema a dar su opinión de como a la historia, si va demasiado lento o rápido en cómo va el tiempo concurrido, si hay algún error ortográfico o alguna parte que no se entienda bien o está mal descrita, dentro de poco intentare subir otro capítulo, si consigo obtener suficiente inspiración.**


	9. cambios radicales y más historias

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 9: Cambios radicales y mas historias.

* * *

Nava

POV Arya Stark

No sabía que esperar de este reino, digo, creía en las palabras del Rey Yiruma, pero fuera de eso, solo teníamos una breve descripción de lo que nos esperaría y de lo que haríamos.

Por fortuna nos habían dado unos días para poder acomodarnos en nuestros nuevos aposentos, los primeros días fueron algo complicados para Brandon y yo, pero acabamos acomodándonos bien en nuestros cuartos, me pregunto si tal ve así se sentía Jon cuando estaba en Winterfel.

Pocos días después de acomodarnos empezamos lo que sería considerado lo básico para ellos, ocasionalmente vería a Jon en un área cercana entrenando con otros soldados jóvenes y un hombre mayor con cuernos, todos practicando con espadas de madera y cotas de malla para entrenamiento.

De nosotros 3, Bran parecía ser el más nervioso, y no lo culpo, tomando en cuenta que a él se le enseñaría el arte de la magia ese sería un tema muy delicado en especial por su nueva condición. Aun así, en parte me siento con un poco de envidia, ¿Cómo es que, de toda la familia, solo él tenía ese potencial mágico?

De todas maneras, sus nervios no duraron mucho después de unas cuantas clases con los otros niños, solo 2 clases después y él nos enseñó como conjuraba de sus dedos unas pocas flamas e incluso como pudo influenciar esas llamas en nuestras espadas, casi nos sentíamos como si fuéramos los héroes del pasado, y no se detuvo solo con las llamas, poco a poco el aprendió otros tipos de hechizos, tanto para ayudar o defender, como para atacar, incluso nos contó que en ocasiones, cuando dormía, podía ver por los ojos de Summer, sus maestros atribuyeron esto como habilidades únicas de nuestro mundo, ya que no existen ese tipo de habilidades en su mundo, eso solo reforzó más la existencia de que si hay magia en Westeros, las historias eran reales, tanto nosotros como ellos quedaron fascinados por estos hechos.

Fuera de eso, Madame Red quería que me concentrara más en mis propios estudios por el momento "Hay un momento para estudiar y otro para relajarse" decía ella cada vez que no me veía concentrada, claro lo decía después de darme una pequeña paliza practicando con espadas, "esgrima" según ella.

Cada lección que ella me daba me parecía a veces algo excéntrica, pero me parecía igual increíble cómo podía darme todas esas lecciones y seguía pareciendo divertida y tranquila en cada situación, el concejal de Yiruma tenía razón en todo, una sin vergüenza, tenaz, y lujuriosa, había ocasiones en las que parecía insinuarse ante Jon cada vez que nos juntábamos los 3, claro que todo parecía una broma para ella, pero si mi madre u otra mujer noble vieran eso, la marcarían como una indecente.

Ahora después de unas semanas después de nuestra llegada, tenía que enfrentar lo que más me disgustaba, y para hacerlo peor, seria al estilo de ella –Tranquila, ya casi esta- dijo ella intentando relajarme –ngh, no creo que pueda más- dije con dificultad –Claro que puedes, después de tantas semanas sabias que vendría este día- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo mas –ngh ahh, ¡me estas aplastando las costillas! - dije mientras ella seguía apretando con ese tortuoso pedazo de prenda que llama "corset" –Ninguna mujer acabo con costillas rotas por esto, es una moda de mi mundo- dijo un poco escéptica mientras lo seguía ajustando –Sera por que las mujeres de tu mundo no respiran- acabe murmurando para mí misma, lamentablemente eso la incito a un último esfuerzo que casi acaba con mi respiración.

–Listo, te dije que no estaría tan mal, ahora solo faltan los detalles- dijo Angelina ayudándome con el resto del vestido, es lo menos que puede hacer, apenas y puedo respirar; después de terminar decidí ver al final como me quedaba.

Debo de admitir, era un muy bonito vestido rosado, pero simplemente no era yo, parecía una persona totalmente diferente, simplemente tenia tantas ganas de arrancarme este vestido y jamás ponérmelo de nuevo en esta vida –Recuérdame, ¿Por qué tenía que vestirme así? – pregunte a Angelina –Ya te dije cariño, tu madre vendrá en una corta visita a Nava para asegurarse que tú y tu hermano Bran estén bien- respondió Angelina de una manera obvia –No, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cuál es el objetivo de vestirme así?- Pregunte aun un poco molesta –Demostrarle que no estas siendo perezosa y que de hecho haces mucho progreso aquí, no creo que quieras volver a Winterfell y a esa antigua rutina- dijo ella incitándome aún más a tolerar esto, el precio que tengo que pagar –Muy bien, ya entiendo, solo acabemos con esto- dije con un ceño fruncido –Espera ahí jovencita, recuerda lo que te enseñe- dijo ella recordando las lecciones de modales –Sonrisa modesta, ojos amables y sin arrugas- dije recitando lo que me enseño e imitando como lo hice la última vez –Perfecto- dijo ella con una sonrisa igual a la mía –démosle la bienvenida a tu madre- termino diciendo mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del castillo, por los dioses espero que no tenga que usar esto por mucho.

POV Catelyn

Han pasado unas semanas y aunque he recibido los detalles con respecto a lo que han practicado necesitaba verlos en persona, afortunadamente Rob entendía mi preocupación, y con un poco de su apoyo y pocas tropas de Winterfell, decidí ir junto con Rickard, que igual como yo, quería tanto ver cómo era Nava como igual visitar a sus hermanos.

El camino ya parecía hacerse más definido gracias a la mano de obra de los lugareños y residentes de su reino, y sin embargo aún se podía apreciar la belleza que había en el Wolfswood, de hecho, parecería que incluso gano más belleza y vegetación, como si el verano del sur hubiera llegado al frio bosque del norte y le hubiera dado más color y vegetación.

Pero no fue hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde se empezó a ser un poco cautelosos, tanto yo y Rickard, como los soldados que nos acompañaban, el terreno parecía enderezarse y oscurecerse más mientras seguíamos adelante entre las montañas que rodeaban su reino, las diversas especies de Nava hacían más aparición y se denotaban más como soldados que como solo cazadores. Tras un breve momento de pausa para identificarnos, seguimos más hacia adelante donde en un camino rocoso pero enderezado, se podía ver una inmensa pared de piedra con una gran puerta reforzada con metal, tras otro breve reconocimiento nuestro nos dejaron al final pasar a su reino.

Al ver tal reino magnifico tanto yo como todos los que me acompañaron, quedamos maravillados, como era posible que tal reino escuchado podría prosperar detrás de tales montañas, e incluso se podía denotar que había una división para cada tarea en específico, incluso podíamos ver a los diversos mineros entrar y salir de esas mismas montañas de las cuales ellos usaban como defensa natural, una gran cantidad de edificios diversos que eran usados tanto como locales y viviendas, y sus caminos parecían ser ya reforzados con piedra en vez de la misma tierra de la cual era, parecería ser como si King's Landing hubiera sido limpiada y reorganizada, pero lo que llamo más la atención fue justo en el centro, casi como un monumento, el gran castillo oscuro del Rey Yiruma se denotaba en su gran magnificencia, un castillo donde mis hijos vivían, de no haber conocido al Rey antes, hubiera temido por la vida de mis hijos, pero he aquí, la gran fortaleza de la cual prometió que ellos serían educados y cuidados.

Mientras avanzábamos podía ver a la gran cantidad de personas y especies que nos estaban viendo con curiosidad, cada vez que avanzábamos, más personas dejaban sus deberes para vernos y dejarnos pasar a nuestro destino, una gran pared que rodeaba la totalidad de la fortaleza, pero fue justo cerca de un monumento, donde estaba su entrada, el monumento de lo que parecía ser una indecente niña, pero no me enfocaba en eso, me enfocaba más en aquellos que estaban en la entrada.

Justo ahí esperando nuestra llegada pude distinguir a unas 3 figuras llamativas empezando con Brandom, parecía impaciente por vernos, se podía distinguir que tenía una especie de capa negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Junto a él casi no pude reconocer a Arya por el vestido rosado que tenía, lo cual me impacto en totalidad, nunca creí que la vería usando algo tan femenino, tras su negatividad que tenía en Winterfell. Luego dirigí mi atención a la mujer con el vestido de rojo altamente excesivo, cuando escuche por primera vez de esta mujer y su uso con el rojo, pensaba que eran una exageración, ahora me preocupo que todos sus comentarios de ella sean ciertos.

-Bienvenida al Reino Nava, Lady Catelyn Stark, permítame presentarme, Lady Angelina Durless, la mano del Rey, comúnmente conocida como Madame Red, espero que su hospedaje sea de su agrado- dijo Madame Red con un tono de franqueza y amabilidad. –Le agradezco por el recibimiento, Lady Durless- dije cortésmente, luego dirigiéndome a mis hijos.

Bran casi de inmediato me abrazo sorprendiéndome un poco. –No importa que estés cerca, te extrañe- dijo Bran casi susurrando. –Yo igual te extrañé mucho- respondí sinceramente y con un toque de tristeza y respondiendo al abrazo.

Al terminare, dirigí la mirada a Arya, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa casi nostálgica –No te habrás olvidado de mí, ¿verdad? - dijo Arya con un toque burlón a lo cual solo pude sacar una sonrisa después de una pequeña risa –Nunca- le respondí mientras alza mi brazo derecho esperando que ella respondiera, poco después se unió al momento familiar.

-Que tierno, si quieren podemos continuar con la reunión familiar en el castillo- dijo Angelina con razonamiento. –parece perfecto, se lo agradecería mucho- dije noblemente a Angelina, al final pasamos por el gran puente de piedra para así acceder al castillo que se nos presenciaba, mientras que los soldados Stark se les dio indicaciones de los otros cuarteles para ellos.

Aun con el aspecto sombrío y oscuro que tenía el castillo por fuera, fue compensado con la gran iluminación que había por dentro, las ventanas parecían coloridas y las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas, tanto de paisajes que nunca había visto, como de personas que desconozco, pero de las cuales pude reconocer su especie. –Llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida, no será muy rustico o fino, me temo, pero espero que sea de su agrado Lady Catelyn- dijo como dato curioso Angelina. –Le agradezco la oferta, me arriesgare con gusto- dije con una sonrisa, por el momento ella parecía una mujer normal –Perfecto- dijo ella con un tono de alegría casi fuera de lugar.

La comida estuvo totalmente normal, tanto lo que sirvieron como el ambiente, casi se podía sentir una pequeña tensión en el aire, -Entonces, ¿Qué tanto han aprendido aquí? - pregunté rompiendo el silencio en nuestra mesa –Pude aprender diferentes tipos de magia- respondió Bran con un poco de emoción –Su hijo aprende más rápido de lo que creíamos- continuo Angelina dando detalles –Incluso tiene la habilidad de un cambia pieles- agrego Arya con orgullo, sorprendiéndome mucho, ese tipo de habilidades solo eran cuentos –De hecho, eso aun demuestra la existencia de magia propia de su mundo, en el nuestro no existe tal habilidad mágica- comento Angelina sobre ello.

-Wow, no creí que en realidad fuera posible, y que hay de ti Arya, te vez muy cambiada- dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual respondió con una pequeña risa –Debo admitir que fue complicado, pero adapto poco a poco, incluso me dejan entrenar con una espada- dijo ella con un poco de orgullo, pero eso me preocupo un momento –Solo son espadas de práctica, apenas y hacen algo, recuerda Arya, antes de correr, debes de caminar- dijo Angelina tranquilizándome un poco –Si quiere puede ver una de las practicas, no es como el entrenamiento de espadas que tiene aquí, Arya y yo manejamos otro tipo diferente de espadas- comento ella, dándome interés de su oferta –No quiero molestar- respondí honestamente, aunque sonaba interesante la oferta, no estoy seguro si podría resistir en ver –Le aseguro que no molestara, más que pelear, es como bailar, en unas horas será el entrenamiento, piénselo- dijo ella finalmente dejando de insistir –Le agradezco la oferta- dije al final.

Después de la comida me permitieron explorar por el castillo, fue una fortuna que me dieran un guardia como guía, el astillo era tanto enorme como rustico, al final acabamos de pasar unas puestas donde se podía observar los enormes estantes de libros –Si a usted le interesa la lectura, la librería del castillo estará a su disposición sobre cualquier tema, lamentablemente aún no tenemos libros de su mundo, pero si está interesada en cualquier tema, puede hablar con el bibliotecario para que le ayude- dijo el guardia presentando un lugar donde había un hombre entre los 30 o 40 años atendiendo los libros –Se lo agradezco ser..- dije esperando una respuesta – Lowell O'connor, mi Lady-respondió con una leve reverencia –Ser Lowell, si pudiéramos continuar- dije a lo que proseguimos.

Al final acabamos en lo que serían mis aposentos, el cuarto tenía una gran cama, un pequeño escritorio, chimenea y una ventana con una vista de los jardines que circundaban el castillo –detrás de la puerta a su derecha hay un baño privado equipado con plomería, cualquier otra duda que tenga, o si tiene problemas para ubicar algún lugar, puede consultar a cualquier guardia- dijo Ser Lowell –Se lo agradezco Ser- dije despidiéndome de él, ahora con la oportunidad de descansar un poco.

Después de un momento de descanso y exploración, decidí probar mi coraje y ver el entrenamiento de Arya, solo por los 7 esperaría que no se dañara mucho, ella tanto quería ser como las guerreras de sus cuentos, pero ahora como la veo, no sé si me pueda acostumbrar, decidida me dirigí a la sala del trono, donde me habían informado que sería lugar el entrenamiento de Arya, con el permiso de la Mano del Rey.

Al entras a la sal del trono podía distinguir una gran y variada audiencia, tanto guardias como igual otras personas, todos vestidos en blanco y con una máscara que cubría casi en totalidad la cabeza, el sonido de espadas invadía el salón mientras caminaba más hacia el centro, justo ahí distinguía 2 figuras, igual en blanco y enmascaradas, peleando con espadas por como lucia, más pequeñas, delgadas y livianas, se movían con tanta gracia y rapidez que pondrían en vergüenza al duro entrenamiento que había hecho Rob o Theon, o incluso a Jon Snow, al final uno de ellos en un movimiento rápido apuñalando al otro, para mi consternación, la punta ni siquiera atravesó, solo encorvo la espada un poco y al despegar volvió a su estado normal "Touche" escuche que dijo una de las 2 figuras, la partida había terminado y ambas figuras se quitaron la máscara revelando a un hombre y a Madame Red.

–Espero que hayas aprendido un poco al ver- dijo Angelina, luego moví un poco mi cabeza y ahí vi a Arya observando con determinación, vestida de la misma forma que los otros –Tener en cuenta mi entorno, concentrarme en mi oponente y usar todo a mi disposición a mi ventaja- dijo ella con esa misma determinación, ya no parecía ser mi salvaje hija, se volvió directa y más lista, no de la manera de una dama, sino de otra forma.

–Entonces pongámoslo a prueba- dijo Angelina lanzándole una espada a Arya, agarrándola mientras ambas se ponían la máscara, la única manera de distinguirlas ahora sería por la estatura, caminaron ya enfrentadas y cruzaron espadas normalmente hasta que se pusieron en sus lugares y se pusieron en posición de batalla se escuchó que se gritó "En Garde" y empezó la batalla, las espadas cruzaron tan rápido que apenas se podía ver, se alternaban entre avanzar y retroceder, en un rápido movimiento, Angelina intento terminar la batalla con una estocada, pero fue rápidamente esquivada con un giro rápido dejando su retaguardia expuesta a Arya, la cual hubiera podido terminar si Angelina no hubiera actuado rápido y defendido con su espalda y una media vuelta, así fue durante unos 5 minutos, movimientos rápidos, intentos de estocadas y esquivos por ambas partes, casi parecía que bailaban, así fue hasta que en un movimiento rápido, justo cuando Angelina intentaba dar la estocada, a solo pocos centímetros, Arya esquivo la espada y justo por debajo dio la estocada que ella necesitaba, "Touche" escuche de ella declarándose ganadora.

El público aplaudió ante el fin de la práctica y a la ganadora, al final ambas se quitaron las máscaras –Has mejorado mucho Arya, estoy orgullosa de ti, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, es fácil caer en la confianza y el orgullo, nada más para caer a la espada de tu enemigo- dijo Angelina con modestia a Arya –Gracias Madame Red, por enseñarme- dijo Arya con una pequeña reverencia y una gran sonrisa.

-Espero que le haya gustado la demostración, Lady Catelyn- dijo Angelina dirigiendo la atención hacia mí –Fue interesante, lo hiciste increíble Arya- dije la última parte a mi hija, la cual acabo con una gran sonrisa –Es un estilo muy diferente de combate- dije comentando –Por supuesto, este estilo requiere más agilidad y rapidez, creo que en Essos lo llaman "Baile de agua"- comento Angelina con un poco de gracia al final.

Al finalizar sus prácticas empezaron a cambiarse de ropa, algo que denote fue que Arya ahora tenía puesta ropas menos femeninas, ahora si la podía reconocer –Espero no haberte preocupado mucho- dijo Arya con un poco de pena –Solo un poco, pero es mi deber, soy tu madre- le dije con un tono burlón –Siempre- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Vayamos a ver a Bran, ya debe estar a punto de terminar sus clases- dijo Arya convenciéndome de ver a su hermano –Guíame- le dije con humildad

Tras salir del castillo, Arya empezó a mostrarme por el camino la variedad de tiendas y lujos que había por el Reino, mueblerías, armerías, forjas, tiendas de ropa, había desde comercios hasta suministros variados, -Y aquí está la Academia del Reino- dijo ella presentándome una gran estructura de la cual estaba rodeada de otra variedad de edificios con su mismo estilo, y detrás de estos edificios se denotaban más estructuras, todas alternadas de metal, piedra y cristal, estas estructuras eran protegidos por un muro de al menos 3 metros y una reja de metal puro, de la cual era vigilado por 2 guardias, la academia en si parecía tan inmensa como el mismo castillo, tal vez incluso más.

Tal vez no podía ver mi rostro, pero la risa de Arya delato que me quede pasmada ante tal academia, -No te avergüences madre, Bran tenía miedo cuando vio por primera vez la academia- dijo Arya sacándome del shock –Esto parece demasiado para solo unos niños- dije maravillada aun –Aquí no solo estudian los niños magia, esta academia cubre todos los aspectos de aprendizaje del reino en general, hay un lugar para cada uno de los que estudian aquí, y todos pagan por estudiar- dijo Arya impresionándome que igual permitían educación por un precio, en cierta manera era ingenioso.

–¿Cómo funciona su educación?- pregunte a Arya –Es sencillo, todos los que tengan una afinidad o fascinación a una labor se les educa en ello, un chico bueno en el regateo se puede convertir en comerciante, una chica buena en pociones y mezclas se convierte en alquimista- dijo Arya como ejemplo –Un niño con afinidad a la magia se le enseña a ser mejor mago- ejemplifique esperando estar en lo correcto, ella asintió en forma de afirmación –Exacto, incluso Jon aprende más del uso de la espada ahí- comento Arya, aunque la mención del chico me disgusto un poco, me guarde el disgusto.

-Ahí esta Bran- dijo Arya señalando al otro lado del edificio, del cual salía una variedad de niños con la misma capa que tenía Bran, mi corazón se aceleró y se llenó de orgullo al verlo tan feliz junto con una variedad de niños, como si no pasara nada malo, su sonrisa aumento al verme junto con su hermana, con una leve vuelta se despidió del resto y camino hacia nosotras –Espero no hacerlas esperar mucho- dijo Bran con modestia –No hay problema, tu hermana solo me hablaba de la academia- comente con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Jon?- pregunto Arya –Me dijo que estaría entrenando un poco más con el resto, dijo que eran preparaciones para una expedición- comento Bran dándome curiosidad –No sabían que iban a hacer una expedición- dije extrañada de tal noticia –Recibieron la aprobación de nuestro padre y del Rey Robert, un pequeño ejercito irán a una expedición más allá del Muro- comento Bran tranquilizándome tras la noticia de su aprobación, -¿Que esperan encontrar?- pregunto Arya –No lo sé, tal vez Madame Red sepa algo- contesto Bran.

Una vez en el castillo nos reunimos todos en un salón donde se reunía el concejal del reino y ahí empezamos a preguntarle a Madame Red, la respuesta no fue la que esperaba –No pueden en serio pensar que existen seres así más allá del Muro- dije con escepticismo ante su respuesta –Después de ser testigo de nosotros, ¿aun dudas de muchas cosas?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

–Pero ustedes son de su propio mundo, ustedes trajeron la magia- dije defendiéndome –Y, sin embargo, abundan historias de magia de tu mundo, los caminantes blancos, los niños del bosque, los cambia pieles, brujas y hechiceros, incluso los dragones de los Targaryen- dijo ella defendiendo su punto de vista

–Aunque fueron reales, han pasado milenios desde que se han visto, ir ahí por ellos parece un desperdicio- dije intentando razonar –Y qué tal si no lo es, la guardia nocturna ha estado pidiendo más apoyo últimamente, los salvajes se están organizando, volviéndose más audaces, más rápidos, más desesperados por cruzar de lo que parecen que han estado en este siglo, ¿Por qué ahora y por qué no antes?, ¿Qué cambio?- dijo ella ahora convenciéndome, he escuchado de más incursiones de los salvajes últimamente, pero nunca pensé en sus razones.

–Algo está pasando al otro lado, tienen miedo, quieren cruzar no para atacar, sino para escapar, ya sean Caminantes Blancos, u otro ser malévolo- continúo dándole sentido a sus razones –Digamos que tiene razón, ¿Espera que esta incursión se encargue de lo que sea que pase ahí?- dije con algo de escepticismo y miedo, si tiene razón eso significaría que los 7 reinos están siendo amenazados.

–Espero que ellos nos den detalles de lo que está pasando ahí y sobrevivan todos para reportar lo que vieron, no importa lo radical e increíble de sus historias, atacar si es necesario nada más- dijo ella dejándome sin palabras –Confía tanto en su gente- dije un poco dudosa –Ellos se ganaron esa confianza, no tienen razones para engañarnos- dijo ella con confianza.

–¿Y si ellos no encuentran nada?, ¿Y si usted se equivoca?, ¿Y si los salvajes solo quieren atacar?- dije esperando una respuesta directa –Entonces contra-atacaremos, obviamente les ofreceremos una oportunidad de ser parte de los reinos, pero si prefieren la muerte antes que ser como nosotros, mediremos cuantos cuerpos están dispuestos a resistir hasta que escojan la subyugación- dijo fríamente mientras solo podía sentir el temor recorriendo mi espalda ante tal declaración, no tenía ningún amor a los salvajes, pero este era una alianza que fue capaz de arrasar con grandes ejércitos en su pasado, y esos ejércitos era más temibles, los salvajes serian masacrados en el campo de batalla si no llegaran a un acuerdo,

Incluso los niños parecían algo temerosos de la idea, pero no sabía que les aterraba más, la idea de que los Caminantes Blancos ataquen, Los salvajes, o el contra-ataque del Reino Nava.

-A Yiruma le desagrada esa opción, mientras que Rimuru no tendrá problemas en usar tal opción, pero aun así ambos estarán de acuerdo en hacer lo necesario para proteger todos sus intereses, en especial Yiruma después de lo que le paso a mi hermana- dijo ella con un tono de pesar - ¿Perdona?- dije un poco pasmada, y dejo a Arya y Bran con duda –No lo sabía- dijo ella lo cual sonó más como afirmación.

-Hace tiempo atrás, Nava apenas estaba en construcción, Marie mi hermana había empezado a escuchar de sus actos, de como una nación de monstruos fue fundada en el bosque juda gracias a solo 2 monstruos peculiares, ella y yo éramos tan parecidas, y sin embargo tan diferentes, compartimos el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, pero ella era más refinada e inocente, pero sin embargo compartimos la misma curiosidad de las noticias recientes, nos reunimos por primera vez en un tratado de comercio con nuestros reinos, cuando ambos se conocieron parecía amor a primera vista "Rojo, el color del amor y de la vida" esa frase necesito para enamorar a mi hermana- dijo mientras parecía que las lágrimas querían salir -¿Pero cuál fue el problema?,¿el amor no duro?- pregunte con temor, esperando no haberla ofendido, ella solo soltó una risa triste.

–Ella murió antes que su amor a él muriera, Nava aun no era totalmente seguro, sus enemigos se infiltraron y aunque ella se defendió, acabo pereciendo en los brazos de Yiruma- dijo ahora con tristeza –¿Qué hizo Yiruma?- pregunto Arya con temor de la respuesta.

–Yiruma es un demonio con alma de hombre, tiene un buen corazón, pero tiene una bestia interna que lucha por salir, el desencadeno esa bestia- dijo aun con pesar en su voz –Por 5 días, el no dejo más que muerte y sufrimiento a sus enemigos, nadie era inmune, hombre, mujeres y niños; él se había convertido en un ser lleno de furia y tristeza, pero cuando retomo conciencia, incluso desde lejos, se podían escuchar sus gritos de lamento e ira, estuvo de luto por 7 meses, pero al final su venganza fue cumplida, "el castigo fue dado y la justicia fue servida" dijo después de volver a Nava- conto Angelina terminando la historia de Yiruma.

–¿Exactamente que hizo, a quien mato?- Pregunto Arya algo impaciente –Esa es una historia que solo Yiruma les puede contar, yo ya dije suficiente- dijo Angelina con pesar mientras tomaba una copa de vino de la mesa –Pero piensen, si él fue capaz de hacer eso por su amor, ¿Qué creen que el hará para proteger todo lo que ha construido?- dijo Angelina con un tono sombrío, ahora no sabría si sentir pena por mis enemigos o temor de ver de lo que es capaz de hacer –Pero no se preocupen, a sus ojos, ustedes son sus mejores amigos y todo el norte lo considera ya como un gran aliado- dijo ella tranquilizándonos un poco.

Al menos podríamos estar tranquilos de tener tal aliado, en parte me reconfortaba de saber que mis hijos estarán seguros, ya sea en este reino o en Winterfell, por otro lado, ya temía de lo que convendría el futuro, ¿monstruos, salvajes, enemigos ocultos? No puedo decir que me siento totalmente segura de saber que ahora mi vida y la de todos puede ser amenazada por un enemigo desconocido, pero mi corazón me reconfortaba de poder estar seguros ya sea en este o en otro mundo, solo espero que no tengamos tantas amenazas en el futuro.

* * *

Notas de autor.

Escribo estos capítulos y siento que algunas veces pueden sonar repetitivos y tal vez algo tardados, pero como siempre, confió en cualquier comentario que pueda recibir pueda ayudarme a mejorar o al menos a darme algo de apoyo para continuar, como siempre espero a cualquiera que se le interese, y tamien do un agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado, sus palabras me motivan a continuar y a inspirarme mas en el futuro.

Entiendo que es poco probable que Arya use algo como un "Corset", pero considero que teniendo a un tutor como Madame Red esas posibilidades aumentan radicalmente, hablamos de la misma mujer sin vergüenza que fue capaz de obligar a su sobrino a usar uno solo por un caso, tomado en cuenta esto ¿que sería solo unos pocos momentos de vergüenza para Arya solo para satisfacer las dudas de su propia madre?.

La academia fue inspirada en la Academia Kibougamine(Hope's Peake Academy) del anime Danganronpa, y lo más probable es que no será la única estructura monumentalmente grande que habrá en el reino, si no lo he recalcado en la historia, intento de hacer parecer la totalidad del reino tan grande como King's Landing, teniendo como centro Raven Castle, de nuevo recalcando que la idea del castillo lo encontraran en un mod de Skyrim; la academia estaría ubicado detrás del castillo, pegado a las montañas del norte que rodean el reino.


	10. Tumultos, tratados y planes

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 10: Tumultos, tratados y planes

* * *

King's Landing

Durante este transcurso de tiempo, solo puedo decir que ha sido más complicado de lo que esperaba, empezando con la relación con los soldados, aun con la introducción oficial aún hay ciertos soldados que podían aprovecharse de las circunstancias, el incidente del primer día no fue el último y no veo que terminen este tipo de incidentes en un futuro pronto.

Luego vino la noticia de mis oídos de que Ned anda investigando la muerte de Jon Arryn, si mis sospechas son correctas, Ned seguirá sus pasos y averiguará algo que no debe y eso solo me pondrá en una situación más complicada si lo que averiguo fue la herencia de los príncipes y princesa Baratheon. Respeto a Ned, lo aprecio como amigo y colega, pero no puedo sacrificar todo lo que he hecho solo por una amistad, lo único ventajoso es que parece que Cercei no hace nada con respeto a su hijo, si ella fallara en controlarlo, entonces podré justificarme afirmando que tampoco cumplió con su parte del trato.

No podía confiar en casi nadie, exceptuando a mi gente, Ned y probablemente Sansa, esa pequeña dama es tan inocente como sus mismos hermanos menores, en parte me recordaba a mi hermana, como fantaseaba con sus propios sueños, de cómo sería una doctora y ayudaría a todos, tan inocente y sin embargo tan ingenua, si mi hermana tiene tanta determinación en sus sueños entonces temo decir que ella tendrá que afrontar la realidad del mundo, que el mundo es en realidad cruel y retador.

Sansa tendrá que afrontar eso igual, tantas historias de caballeros que escuchaba ella, tantas fantasías de que se casaría con un príncipe perfecto y que ella se volvería Reina, tan inocente y sin embargo tan ingenua, este mundo no es diferente al mío, la única diferencia es que aquí son más sin vergüenzas y tontos, la mayoría no oculta sus intenciones, mientras que otros los enmascaran con promesas falsas y sonrisas inocentes, Sansa será devorada en cuerpo, mente y alma por los Lannister y muchos más si alguien no le enseña a cuidarse, y que Dios me maldiga si creen que dejare que eso pase frente a mis ojos.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, era hora de pensar en el futuro de Westeros, un futuro con ambos mundos combinados, ahora aquí estoy en mis aposentos esperando el momento de la verdad, los Altos Lores de los 7 Reinos se han reunido a escuchar y ver la prueba de que hay más de lo que ellos creían, vinieron para ver a un gran aliado potencial y yo no los decepcionare.

-Su Gracia, es hora- dijo Aland declarando el momento de la verdad, hombres y mujeres de la alta clase ahora estarán presentes en el salón del trono, algunos solo como representantes, otros son los originales altos lores de las casas más reconocidas de los 7 reinos.

* * *

Caminamos sin prisa hacia el salón, cada paso que daba me hacía sentir como si hubiera viajado al pasado, al momento de dar un discurso que me ganara un gran trato con un gigante de la industria, a esos antiguos tiempos en donde me ganaba la gente con las palabras y promesas alentadoras, esos momentos donde les mostraba pruebas del cambio y las ventajas de los tratos dados, esos momentos donde podía ganar un amigo o enemigo en el negocio de la industria, como extrañaba ese sentimiento.

Me probaran, me juzgaran, me harán dudar de mis propias ambiciones, alegaran a quedarse igual, sin cambios, pero yo no desistiré, les mostrare el gran futuro que tengo preparado para estas tierras, y si eso costara algunas vidas, me asegurare que esas vidas valgan la pena.

-Sin más que decir, les presento ante ustedes al cuento en carne y hueso, la leyenda del Wolfswood hecho realidad, el Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest- dijo el rey Robert detrás de las puertas "Hora del Show" pensé mientras abrían las puertas y la muchedumbre hacia espacio a mi entrada, mis guardias me acompañaban a mis lados mientras caminábamos en el centro de la multitud, siendo el centro de atención de todos.

-Presentamos al Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest, comerciante supremo, hermano del verdadero Dragón Veldora Tempest, fundador y Gran Sabio de la federación Jura-Tempest y viajero de mundos- dijo Aland presentándome con un tono autoritario. Una vez terminado la presentación, me dirigí a todos en el salón.

-Rey Robert- empecé dándole una pequeña reverencia –Altos lores, representantes de sus tierras- dije dirigiéndome respectivamente a los de la alta cuna –Y ciudadanos de King's Landing- dije al final dirigiéndome a los pequeños –Es mi gran placer estar frente a cada uno de ustedes y empezar la tan esperada introducción que buscaba hacer desde que establecí mi reino en sus tierras- dije causando curiosidad ante tal afirmación, -una pequeña parte de todos ustedes tal vez ya me conocerán o habrán escuchado de mi por la boca de diversos testigos, pero aprovechare aun así este momento para despejar de sus mentes cualquier duda que tengan con respecto a mi persona y mi naturaleza- eso lo dije en parte mentira, estaba dispuesto a contarles de mí, pero no de mi lado más demoniaco.

Al final fue un hombre joven que hablo primero –¿Por qué no inicia con su historia Rey Yiruma? ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿De dónde vino usted?- dijo el muchacho que parecía no más de 20 años.

Esa pregunta hizo que tanto yo como ciertas personas (Baratheon, Stark y su consejo) se incomodaran un poco –Solo puedo decir que es una larga historia, narrarla tomaría un gran rato y no es por ofender, pero algunos de ustedes parecen impacientes- dije al final ganándome el asentamiento de algunos lores, junto con la risa de algunos plebeyos –Pero con la bendición del Rey Robert, puedo hacer la narración más interesante- dije al final llamando la atención de todos, luego las miradas fueron dirigidas a Robert.

-¿Mente Abierta?- preguntó sabiendo lo que tenía planeado y confundiendo a los que escucharon esa pregunta, asentí confirmando sus dudas, -Muy bien, maravíllalos con tu historia viajero de mundos- dijo con un tono burlón, pero aun con respeto.

-Muy bien, que sepan todos que los eventos que verán serán eventos del pasado, de una tierra y tiempo diferente, no les harán daño- dije dirigiéndome a todos los presentes en el salón –**Mente Abierta- **dije iniciando el recuerdo.

Y así fue como lo vieron, mi mundo natal, sus tiempos pasados, sus avances, sus desastres, les mostré sus glorias dadas, les mostré su lado oscuro, y al final les mostré la persona que era yo, mientras los plebeyos quedaban fascinados con los avances de mi mundo, los altos lores se enfocaron mayormente en los puntos principales, se podían ver infinidades de emociones que intentaban cubrir mientras narraba la historia, fascinación, temor, curiosidad, interés puro de como una civilización como la suya avanzo más rápido que ellos mismos y también atención ante los acontecimientos que me hicieron surgir de la nada, a estar en presencia de ellos.

Así como lo hice con los Baratheon, los Stark y el consejo pequeño, les demostré mi travesía, mi vida, mi muerte, mi rencarnación, y mi segunda travesía; desde mi surgimiento como demonio, hasta las personas que fueron clave en nuestro ascenso, todo hasta llegar a nuestra declaración, el momento en el que fuimos reconocidos como una nación y se fundó por primera vez como la federación Jura-Tempest –Y ahí lo dejare por el momento- dije finalizando mi historia lo cual parecía decepcionar a algunos de los pequeños entre la multitud –Espero que la historia fuera muy informativa para todos- dije esperando no haberlos impactado tanto o que al menos estén anclados aun en el tema principal y no sigan procesando lo que acabaron de ver.

-Aunque fue muy informativo su historia, solo nos da una parcialidad de sus actos, no nos ha especificado que quiere o busca aquí- dijo con escepticismo un hombre de avanzada edad, su rostro se denotaba duro, ocultando totalmente sus emociones y sus vestimentas estaban mayormente de rojo.

Tanto por su apariencia, como por su reputación tuve que adivinar que este era Tywin Lannister, el Lord de Casterly Rock, este era el mismo hombre que masacro y elimino una casa entera solo por haberle ofendido, un hombre directo que sabe lo que quiere y lo obtiene de dudosas y poco éticas formas, pero aun conservando su estatus como Lord asegurando la continuidad y reputación, tanto de él cómo de su familia, si quisiera ganarme su confianza tendría que darle hechos y no promesas vacías.

-Entiendo sus dudas Lord...- dije dejando el espacio esperando que se presentara lo cual confirmo sus dudas al presentarse como Tywin Lannister, a lo que continué – Lord Tywin, pero este calmado cuando dio que no busco subyugación o conquista en sus tierras, mi objetivo es simple, unión con el propósito de paz y prosperidad- dije dejando una pausa lo cual solo gano una sonrisa burlona breve en su rostro.

-Nuestros reinos ya están en paz, nuestras cosechas son buenas y hemos tenido el verano más largo en toda nuestra historia, ¿Qué nos puede ofrecer cuando ya no necesitamos nada más?- pregunto un hombre más joven, estoico, un Baratheon por como luce y viste, el ultimo hermano Stannis Baratheon me pregunto con la misma duda de Tywin.

-¿Y por qué conformarse solo con eso?- pregunte creando duda y confusión de la pregunta –He leído su historia de los últimos 300 años que tiene su trono de hierro y no es por ofender, pero no parece que hayan avanzado mucho o que haya habido una verdadera paz duradera- dije dando razón a mis palabras –La conquista de los Targaryen, la revuelta de la fe de los siete, la Danza de dragones, las rebeliones de los Blackfire y por último la Rebelión de Robert, que para añadir estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la última- continué ganado más razón y un poco de favor ante mi comentario –Tomando en cuenta los conflictos que todos sufrieron, tanto los obvio como los internos, que creo que algunos conocerán, ustedes no han tenido el tiempo para mejorar- dije dando razón y probablemente avergonzando o insultando a algunos.

-Lo que busco es ayudarles a mejorar, darles los conocimientos y las herramientas para que mejoren su estilo de vida, y esto afectará a todos, nobles y plebeyos- continué dándoles ahora intriga -¿Qué tal si les dijera que soy capaz de volver la tierra infértil en una tierra perfecta para el cultivo, que tengo los conocimientos para mejorar su ganado y agricultura con diferentes técnicas que tal vez pensaran que fuera imposible, que les pueda proporcionar herramientas en minería para obtener más minerales, que puedo proporcionarles los conocimientos avanzados de la alquimia y medicina para curar enfermedades o heridas que pensaban que eran incurables o irremediables, que pueda proporcionarles los recursos para crear armaduras y espadas solo escuchadas en cuentos para pequeños, que podría mejorar la misma arquitectura de todos los reinos y volverlas la envidia de las ciudades libres de Essos- narre ganándome aún más su interés ante tales promesas.

-Grandes promesas, pero ante tal cambio que quiere hacer, usted debe querer algo, la pregunta es, ¿Qué es?- dijo un hombre de piel morena con traje elegante marrón, -Eso es simple Lord…- dije dejando espacio para que dijera su nombre, lo cual respondió, -Oberyn Martell representando a mi hermano El Príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne- dijo el, a lo que asentí y continué, -Lo que busco no es poder, dinero o tierras, esas áreas ya están cubiertas- dije dejando un poco de confusión –Lo que busco es formar una alianza con sus reinos, una alianza que nos beneficiara tanto militar como económicamente, abriendo nuestras fronteras para dar paso a ambos mundos tanto los de este como del otro mundo- dije haciendo que se interesaran todos, en especial Lord Tywin.

Con un movimiento de manos le pedí a Aland que trajera un paquete envuelto, por como lucia y por su tamaño asimilaba que era una pintura, -Con ustedes presento, el borrador del tratado que unificara ambos mundos, "El Tratado Isekai"- dije mientras desenrollaba el enorme tratado, incluso aun incompleto parecía un gran documento, y se denotaban las palabras "_Tratado Isekai"_ en grande y en dorado y debajo de estas estaban las palabras "_Westeros-Tempest"_ escritas en rojo y un poco más pequeñas que las primeras –Este tratado sellara en su totalidad esta alianza, desde las ramas comerciantes hasta las leyes militares, ventajas y desventajas, acuerdos y condiciones, este documento será el cimiento de esta nueva relación entre ambos mundos- dije a todos los presentes.

La atención y reacción de todos era diversa, algunos mayormente predecibles por sus rostros pasmados de los pequeños y los rostros estoicos de algunos lores, el Rey Robert parecía divirtiéndose, a sea tanto por la reacción de los pequeños o por la gran oferta que les daba ante ellos.

-¿Qué tipo de condiciones habría?- dijo un lord con un rosto casi estoico, pero aun interesado, el hombre vestía como un noble con ropas mayormente rojo, combinadas con poco de negro -¿Puedo saber a quién me dirijo?- pregunte con modestia –Lord Gerold Grafton, represento a Lady Lysa Arryn del Valle- dijo a lo que lo reconocí, -El tratado en si existe tanto para reconocer la alianza, así como igual garantizar el orden y la paz en sus tierras, si un conflicto o un movimiento rebelde se presenta y amenaza en general estos principios, será deber del resto de las partes unificarse para acabar con este dicho conflicto- dije con un tono más severo.

–Y qué pasaría si una casa se rebelara y rompiera el tratado?- pregunto con un poco de duda de querer saber la respuesta –Se les tratara como rebeldes, serán subyugados con las fuerzas combinadas de los otros reinos y la federación, se les emitirá un juicio y un castigo dependiendo de sus razones- dije con un tono igual de serio, tras haber visto mi pasado y habilidad, tal pensamiento de enfrentarme sería muy descabellado, algo de lo que no estaría tan orgulloso de tener que usar el miedo como herramienta, pero a veces no se tiene opción, sirve de mucho ser tanto temido como amado, manteniendo un balance por supuesto.

-Claro que ya dijeron que están en paz, no deberán temer ante nada, que los extranjeros, bandidos, criminales y piratas teman si se atreven a amenazar estas tierras- dije con un poco de orgullo lo cual pareció agradarles a algunos presentes, entre estos el mismo Rey Robert, -¿Para que conformarse con caminar en la tierra cuando puedo cambiarla por piedra pura y lisa?, ¿Por qué arquitectura tan simple cuando puede lucir digna de Lores?, ¿Por qué simples espadas y armaduras de acero común, cuando pueden tener espadas y armaduras que rivalizarían incluso el Acero Valiriano?, ¿Por qué simple alquimia que solo alivia leves problemas, cuando puede ser aún mejor, hasta el punto de salvar a una persona que está al borde de la muerte o de ser un invalido?, ¿Por qué conformarse con lo ordinario cuando puede ser extraordinario?- esta última frase lo dije demostrando el mineral de magiculas que conservaba cerca –Yo ya les he ofrecido un mejor futuro, ahora dependerá de ustedes dar el siguiente paso- dije dirigiéndome a los lores y representantes.

El rey Robert se enderezo y hablo –Levanten la mano quienes estén a favor del tratado- dijo con una voz autoritaria, los lores y representantes parecían indecisos y los pequeños parecían impacientes de la respuesta de sus lores, al final fue Ned quien dio el primer paso y alzo su mano, y como un efecto domino, la mayoría empezó a hacer lo mismo, la decisión fue casi unánime pues tal parecía que algunos no estaban aún seguros –Bien, se declara ahora total bienvenida y aceptación a la federación y este nuevo mundo, y dentro de un tiempo en el futuro se hará otra reunión para la firma del_ "Tratado Isekai"_\- dijo Robert lo cual fue recibido con una gran variedad de aplausos de los lores y los plebeyos.

Al terminar los pequeños ya habían despejado el salón en cuestión de segundos, dejando así un puñado de lores aun presentes, incluyendo al pequeño consejo, Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon, con seguridad me dirigí a donde estaba Ned, el cual estaba conversando con uno de los lores presentes un hombre joven de unos 20 años con cabello castaño rojizo, que igual vestía mayormente castaño con detalles que asimilaban una armadura.

Al llegar, el hablo primero –Su gracia Yiruma Tempest, quiero presentarle a Edmure Tully heredero y representante de la casa Tully, y también hermano de Catelyn- dijo presentándome al futuro Lord. –Un placer conocerlo Lord Tully, me presentaría, pero para este punto sería inútil- dije con un poco de gracia lo cual respondió con una pequeña risa –Jeje si así parece, pero el placer es mío, no todos los días se puede llegar a conocer la viva imagen de la magia existente, o una gran figura de autoridad de otro mundo- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Pero hablando en serio, ¿Usted cree ser capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo que haría?- pregunto con un poco de duda. -Todo lo que hare será proporcionarles las herramientas y el conocimiento para darles ese cambio, no puedo decir en serio que el cambio vendrá del día de hoy a la mañana, pero si les puedo prometer que con este tratado, podre garantizarles una era dorada para sus reinos- dije intentando convencerlo.

–Aun asi debe de admitir que un cambio radical como el que dice puede no estar muy de acuerdo con algunos lores, algunos aun prefieren hacerlo todo a "la vieja manera"- dijo Edmure con la misma duda –Esa es otra razón por la que no presionare tan rápido, el cambio siempre da miedo, eso lo entiendo, por eso me asegurare que este tipo de conocimientos herramientas se integren poco a poco, sin alarmar o incomodar a alguien- dije explicando mi plan de acción –Lento pero seguro- dijo Edmure captando mi estrategia, –Exacto, un día vera por la ventana y se dará cuenta que las nuevas estrategias ya han sido implementadas en sus tierras, y se sentirá tan cómodo que no habrá objeción alguna, ya sea de su familia o de su gente- dije convenciéndolo.

–Ustedes gobiernan en las tierras de los ríos, sus tierras ya son ricas y fértiles, sin mencionar que igual la pesca es abundante, pero ¿qué diría usted si yo le podría proporcionar diferentes técnicas que le ayudaran tanto a mantener y mejorar las cosechas y la pesca en sus tierras?- dije haciendo que se interesara en esto.

–Escucharía con atención- dijo interesado –Diversos sistemas de riego, diferentes técnicas y herramientas mejoradas para pesca, así como mejores estructuras para proteger y conservar sus recursos, imagine todas sus tierras dando el doble de recursos de lo que normalmente dan y totalmente protegidos, tanto de climas devastadores como de los mismos bandidos- dije viendo que parecía contenerse de preguntar más –Pero eso será para más al futuro, ahora debo concentrarme en el presente- dije señalando el paquete en mi mano que contenía el tratado incompleto.

-Por supuesto, no quisiera interrumpir demás, aun así, todo esto fue muy revelador e informativo, le agradezco mucho por todo, su gracia- dijo con humildad Edmure Tully, -Gracias a usted por escuchar, esperando que mis palabras se extiendan por los 7 reinos- dije con humildad –Considérelo hecho al menos en las Tierras de los Ríos- dijo con determinación mientras se iba del salón.

* * *

Al irse me dirigí a Ned mientras caminábamos por los pasillos–Bueno, creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor- dije a Ned –Aunque hay un detalle que olvidaste mencionar, Salazar Saridan- dijo Ned recordándome ese problema –Ned, con todo respeto, déjame lidiar con Salazar personalmente, él es problema de la Federación no suyo- dije con un tono serio –No es así como lo describiste en un principio, querías un aliado- dijo intentando defenderse –Sí, quiero un aliado, pero en este estado en el que están, sería como enviar a un niño armado con una espada de madera a la guerra, simplemente no están listos- dije aún severo, es triste pero cada palabra que decía era una realidad.

-¿Sabes que a muchos les ofendería demasiado escuchar eso?, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos si este ejercito de Salazar nos ataca?- pregunto dudando –No pasara, la única entrada a tu mundo es por medio de Nava y el otro lado donde está el otro extremo de la puerta, la cual está ahora siendo vigilando y resguardado por un punto de control que está en proceso de convertirse en una base militar, sin mencionar que básicamente están ubicados en el corazón del bosque de Jura, que es básicamente la parte central de toda la federación, si alguien quisiera movilizar un ejército hacia este mundo, seria detenido y destrozado en el otro mundo- dije con mucha confianza.

-Y estas seguro que no podrán pasar- esa declaración sonó tanto como pregunta y afirmación –La única descabellada forma de que puedan pasar un ejército sin ser detectados será si hacen su propia puerta, lo cual requerirá de mucha magia y muchos recursos, y todo ello debería estar aquí, en este mundo, junto con un usuario increíble de magia para hacer la conexión, una operación así les tomaría un largo tiempo para invertir, incluso años- dije tranquilizando al norteño.

-Uhg, las guerras eran más fáciles antes- dijo con un tono de frustración mientras seguíamos caminando a nuestros aposentos –Eran más fáciles porque conocías a tu enemigo, bienvenido al mundo de la política, donde cualquiera puede ser tu enemigo- dije con escepticismo, a lo que asintió en afirmación, -Me lo advirtieron muchos, incluso Cat, pero aun así no puedo parar- dijo con un poco de tristeza –No te digo que pares, solo que seas más discreto, no puedes confiar en nadie de esta ciudad, solo en tu propia gente- dije aconsejándolo –¿Ni siquiera en Petyr Baelish?- pregunto con duda –Petyr Baelish es un hombre con sus propias ambiciones, si te ayuda solo lo hará para obtener algo de usted, y conociéndolo lo obtendrá sin que te des cuenta, conocí gente como él en mi mundo- le dije aun con un rostro estoico mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¿Y qué hay de usted?, ¿Se puede confiar?, dices querer paz, pero aun así andan muy equipados para usa simple expedición, incluso aunque haya sido con su pequeño sequito- pregunto con una mirada dudosa a mí –_Si vis pacem para bellum, _una frase de un idioma antiguo de mi mundo, significa "si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"- dije citando algo de mi origen –Profundo y lamentablemente cierto en la guerra, cuando los pueblos enemigo nos venían venir, la simple vista del ejercito los incitaba a la inmediata rendición, a veces solo demostrar las espadas y armaduras son suficientes para incitar la paz- dijo Ned recordando el pasado.

–No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero tú ya viste mis acciones, no creo que tu duda sea si amenace la paz de los reinos, temes que ataque radicalmente- dije intentando conocer el origen de sus dudas, de repente se detuvo, el parecía ver por los lados, como si hubiera alguien espiando –Vamos a mis aposentos, ahí podremos halar en paz- dije tranquilizando al Lord –Gracias- dijo neutralmente.

* * *

Una vez en los aposentos y después de lanzar el hechizo de silencio, ya fue seguro hablar, -Muy bien, escúpelo, sé que has estado haciendo más que solo atender las necesidades del Rey y arreglar algunos temas, ¿Qué está pasando? – le cuestione esperando que enserio fuera sincero –Jon Arryn no murió de fiebre, fue asesinado- dijo directamente confirmando mis sospechas, después de una pausa el continuo –Después de cumplir con mis deberes, he estado siguiendo sus pasos intentando descubrir en que ha estado interesado últimamente, él estaba haciendo una investigación de algún tipo, pidió el libro de linajes de todas las casas de Westeros y también ha estado haciendo visitas en Flea Bottom, específicamente a diferentes zorras que frecuentaba el Rey- dijo aun serio.

–Dudo que sea ese tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de mujeres por lo que me dijiste de él, pero si no es por eso, ¿Para que las visitaría?- dije esperando no ofender algo la memoria de Jon Arryn, -Todas tenían un hijo, mayormente casi todos eran varones, el visitaba a todas para saber de la existencia de los bastardos de Robert- dijo con esa misma seriedad, -¿Estás seguro?- pregunte a lo que asintió, –La última visita que hizo fue a un herrero, o mejor dicho al aprendiz del herrero, el muchacho se parecía a Robert en sus tiempos más gloriosos, solo le faltaba la armadura y un martillo de guerra- dijo casi impactado de lo que decía, -¿Alguna otra pista?- pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas, –El gran Maestre, había mencionado que las últimas palabras de Jon Arryn eran "La semilla es fuerte"- dijo Ned confirmando mis temores, Jon Arryn había descubierto el verdadero origen de los herederos al trono al compararlos con los bastardos de Robert.

Bueno, creo que sería hora de confesar, la reina seguía incumpliendo así que no habría mucha perdida –Ned, déjame contarte algo, cuando era humano, al principio de mi meta no me iba nada bien, donde sea que fuera, siempre había un obstáculo que era imposible de pasar, al menos no sin ensuciarse las manos, en ese tiempo quería estar totalmente limpio, sin problemas- dije a lo que parecía compadecerse un poco de mi -Luego llegue a un punto en el que dije "Al carajo" y empecé a jugar sucio- dije mientras su rostro parecía un poco triste, incluso sentía que mi rostro estoico ya se aflojaba poco a poco por los tristes recuerdo –chantaje, sobornos, manipule el sistema del que yo pertenecía para ponerlo a mi favor- seguí narrando mientras el escuchaba, pregunto "por qué" –Porque seguí las reglas y lo único que obtuve fue un puesto pequeño, mientras que el resto me pisaban, al final no rompí las reglas, pero las manipule a mi favor de una manera muy retorcida, que a veces sentía que con la simple acción podría condenar a alguien a la ruina, o peor. Me volví un total idiota hasta llegar al punto de que no me podía reconocer, pero me salve, lo deje y pude dejarlo todo atrás, como un mal recuerdo, pero todo lo que hice, todas las buenas acciones que hice en el futuro, no se hubieran conseguido si no hubiera actuado así en el principio, y eso nadie puede negarlo, hice cosas estúpidas pero fueron por las mejores intenciones- dije al final con un poco de orgullo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- dijo con un poco de amargura e impaciencia –Para que entiendas de que a veces se necesitan hacer sacrificios personales para cumplir con nuestras metas y promesas, a veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para garantizar el exito de nuestras metas a futuro, además intento justificarme para confesarte algo más- dije con un poco de gracia –¿De qué?- dijo ahora mirándome penetrantemente –Creo saber porque mataron a Jon Arryn- dije llamándole la atención.

–Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, si los comparas con todos los Baratheon de la historia, ¿Qué tienen de igual?- dije a lo que parecía a entender la indirecta cuando parecía pasmado –No puede ser- dijo Ned impactado.

–La semilla es fuerte, Jon Arryn sabia eso y por eso lo mataron, no son Baratheon, lo que significa que por ley el bastardo más grande de Robert puede ser legitimado y luego declarado heredero, en este caso el aprendiz del herrero, o es eso o poner a Stannis como su heredero- dije dándole sentido mientras aun parecía impactado por la revelación.

-Pero ¿cómo estas involucrado en esto?- pregunto sobre mi participacion lo cual me hizo ir directo al grano –Lo descubrí en Winterfell, confronte al amante de la Reina y con ello enfrente a la Reina en el camino a Kings Landing- dije a lo que parecía impactado, a lo que continué –Desde el principio sospeche de la caída de Bran de la torre, hice mi propia investigación, mis habilidades me ayudaron a detectarlos, los confronte a ambos, le dije a la Reina que solo la apoyaría si controlara y educara bien a Joffrey, pero no ha cambiado nada, por eso te confieso ahora- dije finalizando, so rostro parecía entre consternado y furioso –Si quieres descargar tu furia, siéntete libre de…- no pude terminar tras recibir rápidamente un golpe directo a mi nariz, el golpe fue lo suficiente rápido para hacerme caer de espaldas.

Recuperarme fue rápido y sencillo, lo difícil ahora será tener que enfrentar el resto de la realidad -¡¿Por qué?!- grito Ned con furia -¡Porque si hablaba fragmentaria los 7 reinos y los condenaría a todos a una guerra civil!, usa la cabeza Ned, si esto sale a la luz Robert condenara a los niños, que se encargue de Joffrey, con el no tengo problema, pero Myrcella y Tommen son inocentes, y conociendo a Tywin Lannister, el no dejara esto como si nada, se ira a la guerra contra el trono y con esto poco a poco todas las casas iniciaran rebeliones contra el trono de hierro, condenaríamos el continente con un solo movimiento- dije con furia igual a Ned, poco a poco mientras narraba su rostro parecía aligerarse.

-¿Y cuál era tu plan?,¿Darle el trono al bastardo y casarlo con mi hija?- dijo con sarcasmo y enojo ante tal pensamiento –Esperaba asegurar el tratado primero y por método de selección incluiría a lores y ladies de total confianza de Westeros en una asociación de la federación, les diríamos la verdad y con su apoyo uniríamos al menos la mayoría de los reinos, evitando así que se alíen con los Lannister- dije confesándole parte de mi plan

–¿Qué tipo de asociación?- pregunto más calmado mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana –Una asociación interna que se encarga de hacer trabajos sucios y encubiertos en nombre de la Federación, asesinatos, robos, torturas, infiltraciones- dije narrando algunas características -Y al finalizar la guerra, hariamos todos una votación de quien seria el nuevo gobernante de los 7 reinos- dije al final terminando mi plan.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es el amante de la reina?- pregunto Ned, la respuesta era difícil para mí decirla, pero ya no había opción –Jaime Lannister- dije con dificultad, casi como un susurro, su rostro parecía tornarse ahora en asco –Entonces los niños igual son bastardos nacidos de incesto, y pensar que lo casaría con Sansa- dijo el con asco, hasta que su rostro cambio de repente.

–Un momento, entonces Jaime Lannister, el Mata reyes, fue quien empujo a mi hijo de la torre- dijo mientras su tono crecía cada vez más, se lo confirme con un leve asentamiento –Voy a matarlo- dijo casi como un susurro asesino mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta –Momento ahí- dije mientras lo detenía –Tanto como yo apruebo la justicia por mano propia, no es el momento para impartirla ahora, si lo atacas ahora pedirán una explicación, la cual, al menos que quieras iniciar una guerra, no tenemos- dije incitándolo a esperar.

POV Ned Stark

En el momento que escuche todo, una gran corriente de emociones me invadió de repente, ira, traición, asco, frustración, impotencia ante la situación. Tanto como odie decirlo, todo lo que Yiruma dijo era cierto, Tywin era conocido por ser rencoroso, las lluvias de Castamere son prueba de su furia, lo único que parece que puedo hacer por ahora sería seguir el juego de Yiruma, pero de saber que este tipo de retorcido chico será Rey, no puedo aceptarlo, –Lo siento Yiruma, pero no puedo aceptarlo como Rey- dije con tristeza, –Entonces debo informarte con pesar que no podre protegerte- dijo con ese mismo tono de tristeza.

–Stannis es el legítimo heredero- dije intentando justificarme -¿Crees que eso será suficiente para convencerlos?, te servirá tan bien como un escudo de mala calidad- dijo aun con tristeza.

–Mantendremos esta conversación en privado, puedes confiar en eso- dijo como si intentara animarme -¿Qué les dirás en el Norte si algo me pasa?- pregunte con escepticismo –La verdad, que no pude protegerte- dijo con ese tono triste.

-¿No pudiste o no quisiste?- pregunte con amargura lo cual me gano un ceño de él, –No te atrevas a confundir mis deseos con mi deber, tu más que nadie debe saber del cumplimiento del deber, y si quiero garantizar la paz, esto se tiene que hacer- dijo con amargura.

Al romper su hechizo me dirigía a la puerta hasta que alguien toco –Adelante- dijo Yiruma, a lo que se ario para revelar a su comandante Aland –Su Gracia, Lord Stark- dijo reconociéndonos – Los están buscando el consejo se reunió por un asunto alarmante- dijo él, mostrándonos el camino.

* * *

Después de tantas manías, movimientos y calamidades que pasaban aquí mi mente se había olvidado de los fugitivos Targaryen –La perra está embarazada, te dije que esto pasaría- dijo Robert con veneno en su voz –Es solo una niña, y te estas guiando de solo rumores- dije defendiéndome, –Me temo que no son solo rumores mi Lord, Daenerys Targaryern está embarazada del niño del khal Drogo, palabras de Jorah Mormont- dijo Varys –Un esclavista y fugitivo- dije aun defendiéndome.

-¿Alguien aquí quiere ponerme al día?- dijo Yiruma en un lado –Habrás oído antes de los Targaryen- pregunto Varys –Solo lo leído en los libros, ¿Son eso los 2 que se habían escapado de Westeros?- pregunto a lo que confirmo Baelish –Correcto y ahora Viserys Targaryen dio como esposa a su hermana Daenerys a un Khal dothraki con un khalasar de 40 000 guerreros, jinetes salvajes pero igual expertos y letales a caballo, tomando en cuenta eso ahora tiene la fuerza para amenazarnos con una invasión- dijo Petyr lo cual casi me traiciona de que igual piense que sea posible.

–No cruzaran, los dothraki no cruzan aguas que sus caballos no pueden tomar, no es necesario hacer nada- dije esperando convencerlos -¿este es tu plan?, ¿hacer nada?- dijo Robert indignado hacia mí, luego se volvió a su consejo, todos aprobaron la muerte de ambos.

-¿Qué opinas tu Yiruma?, de Rey a Rey- dijo el rey esperando mejor consejo –Temo decir que no importa de qué lado se vea, ambas opciones traerán de consecuencia que invadan, si los asesinamos incitaremos la furia del Khal, si no hacemos nada, hay solo una pequeña oportunidad de que no vengan, pero sería como lanzar una moneda- dijo trayendo a todos a un punto muerto –Pero tal vez haya una tercera opción- dijo trayendo un poco de esperanza.

–Maten al Khal- dijo simplemente

–Sería más fácil los Targaryen, el Khal Drogo nunca ha perdido contra nadie, intentar matarlo sería un suicidio- dijo Baelish dudando

–Además, ¿cómo podía beneficiarnos la muerte del Khal?- pregunto Robert intentando sacar lógica de ello,

-Los Khalasar dothraki son tribus salvajes que se rigen por fuerza, por eso siguen a su Khal. Mátenlo o debilítenlo, en cualquier caso, su Khalasar se romperá y dividirá en Khalasar más pequeños, sin mencionar que ellos no toman en cuenta las leyes de sucesión, lo que significa que el niño de Daenerys seria inofensivo y no tendría Khalasar propio que heredar, y perderán la oportunidad de tener su propio ejército, serán condenados a estar en el desierto por el resto de sus vidas- dijo esta parte final con un toque algo tétrico, algo que parecía agradarle un poca a Robert –Jeje, debo admitir Yiruma, es un buen plan- dijo Robert un poco satisfecho.

-Cuando se trata de venganza, nada mejor que un demonio, es como un arte, mátalos rápido y sufrirán menos, que mejor venganza que quítarles todo lo que tienen y hacerles desear la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa sinvergüenza y con el mismo tono oscuro, ya empezaba a dar miedo, y yo no era el único que parecía afectado.

–Perfecto, háganlo, maten al Khal o debilítenlo, al final no quiero que salgan de ese desierto- dijo Robert aprobando el plan de acción de Yiruma, en el camino a la salida pude ver por un momento que me había guiñado el ojo, él se había ganado el favor de Robert con esto y también aseguro la supervivencia de los Targaryen, "¿Qué está planeando Yiruma?" pensaba mientras iba a mis aposentos.

Notas de Autor.

Quiero agradecer especialmente por su apoyo y su seguimiento a esta historia, no estaba seguro al principio de como armaría la totalidad de este nuevo comodín para westeros, pero les puedo garantizar que será un largo viaje aun por venir, tal vez en el camino se encuentren algunos clichés y aún más referencias de otros medios de entretenimiento en el camino, tanto del libro de canciones de hielo y fuego, como de otros externos, pero les aseguro que el momento de acción se acerca cada vez más, por el momento solo puedo pedir que sigan dando su apoyo y seguimiento a esta historia, ahora el verano se está acabando y no puedo garantizar que podre actualizar muy seguido, pero aun así les puedo garantizar que no dejare incompleto la historia.

Como siempre, si se tiene algún problema de lectura, mala redacción, o algunas palabras se malentienden o algunos párrafos son muy largos, no tengan miedo de comentar, críticas y comentarios constructivos siempre son bienvenidos.

Respondiendo a algunos comentarios, les aseguro que Arya y Jon tendrán su propia aventura con el tiempo, al igual que Bran, la montaña recibirá su merecido con creces, y la parte del corsé de Arya solo fue una referencia a un capítulo de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), los que sabrán entenderán.

Hasta la próxima actualización, paz.


	11. Denme alas

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 11: Denme alas

* * *

Kings Landing, la Fortaleza Roja

POV Yiruma

Las cosas se complican más, justo cuando creía que todo se empezaba a tranquilizar, parecía que el destino quería aventarme otro obstáculo para detenerme, lamentablemente ya he madurado lo suficiente como para distinguir que toda acción dada aquí ya no son meras coincidencias, estos obstáculos no son enviados por ningún Dios o el Destino en sí, todo ha sido planeado, y por como se ven las cosas de una manera errática y apresurada.

Lo que me hizo sospechar fue cuando unos días después recibimos la noticia de que Tyrion Lannister fue secuestrado por hombres del Valle al nombre de Lysa Tully-Arryn, afirmando que los Lannister asesinaron a su esposo, esto parecería simples delirios de una mujer, de la que mayormente se informó, sufre grandes delirios y paranoia con los Lannister y es muy sobreprotectora con su hijo, pero esto sería demasiado.

Si tuviera que sospechar de alguien seria de Baelish, el hombre fue amigo íntimo de las hermanas Tully, Catelyn y Lysa, desde que eran niños, básicamente fueron criados juntos, ya puedo visualizar el jodido triángulo amoroso que se formó ahí. Sin mencionar que el hombre en cierta manera ha estado robándole a la Corona ya por hace varios años, lo encubrió bien pero yo soy experto en el tema, ha estado encubriendo los robos con gastos extrovertidos que supuestamente requisó el Rey a una variedad de burdeles; desde vino, comida exótica y mujeres; pudo encubrirlo bien, pero las discordancias seguían ahí, una gran variedad de gastos excesivos y todos dirigido a burdeles del mismo hombre, Lord Petyr Baelish, "Muy listo señor pero ¿que consigue con esto?" Pensé aún con duda, buscando una razón, se hace rico y ahora busca un conflicto, incitando una guerra, ¿Acaso este es un plan descabellado de venganza para acabar con los 7 reinos mientras el se va con sus riquezas?, ¿o esto es más profundo?

Estas dudas me invadían mientras caminaba hacia los aposentos de Ned, al tocar escuché un "pase", y al entrar paró de escribir -¿Alguna noticia?, ¿Como reacciono Tywin?- pregunté a Ned.

-Esta furioso, y con un ejército de al menos 20,000 hombres marchando hacia la Tierra de los Rios, y conociéndolo no marcharán en paz- dijo con un tono sombrío.

Esas noticias solo traían más problemas a todos mis planes, -Tengo que requisarle al Rey permiso para movilizar Mis fuerzas, convencer así que no ataquen, o al menos que no destruyan los pueblos en sus alrededores- dije con seriedad.

-El Rey salió a cazar, necesita despejar su mente según el- dijo Ned casi como si intentara ser gracioso, -¿Que tan grande es tu ejército?- dijo casi con temor, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

-150 000 unidades aproximadamente, todas de diferentes razas, al menos 30 000 arqueros, 40 000 de infanteria, 40 000 jinetes y 40 000 lanceros, no hay un número exacto porque cada vez hay más entrenando pero esa fue la última actualización que recibí al irme de Nava- dije narrando mis fuerzas.

Su rostro parecía sombrío ante estas palabras, pero se tranquilizó poco después -¿_si vis pace para bellum_?- pregunto ya un poco obvio mientras yo lo miraba neutralmente cuando ambos sabemos la respuesta.

-¿Como te justificaras?- pregunto Ned mirándome fijamente.

-Ante la posible amenaza de una invasión en el este, lo último que queremos será estar en la garganta del otro, debo hacerlos desistir, no puedo declarar estar aliado a un reino, pero me justificare con dando protección a los pueblos pequeños- dije como solución, todo ese trayecto solo me estaba mirando.

-¿Protecion?- pregunto brevemente dudando de mi plan.

-Para este punto, temo decir que el conflicto es inminente, no estamos a salvo, si no resuelven pacíficamente el conflicto con Lysa Arryn y Tywin Lannister, entonces me temo que habrá que preparar todos los ejercitos- dije sombriamente mientras el escuchaba -Tambien descubrí algo inquietante- dije mientras seguía narrando de mi descubrimiento de Petyr Baelish, incluyendo la parte de mis sospechas en su participación en este conflicto.

-No tiene sentido, Baelish es un gran amigo de Catelyn y maestro de la moneda, ¿Por qué le robaría al mismo reino e incitaría un conflicto luego?- pregunto dudando de mi declaración.

-Esa es la cuestión que aún no resuelvo, pero aunque no sea el causante del conflicto, definitivamente debe estar participando en el, con tanto oro robado podría incluso contratar a una compañía mercenaria por al menos 5 años- dije mientras ya parecía haber reconocido algo.

Ned parecía pasmado ante la realización de los posibles futuros actos, pero rápidamente recuperó su rostro estoico, -Cierto o falso, se tiene que discutir la verdad al Rey, todo, los Lannister, Petyr, la conspiración, si no actuamos ellos atacarán primero- dijo con un tono fuerte

-Ned, soy neutral, si me ven aliándome con el Norte, lo primero que pensarán sería que incite esta guerra civil, te pido como amigo y como sabio que no hagas nada estupido- dije casi soñando como suplica.

El al final me veía con una expresión triste, -Lo siento Yiruma, pero no me voy a atormentar con ocultar este secreto- dijo con pesar y determinación, luego continuo, -Te libero de tu responsabilidad con el Norte, si tanto estás tan desesperado por La Paz, haz lo que no puedo hacer, protege a los pequeños- dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en un pergamino -Unos de mis últimos mandatos, como la mano del Rey, te doy permiso para movilizar tus fuerzas solo para defender a los pueblos pequeños, sin darle tributo o lealtad a ninguna casa- dijo dejándome pasmado, veía como firmaba el pergamino, dejaba caer la cera caliente y ponía el sello para hacerlo oficial, luego me paso el pergamino -Buena suerte- dijo con tristeza, lo único que pude hacer ahora era retirarme, solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

Pero no fue así, pocos días después hubo caos en el castillo, hombres y mujeres se movían por doquier, tanto sirvientes como soldados y yo estaba perdido ante esa multitud, hasta que me encontré con alguien familiar.

-Renly- dije llamándole la atención-¿Que pasa?, ¿Que es este caos?- pregunte con duda

-Es mi hermano, fue herido en la caceria- dijo con un tono de desesperación, esto no era nada bueno, tenía que ver a Robert.

-¿Donde lo tienen?, puedo ayudarlo- dije convenciendo.

-En sus aposentos, ahí lo están atendiendo- dijo mientras me indicaba que lo siguiera.

Al llegar ya podía sentir la penumbra que inundaban estos aposentos, una gran cantidad de personas estaban presentes, entre estos el Príncipe Joffrey y la Reina Cercei, que parecían en total pesar ante la vista moribunda del Rey Robert, -Apesta a muerte- lo oí decir apenas entrando -Yiruma, me alegra verte, algo bueno de estos momentos alfin- dijo mientras me acercaba, y justo ahí veía a Ned en su lado izquierdo, -Vayanse, todos excepto Ned y Yiruma- declaró a todos los presentes dentro, solo la Reina y su hijo objetaron hasta que el Rey alzo la voz y con eso se marcharon -Ned, quiero que escribas, Yiruma será el testigo- dijo continuando, -Yo, el Rey Robert, títulos y títulos, nombro a Eddart Stark Regente de los 7 reinos hasta que mi hijo tenga mayoría de edad, y a Yiruma le concedo el nuevo título de Maestre de asuntos exteriores, y con eso un lugar en el consejo pequeño, y reconozco su título y lugar como Rey Demonio de Nava- dijo dejándonos pasmados, claro esperaba esos títulos para mi, pero no los de Ned, esto cambiaría una gran cantidad de cosas, pero no podía acabar aquí.

-No debe acabar aquí, puedo curarte Robert, ¿Por qué rendirte ahora si puedo salvarte?- dije casi desesperado, Robert parecía sonreír un poco.

-Yiruma, así como tú, ya he hecho todo lo que quería, yo nunca fui un buen Rey, ni un muy buen esposo o padre- dijo lo cual no me sorprendió mucho -Perdí al amor de mi vida, y lo único que conseguí fue un trono de espadas que no deseaba en un principio- dijo con pesar, hasta que continuo, -Si voy a hacer algo bien ahora, será dejarle el trono a alguien mejor, aunque sea por solo un tiempo- dijo con un tono de gracia mientras Ned le pasaba el pergamino.

-Y que tal esto- dije demostrando el documento que Ned firmó, decretando me permiso de movilizar mis fuerzas libremente.

Robert solo lo miro hasta que se dirigió a mi, -Confio en Ned, en su juicio, por eso lo apruebo- dijo mientras escribía algo más en este mismo pergamino.

Firmo ambos pergaminos y alcanzando la cera, dejó que se derramara en ambos pergaminos mientras ponía su sello en cada uno.

-Sigues tu- dijo mientras pasaba el pergamino que redactó.

Con algo de duda pero igual determinación firme con mi nombre y pocos títulos, al finalizar convoque mi sello y me pasaron la cera, con delicadeza dejé caer la cera caliente en el pergamino y puse mi sello.

-Je, primera y última vez que veo un dragón y no me causa molestia- comentó Robert con algo de gracia.

-Al final los que lo sufren entienden- dije confundiendolo, y decidido a hacer un acto de empatía.

**Mente compartida**, un hechizo que permitía compartir recuerdo de una manera privada y rápida, si el fuera a morir pronto, al menos le dejaría saber que no estaba solo en ese valle de oscuridad y venganza.

Con un movimiento, puse mi mano en su cabeza y le mostré, mostre mi antiguo amor, la perdida, la masacre, la venganza, la bestia.

Al terminar, él solo parecía pasmado por un momento, luego formo una sonrisa, -Al final no somos tan diferentes- dije intentando animarle.

-Espero verte en la otra vida camarada- dije intentando dándole esperanza -Tal vez algún Dios te dé el honor de reencarnar en mi mundo y nos volvamos a ver- dije esperando animarle en sus últimos momentos.

-Esa sería una gran aventura- dijo Robert ahora esperanzado de esa posibilidad.

Me retiré con pesar y lentitud de sus aposentos junto con Ned, ambos sabíamos lo que vendría pronto -No te detendré Ned, pero si fuera tu, me iría al Norte, llévate a Sansa y corre, solo así podré ayudarte- dije intentando una última vez de convencerlo de desistir.

-El Rey Robert escribió su última voluntad Yiruma, la Reina no puede objetar esto- dijo con algo de esperanza pero igual con fuerza.

-Eres muy ingenuo si crees que la Reina se irá simplemente así mientras tu te vuelves regente, hará lo que sea para manipularte y hacerte caer- dije intentando razonar con el.

-Robert te concedió lo que querías, compartieron comida juntos, cazaron juntos, es tu amigo, ¿En serio desobedeceras su último mandato?- dijo ahora desconfiando de mi.

-SI SIGNIFICA GARANTIZAR LA PAZ CON TODOS, SI, este es el precio que pago por ser Rey, todos quieren reinar, pero nadie se da cuenta de la carga que es reinar un reino tan grande, Robert lo sabía y por eso decidió su destino final- declare dejándolo pasmado -Tengo un deber con mi gente y eso es asegurarles La Paz y la unidad, y si fuera tú igual me concentraría en tu gente, piensa en tu esposa, tus hijos e hijas, mientras estamos confabulando, Sansa es ciega de todo lo que pasa aqui, de la naturaleza de su "querido Leon"- dije con un tono cursi y molesto.

-Entonces déjame lidiar con esto- dijo indiferente mientras se marchaba por el pasillo.

-No podré ayudarte- le dije mientras se iba.

-No espero que lo hagas- dijo mientras seguía alejándose, tuvimos suerte de ya estar lejos de todos para tener esta conversación.

Ya no puedo tolerar esto, el secreto, la confabulación, si todo iba a explotar al menos salvaría a los que pudiera del fuego cruzado, Sansa debe saber la verdad.

* * *

POV Sansa

Todo ha estado confuso últimamente, desde que habíamos llegado se podía sentir cierta tensión en el aire pero ahora esto es más persistente, apenas escucho que pasa, al principio pensaba que todo sería fácil, hacer bordados, hablar con las sirvientas, escribir cartas a mi madre y con el tiempo me casaría co Joffrey, pero últimamente las cosas se han estado complicando, no tengo los detalles pero pareciera como si todos se estuvieran preparando para la guerra, escucho a las sirvientas decir que tía Lysa mando secuestrar a Tyrion Lannister, otros dicen que se preparan para una invasión, solo puedo esperar que eso no perjudique mi compromiso con el príncipe.

Estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que me exalte al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta -¿Quien es?- pregunté al que tocaba.

-Yiruma Tempest- dijo la voz ahora reconocida como el Rey Demonio, con algo de prisa e intentando tranquilizarme me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla.

-Su gracia- dije con humildad al Rey Demonio, era increíble que hace unos meses atrás la idea de monstruos era inimaginable, pero sin embargo aquí estaba, conviviendo con su Rey, el mismo hombre que antes me había dado consejos y me ayudo a abrirme un poco, el hombre que compartió su historia con nosotros, el hombre hecho demonio.

-Lady Sansa, tenemos que hablar- dijo con un tono casi triste y sombrío, solo puedo ahora pensar en lo peor.

-¿Es sobre los rumores de Tyrion Lannister?- pregunte con algo de temor, recordando todos los rumores, temo que el vaya a confirmarlo.

-Es más grave que eso, si no le importa quisiera que la conversación fuera privada, ¿podría usar el encanto de **silencio**?- pregunto causandome más temo, ¿tan serio es como para que no salga de este cuarto?, con lentitud asentir dándole permiso y con unas palabras recitó el hechizo.

-Se que usted al principio no me creerá, me llamará mentiroso, embustero, engañador, posiblemente incluso "Maldito demonio", pero necesito que usted vea las cosas como en realidad son, incluso aunque no quisiera que esto pasara- dijo extrañandome esa declaración.

-El Rey Robert.. . Morirá, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto- dijo con pesar dejándome en shock de la noticia, admiro que no me agradará mucho el Rey Robert, pero no era como si le deseara su muerte. -Tu padre ascenderá como regente hasta que Joffrey tenga la mayoría de edad- continuo sorprendiendome un poco más, ahora mi padre reinará, pero ¿Por qué sigue soñando triste?

-Entonces mi padre reinará por unos años antes que el príncipe- declare confirmando lo que dijo.

-Me temo que es más complicado que eso, tu padre y yo averiguamos una horrible verdad de la Reina y de los príncipes y princesa Baratheon- dijo mientras continuaba narrando de los sucesos.

Cada vez que continuaba con su historia no quería creerlo, tanto de su parte como de mi padre no podía creerlo, Mi Principe Joffrey, mi León, un bastardo nacido del incesto.

No podía creerlo, y parecía que eso era obvio a los ojos del Rey Yiruma -Entiendo si estás consternada o en total negación pero puedo probarlo- dijo justificándose.

Pregunte "como" a lo que respondió -Tengo un hechizo, **mente compartida**, verá mis recuerdos más recientes, rápido y seguro- dijo a lo que me extrañó, su única prueba eran sus mismos recuerdo, eso no le serviría de mucho en un juicio, pero solo es para mi, con lentitud asentir dándole permiso para mostrarme.

Con solo tomar mi cabeza y susurrar su hechizo fui capaz de verlo todo, e incluso de sentirlo todo como el, su investigación, la lujuria en el aire, el hechizo que hizo confesar a Jaime Lannister, el enfrentamiento a la Reina y su negociación, incluso pude ver cuando le confesó todo a mi padre y sus razones de por qué no apoyarlo, no podía ser así, no puede, pero es cierto, lo vi y lo experimenté todo, el asco, la depravación, los mismos sentidos del Rey pude experimentarlos aún que fuera por un instante.

Cuando acabo todo, solo tuve un sentimiento, vomitar del asco, con rapidez el Rey Yiruma me paso un contenedor y rápidamente vomite en el todo lo que tenía en el estómago, el asco de todos esos sucesos fue tan rápido y fuerte como un golpe rapido de desperdicios, peor que las horribles bromas que me hacía Arya de pequeña o como las calles sucias y fetidas de esta ciudad en sus barrios pobres.

Cuando termine pude ver que tenía un vaso con un líquido rojo -Beba, la sed atacará en cualquier momento, esto la aliviará de la sed- dijo el y casi como una predicción la sed empezó a surgir, con un poco de rapidez me tomé el vaso y bebí del líquido rojo, sorprendentemente no estaba tan malo, un sabor extraño combinado con un poco de fresa -Lo llamo suero, alivia la sed, ya sea por cansancio, vómitos o simplemente por no tomar algo en un gran rato- dijo el describiendome la bebida peculiar.

Al terminar me dirijo de nuevo al Rey -Entiendo si quieres tomarte un momento para contemplar la situación y decidir luego que hacer...- dijo el pero yo hablé.

-Por favor, ayude a mi padre- dije rápidamente a lo que su rostro mostró mucho pesar.

-Usted ya sabe que no puedo intervenir, en serio lo siento Sansa pero su vida está fuera de mis manos- dijo el aún con su rostro de arrepentimiento, pero luego cambió con algo de determinación -Ahora estará en tus manos- dijo seriamente hacia mí, ¿Pero como?, ¿Que podría hacer?

La duda que transmitía se notó rápidamente -Hace días atrás dije que les daría a ustedes las herramientas necesarias para mejorar, tanto mágicas como no mágicas, que se las dejaría a ustedes y les enseñaría como usarlas para que ustedes dieran el primer paso hacia el futuro, considero que este es un buen momento para darte una de esas herramientas- dijo ahora con seriedad y determinación en su voz, ya no había pesar.

Después de preguntar por la herramienta me contesto -Mas que una herramienta, es una habilidad única, pero dígame, ¿Usted es buena cantando?- pregunto repentinamente a lo que afirme.

-No suelo cantar mucho, pero dicen que canto como un angel- dije un poco avergonzada, a lo que me gano una sonrisa de el -Pero, ¿por que la importancia?- pregunte aún con dudas.

-Por que la música es una de las magias más poderosas de todas, llegan al alma, y cuando son potenciadas con verdadera magia, pueden hacer milagros, si dicen que cantas como un Ángel, con esto cantara como Diosa- dijo ahora con algo de intensidad.

¿En serio?, estaba intrigada pero aún así me preguntaba cómo podría ayudar -Cantaras Sansa, tu los desarmaras a todos, tu salvara a tu padre, pero para eso te daré las herramientas para que se cumpla- dijo el mientras veía cierta energía concentrándose en su mano derecha y poniéndola en mi garganta, al principio tenía miedo de que doliera pero lo único que sentí fue un pequeño cosquilleo.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo el mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza, y en ese preciso instante escuché una canción, la canción era tan hermosa e impactante, y la voz que la cantaba me superaba con creces, esa misma canción se me quedó grabada en mi mente, y con algo de esperanza nunca se me iría de mi mente -Cantaras esa cancion, y te prometo que caerán ante ella- dijo el con convicción

-¿Quien canto esa canción?- pregunte queriendo conocer la identidad de la cantante.

-Mi difunta esposa- dijo el Rey con tristeza y melancolía, eso no me lo esperaba, solo pude pensar en mi estupidez al recordarle tal doloroso recuerdo.

-Perdone su Gracia, no merezco el honor, temo deshonrar su memoria- dije con temor a que se cumpliera eso.

-Úsalo, tu padre necesita de tu ayuda, tienes solo suficiente magia para cantar solo una vez, si quieres salir victoriosa deberas cantar esa cancion- dijo convencido de eso, después camino hacia mis sábanas y uso sus manos para infundir las en magia -Encante estas sábanas para que al ponertelas puedas ser invisible, no es perfecto pero te ayudará a entrar a la sala del trono cuando todo ocurra, no dejes que te vean- dijo mientras me pasaba las sábanas.

Para confirmar su autenticidad me las puse como una capa, al momento de que se dejaron caer a mis pies ya se veía que se adaptaba al piso, mis piernas fueron reemplazadas por el mismo piso en el que estaban posadas, como si fuera un ente flotando sin cuerpo, veía con shock asombrada mientras Yiruma caminaba hacia la puerta.

-En la sala del trono hay ubicado un piano, yo me encargo de la música y el coro, uno de los míos le avisará cuando sea hora de ir, empaca tus cosas y prepárate por cualquier cosa- me dijo cuando rompió el hechizo de silencio -la vere pronto Lady Sansa, y lamento por todo- dijo como despedida mientras salía de mis aposentos y dejándome con un solo pensamiento, "tengo que preparame"

* * *

POV Yiruma

El escenario que tenía al frente fue exactamente el que he querido evitar desde el principio, Lannisters y Starks, ambos a punta de espada entre sí, los soldados parecían mostrar diversas emociones, nerviosos, decididos, leales a todas sus creencias.

"¿En que me equivoqué?" Me preguntaba repetitivas veces, ¿Debi detener el progreso de Ned, aunque el precio de ello sería nuestra amistad?, ¿Forzarle la poción curativa por la garganta al Rey, aunque incumpliera con su último deseo?, ¿O tal vez debí desencadenar a la bestia y dejar que devorara a la reina y a su bastardo por el trayecto a King's Landing y alegar el ataque de una bestia desconocida, aunque pondría más dudas y sospechas a todos sobre mi?.

El Rey ha muerto, Joffrey asciende pero Ned desveló sus cartas muy pronto, declare ser neutral muchas veces y no intervenir, pero ahora que estoy en esta situación, es muy obvio con quien estaría, además de que con esto me ganaré el favor de cierta dama a la que abrí sus ojos, un poco forzosamente, de la verdadera naturaleza de Joffrey.

Era el momento de la verdad, solo esperaba que ella estuviera presente ahora.

-Que demonios está pasando aqui- dije exigiendo respuestas, mientras las elfas que me acompañaban se separaban casi haciéndolas inexistentes

-Rey Yiruma, justo a tiempo, perfecto momento para declarar nuestra alianza ahora, al igual que Ned Stark dará sus juramentos- dijo aún arrogante ante la situación, en ese momento Ned hablo.

-Las ultimas palabras del Rey Robert- anuncio poniendo en duda por un momento la lealtad de los soldados Lannister, -Ser Barristan, usted puede confirmar esto- dijo Ned mientras se lo pasaba a Ser Barristan Selmy.

-El sello del Rey, sin romperse- declaró mientras rompía el sello y leía ante todos la última voluntad del Rey, -Ned Stark sera Regente de los 7 reinos hasta que el príncipe llegue a la mayoría de edad, y se creo un nuevo puesto en el consejo pequeño de asuntos exteriores, con el Rey Yiruma como nuevo maestre, y reconoce sus tierras como independientes- dijo dejándolos asombrados a todos presentes.

-¿Sera un mal momento para mostrar esto igual?- dije con un poco de arrogancia e inocencia, dándole el pergamino de permiso que firmo Ned y Robert, al leerlo la mayoría parecían con temor, entre estos Joffrey.

-Dejeme verlos- dijo la reina a Ser Barristan, hasta que el permiso desapareció de sus manos.

-El permiso me pertenece, por ley tengo derecho- dije con fuerza, algunos parecían con miedo, pero la Reina mantenía su rostro arrogante mientras leía el documento que no tomé.

-¿Este es tu escudo Lord Eddart Stark?, ¿Un pedazo de papel?- dijo con gracia la Reina mientras rompía el documento.

-Era la última voluntad del Rey- dijo Ser Barristan en shock ante tal abuso de poder.

-Tenemos un nuevo Rey, así como nuevas leyes- dijo la Reina de forma arrogante ahora dirigiéndose a mi.

-En cierta manera, veía esto venir- dije con veneno en mi voz ante lo que hizo.

-Y no hiciste nada, por que..- dijo la Reina incitando me a responder.

-Soy neutral, no son mis tierras, tengo un deber con mi gente, la pregunta es si tu Joffrey podrás con ese deber- dije ahora dirigiéndose al bastardo.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa, ¡YO SOY EL REY!- dijo Joffrey gritando.

-Entonces actúa como uno- dije dejándolo sin palabras -¿Crees que podrás con la presión?, en el momento que les falles, en el momento en que se mueran por la hambruna, en el momento en el que te vean no apto, ¡exigirán que te vayas!- declare con fuerza.

-Los subyugar, los obligar a arrodillarse- dijo arrogantemente, como si eso fuera sencillo.

-¡Adelante, hazlo!- dije con fuerza y una sonrisa arrogante y con malicia -Hazlos sufrir, hazlos morir, los estarás empujando directamente a mi, por que cuando tu les niegues el sustento, yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos y a cambio ellos pelearán por mi, y cuando tengas a todos tus enemigos devorandote vivo, yo estaré ahí con una sonrisa y una copa con tu sangre en mi mano- dije causándoles temor, el ya parecía melancólico ante toda la situación.

-¿Crees en serio que tienes poder?, eres un extranjero, nadie confiara en ti- dijo la Reina en forma arrogante.

-Te equivocas, mientras tu estabas ocupada ocultando tu secreto, el apoyo a todos, ganadose a la gente, con o sin nosotros, el es digno- dijo ned hacia la Reina con fuerza.

-Ned- dije asombrado por su apoyo.

-¡SUFICIENTE, GUARDIAS, MATENLOS A TODOS!- grito Joffrey.

-CARGUEN- grito Ned a sus hombres.

-SANSA- grite dejandolos en shock hasta el punto que todos se detuvieron.

De una pequeña esquina la dama Stark surgió y todos con sus lanzas y espadas en la mano se quedaron quietos, como si su misma presensia los incitara a detenerse.

-Sansa- dijo la Reina sorprendida, no esperaba esto -Sansa tu padre...- intento decir Cercei.

-Lo iban a matar, solo por cumplir con su deber- interrumpio Sansa indignada, casi como un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan.

-Sansa- dijo Joffrey esperando que la apoyara.

-Creia que eras un muy buen príncipe, justo y digno, creía que sabías del perdon- dijo ella con tristeza en su voz -Pero me equivoque- dijo con rudeza.

-Rey Yiruma, dame alas- dijo al final, lo cuán me hizo sacar una sonrisa con malicia.

POV Ned Stark

El mundo parecía detenerse, por un momento todos, incluso yo, temíamos que veríamos una masacre hecha por Yiruma, pero un momento estaba sonriendo solo para que al siguiente desapareciera en una pequeña nube de humo oscuro y aparecer repentinamente en su instrumento para empezar a tocar.

**Wings To Fly - Hayley Westenra**

Poco después de unas notas, chaqueño los dedos y una variante de instrumentos empezaron a sonar, aún sin saber de dónde venía el sonido, pero a nadie le importó cuando Sansa empezó a cantar.

**I, I have a dream**

**A dream of you and me**

**We're flying high above**

**We're soaring over sea**

Todos parecían concentrados en la música, tan hipnótica, tan hermosa, celestial, podía sentir casi mis piernas ligeras al escuchar a Sansa cantar, nunca había cantado así antes

**Bless me with some wings**

**For I, so want to fly**

**These precious white wings**

**Will take me soaring high**

Podia ver entre la multitud de hombres que no parecían poder contenerse y empezaron a soltar sus armas y escudo, incluso se podía ver sollozar a Joffrey y a Cercei. La música empezaba a ponerse intensa, el grupo de elfas que acompañaban a Yiruma se formaron en fila, solo para que Sansa alzara su voz y cantara.

**To the sun that lights the day**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**To the clouds that drift away**

**Only then will I be free**

**Past the city lights and haze**

(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)

**Through the autumn trees ablaze**

**In the sky, I am truly free**

**Just you and me**

El coro había cantado en una lengua desconocida, pero ya no importaba, la música se había aligerado y empezó a ir lentamente.

En ese momento sentí alguien tomando mi mano, solo para dejarme sorprendido al verla.

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Ashara Dayne aún luciendo tan joven como la última vez que la vi. Ella tomó mi mano y empezamos a bailar.

**I, I have a dream**

**We're high above the trees**

**The wind is in my hair**

**The ocean breeze takes me**

-¿Esto es un sueño?- pregunte casi con dificultad mientras Sansa aún cantaba.

-El mejor de los sueños, aprovéchalo pues nuestro momento es corto- dijo aún con ese mismo hermoso tono.

**Tell me, what can I do?**

**To earn, earn me some wings?**

**Some precious white wings**

**To help me live my dreams**

-En serio lo siento por todo, por no cumplir nuestra promesa, por dejarte- le dije intentando justificarme.

-El pasado ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta, por un momento de tu dejemos de pensar en el mundo y concentrémonos en el ahora- dijo ella casi como un susurro.

Mientras la música se intensificó de nuevo empezamos a bailar casi al son de la canción, inconsciente totalmente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

**To the sun that lights the day**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**To the clouds that drift away**

**Only then will I be free**

**Past the city lights and haze**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**Through the autumn trees ablaze**

**In the sky, I am truly free**

**To the sun that lights the day**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**To the clouds that drift away**

**Only then will I be free**

**Past the city lights and haze**

**Through the autumn trees ablaze**

**In the sky, I am truly free**

**Just you and me**

Entre el canto y el baile apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, pero aún podía ver que para este punto todos estaban de rodillas sollozando y llorando a cántaros, no había escepcion, incluso mis hombre y Petyr Baelish estaban en ese trance, pero no me importaba, solo quería este momento con Ashara, aunque fuera una última vez.

**To the sun that lights the day**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**To the clouds that drift away**

**Only then will I be free**

**Past the city lights and haze**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**Through the autumn trees ablaze**

**In the sky, I am truly free**

**To the sun that lights the day**

**(Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…)**

**To the clouds that drift away**

**Only then will I be free**

**Past the city lights and haze**

**Through the autumn trees ablaze**

**In the sky, I am truly free**

**Just you and me**

**Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…**

Cuando Sansa terminó, Ashara empezó a separarse de mi -Lo siento mi amor, pero el tiempo acabo- dijo mientras podía ver que se volvía transparente y empezaba a flotar levemente, yo solo podía ver mientras intentaba contener mi sollozar.

**Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…**

-Te extrañare- dije a lo que me sonrió.

-Haz lo que sabes hacer, protege a los Reinos, adios mi amor- dijo Ashara mientras se desvanecía y flotaba hacia arriba, como si los cielos la reclamaran.

**Tsubasa wo kudasai, tsubasa wo kudasai…**

-Adios- susurre hacia arriba cuando la figura de Ashara había desaparecido y el coro había parado.

Al estar conciente de mi entorno ahí pude ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos inertes que estaban en el suelo, tanto mis hombres como Lannister, -Tranquilo, no están muertos, solo dormidos- dijo Yiruma mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunte a Yiruma.

-Eso fue tu hija salvando tu honorable trasero- dijo el señalando a Sansa.

-Pense que no me ayudarias- dije con algo de sorpresa.

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por tu hija, ella te salvó, yo solo le di las herramientas para hacerlo, pero espero que con esto podamos consolidar oficialmente nuestro apoyo mutuo- dijo el dándome a entender todo, quería mi apoyo. -Además mira a tu querido amigo el Lord- dijo indicándome a Petyr Baelish, justo en su mano izquierda tenía un puñal lo suficientemente pequeño para ocultarlo, iba a usarlo conmigo -Hasta ahí llego su amistad, te iba a traicionar- dijo dándome cuenta de que mi plan fracasó antes de que incluso empezara.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunte esperando que tuviera un plan.

-Ya no podemos estar aquí, hay que volver al Norte- dijo Yiruma, de repente escuchamos un estruendo de una variedad de monstruos y humanos con el símbolo Tempest.

-Aland, ¿Se cumplió lo que pedí?- pregunto Yiruma a su comandante.

-Se hizo su gracia, aquellos que creyeron vendrán, están esperando por su anuncio- dijo su comandante confundiendo me.

-Bien, que una fracción despierte a los soldados Stark, nos llevaremos inconsciente a Petyr Baelish y una vez terminado, quiero que sellen esta sala, estarán dormidos almenos 5 horas pero prefiero prevenir cualquier inconveniente- declaro Yiruma, y luego se dirigió a mi, -Lo mejor sera que te quedes con ellos, lo ultimo que quiero sera un nuevo conflicto con tus hombres, una vez despiertos diles que paso, que se preparen para salir, nos iremos de King's Landing hoy- dijo convenciendo me, pero aun habia algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Y tu que harás?, ¿Por que no estarás aquí?- pregunte a Yiruma.

-Le hablaré a las masas, les dire todo, no dejare que mi imagen sea dañada por Cercei o por su hijo- dijo con convicción.

-Podemos secuestrarlos ahora, llevarlos al Norte, negociar la paz- dije intentando buscar una solución.

-Si hacemos eso Ned , les daremos razones de no ser escuchados, se dañara nuestra imagen por alguien más- dijo con algo de pesar y desesperación -No, si quiero ganar, debo hablarle a las masas personalmente y hablar primero, la gente me conoce, saben parcialmente quien soy, quien fui, que he hecho, si no quiero que todo eso se desperdicie debo hablar con ellos personalmente, para que tengan peso mis palabras- dijo ahora con determinación mientras caminaba a las puertas de la sala.

-Sansa, si fuera tu prepararía mis cosas- dijo Yiruma dirigiéndose a mi hija, a lo que ella asintió en forma de afirmación -Y por cierto, fue hermoso, ella hubiera estado fascinada y orgullosa- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, al final se marcho, uno de sus hombres acompaño a Sansa a sus aposentos, Arguion creo que era, ahora tenía nuevos planes, y ya estábamos contra el tiempo.

* * *

POV Yiruma.

Esto sera muy dificil, ¿Como le puedes decir a la tierra a la que hace poco llegaste y demostraste que no eres una amenaza, que su nuevo Rey era un bastardo nacido del incesto y que ahora tenían que ser gobernados por un hombre de mano dura?, no es por ofender a Stannis, pero en el corto tiempo que lo vi, yo lo veía mejor como general que como Rey, demasiado fuerte, rígido, amador de leyes, y desde hace poco, creyente de una nueva fé que quemaba tanto fieles como infieles.

Admito que mi antigua fé no era perfecta, pero con el tiempo fue mejorando, la de Stannis era pura locura y piromania.

Y Renly, amado por los pequeños pero eso lo hace arrogante, y por lo consiguiente, moldeable, se volvería un títere de un Alto Lord o de la misma gente pequeña.

Pero eso era otro tema para otro momento, ahora tengo que concentrarme en el presente, lo cual eso no me lo ponía fácil.

Ahora aquí estaba, presentandome ante la gente pequeña -Gente de King's Landing, tengo trágicas noticias, el Rey ha muerto- dije con pesar en su voz, la gente parecía tanto impactada como triste ante la noticia -Y quisiera decir que las cosas aun así mejoraran, pero me temo que no sera así, durante tiempo ustedes fueron menospreciados por símbolos de autoridad como la Reina Cercei, los pisan a ustedes, los hacen a un lado, los olvidan y dejan que su vida se menosprecie en estas condiciones deplorables- mientras seguía hablando había cada vez más gente que estaba de acuerdo conmigo -Es mi deber informar que ese mismo símbolo ha estado confabulando contra el Rey Robert, Lord Eddart Stak y contra mi- dije a lo que ellos les impacto -Sera su decision y solo suya si creer en mis palabras o no- dije finalizando mientras sacaba algo de mi bolsillo de mi saco.

Demostré ante mi el pergamino reconstruido de Robert -Tengo aqui la ultima voluntad de Robert Baratheon- dije indicando el pergamino e indicando a alguien del publico que lo leyera, al final uno se armo de valor y paso al frente junto a mi.

-¿Como te llamas señor?- pregunte cortésmente.

-William Smith Su Gracia- dijo humildemente el hombre ahora conocido como William.

-William, leeles a todos las palabras en este pergamino- le pedí humildemente, a lo que cumcumplio y empezó a narrar las palabras en el pergamino.

Los ojos de todos parecian agrandarse algo por la noticia del ascenso de Ned Stark y mi nuevo puesto en el consejo, una vez que termino, era mi turno.

-Cuando se presento esto a la Reina Cercei, junto con el Principe Joffrey, la Reina solo se burlo y tiro el pergamino como si nada, rompiendo la ultima voluntad del Rey- Al decir esto, el rostro de todos parecían tanto en shock como con furia ante tales acciones, -Lo hizo para intentar deshacerse de Eddart Stark y de mi, lo hizo para ocultar un horrible secreto que Lord Stark y yo conocemos, los herederos no son hijos de Robert, son bastardos sin derecho al trono- al anunciarlo parecía que el caos empezaría en cualquier momento, tanto parecían furioso ellos estaban perdidos, no sabían en quien confiar, era hora de actuar.

-Durante el pasar de las décadas, ustedes y sus familias han sufrido por las acciones de personas como ella- dije llamandoles su atencion -Su corrupción, su ignorancia, su maldad, su desinterés en ustedes- continué incitando su ira interna -No se auto menosprecien ciudadanos, puesto que cada uno de ustedes tiene o debería tener un papel fundamental en el reino- dije apoyandolos y ganandome su favor -ustedes son la sangre de los reinos, sin ustedes estos lideres solo serian reyes de nada- continué incitandolos -Si sus lideres no lo ven así, entonces les haré a todos ustedes la oferta de su vida- dije ahora llamando aun más su atención -Mi estancia ya no es posible, pero la de ustedes no es obligatoria, les ofrezco venir conmigo a Nava, y cuando se sientan listos, cruzar esa puerta al otro mundo, pues detras de esa puerta yase su nueva oportunidad, un futuro brillante para cada uno de ustedes, piensen en sus familias, sus vidas, sus hijos, su futuro, tan brillante que olvidaran todo esto como una mala pesadilla- finalicé esperando haberlos convencido.

Y fue así, al terminar, todos empezaron a aplaudir, a alabarme, se podia escuchar sus porras y alabos "Larga vida a Yirua Tempest, Larga vida a la Federacion" -Entonce esta decidido, empaquen lo necesario, sus posesiones preciadas, equipo y provisiones, y vámonos a Nava- declare en alto mientras todos se retiraban con prisa y gritaban "A NAVA".

Con un movimiento de manos indique a mis soldados que los ayudaran -Guienlos al centro de King's Landing, no hagan nada precipitado hasta que estén nuestros sequitos presentes- dije a pocos de mis soldados, a los que respondieron en afirmación.

* * *

POV Sansa

Incluso desde mis aposentos podía escuchar el tumulto que ahora reinaba en la ciudad, la guardia de la ciudad estaba desorganizada, no sabían que hacer, los pequeños corrían por montón en todos lados, algunos se veían empacando, otros solo se veían en caos, como si no supieran que hacer, lo que sea que hizo el Rey Yiruma se logro, si su objetivo era despistar a la guardia, se logro con creces, ahora aquí estoy preparando mmis cosas -Hay que irse pronto Mi Lady, recibí noticias de abajo, sus soldados despertaron, anonadados y somnolientos pero aun preparados- dijo el caballero Arguion mientras entraba a mis aposentos -Entiendo, ya esta todo listo- dije mientras caminaba y traía mis posesiones -Perfecto, nos reuniremos con su Lord Padre y el Rey Yiruma en el centro de King's Landing, hay una carroza esperando por usted abajo- dijo indicandome el camino y ayudando con el equipaje.

El castillo estaba muy tranquilo, estaba acostumbrada tanto a los sirvientes y los soldados que no notaba lo tétrico que podía ser sin nadie en su alrededor, al llegar a la entrada estaba una carroza negra y grande la cual se denotaba que tenía más equipaje amarrado -Sansa- dijo una voz la cual reconocí como la de mi padre, y al mirar a mi derecha lo pude ver en su caballo, agarrando con la otra mando las riendas del corcel de Yiruma -Por tu seguridad, solo mientras estemos en King's Landing, iras dentro de la carroza, cuando hayamos salido podrá salir, coconfia en mi hija, por favor- dijo él con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Si padre, lo hare- dije cortésmente mientras subía -Padre- le llame la atención antes de subir completamente, el se volteo y me miro -Ten cuidado- le dije preocupada por su bienestar, a lo cual el asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Fortaleza Roja.

POV Yiruma

Después del discurso, ya sabia que el final dependería de todos los demás, ya estaba decidido en irme pronto con Ned y Sansa, ya estuve suficiente tiempo en este reino, era momento de irse, si quisieran ellos venir o no, ahora dependía de ellos.

No paso mucho cuando veía a todas mis tropas reunirse en la entrada a la fortaleza, dimos el aviso a la huardia de la ciudad de nuestra ida y con un poco de suerte, esperaba que nadie aun fuera consciente de la situación actuan de sus lideres.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Ned al pasarme las riendas de mi corcel.

-Casi, necesito mi espada- dije mientras iba mas atras junto con mi bicornio y buscara a Aland. -Aland- casi grite cuando lo vi junto a un carruaje, el inmediatamente fue hacia mi.

-Su Gracia, ¿no hubo problema?- pregunto temiendo por mi seguridad.

-Ninguno, solo necesito mi espada- dije determinado, por un momento parecía temeroso ante la posibilidad de un ataque, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de ataque, estaban desorganizados y el escenario no era el indicado, cualquier inocente puede salir herido o morir por el conflicto, rápidamente asintió y me paso mi Bakuzan, junto con mi pistola y algo de munición, "Por si acaso" dijo rápidamente mientras me lo pasaba -Gracias, ve conmigo, al frente- dije al final mientras subía a mi bicornio y el hacia lo mismo con su propio corcel.

Fuera de la fortaleza roja.

Ya una vez en el frente decidimos marchar directamente hacia adelante, donde nos dirigíamos casi directo hacia la salida de King's Landing, en el trayecto, más adelante, podíamos ver a la increíble cantidad de personas que venían, parecían ser entre 500 y 1000 personas en total los que querían irse con nosotros, tras confirmar con Ned y con un asentamiento a las tropas que guiaban a los pequeños, les indicamos que nos siguieran.

Lentamente seguimos yendo hacia la salida, pero cuando ya estábamos cerca podíamos ver que habían puesto un bloqueo, "Mierda" pensé mientras podía ver los soldados de la ciudad preparándose para pelear, Ned ya parecía tenso al ver el bloqueo, era hora de ser extraordinario.

-Ned, Aland, iré primero, me encargaré de ellos, cuando haga abrir la puerta y me haya encargado de la mayoría, quiero que vayan rápido y sin detenerse, Aland, pasa la voz a los demás, que se preparen- dije mientras Aland entendía y decidió ir atras y avisar, Ned aun parecía tenso.

-¿Podrás con ellos?- pregunto con temor, a lo que yo sonreí maléficamente.

-¿Te olvidas quien soy?, soy el Rey Demonio- dije con determinación desviando mi vista de Ned hacia la salida.

Decidido incite a mi bicornio a avanzar e ir más rápido, podía sentir la adrenalina y la emoción recorriendome nuevamente, décadas de paz ahora terminadas y mi corcel podía sentirlo, cada vez iba más rápido hasta el punto que dejaba un camino de humo negro, ya a su distancia intentaron detenerme con sus flechas, pero todas fallaron, y ya a solo unos pocos metros de ellos, salte de mi corcel con gracia y una gran atiltud, fue justo en medio del salto cuando saque rápidamente a Bakuzan y al aterrizar la clave en el piso, a una corta distancia de la docenas de soldados enemigos, el aterrizaje y la magia fue tan intenso que causo un pequeño temblor que hizo que muchos arqueros cayeran del muro y algunos soldados igual cayeran al suelo.

Era hora de que el demonio surgiera denuevo.

Con rapidez y fuerza saque a Bakuzan del suelo y empece a ir directamente al enemigo más cercano, su espada se rompio fácilmente y su armadura apenas era de mucha utilidad, ante la visión desastrosa de su camarada caído, muchos decidieron atacarme al mismo tiempo, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Al estar rodeado, me posicione en defensa con mi katana y justo cuando alzaron sus espadas, con una vuelta, raje sus vientres dejando que sus vísceras cayeran al suelo.

Justo detrás de mi, uno intento acercarse sigilosamente, pero fue en vano cuando lo apuñale directo al vientre y saque a Bakuzan con rapidez.

Esto ya se estaba tardando mucho, decidí intentar terminar con esto rápido usando mi rapidez demoniaca, una vez decidido me agache un poco nada más para que, con un impulso, empezara a traspasar a casi todos con mi Bakuzan, para el ojo humano, yo parecía simplemente un flash surcando entre sus filas, un segundo estaban bien, y al siguiente sus cuerpos y extremidades estaban cortadas, algunos perdían piernas, otros perdían brazos, otros tenían ataques directos en el pecho, vientre e intestinos, y aquellos con poca o mucha fortuna, tenían sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos.

La lucha ya no duro mucho, la tropa había muerto, los arqueros estaban dudando si atacar o no, como intento de chiste, me hice ver amenazante y provoque un poco de miedo moviéndome rapido un momento para causarles un susto, -Si desean vivir, váyanse de una vez, digan que no lograron vencerme, cuenten la masacre de la cual fueron testigos, y díganles a todos que este es el destino de todos mis enemigos que prefieren morir antes de rendirse- grite infundiéndoles terror mientras los señalaba con mi katana, la cual lucia cubierta de sangre.

Al final se fueron corriendo con temor y así solo quede yo, entre los cadáveres, ¿Esta era al final mi destino?, intente hacer esto pacíficamente pero al final era inevitable, en un pasado estaría asqueado de la masacre que acabo de cometer, pero esto ya se volvió común, siempre habrá alguien oponiéndose, siempre existirá el conflicto, es lo único malo del balance, la existencia permanente de un opuesto a mis metas, y con ello la existencia futura de un conflicto.

Después de dejar ese pensamiento en mi mente me dirigí al sequito y di la señal, en cuestión de poco ellos llegaron y vieron la cantidad de cuerpos, algunos parecían perturbados, otros parecían sorprendidos, pero igual había algunos que solo tenían un rostro estoico, claro hablaba de Ned Stark.

-Espero que no tengamos muchos problemas en el camino- dije intentando animar un poco las cosas. El solo asintió sin decir nada por un momento.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos alejándonos aun más de King's Landing, y una vez que la gran capital de los 7 reinos estaba lejos de nosotros, decidimos asentarnos para descansar, para esta hora ya habrán despertado Joffrey y Cercei, solo puedo imaginarme su rostro de desesperación ante la situación en la que se metieron.

Ahora estaba en mi propia tienda, viendo desde afuera en la lejanía a king's Landing, solo para que luego desviara la mirada hacia atrás y viera la gran cantidad de tiendas que ahora traíamos, habían solo unos 70 soldados de Ned, mientras que yo traje 150 soldados, todos de varias especies, el resto eran los ciudadanos exiliados, si tenemos suerte, el viaje no sera tan peligroso, pero conociendo mi suerte tendré que prepararme pronto para el siguiente desafio.

-Su Gracia- escuche a un lado a Aland, -Me hablo Lord Eddart Stark, pide una reunión en su tienda- dijo el, a lo que asentí decidido a ir a su tienda.

El viaje fue un poco lento mientras veía entre todos los ciudadanos como compartían y se apoyaban mutuamente, algo común de esta situación fue el sentido de camaradería entre los iguales, los que sufren entienden, y por eso se ayudan, un indicio de humanidad que me daba esperanza de este mundo cruel, algunos compartían comida, otros ayudaban con las tiendas, incluso podía ver a los mayores contar historias a los pequeños, ese tipo de acciones podía hacer que me calentar el corazón, demostrando que aun seguía siendo humano.

Una vez en su tienda pedí permiso, la cual fue respondida por la voz de Sansa, una vez dentro podía ver algunos en silencio ante mi presencia.

-Entiendo como te sientes, me sentía igual en la guerra, creyendo que pudiera haber otra forma, pero simplemente no la había, era la unica manera, por eso no te culpo, eres tan humano como yo y cualquiera de los que salvaste, de no haber intervenido muchos hubieran sido heridos, muertos o peor, durante tiempo me has estado apoyando, o almenos intentándolo, ahora permíteme apoyarte, como veterano se como te sientes- dijo Ned esperando animarme.

-Temo decir que no, no lo sabes, este poder que tengo, el potencial para acabar con ejercitos con solo unos movimientos, es una carga por que opacan mi mensaje, quiero paz, pero mis manos son capaces de matar tan rápidamente, quiero unidad pero soy tan diferente a todos, quiero que no me teman, pero soy tan poderoso que me temen, desde hace tiempo he recibido apodos que solo simbolizaron muerte y destrucción, "La muerte andante", "El vengador", "El castigador", "El angel de la muerte".- narre a Ned, ya sin importarme quien escuchara -Tengo miedo de ser temido, que todos mis esfuerzos solo acaben en dolor, muerte y destrucción, que cada acción que tome puede llevar a todos a la ruina, tanto amigos como enemigos- dije admitiendo mis temores -No soy un ser perfecto, pero lo intento con tanta gracia serlo, intento ser el tipo de lider que se merece estos hombre, estos ciudadanos, y cada uno de aquellos que creen en mi- dije con pesar pura en mi voz.

-Pero ya lo eres- dijo Ned intentado apoyándome, -Mientra aquí estuvimos en tantas guerras, tu en tu corta vida pudiste junto con tu hermano unificar a las razas monstruosas y llevarlas por un camino diferente, trajiste paz a tu mundo, a ambos, cuando en este siempre ha habido caos- narro Ned mis hazañas -El problema fue que te acostumbraste a ser humano, quisiera decir que podias lograrlo con paz pero conozco este mundo, nunca hubiera habido un modo en el que no se alzarán los ejércitos, ahora haré lo que dijistes, por que todo lo que me dijiste se cumplio- dijo Ned admitiendo todo -Iré al Norte, si mi hijo aun no alzo los ejércitos, yo lo haré, le dije a Stannis de la verdad de la reina y al principio lo iba a apoyar, pero ahora quisiera tu consejo, ¿Que pasara?- pregunto Ned pidiéndome ayuda.

Al final yo quede en shock, Lord Eddart Stark, admite sus errores, y ahora me pedia ayuda, su orgullo ya fue tirado a la basura.

Si pensaran que iba a dejar a mi primer amigo de este mundo a manos del destino, están muy equivocados, -Entre tanto caos surgirán aquellos que querrán dar orden, nuevos lideres surgirán, los hermanos de Robert, Stannis declara legitimidad, pero no recibira mucho apoyo por su "Popularidad", si tu me comprendes y creo que si, y en cuanto a Renly, por ser tan amado entre todos, la presión sera suficiente para incitarlo a intentar tomar el puesto como Rey, y como he visto, su partidario obvio serian los mismos Tyrrel, y los Martell ante su negatividad ante el trono y los Baratheon, ellos se declararán neutrales, si fuera posible, intentaría hacer que los hermanos se reúnan en un punto neutral para negociar un intento de paz, pero igual aun esta el ataque a los Tully, por ley deberemos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en acabar con los ataques de Tywin Lannister, luego podemos decidir que hacer, por el momento Ned, te sugiero que solo te prepares para el camino, tu igual Sansa, ya se acabaron los días de bordados y chismes- comente como chiste a ella, quien estaba en un rincón de la tienda, ella saco una sonrisa.

Ned parecía comprender la situación, ahora tenían que enfocarse en su supervivencia, ahora el camino sera más peligroso -Muy bien, continuaremos en la mañana con nuestro viaje al Norte, no debe tomar mucho- comento intentando animar la situación

-¿Quien sabe?, ¿Tal vez tengamos suerte y ns encontremos con ellos en el camino- comente con una sonrisa, a lo que me correspondió ambos.

Una vez acabado la reunión me fui por la misma senda a mi tienda, ya parecian casi dormidos todos o preparados para dormir, una vez en mi tienda abrí un paquete que estaba resguardado secretamente, de ahí saque el Tratado Isekai, no importa lo que cueste, prometo aun traer paz y prosperidad a este mundo, aun que la guerra venga, espero que estas experiencias los inciten más a la paz, en un futuro, decidido aun en mi cometido empece a redactar donde me quede y seguir con su elaboración, que los dioses me ayuden en el futuro.

Notas de autor.

Este puede ser el capitulo más largo que haya hecho por el momento, agradezco a aquellos que me dieron mucho en que pensar y en los comentarios que me ayudaron a inspirarme un poco en la continuación de la historia, lamento mucho si la redacción puede ser un poco mala o haya algún momento que no entiendan, si hay algo así tomare este espacio para clarificar ciertos puntos.

Se que tal vez a algunos estaban esperando que Robert sobreviviera y combatiera mano a mano junto con Yiruma, pero si lo ven desde su perspectiva, el ya no estaba en forma, estaba débil en muchos sentidos, básicamente era el fantasma del hombre que una vez fue, enviarlo a una pelea en su condición hubiera sido desastroso, y lamentablemente su muerte era necesario para la continuidad de la historia.

Se que Yiruma quería evitar el conflicto, pero seamos honestos, en el mundo de juego de tronos es imposible evitar el conflicto, en especial con personas como Tywin Lannister, Petyr Baelish y Cercei Lannister. Este mundo pondrá a prueba la paciencia de Yiruma, cuando después de mucho tiempo quería dejar todo el mal que hizo en el pasado, y ahora tendrá que recurrir a esos mismos procedimientos si quiere salir victorioso.

Lo que planeo para Westeros sera algo muy diferente a todos los fanfics que he visto en mi totalidad, apuesto que ya habrán visto personajes clave como reyes y reinas, pero lo que planeo sera muy distinto, esperen hasta la próxima para que les desvele lo que planeo hacer.

Igual no puedo prometerles cuando sera el próximo capitulo debido que ahora ando muy ocupado, pero como siempre les prometo, no dejare esta historia.

como siempre, comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, ya sea para mejorar o para tener una idea inspiradora, si hay errores de ortografía o gramática, por favor avisar inmediatamente para arreglarlo.

Hasta la próxima, Plus Ultra.


	12. Tierra de confusión

El cuervo blanco

Capitulo 12: Tierra de confusión

* * *

King's Road

POV Yiruma

Después de establecer por un momento el campamento improvisado, todos acordamos que no podíamos tardar mucho tan cerca de los límites de las tierras de la Corona, así por decisión unánime, continuamos pronto con el camino hacia el Norte, donde esperaría que Ned pudiera reunirse y organizarse con su gente, y yo fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Ahí estaba a caballo, rodeado de unos cuantos de mis soldados que tenían su propio medio de transporte, lo único malo con el séquito actual era de que por su tamaño seríamos más lentos, y por ello un blanco fácil, por el lado bueno no hemos tenido ningún problema en el camino por el momento.

Ahora teníamos como objetivo ir al Tridente, donde ahí reorganizaríamos a nuestros hombre y tal vez incluso a algunos de los civiles voluntariados, lo último que quisiera era usarlos como soldados, pero aún así no les negaré la oportunidad de autodefenderse por si no pudiéramos hacerlo nosotros mismo.

-Su gracia- dijo una voz desde atrás de mi, mis soldados fueron precavidos un momento, hasta darse cuenta que se trataba del mismo plebeyo con el que hablé en King's Landing, William Smith.

-Un placer señor Smith, ¿Cual es el problema?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir su gracia, es que hay incomodidad entre los demás, no saben a donde vamos por exactitud, y hay rumores de que no se tienen los suministros suficientes- dijo con un poco de preocupación -¿Hay algo que les pueda decir?- pregunto esperanzado.

Era de esperarse esto, empiezan a dudar, tienen miedo, como era de esperarse, -Diles que no se preocupen por los suministros, antes de irnos asaltamos la bodega de suministros en la Fortaleza Roja, tomamos todo lo que podíamos, y en cuanto a la ruta, diles que no se pueden dar muchos detalles pero por ahora intentaremos asentarnos temporalmente en el Tridente, esperando poder encontrarnos con algunas fuerzas de la Tierra de los rios, o al menos poder ser recibidos sin problema alguno- le dije esperando responder a sus dudas, el en respuesta parecía sonreír un poco.

-Se lo agradezco su gracia, con su permiso- dijo mientras parecía detenerse y retirarse poco a poco, pero lo detuve.

-Espere- dije incitándolo a seguir el camino conmigo -Tengo curiosidad, espero no ofenderlo, pero ¿como sabes leer?- le pregunté con duda -No es muy común que hayan personas de baja clase que sepan leer, al menos no en estas tierras- dije reforzando mi curiosidad, el parecía dudar por un momento entre responder o no.

-Perdone su gracia, pero eso es algo personal- dijo con un poco de incomodidad -Lo entiendo, entonces permítame preguntar algo más, ¿Porque venir?¿Que es lo que buscas conseguir en Nava?- pregunte usando mi habilidad **Encanto**, el parecía más relajado y abierto -Yo... busco fuerza- me confesó impresionandome un poco.

-Mi apellido real no es Smith, es Hill, soy un bastardo de las Tierras del Oeste, pero a diferencia del resto de las casas, la mía tuvo la bondad suficiente para recibirme y aceptarme en su castillo, la casa Lefford, mi padre Leo Lefford es un hombre de poca amabilidad, que me haya aceptado en su castillo solo era para intentar tener un heredero varón, pero aún así no era lo suficiente fuerte, queria demostrar mi valor, que si merecía ser el heredero y no solo por un capricho, así que me fui a los 15 días del nombre, intentando buscar mi gloria con un apellido falso en King's Landing- narró viendo como su rostro se ponía más triste.

-Pero no funcionó y te quedaste como otro plebeyo entre los miles- concluí a lo que asintio en respuesta.

-No me atrevía a volver y enfrentar la vergüenza de haber logrado nada- declaró con pena mientras veía hacia abajo.

-¿Haber logrado nada?, hiciste algo mejor que nada, sobreviviste- dije poniendo duda en lo que decía -Sobreviviste a tu familia en el oeste, sobreviviste el trayecto de ahí a King's Landing, y sobreviviste durante años a King's Landing, con un rey decrepito (sin ofender a Robert) y por un corto momento a la locura de los Lannister- dije dándole sentido a mis palabras.

-Le da mucho crédito a la supervivencia- dijo William alzando su rostro hacia mi.

-Mi mundo tiene un dicho especial para ello, "lo que no te mata, solo te hace más fuerte"- le dije haciendo que reconociera sus propias acciones.

-¿Su mundo tiene muchos dicho?- pregunto Will con curiosidad.

-Tantos que son incontables, y cada día parecía que se hacían mas- dije con un poco de nostalgia. -Ve con el resto, diles lo que yo te dije, y prepárense para cualquier cosa, al llegar al tridente tendré que solicitarle algo a todos- dije con un poco de pesar -Y en cuanto a ti, considera esta como la oportunidad que tanto esperabas, tu camino a la fuerza que tanto buscabas inicia aquí, pero no lo hagas para probar un punto, no lo hagas por tu padre, o por tus tierras, o por tu lord, hazlo por ti mismo, que tus acciones sean por ti mismo, pelea por tus propias razones- dije dándole algo de determinación en su objetivo.

-Lo haré su gracia, y no se preocupe, los considere olvidados desde hace tiempo, ahora tengo una nueva vida, con nuevos objetivos, ahora soy William Smith- dijo con fuerza y convicción mientras se marchaba hacia atrás.

-Te esperan grandes cosas William Smith- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como se dirigía al resto del séquito.

* * *

Tras la noticias hechas y esa pequeña reunión, el tiempo parecía irse más rápido, y con ello casi sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos cerca del Tridente, aun siguiendo el Kingsroad, hubiera sido tranquilo, pero como siempre, nada es tan sencillo, justo ahi había una pequeña fuerza de unas docenas de hombres, todos con los colores de los Lannister.

Por fortuna, Ned y yo estabamos a distancia de ellos, solo poco más adelante que nuestro séquito confirmando lo que los soldados de adelante nos habían contado, las cosas no se veían bien -¿Como se movilizaron tan rápido?- pregunte a Ned viendo desde la distancia a los soldados de infantería.

-Deben ser parte de la fuerzas de Gregor Clegane, tal vez planean ocupar Harrenhal, son muy pocos así que deben ser una fuerza expedicional- respondió Ned mirando a los mismos soldados. -No hay manera de evadirlos, habrá que enfrentarlos- comentó Ned intentado ver por otro camino.

-Usemos a los arqueros, aprovechemos el camino y el ambiente, el elemento sorpresa debe ser clave en esto- comente secamente.

-El elemento sorpresa solo durará poco, no dudo en su habilidad pero siguen habiendo docenas de enemigos, apenas sean atacados se apresuraran y avanzaran más rápido, debemos movilizar la infantería, evitar que sigan avanzando- comentó Ned con un poco de desaprobación.

-Seria una masacre por los numeros y aún tenemos mucho por recorrer- negué a su comentario.

-¿Y que hay de ti? puedes intervenir y hacer lo mismo que hiciste en King's Landing- dijo con algo de irritación, eso me hizo sentir algo mal.

-No me gusta que muchos dependan solo de mi- comente secamente, estábamos en un pleito y cada vez se acercaban más.

-Muy bien cambio de planes, combinamos todo, la infantería me acompañara por el camino, mientras que los arqueros pasaran entre los arboles, cuando dé la señan empezarán a atacar- dije a lo que parecía asentir a mi plan.

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando nos habíamos organizado, casi aparentaba ser una pelea igualada, ahora estaba dirigiendo al frente, junto con Ned, nuestra infantería combinada, mientras que ocultos en el bosque se empezaban a mover sigilosamente los arqueros.

-Alto ahi- dijo uno de los infantes enemigos que ya nos había visto -¿Creyeron enserio que podían intimidarnos?- comentó el mismo con burla.

-No, pero esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente listos como para darse la vuelta y retirarse- comente igual con burla, eso parecía irritado -Pueden rendirse ahora y les perdonaré la vida- declaré como última advertencia, ellos solo empezaban a reírse un poco, solo para luego tranquilizarse y ponerse serios.

-Tywin Lannister es más tenebroso que tu- comento seriamente.

-Por que tu no me conoces, pero me conoceras- dije arrogantemente.

-Matalo- dijo el lider a uno de los soldados a su izquierda.

Un hombre algo grande y fornido que tenía equipado un hacha completa, mientras avanzaba yo me preparaba para dejarlos pasmados, apenas a mitad del camino utilicé un poco mi habilidad y corri rapidamente, un momento estaba con mis tropas y al otro aparecí un metro detrás del valiente soldado con el hacha, con mi Bakuzan fuera de su funda apuntando hacia arriba a mi derecha, segundos después el gigante había sido partido a la mitad desde la cintura hasta abajo de su brazo, de izquierda a derecha, con ambos brazos igual cortados en diferentes posiciones, cayo junto con sus brazos, dejando que la gravedad hiciera su magia de una forma tanto fina como grotesca, los soldados Lannister parecían tanto asqueados como temerosos, al alzar la vista apunte mi Bakuzan a ellos y grite -UURRRAAAAA-

Y como si el infierno se desatara, el resto de la infantería grito lo mismo y avanzaron directamente hacia ellos con Ned guiándonos en el frente, tanto como los esperaban, el enemigo no se esperaban que de repente una gran variedad de flechas empezaran a caer sobre ellos, los Lannister ya estaban muy confundidos y desorganizados, su moral ya estaba baja, el demonio no decía mentiras, en ese momento se dieron cuenta, estaban condenados.

La batalla no duró mucho, ya sea tanto por la infantería como por los arquero, o por la misma habilidad tanto mía como de Ned, la batalla había terminado en cuestión de pocos minutos, al final solo quedaron 3 soldados enemigos que sobrevivieron mientras que de nuestro lado solo hubieron unos heridos ligeramente.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo como yo pensé, por un momento temia recibir una flecha por alguien de los nuestros- comento Ned.

-Dimelo a mi, esta es mi primera batalla real en un largo tiempo- comente con un poco de gracia.

-Por cierto debo saber, tenías el poder para encargarte tu solo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tanto como me gusta encargarme de las críticas situaciones, no me gusta que mi gente sea dependiente de mi, solo uso mi poder cuando es total o críticamente necesario, las personas que dependen de uno se convierten en un lastre- respondí justificándome.

-¿Como en King's Landing?- pregunto Ned al respecto.

-Los Lannister tenían ventaja, tenían los números, espacio y terreno a su favor, eso si era vital si quisiéramos retirarnos rápidamente- dije justificándome.

-Punto a tu favor, vamos, hay que seguir moviéndonos- declaró finalmente, a lo que yo asentí, decididos a continuar con el camino.

* * *

No fue mucho lo que se tardó en llegar a nuestro destino, y la vista fue algo tanto esperado como triste, todo estaba casi destruido, cosechas quemadas, casas mayormente destruidas, gente pobre e inocente, tanto hombres como mujeres, al borde de la muerte y el trauma. Estas vistas me incitaban a ver lo peor de mi pasado, mis visitas tristes a los países del tercer mundo y su estado deplorable, niños perdidos llorando por sus padres, familias sufriendo de hambruna bajo el intenso sol, madres consolando a sus hijos e hijas moribundos. Mientras estos recuerdos me invadían, mi sangre empezaba a hervir, más víctimas de hombres sádicos que dejan salir lo peor de ellos, todo por órdenes de hombres avariciosos.

-Yiruma- dijo Ned a mi lado haciendo que desviara mi vista y me dirigiera a él, -Hay que hablar con el jefe del pueblo- continuo diciendo mientras me mostraba el camino, la gente parecía lucir con un poco de esperanza ahora, como si pensaran que éramos su salvación, avanzando más adentro podíamos ahí ver a un hombre de mediana edad intentando guiar a su gente y ayudarla lo mejor que podían.

-Les damos la bienvenida a los Stark y a los visitantes del otro mundo, verlos ahora trae algo de esperanza en estos tiempos oscuros- dijo con un poco de alegría en su voz.

-Lamento romper esa esperanza pero necesitamos noticias de los ejércitos de los Tully, ¿Lograron movilizar sus fuerzas?- pregunte intentando responder mis dudas, el parecía ponerse más serio y triste.

-Los ejércitos no se han podido organizar bien, si la noticia es correcta Aguasdulces está siendo asediada por los Lannister- dijo con pesar impactandome un poco.

-Y los Darry, por su cacería en contra de Gregor Clegane, no fueron conscientes del ataque ya efectuado- concluyó Ned con tristeza, a lo que el jefe asintió.

-Pensaron poderlo encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que llegara hacia aquí, se equivocaron- dijo el jefe de la Aldea.

-¿Donde se dirigieron?- dije con una ira venenosa en mi voz, esto no puede quedar impune.

-Se dividieron en 2 grupos, Ser Gregor se llevó la mayoría al Oeste, el resto fueron al sur siguiendo el Kingsroad- dijo al final, "¡Maldicion!" pensé con ira, tan cerca y tan lejos del bastardo infeliz, pero aún había esperanza.

-Aland- llame a mi general a lo que respondi rápidamente con un "Su gracia" -Ayuden a los habitantes, que los magos y conocedores en alquimia empiecen a ayudar a los heridos, reúnan al resto del séquito y empiecen a establecerse en los alrededores de la Aldea tanto civiles como soldados, establezcan un perímetro para protegernos por el momento, y de inmediato tráeme a los 3 sobrevivientes del grupo Lannister que nos ataco- narre rápidamente.

-De inmediato, Su Gracia- dijo al final mientras se dirigía atrás y daba órdenes a los soldados.

-Considere esto como una compensación por la desgracia que debieron de haber sufrido- dije al jefe de la Aldea mientras el me agradecía repetidamente.

-Un momento, ¿que planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto Ned mientras me veía dirigiéndome devuelta al séquito

-Me encargo de una peste- declare mientras seguía mi camino.

No tomo mucho para ver como se empezó a mover las cosas, soldados guiando y ayudando a los civiles, alquimistas y magos curando a sus enfermos, hubo algunos que dudaron pero su duda desapareció tan pronto como vieron la efectividad de sus actos, pero ahora yo me encargaría de lo sucio, me encontraba ahora en una tienda apartada, sin manera de ver o escuchar cualquier cosa de ambos lados, yo de un lado y el prisionero amarrado y sentado en otro.

-Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, la fácil y la difícil- dije al líder que de un milagro sobrevivió al ataque.

-Jódete, puto monstruo de mierda- declaró con cansancio y dificultad, incluso aún curado, la derrota no le sentaba bien.

-Pero aún así hablaras, y si fuera tu me apresuraría, pues cada segundo que pasa me vuelvo más agresivo y sabré cuando mientas, y te convendrá mucho en no mentirme- dije con más enojo -Me dirás a donde va La montaña, como se mueve, como escoge sus objetivos- dije con esa misma intensidad, pero se negó a hablar, ante la negatividad decidí usar una técnica mágica de tortura, enfocando energía en mis dedos, mis uñas se hacían más filosas y se volvían de un color oscuro, solo aplico un poco de presión en un punto en específico y el dolor será más intenso, inclusive para algo tan pequeño como la punta de los dedos.

Solo tuve que aplicar presión y el empezó a a gritar de dolor, parecia que estaba a punto d le desmayarse así que tuve que parar, -El cuerpo es algo increíble, como es que somos capaces de regenerar el daño pero aún así registra el dolor, desde el más obvio hasta el más insignificante- comente mientras el parecía recuperarse -Pero para tu mala fortuna, tu torturador es un demonio, si consideras eso insoportable desde solo los dedos, ¿Como esperas que será el resto de la noche?- dije repitiendo la misma frase que convenció a muchos antes que él, y el resultado fue esperado, un rostro de puro horror.

-Danza de Sally, ira a Danza de Sally, nos íbamos a reunir cerca del castillo de los Darry para luego atacar en la Aldea en Danza de Sally, y luego nos reuniríamos con Tywin Lannister- dijo al final con detalle y rapidez.

-Ahora eso no fue tan difícil, ¿cierto?- comenté con un poco de gracia antes de noquearlo con un golpe rápido.

Poco después de devolverlo con el resto, me reuní con Ned afuera del pueblo y le conté lo que aprendí, -Es demasiado lejos de nuestro objetivo, estaremos más cerca de los ejercitos Lannister, enserio lo siento Yiruma pero ya no esta a nuestro alcance- dijo con pesar en su voz, pero yo replique.

-Creo que me mal expliqué Ned, quería decir que yo me encargaré, solo- dije directamente a lo que me veía escéptico.

-¿Podrás alcanzarlos a tiempo?- pregunto con duda.

-No hace falta, solo necesito un hechizo y me iré más rápido, ni siquiera necesito de mi bicornio- le respondí a lo que parecía escéptico pero mas o menos complacido.

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte- dijo a lo que me impactó un momento.

-Ned, puedo defenderme y atacar, pero no puedo defendernos a ambos y atacar al mismo tiempo, seríamos solo tu y yo- dije algo que fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-No es así su Gracia- dijo una voz la cual reconocí como Aland, al mirar hacia atrás lo vi a él acompañado por Maedhros, Arguion, Varsax y Versix. -Nosotros igual iremos- dijo Arguion. -Su gracia, desde que estoy con usted he obedecido y seguido todas sus órdenes, le pido ahora como subordinado y como dragonoid que no me niegue esta batalla- continuo diciendo Arguion justificando su razón. -Asi como Arguion, simplemente no puedo negar este tipo de pelea su gracia- comento Varsax, -Y si piensa que dejaré a mi hermano solo esta muy equivocado- añadió Versix justificándose. -Necesitara de toda ayuda su gracia, incluso aunque la niegue- digo Maedhros incluyéndose en la conversación. -Aunque se trate de una pequeña pelea, dejenos demostrarles a estas tierras el precio que pagan por amenazar la paz mundial- dijo al final Aland, es este el peso de mis palabras haciendo frutos, en parte me enorgullece los resultados.

-Ademas, esto es parte de mi deber- dijo Ned detrás de mi, me viene para verlo, -En el momento que atacaron las Tierras de los Ríos declararon guerra contra ellos y sus aliados, eso haría esto parte de mi deber- dijo Ned ahora con una excusa para venir, ya tenía las manos atadas. -Muy bien- dije admitiéndolos a todos en esta tarea -Ned, si vas a ser parte de la pelea necesitarás esto- dije mientras le pasaba un vial con un liquido color dorado, -Esto te ayudará en la batalla, cuando llegue el momento, bébelo, mejor que una armadura de acero valiriano- le dije alimentando su curiosidad.

-Muy bien, ahora somos 7, necesitamos otro transporte, rápido y seguro- dijo Ned con duda si pudiéramos conseguir algo asi lo cual me hizo pensar en una técnica mía y eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risa la cual fue percibida por Ned, al verme le respondí -No te puedo garantizar que sea muy seguro pero si será muy rápido- dije aún sonriendo, ahora me dirigía a los demás, -Preparen todos sus cosas, nos iremos pronto- dije a lo que respondieron con un asentamiento, luego me dirigí a Ned, -Habra que hablar con el séquito, avisarles de una pequeña ausencia- le dije a Ned mientras caminábamos hacia el pueblo.

Ha de admitir, no es simple decirle a un séquito (el cual te sigue remotamente a una mejor vida) que ahora sus dos líderes dejarán su deber principal para cumplir con la Justicia/Venganza hacia uno de los causantes de su conflicto, pero no fue mucho esfuerzo al final, además, cuando te haces ver como una bestia por casi toda tu vida, es muy difícil que la gente no apoye tu muerte, y Gregor Clegane era eso, una bestia domesticada en forma de humano.

La noche había llegado y muchos se atrevieron a ver nuestra partida, Ned estaba equipado con una armadura notable y su espada, Aland seguía con la misma armadura y con su espada bastarda, el resto estaban tan equipados como cuando estuvieron presentándose en la justa del Rey por primera vez en King's Landing, cada uno con sus distinguidas armas, y yo seguía armado con mi Katana Bakuzan, junto con mi pistola de chispa y munición.

-Se que sonará ridículo, pero ¿no necesitas armadura?- pregunto algo escéptico Ned, -Mi hermano y yo nunca necesitamos una armadura, nisiquiera de forma ceremonial- dije como dato curioso, poco a poco podía ver a Sansa acercándose a nosotros para poderle dar un abrazo de su padre, -Tranquila mi Lady, volveremos pronto- dije alejándome un poco y al final dirigiéndome a los que estaban presentes -Volveremos con la cabeza de la Montaña!- grite a ellos, lo que se gano la aprobación de muchos en el séquito, tanto civiles como soldados, al final me dirigí de nuevo con los otros 6, ahora estábamos listos.

* * *

La magia es increíble, tan manipulable, y con tantos usos, casi pareciera que no hay nada que la magia no pueda hacer, un ejemplo era el transporte que diseñara, tras haber sacado mi espada y con unos movimientos artísticos, se empezó a denotar que mi katana empezaba a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad, y como último movimiento acabe clavandola en la tierra, al principio no hacía nada, pero tras pasar los segundos la tierra empezó a temblar, la suciedad se volvió más sólida hasta el punto de parecer una roca y con una sacudida la roca se desprendió del suelo y empezó a elevarse poco a poco y avanzar hacia adelante, los espectadores desconocedores estaban impactados por la demostración y los conocedores tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, Ned parecía alarmado por un momento pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía problemas para permanecer de pie, no había tambaleó que lo hacía perder el equilibrio, solo estaba totalmente parado, como si siguiera a nivel del mar, unos segundos después empezamos a escuchar el apoyo de los demás mientras seguíamos alejándonos cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar al punto que nos hacía imposible escucharlos.

El tiempo de llegada fue más breve de lo que pensó Ned, lo que hubiera sido un viaje de días, los había pasado en cuestión de horas, incluso creímos poder ver por un momento al pequeño ejército de la montaña descansando en un campo, pero ahora estábamos a las afueras del pueblo con intenciones de aproximarnos de manera pacífica y no alarmante.

Los diversos rostros de todos en el pueblo eran variados, habían desde temerosos hasta fascinados, pero una vez que nos encontramos con el jefe del pueblo pudimos dar nuestro aviso a todos -Saludamos con respeto al Jefe de esta Aldea, permítame presentarme señor, soy Lord Eddart Stark, Guardian del Norte, acompañado de Yiruma Tempest, y unos pocos de mis colegas- dijo Ned presentándonos a todos -Me temo que traemos malas noticias, la montaña Gregor Clegane se acerca a atacar su pueblo, vendrán dentro de unos dias- dije yo a todos los presentes, mi declaración puso en alarma a todos en la aldea.

-Agradecemos su venida, así como su advertencia, hemos escuchado los rumores del Norte y del Sur, nos prepararemos para irnos en este instante- dijo el jefe de la Aldea con un poco de pesar.

-No es necesario eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- dije, a lo que algunos ya parecían dudar de ello, -Se que ustedes dudarán de nuestra presencia, que tal vez somos héroes falsos, que no somos nada especial, pero lo único que pido es que tengan algo de fe en nosotros- dije esperando que creyeran mis palabras.

-¿Fé?, seríamos estúpidos y herejes si empezáramos a tener fe en monstruos y demonios como ustedes- dijo una persona en medio de la multitud reunida.

Mis compañeros parecían enojados ante las palabras escuchadas, -¿Quien dijo eso?, ¡Que tenga pelotas el desgraciado que se atrevió a insultar al Rey y a nosotros!- grito Arguion haciendo que algunos empezaran a tener miedo.

-Tranquilo Arguion, no es necesario- le dije haciendo que se tranquilizará y pasando mi concentración a los habitantes -Es fácil juzgar cuando no conoces a alguien, pero eso no lo hace justo, ¿en serio se van a dejar llevar siempre por las apariencias?, ¿dejarán su fe en dioses los cuales nunca intervendrán directamente?, ¿y por sus reglas y tradiciones juzgarán a los demás sin un juicio?, ¿dejaran que su orgullo y tradiciones los condenen a hombres como la montaña y Tywin Lannister?- les dije viendo como reaccionaban, algunos parecían avergonzados, otros parecían enojados, y otros parecían estoicos a mis palabras -O van a aceptarnos, a defender su hogar, no puedo garantizar que evitaremos que pisen sus tierras, pero si llega a pasar les pregunto que harán, estas tierras son las que todos ustedes trabajaron por todas sus vidas, sus hijos nacieron en esas tierras, ¿dejaran que su orgullo los nuble de la ayuda y dejaran que hombres como Gregor les arrebaten sus tierras?, ¿o aceptaran la ayuda, y defenderán su hogar?- mientras seguia hablando la mayoría parecían estar de acuerdo, estas eran sus tierras, pero tienen miedo, necesitaban tanta ayuda como era posible, nunca nadie de alta clase los apoyo antes de esta forma, ahora eran testigos de algo revolucionario.

-El ejército de Gregor Clegane es de cientos, tienen hombres con armadura y con mucho entrenamiento, ¿cómo se supone que los vamos a atacar- comentó alguien en la multitud, -Fácil, no lo harán, nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de los ejércitos, pero si alguien llega a pisar sus tierras, no serán cientos, ustedes tendrán los números y el terreno a su favor- dije dándole algo de esperanza a los oyentes, pero algunos parecían aún escépticos.

-No tenemos el terreno para pelear, ni siquiera tenemos un muro para defendernos- dijo alguien de la multitud a lo que algunos afirmaron eso, mire directamente a la entrada, era cierto, no tenían el terreno, aún.

Sin decir palabras me agache un poco solo para luego dar un salto y ver todo el pueblo desde arriba, pude visualizar los límites de cada parte del pueblo, sus granjas, sus viviendas, sus comercios.

Ellos no creerían en mi al menos que les de garantía, entonces les daré garantía, con un movimiento y unas palabras infundios un hechizo de manipulación de elementos en los límites de todo el pueblo, esto no pasaba desapercibido por todos sus habitantes mientras veían el aura mágico cayendo en sus límites, exceptuando sus caminos de entrada y salida.

Al ponerme a su nivel de nuevo algunos parecían temerosos de lo que haría, alce mi pierna derecha y luego pise firme y rápidamente en la tierra, repentinamente hubo un temblor que asustó a algunos, hasta que de los mismos límites de su pueblo surgió una variedad de estructuras, cuando terminó de subir, se fijaron que todas las estructuras estaban acomodadas de manera que formaban un gran muro de al menos 5 metros, la gente estaba impactada de tal aparición de la estructura, -¿Algo más que necesiten?- pregunte en forma de chiste.

Dentro de poco las personas empezaron a organizarse y prepararse para la llegada de Gregor, en caso de que algún soldado Lannister llegara al pueblo, podía ver algunos preparando lo que fuera posible, desde hoces, hasta cuchillos, incluso veía algunos afilando y sacando punta a troncos largos para volverlos lanzas improvisadas, vendría dentro de poco y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Ahora, después de unas horas, me encuentro con el resto en un pequeño campamento improvisado, a las afueras del pueblo, junto con el resto haciendo guardia, reflexionando me aparte un poco para ver el gran campo espacioso que dividía el bosque del pueblo, casi era como volver al antiguo pueblo de los Duendes, pero ya era diferente.

-Algunos dicen que eres un Dios, uno de los Antiguos enviados a ayudar el Norte- comentó Ned a mi lado acompañándome.

-No soy un Dios, Ned, tener poder no significa que deba proclamarme uno- le respondí ante tal ridículo rumor de mi.

-Lo sé, pero si tu eres capaz de esto, ¿de qué son capaces el resto de tu mundo?, tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas cuando todo acabe- dijo Ned viendo el mismo panorama que yo.

-Acabar, esto apenas inicia- comente con algo de mal humor -No me malinterpretes, deseo que esto acabe lo más pronto posible, pero Tywin se denota que es el tipo de hombre que no se rendirá fácilmente- continue a lo que Ned parecía asentir.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos con esto le daremos fuerte en su orgullo, si matamos a la montaña, su propio perro personal, ese debera ser un duro golpe de moral para todos, sus soldados, sus seguidores, incluso para el mismo- dijo Ned.

-Asi es, y si tengo razón, dejara de dar atención a los pueblos pequeños y se concentrara en nosotros- continué afirmando su punto de vista. -Descansa Ned, la montaña deberá llegar mañana- le dije a lo que el afirmo con la cabeza y se retiró al pequeño campamento, dejándome solo.

Hubiera querido que esto se resolviera diferente, eso nadie me lo puede negar, pero por el lado malo, ya parecía muy obvio que eso no era posible, entonces ¿por qué fui amable con todos?, para que nadie diga que no intente ser político y razonable, para justificar cada una de mis acciones.

Así es, soy un demonio con Alma de humano, pero ¿cual es la diferencia?, el ser humano es capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, tanto horribles como hermosas, podemos ser Santos o demonios, el problema con ellos es que nadie lo ve, por que no les importa, no les importa las ideologías o la conciencia en sí, solo les importa sus propios intereses. No puedo condenar a todos, pero puedo condenar a los indicados, uno a uno. Cada ser humano tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quieran, pero igual deben tener la responsabilidad de asumir las consecuencias, bueno Tywin soltó a su perro, y ese perro decidió destruir, matar y violar, es hora de repartir justicia por mano propia, es hora de que caigan las consecuencias, empezando por Gregor Clegane.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente-

Me desperté casi cuando el sol empezó a presentarse, los gallos fueron lo suficientemente ruidosos como para despertar a todos, tanto los aldeanos como nosotros nos pusimos atentos del campo, aún no había llegado, pero ya lo podía sentir.

Docenas de hombres seguidos por una bestia vestida de humano y cubierto de una armadura que se hacia llamar Ser, muy pronto llegaría su hora, todos lo sabían. Ya se podía sentir la intensidad y la presión en el aire, esa sensación que recorre a todo aquel en la espalda antes de la pelea, esa sensación que hacía que temblaban los novicios, esa sensación que excitaba a los veteranos nostálgicos y los busca pleitos, la sensación de una batalla inminente.

Pasaron las horas y el Sol estaba más notable, nosotros ya estábamos en la entrada del pueblo, la cual tenía una improvisada barrera para proteger la Aldea, ya se podía escuchar a la horda de soldados venir, hasta que de repente invadió el silencio, ahí supe que nos notaron, ralentizaron, son precavidos, esos pobres condenados.

Poco a poco se denotaban aún más, no había mucha detonación, sus fuerzas parecían concentrarse mayormente de jinetes e infantería, y justo en medio se podía denotar el enorme tamaño de la montaña, siguieron avanzando hasta que estuvieron a mitad del camino.

-¡Soldados Lannister, tienen 2 opciones, dejen este séquito y el ejército Lannister, vuelvan a su hogar y no morirán!, ¡O combatan y les garantizo que morirán!- dije en voz alta, lo cual parecía darles gracia a algunos, eran un montón de ilusos.

-No eres la gran cosa, ni siquiera pareces demonio, solo eres un puto adefesio, me deleitaré de aplastarte el cráneo- dijo la montaña en un tono muy grueso, bueno lo intenté.

Al sacar mi Bakuzan hice algunos balanceos hasta acabar apuntándole con ella, -Tu muerte sera tan dolorosa, me deleitaré de romperte poco a poco- dije de un tono oscuro lo cual parecía transmitir en algunos de sus hombres -Ned, bébete esa poción- le dije a Ned antes de lanzarme directamente a los soldados Lannister.

POV Ned

Tan pronto como dijo eso y se fue, todos los demás corrieron a diferentes lados para atacar a los Lannister, y sin pensármelo mucho obedecido y tomé la poción.

El poder que me dio, podía sentir el poder recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, sentía que me había rejuvenecido a una época anterior a la rebelión, me sentía invencible.

Con esta nueva determinación invadiendo mi mente, saque a Ice y me lave directamente a los Lannister, nadie parecía poder contra mi, todo parecía moverse más lento para mi, antes de que pudieran posicionarse bien ataque primero, balanceo tras balanceo mi espada no paraba de cortar la carne, entre la batalla podía ver a los demás haciendo uso de sus habilidades, Arguion acuchillando con gran rapidez y precisión a todos los soldados que lo enfrentaban, Maedhros disparando sus flechas con gran precisión encima de la barrera de la Aldea, Aland siguiendo el paso de sus compañeros Varsax y Versix, todos matando a diestra y siniestra, Aland con su espada bastarda y los hermanos lagarto con sus mismas lanzas y pequeñas espadas.

Tal fue mi osadía de ir directo al ejército que no me fijé que me había adentrado en sus fuerzas, ahora estaba rodeado, pensé por un momento que mi fin vendría apuñalado en la espalda, pero de repente una sensación me recorrió, un instinto de hacer algo, y sin más opción decidí obedecerle y con rapidez clave mi espada en el suelo, y tan rápido como metí la espada, de la misma tierra se formaron picos de hielo de alta magnitud que clavaron en diferentes posiciones a todos los que me rodeaban, tal fue el miedo que infundía que se alejaron con gran temor, dejándome rodeado de la enorme cantidad de esos picos, juntos con sus hombre aún vivos y en agonía, la emoción paso, mi cuerpo se relajó, ¿Que acabo de hacer?, me impacte tanto de las acciones que acabo de cometer como de este evento de hielo, ¿En serio hice esto?, me preguntaba mientras veía los cuerpos aún empalados.

La batalla parecía casi terminar, podía ver a todos los demas tranquilizarse y a las fuerzas Lannister huir, "un momento, algo falta", veía por todos lados para confirmar y ahí vi a Yiruma peleando con la montaña, pero ¿por que tardaba tanto?, el era capaz de terminar rápido una batalla con solo unos movimientos, ¿Que esta haciendo?.

* * *

-Al inicio de la batalla-

POV Yiruma

Tanto como me gustaría participar en la batalla y ver el potencial de Ned con la poción, yo aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con Gregor "La Montaña" Clegane, también rápido como inicio todo, usando un poco de mi magia, arrastre fuera del campo a Gregor, así tenía que ser, 1 a 1, sin complicaciones, sin interrupciones.

-Así esta mejor, ven maldito hagamos esta pelea interesante- dije mientras sujetaba mi Bakuzan con las 2 manos -A bailar-

Tan rápido como dije eso, el empezó a cargar sobre mi, su ventaja era su altura, pero la mía era mi rapidez, tan rápido como intento dar un golpe, rápidamente lo evadí y con mi katana corte parte de la malla de su armadura, apenas registró mi desaparición y el golpe tras haber sentido el costado izquierdo de sus costillas, y luego se fijo de mi en su espalda, tan tranquilo y presumido -Muy lento- dije provocandolo.

Tuvo el resultado esperado, ahora sería directo, tras recuperarse de nuevo cargo hacia mi, esta vez no voy a evadir, al chocar espadas por un momento, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorientarlo y dar otro golpe, esta vez a su brazo derecho, fino y rápido, pero igual lento y doloroso en un futuro.

Este tipo de combate continuo por un tiempo, por cada duro choque y cada momento de desorientación de él, él llegaba a recibir otro golpe pequeño, los minutos pasaron y el recurrió a una maniobra más Bárbara y desesperada, intentar atravesarme directamente, cuando estaba a poca distancia mía, con un movimiento evadí y lo agarré de manera que lo hice caer con su propio peso, incluso aún con todas las cortadas leves en su cuerpo y su rostro tan ensangrentado, aún se podía ver su ira ciega en mí.

-¿A que estas jugando?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¡¿Que quieres aquí?!- exclamó con furia hacia mí, era hora de infundirle miedo.

-¿Que quiero?- repetí su pregunta con un poco de gracia -¿Que quiero?- dije más alto ahora con una risa notable y algo demente -¡¿QUE QUIERO?!- le grite con una enorme sonrisa solo para pasar a un rostro muy serio y con un movimiento rápido me moví a su espalda y con un balanceo de mi katana, corte sus talones.

El efecto fue inmediato, la montaña ahora estaba de rodilla, e igual de rápido puse la punta de mi katana en su garganta, amenazando con apuñalarlo con el, -Quiero ver como monstruos como tú mueren ante las grandes masas enfurecidas por tus acciones. Quiero ver a los hombres más nefastos y crueles, suplicar por sus vidas. Quiero que hombres como Tywin Lannister vean todo lo que han construido arder frente a sus ojos, y ver sus rostros de horror de como pudieron ser tan ignorantes y estúpidos al hacer lo que hicieron. Quiero ver el rostro de la corrupción caer y deshacerse como el polvo.- Narre mirando fijamente a sus ojos -Pero ahora- dije mirándolo aún y dejando una pausa -Me conformo contigo- le dije finalizándolo y como último golpe, cortándole la cabeza con rapidez, quedo tan quieto que parecía que no pasó nada, pero solo necesito 5 segundos para que cayera el resto de su cuerpo y su cabeza empezara a rodar un poco por el campo, la justicia fue servida.

Al tomar su cabeza me dirigí de regreso a la entrada, podía ver que algunos soldados ignoraron a mis compañeros e intentaron entrar, pero fueron frenados tanto por Maedhros como por los habitantes del pueblo, al llegar podía ver a los habitantes, tanto armados con cuchillos, arcos improvisados y herramientas de arado, y justo en el centro habían rodeado a 3 de los soldados Lannister, decidido a terminar esto me dirigí directamente hacia los últimos 3.

Con rapidez llegue al centro de la multitud y ahí vi a los 3 que se quedaron, y todos los demás gritándoles a ellos, todos los ciudadanos parecían una turba furiosa con ganas de despedazar a sus enemigos, y confío que ellos si serían capaces.

-¿Que hicieron estos hombre?- pregunte a cualquiera que pudiera responderme

-Mi hijo, esta herido de gravedad, se metió en su camino y no dudaron ellos en atacar- dijo un hombre mayor de al menos 40 años que agarraba de los hombros a un muchacho ensangrentado que parecía tener no más de 18 años.

-No solo con el, hicieron lo mismo con cualquiera que se metiera en su camino- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, mientras apuntaba a una variedad de personas, algunas parecían ser leves, pero otras parecían heridas graves.

Mientras hablaba podía distinguir que el resto de mi grupo se acercaban a ver el alboroto, justo a tiempo, el pueblo se ponía a su alrededor incitando a quererlos matar en ese momento, pero yo tenía planes para ellos -Yo me encargaré de ellos, ¡se hará justicia!- proclame a lo que algunos parecía apoyando y otros solo parecían levemente satisfechos.

-¿Y los heridos?, ¿Y mi hijo?- dijo el mismo hombre del principio.

-¿Maedhros, hay suficiente?- pregunte al arquero elfo mientras seguía acercándose.

El en respuesta saco un enorme frasco que contenía una sustancia verde brilloso -Si se raciona bien, habrá más que suficiente para todos los heridos- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Repártelo, tienes mejor conocimiento de alquimia que el resto, asegúrate que no se desperdicie nada- le ordene haciendo que los ciudadanos y heridos se interesaran.

-Se hará sin problema su gracia- dijo al final trayendo esperanza a los heridos.

-Perfecto, Arguion, Varsax, Versix, considero que el antiguo sequito de la montaña debió dejar sus suministros atrás del campo, necesito que traigan lo que puedan, usen caballos y carros si hay a su disposición- dije a los nombrados.

-Si, su gracia- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Aland, Ned, necesito de su ayuda con estos mierdas- dije apuntando a los últimos 3 soldados.

-Con placer, su gracia- dijo Aland sin dudar.

-Sin problema- respondió Ned mientras aun parecía algo aturdido, incluso aunque haya estado ocupado en mi pelea con la montaña, pude distinguir la destreza de Ned, junto con su movimiento final, incluso yo no me esperaba eso, tal parece que todos tienen cierto potencial, casi no me sorprende de que el suyo sea de hielo.

En cuestión de poco más de 2 horas, todo ya se había cumplido, los heridos fueron curado, los recursos encontrados y dados al pueblo, y los soldados amarrados y sometidos.

Ahora los tenía en la parte de oeste del pueblo, justo afuera de sus tierras, siguiendo de ellos un camino que los llevaría a las tierras del oeste, y también un carro con el cuerpo sin cabeza de Gregor Clegane.

-Ustedes ya perdieron la batalla, pero eso no significa que tengan que perder la vida, sin embargo ustedes han sido responsables en la participación de una gran cantidad de crímenes en contra de los ciudadanos de los 7 reinos- dije narrando sus acciones.

-Nos ordenaron hacerlo, Tywin Lannister nos dio la orden- dijo el de en medio entre sollozos, un hombre que ya parecía roto, era tan joven, apenas entrando en sus 20 si adivino bien.

-Un crimen es un crimen, no hay excusa para lo que hicieron, saquearon, mataron, violaron, destruyeron vidas inocentes- seguí narrando, el de la izquierda parecía avergonzado, mientras que el de en medio parecía que iba a empezar a llorar, pero el de la derecha parecía indiferente, csin importarle nada.

-Por eso les daré la oportunidad de confesar y arrepentirse, y créanme cuando les digo, que sabre cuando mienten- dije de una manera tétrica -Su camino a la expiación empieza aquí, si siguen bien mis instrucciones ustedes ya no serán parte del ejercito Lannister y vivirán el resto de sus vidas pacíficamente- dije al final.

-Jódete, carbón de mierda- dijo el de la derecha, y ahí no paro -¿Crees que me rebajaré a eso?,¿Arrepentirme de algo que no me importa?, así es yo los maté y lo volvería a hacer, así que jódete tu y tu plan de mierda- dijo finalizando.

Que desperdicio, sin más que añadir decidí acabar con el, una muerte limpia y rápida, tal vez demasiado rápida, un corte limpio de izquierda a derecha sin dañar al de en medio, y su cuerpo cayo tan sencillamente como su cabeza, los hombres restantes parecían impactados.

-Intentemos de nuevo, ¿Alguno quiere confesar algo y arrepentirse?- comencé dirigiéndose a ambos, el de la derecha parecía superarlo mejor que el joven.

-No tenía opción, si los mate, robe sus cosechas y lo que que no se podía llevar decidí quemarlo, no tenía otra opción, ¿me arrepiento de ello?, por supuesto, pero tenía que escoger entre ellos o yo, hubiera deseado que hubiera otra manera pero simplemente no la había- narro el de la derecha sonando arrepentido, era honesto, lo sentía en el. Ahora era el turno del joven, parecía ya masomenos mejor.

Algo inesperado fue que empezó a llorar, -Dijeron que seria una aventura, que seria una travesía gloriosa, como una historia para contar a mis futuros hijos, yo no escogí ser parte del séquito de Gregor Clegane, no quería hacerlo, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, oh por los dioses, yo los ayude, esa pobre chica, era tan joven, pudo haber sido mi hermanita- seguía contando con tanta lamentación.

Uno pensaría que estaría fingiendo todo, pero para mi buena (o mala) fortuna, el estaba diciendo la verdad, solo otro joven iluso que creía poder ser un héroe en una historia, pobre bastardo en pena.

-Bien, se arrepienten, entonces esto es lo que harán, tomaran este carro y lo llevaran directo a su Lord, le dirán que es un mensaje de mi parte, el Rey Demonio Yiruma Tempest, quiero que le cuenten todo lo que paso, quiero que cuenten cada detalle, omitiendo que estaban cerca del pueblo, lo ultimo que todos quieren es involucrar a la pobre gente de Danza de Sally, ¿Verdad?- pregunte al final con un poco de intensidad, a lo cual ellos asintieron, -Perfecto, ahora, quiero que le devuelvan el cuerpo decapitado de Gregor, quiero que le digan que no toleraré que ataquen a los inocentes, que si va a pelear que tenga el coraje y las pelotas para hacerlo directamente, que si sigue atacando a los pequeños me aseguraré de que se arrepienta de enviar a sus tropas lejos de él, que si no quiere desperdiciar tan buenas bestias como Gregor, deje en paz a los inocentes, o todos terminaran como Gregor, y háganme el favor de ser muy explícitos, denle muchos detalles, lo rápido que fuimos, lo letales que fuimos, cuéntenle como Ned invoco el mismo hielo para atravesar a sus hombre como si fueran insectos a un puñal y como yo puse en vergüenza a su monstruo personal, como yo jugué con el y lo despellejé poco a poco como el animal que es.- les dije todo lo que dirían y ellos solo asentaron obedientemente.

-¿Y si pregunta como sobrevivimos?- pregunto el hombre adulto de la derecha.

-Les dirán que fue para ello, para que contaran a el y a todos la horrible masacre que paso ahí, y conociendo a Tywin, el no quiere eso, no puede tenerlos ahí contando historias como esa, y obviamente no inspirara tropas matándolos a ustedes, dejándolo con la única opción de retirarlos del ejercito- dije al final viendo como parecían impactados ante tal revelación, enserio serán capaces de vivir.

-Pero, lamentablemente para ustedes- dije lo que hizo que se alarmaron un poco cuando vieron que sostuve un cuchillo de caza, -Tal vez no sea suficiente, a no ser que tengan una prueba, una que no se pueda deshacer- dije mientras me acercaba al joven y luego le mostré un vial con contenido naranja -Bébanlo, compártanlo, los ayudara- dije mientras le entregaba el vial y veía que compartían su contenido -Continuando, esto tal vez aun duela, pero como dicen en mi mundo, "sin dolor no hay ganancia"- dije al final concluyendo y acostando al joven rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, no me estoy insinuando- le dije en forma cómica mientras me posicionaba, -Respira hondo, sostente del pasto, cierra los ojos y asegúrate de no morderte la lengua, pena la tuya que mi nombre no tenga abreviación- dije confundiéndole pero obedeciendo pues ya sabia lo que vendría.

Con mucho cuidado empece a clavar el cuchillo en su frente de la izquierda a derecha, en ese mismo momento empece a gritar de puro dolor, creo haber escuchado algunos virotes de alegría en el pueblo tras escuchar ello, pero no me concentraba en ello, tras concluir con el pobre chico, tenía que terminarlo pronto, como ultimo detalle, me frote las manos y sople en ellas para generar el calor que necesitaba, y así con rapidez clave la palma entera en su frente cauterizando la marca y asegurándome que no haya errores, todo fue perfecto, mi nombre YIRUMA ahora estaba grabado en su frente, ahora faltaba uno.

El otro fue más resistente y cooperativo, al final los veía irse en el carro junto con algunas provisiones y el cuerpo decapitado de Gregor, ahora todo había terminado, tenia que cumplir ahora con mi tarea principal.

* * *

Tuvimos que rechazar la solicitud de un festejo en nuestro honor, el tiempo no era nuestro mejor amigo y no había tiempo que perder, usando la habilidad misma que nos envió aquí, nos fuimos en la misma roca que nos trajo y en cuestión de horas llegamos de nuevo al pueblo junto con nuestro séquito, todos se impresionaron al ver que de mi bolsa saque la misma cabeza, la mayoría empezó a festejar ante la vista y noticia de tal gran hazaña, la montaña que monta fue asesinada por un Rey de otro mundo.

Después de un breve festejo, pequeños reencuentros con Sansa y su padre, y tras asegurar nuestras provisiones, decidimos continuar nuestro camino, estábamos casi a la mitad, no podíamos frenar ahora.

**Nota de autor:**

Ya se que me he tardado de más, pero les aseguro de nuevo que no planeo dejar esta historia, admito que hay veces, con el paso del tiempo que tengo bloqueos para poder continuar, pero es gracias a sus comentarios y followers lo que me hace tener un poco más de aprecio, el sentimiento de que ustedes seguirán esperando por el siguiente capitulo, sin importar cuanto tarde.

Se que el final fue algo forzado, pero igual intento hacer esto lo mas rápido posible digo, hay que recalcar el impacto que tiene Yiruma en Westeros, pero a veces siento que lo alargo demás, aun así quisiera su propia opinión si lo estoy haciendo muy largo y lento, si lo estoy redactando con buen tiempo, ahora intento que la reunion en el norte sea muy pronto, y muy pronto sabrán cual es el plan de Yiruma con respecto al futuro de Westeros, si alguien sospecha de saber cual es, siéntanse libres de comentarlo.

Como dije antes, carezco de mucha imaginación propia y muy seguido llego a tomar muchas referencias de diferentes partes, ya sean libros, peliculas, series o animes, intenten no juzgarme mucho por ello, si alguien adivina las referencias que se usaron aqui, bien por ustedes, siéntanse libres de dar su opinión mientras sea constructiva.

También aprovecho este espacio para anunciar que igual subiré pronto el primer capitulo de otro crossover, y para anunciar la pausa temporal del fanfiction "Tales from the borderlands 2: Planetos".

Comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre son apreciadas, si tienen algo que decir de como mejorar o alguna idea para continuar con la historia, estaré abierto a recibir cualquier mensaje, ya sea publico o privado.

Hasta la próxima, paz.


	13. El amanecer de los Stark

El cuervo blanco

Capítulo 13: El amanecer de los Stark

* * *

Nava

-Poco después de la fuga de Yiruma y Ned de King's Landing-

POV Arya.

Después de tanto practicar y estar rodeada de todos estos lujos, ya siento un total cambio en mí, todos podían verlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo pidiendo una oportunidad como esta al fin los dioses me bendicieron, tal vez no los del Sur, pero si los del Norte. Y ellos cumplieron demasiado bien, después de todo este tiempo en Nava ya siento el verdadero cambio en mi, me sentía cada vez más ágil y más fuerte con cada leccion, al principio fue casi una tortura tener que pasar con todas las prácticas y entrenamientos variados que me daban, pero con el tiempo empecé a acostumbrarme a la rutina, de forma que ya se sentía natural.

Ahora me encontraba en los baños termales del castillo, con la oportunidad de relajarme de todo el entrenamiento que he tenido, en cierta manera me recuerda un poco a las aguas termales de Winterfell, solo que estas eran un poco más cerradas y demasiado decoradas de una cultura desconocida para mi, Madame Red dijo que era parte de la cultura del Gran Rey Demonio Rimuru Tempest.

A veces me pregunto si podré ver más, que un día podré cruzar la Puerta e ir a su mundo. Se que Brandon lo cruzará, tiene que hacerlo por su salud, pero espero que igual pueda al menos acompañarlo aún que sea un momento. Pero incluso con esos pensamientos, hay una parte de mi que empieza a extrañar mi hogar Winterfell, poder comer de nuevo en familia, jugar en los campos de entrenamiento y correr por sus pasillos, volver a estar todos juntos, pero como me enseñaron, cada acción tiene consecuencias, mi padre ahora tiene un deber con el Rey Robert, así como Sansa lo tiene con su príncipe, Rob ahora es el nuevo Lord de Winterfell y mamá lo apoya a él.

Estuve tan distraída que no me fijé cuando alguien entró al baño -¿Interrumpo tus pensamientos?- dijo una voz femenina a mi lado, al voltearme ahí pude ver a Madame Red cubierta con una toalla -Espero que no te moleste mi compañía- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Para nada- le dije mientras me encogia con un poco de vergüenza, seremos mujeres pero las únicas personas que me vieron desnuda fueron mi familia, y sin faltarle al respeto, no sentía que la conocía lo suficiente como para que ella me pueda ver desnuda, así como yo a ella.

La vergüenza parecía muy obvia pues sacó una pequeña risa -No necesitas avergonzarte Arya, somos mujeres al final, no hay ningún hombre mirando- dijo con naturalidad y un poco de burla en su voz.

-Perdoneme, pero solo he sido abierta en ese aspecto con mi familia- dije aún desviando mi vista.

-¿Oh, en serio?- pregunto ella de una forma extraña, cuando me volteé para verla ella ya estaba a mi lado dentro del manantial, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, que luego fue remplazada con una sonrisa inocente. -Tranquila, entiendo que aún después de un tiempo te sientas incómoda, mi hermana y yo nos sentíamos así al principio, pero luego nos acostumbramos- dijo ahora distante mientras miraba a otro lado, como si recordara algo distante.

-¿La extrañas mucho?- pregunté con curiosidad, sin fijarme en lo obvio que sería la respuesta, casi me sentía algo tonta de preguntar.

Ella luego sonrió y me miró -Por supuesto, eramos hermanas, tal vez teníamos nuestras peleas y diferencias pero al final siempre nos queriamos- dijo ella de manera nostálgica y triste.

Eso casi me ponían celosa, ojalá Sansa y yo hubiéramos tenido algo parecido, tener una normal conexión entre hermanas, encontrar algo en lo que tengamos en común, pero al final éramos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

De repente el momento de tensión se cortó al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta. -Adelante- dijo Madame Red al desconocido tocando.

Pasaron solo pocos segundos para que entrara uno de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta, este guardia mantenía la vista estoica y un poco evasiva demostrando que solo entró por un deber y no por gusto.

-Carta del Rey Yiruma, marcado como urgente y solo para sus ojor- dijo el mientras demostraba un sobre que se denotaba las palabras "Urgente" y "Madame Red".

Con un poco de prisa, ella salio del agua, agarro su toalla para secar sus brazos y luego la usó para cubrirse desde el pecho, luego agarró la carta y la abrió con delicadeza y un poco de preocupacion en su rostro.

-Puede retirarse- dijo al guardia desviando por un momento su atención de la carta, el guardia obedeció y con un poco de rapidez salió del baño termal.

Una vez fuera el guardia, Madame Red empezaba a leer la carta, su rostro parecía estoico y sin emociones pero pude ver por un momento que tenía preocupación de algo, algo paso.

Una vez que terminó, rompió su rostro estoico y me miró con tristeza, ya empezaba a temer lo peor.

-Hubo problemas- ella empezó a narrar -Tu padre descubrió uno horrible secreto, casi muere por ello, tu hermana Sansa y Yiruma lograron salvarlo, ellos vienen en camino junto con un séquito entero compuesto tanto de soldados como de civiles que evacuaron King's Landing, extraoficialmente, estamos en guerra- dijo ella con un tono tetrico y rostro tétrico.

La noticia fue un shock para mí, ¿que había pasado?, ¿como era posible?, ¿cómo limpiaremos con esto?, ¿estarán seguros?, mi mente empezó a preocuparse tanto de lo que había pasado, como por la seguridad de mi padre y mi hermana.

-¿Pero que paso, por que el Rey Robert nos declara la guerra?- pregunte con exclamación mientras salía del agua y agarraba mi toalla.

-El Rey Robert murió por un accidente de caceria- dijo ella impactandome un momento -Jofrey fue quien declaró guerra, tal parece que ni el y ninguno de sus hermanos son legítimos, todos son bastardos ilegítimos- continuo con un tono de disgusto -Tal parece que tu padre intentó confrontarlos pero fue un total fracaso, ahora se dirigen al Norte- concluyó ella mirándome ahora con más confianza.

-Arya, hay momentos en la vida en los que todos debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, el Rey Yiruma ha dado la orden- dijo ella mientras me mostraba la carta -Ordeno movilizar las fuerzas, dar el anuncio y marchar hacia el sur para reunirnos con él- dijo ella señalando esa parte en especifico en la carta.

-Has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ahora te pregunto, ¿estás lista?, ¿te sientes lista para ver la batalla en todo esplendor?, ¿incluso si eso significa ver cosas desagradables?- preguntaba ella con intensidad.

Este era el momento que siempre he esperado, entrar a la batalla, presenciar el nacimiento y surgimiento de héroes, pero con el tiempo me enseñaron a no esperar mucho. Pero igual tanto como me quisieran desanimar de ver, esta es mi razón de venir, vine aquí a entrenar, a ser una guerrera, no puedo parar ahora.

La mire con intensidad -Estoy lista- le dije con determinación pura y sin duda alguna.

Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amigable, era casi entre divertida y maliciosa, una sonrisa casi engreída pero con confianza enfocada en mi -Muy bien, ve con uno de los guardias con los que entrenabas y diles "La manada del lobo fue molestado y ya no hay vuelta atrás", ellos sabrán que significa, tienen algo especial para ti- dijo ella mientras se iba a la puerta.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunte con duda de lo que ella haría.

-Debo cumplir la voluntad del Rey, debo anunciar esto, debo preparar la tropas, tranquila, saldremos en 2 días como máximo- declaro ella antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Después de recuperar mis fuerzas de la noticia, salí, me vestí decentemente y me dirigí a uno de los guardias como ella dijo, un hombre lagarto que tenía las escamas marrones y a diferencia de algunos hombres lagarto, el parecía ser más grande y con más músculo, lo reconocí al instante, Obiren, de vez en cuando practicaba con él poniéndome a prueba con su gran tamaño y peso, le dije las palabras y su rostro paso de amigable a serio, con un movimiento dijo que lo siguiera y luego veía que algunos otros se juntaban igual.

-El mismo Rey lo dijo una vez, "siempre será mejor prevenir que luego lamentar", por ello acepto la formación de un ejército y luego empezó a ver en diferentes maneras para mejorarlo, como dividirnos, como organizarnos, nos enseñó diferentes comandos cortos para seguir en medio de la batalla, nos daba mejor armamento y armaduras basado en magia, no importaba que hubiera paz, el siempre quería estar preparado para el peor de los casos- él comentaba mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo.

-Algunos lo llamaban paranoico, tanto dentro como fuera del reino, pero fue su paranoia lo que salvó una gran cantidad de vidas inocentes, a veces se referían a él como "El preparado", y tal parece que su paranoia fue en parte contagiosa puesto que otros empezaron a imitarlo, cosas simples como suministros y armamento para protección, pero otros iban más alla- dijo mientras se detenía en una puerta, si recordaba bien aquí estaba un centro general para la mayoría de la guardia, guardaban sus espadas y armaduras diversas.

-En el fondo esperábamos que no necesitaras esto, pero colaboramos con diferentes artesanos y herreros para darte esto- dijo mientras abría la puerta y ahí vimos a un grupo de otros guardias rodeando algo en la mesa, al demorarse mi llegada se esparcieron para dejarme ver.

Justo ahí había un traje completo e inusual que no esperaba, consistía de una camisa negra con mangas largas, un pantalón negro, una túnica corta con capucha que tenía una pequeña combinación entre el negro y el azul oscuro, 1 par de botas de cuero, un gran cinturón gris que tenía el sigil de mi familia y un par de brazaletes que tenían un patrón tanto de cuero como de metal. Acompañado del traje había una variedad de otros artículos, entre estos cuchillos arrojadizos y una daga artesanal.

-Entre todos decidimos en cuál lugar estarás en esta guerra- dijo una voz detrás, al voltearme reconocí rápidamente a Madame Red. -Deseariamos que no te involucrara, pero te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que nos desobedeceras a la primera oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa, pero podía sentir tristeza en su propia voz.

-Con todo lo que aprendiste, ahora eres capaz de enfrentarte a uno de nosotros sin problema, pero si entras a un combate abierto, te apuñalaran en el momento que les des la espalda, pero aún así hay otros lugares donde puedes pelear y darás la diferencia, procura conocer tu entorno para evitar caer ante tu enemigo- dijo uno de los guardias al cual reconocí como Lowell O'Connor.

-Tu destreza y voluntad son dignas de consideración, pero careces de fuerza y resistencia física, tu espada es muy débil en comparación con las otras espadas, pero aún así puedes usar tu rapidez y agilidad en la batalla, cuanto tu enemigo de un golpe fuerte evítalo y usa ese momento de vulnerabilidad a tu ventaja, rapidez sobre fuerza- dijo Obiren señalando cada aspecto de mi.

-Eres feroz y osada cuando estás en el entrenamiento, pero en ese momento estás sola, en el campo de batalla estarás acompañada de colegas que necesitarán tanto de tu ayuda, como tu de ellos, si quieres salir victoriosa en cada una de tus batallas entonces necesitarás de toda la ayuda posible, ya lo demostró el Rey Yiruma muchas veces, la unión hace la fuerza, tanto en momento de paz como en momentos de guerra- dijo al final otro guardia humano que reconoci como Ser Jonathan Galahad.

Yo no podía hacer más que afirmar ante cada una de sus situaciones y enseñanzas, este sería el momento en el que al fin sería capaz de dar ese salto que tanto he deseado.

-Pero antes de tomar tu armadura Arya tengo que saber, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto Angelina causandome duda.

-¿A que te refieres?, he estado entrenando casi desde mi llegada, decidida a poder pelear y hacer mi propia historia- dije aún con duda en mi voz, ¿de que se trataba esa pregunta?.

-¿Pero estas preparada para matar?, ¿arrebatarle una vida a alguien?, ¿te sientes lista para dar ese salto?, por que una vez que tomes esa armadura ya no habrá marcha atras, estarás decidida a matar a tu enemigo sin importar si tiene tu edad o si esta débil, no hay espacio para el honor y la misericordias en el campo de combate, solo muerte- dijo ella con un tono tanto tétrico como triste.

Ahora parecía que me intentaban disuadir de no hacerlo, -¿Tan importante es esta decisión?- pregunte con duda en mi voz.

-Dicen que un buen soldado es aquel que no ve a su enemigo como un igual- dijo Jonathan con seriedad en su voz -En el momento en el que lo ve como un ser igual deja de ser un buen soldado, esa decision puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte- dijo aún con seriedad.

-Y no solo contigo- empezó a hablar Ser Lowell -Tu decision afectará a todos a tu alrededor, si no estás totalmente decidida a tomar la vida de tus enemigos en el campo de batalla, entonces arriesgas la vida de tus compañeros, tendrás su sangre en tus manos- dijo al final Ser Lowell.

-Por eso te preguntamos, ¿estás lista de hacer esa transición de niña a mujer?, ¿estás lista para ir al campo de batalla y nunca dudar de matar a tu contrincante?, ¿Estas lista para ser una total guerrera?- dijo Angelina con cada vez más intensidad, sus palabras se adentraban en mí, influenciandome de lo importante que serán los siguientes días en mi vida, matar la inocencia en mi para que pueda empezar mi nueva vida.

-Los Lannister casi matan a mi padre, estan destruyendo la Tierra de los Rios y amenazan a El Norte, como Stark y procedente de estas tierras, estoy decidida a atacar y matar a cada uno de los Lannister, sin importar que acciones tenga que hacer- dije totalmente decidida y honesta, se atrevieron a amenazar a mi familia, ahora estaba decidida a atacar, no solo por que quería una aventura, sino para proteger mi hogar, para demostrar mi valor y fuerza.

-Entonces esta hecho, bienvenida a la división de asesinos Arya Stark- dijo Angelina mientras me pasaba un pequeño broche con un símbolo de una calavera con una daga recta abajo, y alrededor de la daga tenía unas alas, y los bordes parecían un tipo de planta (Simbolo de la Task Force 141).

-¿Asesinos?- pregunte con algo de decepción.

-Los soldados serán el martillo del reino, pero ustedes seran el cuchillo que les corte la garganta al enemigo, se enfrentarán a misiones de infiltramiento, asesinato, sabotaje, acabarán con nuestro enemigo sin que él se dé cuenta- dijo Jonathan.

-Me gusta- dije con entusiasmo, algo que me alegro de mi antiguo tiempo en Winterfell fue de haber podido practicar escaladas con Brandom, claro que esos momentos no acabaron, en cierta manera este reino es muy perfecto para ese tipo de habilidad, incluso le dieron un nombre artístico, "parkour", claro con el permiso de Angelina nos dieron el permiso de practicarlo, con sus propias limitaciones, si voy a hacer misiones de infiltración entonces me alegro de estar preparada para ello.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí, pruebalo- dijo Angelina con algo de emoción.

Al llegar a un lugar privado y ponerme el traje pude sentir como cada pedazo de cuero se ajustaba en mi piel, no me ocasionaba calor como yo pensé que haría, la flexibilidad no era problema y los instrumentos que tenía estaban guardados de forma que pudiera usarlos rápidamente, tanto con los variados cuchillos como con mi espada.

Al salir del cuarto podía ver el interés en el rostro de los caballeros y en Angelina. -¿Como me veo?- les pregunté con algo de emoción mostrando los detalles del traje.

-Digna de temer- dijo Angelina haciendo que el resto afirmara con sus cabezas, -Las telas y el cuero de todo el conjunto estan impregnados con magiculas y algunos hechizos de protección, resistencia al calor, al frío, igual te brindara solo algo de protección contra las espadas, como una cota de malla, solo no abuses mucho de lo que recibas, hay un límite de lo que puedas recibir de tu enemigo- dijo ella seriamente.

-Y algo mas- continuo dirigiéndose a la mesa denuevo sacando una cosas de una caja que tenía cerca, ahí me mostro una de sus pistolas, el termino me resultaba tan extraño como el artefacto en si, una forma más letal pero más ruidosa de una ballesta, el segundo artefacto parecía una ballesta más pequeña, lo cual captó un poco mas mi atención.

-La pistola de chispa, en versión mejorada, en vez de tener que usar el procedimiento tardado ahora solo tienes que introducir una de estas balas para que funcione, la tuya tendrá un máximo de 3 antes que tengas que volver a recargar- dijo Jonathan mostrándome como funcionaba esta arma, fue algo nuevo sostenerla, se sentía pesada, -Sera fuerte la patada cuando la dispares, asegúrate de usarla como última opción- dijo él a lo que yo afirmé mientras la colocaba justo en medio de mi pecho.

-La ballesta de muñeca- presentó Angelina -Una ballesta exclusivamente usada para los asesinos, usa un sistema de poleas que permite una rápida recarga, pero igual reduce la distancia y el daño, por eso, para compensarlo, sus dardos varían entre venenosas, tranquilizantes y explosivas- dijo ella a lo que presento los dardos de diferentes colores, -El dardo morado enloquece a tus enemigos, empieza a atacar a todo aquel a su alrededor y después de un tiempo perecerá por el veneno, se usa mayormente para distraciones, el verde es un veneno rápido que mata a tu blanco antes de caer al suelo, claro que igual puedes usar dardos comunes mientras estés a corta distancia y dispares en los lugares indicados, el amarillo tiene un tranquilizante inmediato que noquea a quien se lo dispares, mayormente usado para secuestros, y por último el blanco, el cual tiene un químico explosivo lo suficientemente fuerte para explotar el torso de alguien, mayormente usado para hacer distracciones y para crear incendios- narro describiendome sus usos.

-¿Como la uso?- pregunto aún con duda sosteniendo el aparato en mi mano.

-Las muñequeras que tienes no solo son para protección- dijo ella sosteniendo una de ellas y mostrándome donde colocarlo, justo entre unos trozos de metal incrustados en las muñequeras, una vez colocado me mostro un hilo atado a un anillo pequeño, -el anillo es el gatillo de la ballesta, colócalo en tu dedo anular- me dijo haciendo lo que ella me indicaba, fue complicado con el hilo pero al final no fue mucho problema, -Se coloca así- indicaba mientras deslizaba el dardo común y luego se apartó -Apunta a tu objetivo y cuando ya lo tengas mueve la mano hacia atras- indicó ella, apuntaba a una manzana al otro lado de la habitación, no había nadie en el camino, con presicion me aseguré y estire mi mano hacia atrás, el anillo accionó la ballesta y rápidamente salió disparado el dardo, dando directamente a la manzana, golpe directo.

El tiro fue recibido con una pequeña ronda de aplausos,-Perfecto, ahora si estás lista para la batalla- dijo Angelina detrás de mi, a lo que me dirigí a ella, -Agarra tus prendas y prepara tus cosas en tu habitación, tus hermanos serán informados de todo, ellos igual estarán equipados, prepárate Arya- dijo al final Angelina con seriedad.

Decidida salí del cuartel de los guardias aún vestida con mi nuevo atuendo y sosteniendo en mis manos el anticuado, y con algo de prisa me dirigí a mis aposentos para prepararme, este es el momento que he estado esperando.

* * *

POV Bran

Al principio de día todo parecía normal, ir a las clases, aprender a dominar mi magia, poder familiarizarse con mis compañeros, nuestra maestra Jenny Romano parecía al principio alguien cautelosa para mi, pero con el tiempo empecé a sentirme muy comodo a su alrededor, era como la septa mordane, pero más joven y menos enfocada en la fé, al final ella fue la que me ayudó y me conformó desde un principio, me ayudó a abrirme a otros en las clases, a poder seguir siendo más, incluso uno de ellos me enseñó a como infundir magia de fuego en una espada para hacer parecer que la espada estuviera en llamas.

-Con esto acabamos la clase, los veré mañana a la misma hora, repasen los mismos hechizos y recuerden, si alguno tiene muchos problemas con algún hechizo, siempre pueden acudir a mi o a cualquier compañero suyo- dijo Jenny concluyendo la clase.

Me empezaba a retirara hasta que alguien preguntó por mi -Hey Bran, planeamos ver el entrenamiento de los soldados de la academia, dicen que tienen nuevo equipo del mundo del Rey, ¿quieres acompañarnos y ver?- pregunto Charlie Roger, uno de mis primeros compañeros en la academia, -Claro, de todas maneras planeaba visitar a Jon- dije a lo que se alegró un poco.

Una vez afuera pudimos ver a una gran cantidad de soldados preparándose, esto ya no era normal, normalmente solo irían pocos a entrenar, máximo una docena pero esto ya era demasiado, algo estaba pasando.

Quería preguntar a alguno hasta que recibí la noticia de alguien más -BRAN- gritaron detrás de mi, al mirar podía distinguir a Jon vestido con una armadura completa y extravagante pero sin su casco (Armadura Orca de Skyrim), una vez llego a mi lado empezó a hablar -¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, deberías ir al castillo- me pregunto.

-Estaba con unos compañeros, queríamos ver el equipo que iban a probar- le dije respondiendo su duda -Pero, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿y el equipo?- le pregunté con duda.

-No darán equipo, están mejorando las armaduras, me acaban de ascender y me dieron esta nueva armadura, no se exactamente que esta pasando, dijeron que están empezando a movilizar a los ejercitos, empezaron los rumores de una posible guerra- dijo de una forma sombría, la mención de la guerra me lleno de terror de que podrían atacar mi hogar, pero el parece que lo noto -No contra el norte, eso es seguro, es muy poco probable- dijo intentando tranquilizarme -Te sugiero que vayas al castillo, dile a tus compañeros que no habrá prácticas hoy- dijo al final, a lo cual asenti y me dirigí con el resto.

Les conté lo que pasó y se decepcionaron un poco con la noticia, pero luego se les pasó cuando vieron que igual venían un grupo entero de personas diversas con lo que parecían ser trajes de cuero con capucha, no había distinción fija, excepto por un símbolo pequeño en sus pechos que consistía de una daga, una calavera, unas alas y una planta rodeando todas estas, yo lo desconocía pero por la expresión de ellos supe que los reconocían -Asesinos- susurró Charlie con sorpresa y un poco de temor en su voz, -Dicen que pueden convertirse en sombras- dijo Clara, otra compañera de nuestra clase, -Yo escuché que podían convertirse en animales para esconderse y atacar- dijo Jake, otro compañero nuestro, -Pues yo escuché que pueden convertirse en fantasmas- dijo leonore, otra compañera a nuestro lado, todo lo que decian parecía increíble y en parte aterrador, solo por ser asesinos podía imaginar de que eran capaces.

* * *

Como señal, decidimos irnos de una vez respectivamente a nuestras viviendas, separandonos en el centro y dirigiendome al castillo. No tomo mucho para que pudiera llegar al castillo, pero una vez dentro todo parecía estar en caos, los sirvientes se movían de un lugar para otro, como si estuvieran desesperados por algo, y yo era ignorante de que estaba pasando, almenos hasta que un guardia que reconocí como Ser Jonathan me hablo.

-Lord Brandon- me llamó desviando mi atención hacia él- me llamó Lady Durles, pidió que lo acompañara a sus aposentos y tuviera listas sus cosas, usted ira a la siguiente expedición a Nava dentro de unos dias- declaró dejándome en shock, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero creo que esto será lo mejor, mientras más pronto vaya, más pronto podré volver.

Ante su declaración, yo asentí y le pedí que prosiguiera para llevarme a mis aposentos, el camino fue tan caótico como la entrada, pero la mayor diferencia fue que ahora en vez de sirvientes se empezaban a movilizar guardias y soldados, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más sospechoso. Una vez en mi cuarto se despidió Ser Jonathan y me dejó proseguir con preparar mis cosas, por fortuna me habían advertido de antemano que se necesitaría para este tipo de expediciones, así preparé mi uniforme con mi capa, una variedad de herramientas, una daga que me regalaron como forma de defensa (misma daga de acero valyriano con hueso de drago de la serie, solo que en vez de acero valyriano es acero con magiculas que le permiten crear fuego y hielo) y un bastón con una Gema Zafiro del tamaño de mi puño, otro regalo que me dieron tras haber dominado los hechizos elementales.

Poco después de haber preparado mis cosas escuché que tocaban a mi puerta, -¿Quien es?- pregunte al desconocido en mi puerta, -Angelina- dijo una voz femenina que reconoci como la mano del Rey Yiruma, -Pase- declare al final permitiendo que entrara sin duda.

-Lamento la prisa Brandon, pero algo acaba de surgir y necesitamos actuar pronto- dijo Angelina mientras entraba y se sentaba en mi cama.

-Si, de eso quería preguntar, ¿Que está pasando Lady Durless?, ¿Que es todo este alboroto?- pregunte con un poco de desesperación en mi voz, ya tenía mis conjeturas de que iba a pasar pero necesitaba confirmación de ella, y si mis temores son ciertos, debo saber si estoy entre amigos o enemigos.

-Guerra Bran, tanto como lo odié admitir, eso es lo que está pasando, tu padre y el Rey Yiruma descubrieron un horrible secreto de los Lannister, el Rey Robert murió y ahora los Lannister declararon guerra a la tierra de los ríos, y junto con este al Norte y a Nava- dijo ella confirmando uno de mis temores, quiero creer todo lo que dice, pero necesito saber que podré irme sabiendo que todo es verdad.

-Quiero despedirme, por favor deme la oportunidad de despedirme de mis hermanos y de mi madre al menos- le pedí casi en forma de súplica, ella parecía en conflicto, entre poder cumplir mi petición y no.

-Muy bien, pero debera ser breve, tu y el resto del grupo se irán pronto, tanto para ayudarlos como por protección, lo último que queremos es que ustedes se involucren accidentalmente en la guerra, y por favor, por lo pronto no digas nada fuera de los muros, dentro de poco haremos el anuncio al reino, una vez que hayamos organizado y preparado al ejército, lo cual será muy pronto, nos reuniremos con tu familia por un momento y luego te escoltaran denuevo a Nava junto con el resto de tu grupo, ¿hecho?- dijo ella al final extendiendo su brazo hacia mi.

-Hecho, seremos rápidos, le juro que estaré preparado- le dije determinado y tomando su mano, sellando nuestro trato.

De repente, sin previo aviso, fuimos interrumpidos por un llamado en la puerta -¿Quien es?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo, lo cual nos hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a ambos.

-Es Ser Gregory mi Lord, mi Lady, tengo noticias- dijo el Ser identificado.

-Pase- dijo Madame Red con algo de dureza, lo cual hizo pasar al guardia glorificado.

-Esta hecho mi Lady, las fuerzas están preparadas, esperan su llamado- dijo el Ser con un poco de pesar, pero siguiendo soñando fuerte y directo.

-Es hora- susurró Madame Red por un momento, -Ven Bran- llamó mi atención-Reunamonos con tu hermano y hermana- dijo de una manera neutral, casi me dio temor por un momento, pero en vez de dejar que me afectara solo afirme con mi cabeza, puse mi bolsa con mis cosas alrededor de mi hombro y la seguí por el trayecto, puedo sentir que aquí inicia mi aventura.

* * *

POV John

Después de semanas de entrenamiento, tanto mental como físicamente, nos estaban movilizando, el momento del que siempre me hablo el Rey Yiruma se acercaba.

Debo de admitir, el nuevo entrenamiento no fue algo de lo que me esperaba, no solo nos enseñaron a usar la espada, nos enseñaron a usar una gran variedad de ramas que nos pueden ayudar en el campo de batalla o para sobrevivir en ambientes extremos, un poco de uso de medicamentos, como atacar con simples puñales y cuchillos, como racionar comida, incluso a algunos nos enseñaban diferentes estrategias de ataques conjuntos, como dar y recibir órdenes breves para ser más rápidos en reaccionar en medio de una batalla, al final este tipo de ejército ya estaba en otro nivel, demonios incluso veía como algunos se daban ejercicios rutinarios para mantenerse en forma, como levantar placas pesadas de diferentes formas o incluso simplemente correr por pistas en la academia.

Ahora podía sentir el momento acercarse, pero aún así sentía que algo andaba mal, primero que todo no esperaba obtener un ascenso a capitán y que me dieran un propio equipo para liderar, ahora me tenía que dirigir a un comandante en específico y encargarme de que mi escuadrón sobreviva conmigo, lo segundo extraño fue que parecía que había más gente de la necesaria preparándose, tomando en cuenta que nos estábamos preparando para una expedicion, ante tal duda decidí preguntarle a mi comandante y la una respuesta que recibí fue de "Ordenes de Lady Durless, hará declaración más tarde", si esto era lo que pensaba que era, mi único temor que ahora tendría seria si estoy en el lado correcto o no, que los dioses me favorezcan, de no ser así entonces todo el Norte tendrá problemas.

-TODOS, EN FILA- anuncio el general lo cual ocasiono por un momento algo de caos hasta que todos encontraron su lugar, todos estábamos acomodados en diferentes filas, todos representando la misma rama de infantería en el ejército, pero en diferentes escuadrones.

-Me acaban de informar de lo sucedido, así pongan atención todos por que nos hemos estado preparando por toda la vida por esto- empezó a hablar nuestro comandante a todos los presentes -La mano del rey, Angelina Durless, recibió una carta urgente del mismo Rey Yiruma Tempest, tal parece que estas tierras no son tan pacíficas como todos creian- dijo el comandante con un tono tanto bromista como triste, todos los presentes estaban confundidos, entre ellos yo, -Como primera noticia, notifica el triste descenso del Rey Robert- continúa el comandante, tal noticia me impactó demasiado como para creerla tan rapidamente, ¿que paso para que muriera tan pronto?, -Segundo, el Rey Yiruma Tempest descubrió una conspiración al respecto de los sucesores del trono, tras un intento de confrontación, tanto el Rey Yiruma, como Ned Stark y su séquito, lograron escapar de King's Landing y en este preciso instante están de camino al Norte, con esto en mente, el Rey ha dado permiso y orden de movilizar una parte de las fuerzas al sur, donde planea que nos unamos con el ejercito del Norte- declaró al final el comandante, este tipo de noticias me habían impactado demasiado, ya no podía ir más al norte, no puedo dejarlos solos a ellos, tengo que cambiar de escuadrón, -Muy bien todos, organicen se con su escuadrón, pronto recibiremos la orden de reunirnos todos en el centro donde recibiremos las palabra de la mano, por el momento, retirense- declaró el comandante como despedida, debía aprovechar esto.

-Señor- le dije al comandante atrayendo su atención.

-Snow, ¿cual es el problema?- me pregunto con su rostro aún estoico.

-Señor, le pido permiso de traslado a un escuadrón con destino al sur- le dije directo y con respeto, no podía demostrar debilidad, pero igual no podía demostrar rebeldía.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema con su escuadrón?, ¿Insurrección?, ¿Problemas de comunicación?, ¿Problemas por raza o género?- me pregunto, a lo que yo negué ante cada uno de las preguntas.

-Entonces no hay razón alguna de la que deba ser trasladado Snow, todos tenemos un deber, ademas el Rey ya lo había clasificado a usted en esta expedición por su conocimiento sobre el Norte- dijo intentando justificarse.

-Señor, es por mi familia, ¡no puedo dejarlos atrás mientras yo huyó al Norte con el resto!- le exclamó al fina con algo de fuerza, la declaración hizo que algunos se fijaran en nosotros, el solo parecía impactado por unos momentos hasta que su rostro se puso duro.

-Quiero que mires a los hombres a mi derecha- dijo él, a lo que obedecía, -¿Sabes que tienen todos en común?- dijo el mientras observaba, todos parecian preparados, ya conociendo la rutina, expertos, -Todos ellos están preparados para la batalla, pero hay algo para lo que no están preparados, el terreno- declaró el comandante haciéndome desviar la vista hacia él -Si lo que escuché es correcto, tu hermano, Lord Robert Stark, guiará y comadará ligeramente el ejército de Nava hacia el sur, donde se reunirán con su padre y el Rey en el camino, usted tiene la tarea de ayudar y guiar a las tropas de expedición hacia el Norte, él no quiere que un desconocido comandante de una deshonrosa guardia aconseje y guíe a sus tropas en el norte del muro, te quiere a ti por que confía en tí para guiarlos y enseñarles como sobrevivir ahí- dijo el comandante dándole peso a mi tarea dada.

-¿Al menos me permitirá despedirme de mi familia en algún punto?- dije sintiéndome algo derrotado, no podía apoyar a mi familia en el sur, pero si lo que teme el rey es cierto, entonces puede ser que la amenaza no esté solo en el sur, sino igual más al norte, sería capaz de hacer un verdadero cambio.

-Extraoficiamente hablando, los ejercitos se reunirán en un punto entre Winterfell y Nava, al menos esa es la idea, después de eso la fuerza expedicionaria se irá al norte y el resto del ejército se va al sur acompañado del ejército de tu hermano- dijo una voz femenina, no necesite voltearme para reconocerla pero por respeto me volteé para presentarme ante la inesperada entrada de Angelina "Madame Red" Durless.

Su presencia era tan impactante como su vestimenta, ella usaba lo que se describiría como un traje mayormente, sino totalmente, hecha de cuero, y también tenía ciertos diseños que la hacían parecer como un traje digna de una dama del sur, todo combinado de los colores negro y rojo, adjunto a este traje tenia una variedad de herramientas y accesorios, algunos reconocibles como cuchillos o sus bombas de humo, otros no tanto (Atuendo de la Dama Fanfarrona de Assassin's Creed Syndicate).

-Imagino que use dirigira al ejército de Nava- le dije sonando tanto como pregunta como afirmación.

-Eso es correcto, al menos hasta que nos encontremos con el Rey y su general- dijo Angelina confirmando mis dudas.

-¿Y mi hermana?, ¿Podrá cuidarla en medio de la batalla?- pregunte, aunque sonaba irrespetuoso, eso no iba a hacer que parara de preocuparme por mi familia, y menos tratándose de Arya.

-Ella aún seguirá siendo mi aprendiz, y en cierta manera, igual será aprendiz de diferentes colegas de mi división, ella nos acompañara- dijo ella confirmando mis temores, mi hermana menor Arya, se involucrara esta guerra, tanto yo haya querido que progresará mi hermana, nunca estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ella tiene una alta posibilidad de morir en el campo de batalla.

-Entonces planea usted llevar a una dama de 12 años, ¿¡A un campo de batalla!?- exclamé con furia en mi voz.

-Ten cuidado como hablas Snow, te diriges a la mano del Rey- dijo mi comandante al lado. Con algo de rapidez, recupere mi compostura y me enderece.

-Con todo respeto mi Lady, estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hermana, por favor, se que le pido mucho, pero le imploro, no deje morir mi hermana.- declare al final con algo de preocupacion en mi voz al final.

Ella al final me miró de una manera seria por un momento, hasta que ella formó una pequeña risa, adjunta con una pequeña pero de notable sonrisa. -Bien- dijo al final asintiendo, -Solo aclaro que tu hermana nunca estará en tanto peligro- me dijo dejándome mudo, ¿a que se refería con eso?, -Tu hermana no combatirá en campo abierto, como dije antes, ella estará conmigo en mi división, "división de asesinos"- dijo al final dejándome en shock. Aunque no estaba familiarizado con la división, he oído cosas de ellos, infiltradores, ladrones, guerreros en las sombras, se decía mucho de ellos, como combatían y masacran en las sombras, como si fueran fantasmas en la noche.

-Escuche muchas cosas de ellos, pero en serio, ¿está lista para ese tipo de nivel?- pregunté aún con dudas de la nueva posición de mi hermana.

-¿Ahora?, un poco, pero en un futuro ella será tan tenaz que no la reconoceras- dijo con determinación y seriedad.

-Muy bien, confiaré en usted- dije algo satisfecho de todos lo que me confirmó.

-Entonces reúnete con tu equipo Snow, pronto nos vamos- dijo el comandante al lado de mí, con un asentamiento le afirmé y me dirigí a los barracones de mi escuadrón.

* * *

Castillo de Nava

-2 días después-

POV Angelina "Madame Red" Durless.

Ya era hora, después de tantas preparacion y protocolos cumplidos, era momento para que marcharamos, pero aún quedaba una cosa más por hacer, el pueblo debe saber que oficialmente estamos en guerra, ellos no son tontos o ilusos, ellos ya lo saben, pero no saben a quien o el porque, ahora tenía que dar el anuncio.

Esta era la parte que no me gustaba, y tampoco le gustaba a Yiruma, ¿cómo un hombre puede dirigirse a su gente y anunciarles que ahora su nación estaba en guerra con sus nuevos vecinos?, la respuesta no es fácil para cualquiera, siempre requería tener una fuerte convicción, un estómago de hierro y alta confianza tanto en si mismo como en su propia gente, cualidades que casi cualquiera puede conseguir si se pelea por ello, pero aún así no lo hacía fácil, nadie desea la guerra, pero a veces la guerra es la única opción, tanto como lo odiemos, la guerra es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero eso no nos hacía fácil ir a la guerra tan simplemente.

Con algo de peso en mis pies me dirigía a la entrada del castillo, donde justo ahí esperaban las tropas, y acompañadas de ellas estaban alrededor los civiles que no participarían, o al menos eso esperaba.

Justo ahí había un escenario donde subir y anunciarles las noticias a todos, incluso aún con mi caminata lenta podía sentir que me seguía al mismo ritmo Arya ya vestida en su traje de Asesina, juntas subimos y ella se puso junto a su hermano Bran, el cual ya estaba vestido con su traje con capa, y se denotaba que tenía su bolsa con sus cosas sostenida de su hombro izquierdo y tenía su bastón sostenida de su mano derecha.

Una vez puestos juntos, me dirigí a los habitantes, parecía que la mayoría, sino todos, se habían presentando, que bueno que gracias a los hechizos mágicos podía ampliar mi voz de forma que todos pudieran escucharme sin ser dañados por el sonido de mi voz.

-Habitantes de Nava, estamos aquí presentes para anunciar las más recientes noticias- anuncié dejando un espacio para explicar la situación -El Rey de los 7 Reinos, Robert Baratheon, ha muerto por un accidente de caceria, las cosas serian sencillas si terminaran así, pero me temo decir que no- dije casi confundiendolos -El Rey Yiruma descubrió una horrible verdad de los herederos, cada uno de los príncipes y princesas son bastardos nacidos por incesto entre la Reina Cercei y su hermano- dije dejando en shock a todos los habitantes, algunos parecian asqueados, otros parecian perturbados y otros parecian enojados, los soldados parecían controlar mejor sus emociones tras estar aún firmes -El rey Yiruma salió de King's Landing acompañado de un séquito conformado por desertores y soldados Stark, entre ellos Lord Eddart Stark y Lady Sansa Stark- esa parte parecía tranquilizar a una pequeña parte del público -Antes de salir, el rey Yiruma envió una carta con instrucciones- dije demostrando la carta -Tambien informa que los Lannister ya han movilizado sus fuerzas y de manera indiscriminada empezaron a matar, violar y destruir vidas inocentes en la tierra de los Ríos, y solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguen al norte- dije trayendo un poco de furia y temor a los ciudadanos -Su primera instrucción es la de movilizar la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas y unirlas con los ejercitos del Norte y la tierra de los Ríos- dije confirmando sus sospechas de todos -Este Reino esta en guerra- dije con un poco de pesar.

El caos parecía verse en el rostro de todos los ciudadanos, tenía que arreglarlo -Ciudadanos, durante mucho tiempo, nuestro rey les advirtió de una gran posibilidad de guerra, él nos habló y nos hizo ver la verdadera naturaleza de toda especie, hombre o monstruo, no había diferencia, puesto que al final la avaricia reside dentro de cada especie, oculto en el corazón de cada uno de ellos y cada uno de nosotros, aquellos con miedo les digo que no teman, pues hemos estado preparados para este día, pues nuestra causa es honorable y justa, que nunca se diga que no intentamos dar paz, pero que igual no se diga que somos unos ilusos a los que puedan manipular tan fácilmente, pues por el corazón avaro de nuestros enemigos ellos se mueven, cegados por su orgullo y tradiciones, dejando que miles perezcan a sus pies, por nuestra búsqueda de justicia, que cada Dios, tanto nuestro como suyos, nos bendigan en nuestra encrucijada- dije dirigiendome a los ciudadanos, sus rostros cambiaban de temor a determinación, ahora estaban hambrientos de justicia pura.

-Soldados- anuncié dirigiendome al ejército -No se dejen cegar por las mentiras de lo que escuchen del enemigo, pero igual no se rebajen a ser como ellos, simples hombres que se vuelven animales primitivos que se dejan llevar por su instinto, y que tras su victoria se regocijan de ella violando y robando a todo aquel que se mete en el camino. Estas son las acciones del ejército de nuestro enemigo, se atreven a llamarnos a nosotros y a nuestros vecinos salvajes solo por seguir a sus antiguos dioses, cuando en realidad ellos son los salvajes, hombres de la alta estigma, planeando y robando para su propio beneficio, vendiendo a sus hijas como mero ganado, dejando a sus menos preferidos a las guerras de las cuales nunca volverán, y sus soldados, meros hombres con avaricia y lujuria en su mente. Ellos no están unidos por promesas puras y el sentimiento de ayudar a su gente, están unidos por el oro, los placeres de la carne, y para satisfacer sus oscuros y secretos deseos. ¿Dejaran que todos ellos hagan lo que les plazca?- exclame al final, lo cual fue recibido por un fuerte coro de "NO" -Al unirse al ejército, se les concedió una nueva educación, se les dio nuevos camaradas, se les dio un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero sobre todo, se les enseñó nuestro lema de guerra- dije dejando que ellos lo completaran, ellos luego respondieron "_Si vic pacen para bellum_" -"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra", esto se les enseñó cada día, no puede haber paz, mientras la amenaza de una guerra siga latente, para esto han sido entrenado, que no duden ahora de nuestra travesía, pues nuestro enemigo será precoz, incluso aún superandolos en número, ya sean de este o de otro mundo, nuestro enemigo sigue siendo letal, no duden y no se confíen, no podemos prometer que todos volverán a casa, pero les prometo esto, nada de lo que nosotros haremos se hará en vano, pues somos la federación, una alianza unida por la fuerza de todos- declare al final ganador tanto el favor de los soldados como de los ciudadanos, los lanceros empezaron a martillar en el suelo con sus lanzas, los de infantería y arquería empezaron a pisar fuerte, y los ciudadanos gritaron y aplaudieron con furia ante las palabras, nuestra misión era justa y necesaria, todos lo sabían, y todos lo veían.

-Ejercito de Nava, ¡marchen!- anuncié haciendo que se prepararan y los ciudadanos se separaran, dejando lugar para que las tropas se dirigieran directo a la salida del Reino, mientras los primeros escuadrones salían, yo me bajé del escenario con Arya -Sígueme- le dije apartando la y dirigiendonos a un escuadrón en específico, el de la división de asesinos.

Ahí ya estaban todos, asesinos entrenados para los campos cerrados, expertos en el sigilo, batalla, robo, envenenamiento, distracción y también parkour. Ellos se volverían tanto los guardianes temporales de los comandantes y míos durante el trayecto, y apoyarían de diversas formas al ejército en sí, pero por el momento, ellos sería los guardianes temporales de Arya y Bran, al final una promesa es una promesa, una última visita a su familia, ellos se lo merecían.

* * *

POV Bran

Tanto sea por el discurso de Angelina, como por la increíble masa de cuerpos en formación a nuestro alrededor, la tención, el miedo y la determinación se podían sentir en todos lados. El ejército ya estaba totalmente preparado, tenian sus caballerías y carriolas repletas con diversos suministros, tanto la infantería, lanceros y arqueros, estaban ya decididos a marchar hacia el sur, y nosotros estaríamos entre ellos, o al menos yo estaría por poco, madame red acordó que los veria una vez más y luego iría denuevo a Nava para ir al otro mundo, será muy duro la despedida, pero por mi salud y el bien de mi familia, me recuperaré y luego ayudare a mi familia, de una u otra manera.

Eso nos lleva a aquí, solo pasaron pocos días para poder llegar a las afueras de Winterfell y poder ver otra increíble horda de soldados a sus alrededores, mi hermano Robb ya debió enterarse, pero aun así Madame Red tenía que corroborar que se le hayan dicho la verdad -Ven conmigo, debemos reunirnos con tu hermano- solo eso necesito decirme para incitarme a ir con ella, una vez que hubo una brecha entre ambos ejercicios, justo en medio podia distinguir que se habían reunido con nosotros una variedad de lores y ladies, entre ellos mi madre, con determinación y sin duda alguna, Angelina fue directa hacia ellos, seguidos de Arya, una pequeña variedad de comandantes del ejército y yo.

Una vez a corta distancia, Angelina se bajó de su caballo, así como todos los demás, entre ellos yo, -Supongo que escuchaste las noticias del Sur- dijo Angelina con un tono serio.

-El Rey Joffrey afirma que mi padre se volvió un traidor, afirma que mi padre y el rey Yiruma conspiraron en contra suya y secuestraron a Sansa, también afirma que son responsables de la muerte del Rey Robert- dijo Rob con un poco de irritación en su voz, esa misma irritación parecía verse en los demás, entre ellos mi madre.

-Muy gracioso, yo recibí una carta del Rey Yiruma- dijo Angelina mientras desdoblan la carta y se acercaba para mostrarsela, -En resumen, dice que los conspiradores eran los Lannister, ninguno de los niños herederos son originarios de Robert, todos son bastardos nacidos del incesto cometido entre la Reina y su hermano Ser Jamie- dijo ella a todo el resto de los presentes, el recordatorio de algo tan asqueroso me hacía fruncir en ceño, y tal parecía que no era el único, Arya no tenía reparto de demostrar su asco, los lores de mi hermano parecían tanto asqueados como sorprendidos ante tal noticia, mi hermano tenía su vista pegada en la carta, el debía ya estar leyendo la parte de la movilización, -Este ejército no está aquí para atacarlos Lord Robb, está aquí para unirse a ustedes, hasta que nos reunamos con el Rey Yiruma, usted dirigirá este ejército, tal vez yo pueda representarlos pero usted tendrá la decisión final- dijo Angelina, al final Robb se dirigió al resto de los lores y asintio afirmando el contenido de la carta.

-¿Como sabemos que no es una trampa?- dijo el maestre de armas Castle sorprendiendome por su falta de confianza, algunos lores estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Los Stark pueden corroborar eso- dijo ella confundiendolos, -Bran, Arya, Robb, Catelyn- mencionó llamándonos la atención, -De todas las personas con las que ha convivido el Rey Yiruma, ustedes fueron los primeros y los que más han convivido con él en este mundo, ¿Se puede confiar en él o no?- pregunto a todos nosotros dejándome casi sin habla, al fina Arya hablo primero.

-Para mi suerte, conocí tanto a Yiruma como a Joffrey, no conviviendo mucho con el antes príncipe ya que solo necesite poco tiempo para ver lo molesto, pomposo, descarado y deshonroso que es, en el momento que entrenaban mis hermanos en Winterfell, él presumía que usaba acero Real en el sur para entrenar y cuando lo retaban, él se acordaba y afirmaba que no era necesario demostrarse superior ante nosotros- dijo Arya con irritación ante tal recuerdo. -Pero Yiruma era totalmente diferente, él siempre demostraba ser amable con todos, en vez de dejarme en mis clases de bordado, el me apoyo para entrenar con mi espada, e incluso me hizo ver la importancia de tener que ser una Buena Dama, pero igual me demostró que puedo ser eso y más, tal vez tenga que ser una dama, pero gracias a él, ya no siento la presión de antes, si tengo que ser una dama, entonces seré eso y mucho más, le debo eso.- dijo Arya al final, esas palabras trajeron atencion a todos, en especia entre ellos a cierta mujer que pude identificar como una Mormont por el oso en su pecho.

-De no haber sido por Yiruma, me hubiera quedado lisiado para siempre- dije llamando la atención de todos, -Pudo haberme dejado débil y discapacitado por el resto de mi vida pero me curó, y cuando supo de mi magia, el me ayudó, me enseñaron a controlar este nuevo poder- dije al final haciendo que se desplazaran algunos copos de nieve de mis manos, -Tal vez tenga que irme por un tiempo para controlar este poder, pero comparado con lo que muchos hubieran hecho, el hizo un milagro, él me dio fuerza, y una vez que controle esta fuerza la usaré para proteger mis tierras, pero esta fuerza no lo hubiera conseguido sin su ayuda- declaré al final, ahora la atención estaba en mi madre.

-Catelyn- dijo Angelina desviando la atención de mi madre a ella, -Conoces a Yiruma, te conté de él en nuestra reunión, visitaste nuestro reino, demonios, se por tus hijos que cada uno de ustedes vieron sus recuerdos y su pasado, ¿Te parece el tipo de hombre que haría algo como esto?- pregunto haciendo que ahora todos volteamos a mi madre, parecía en conflicto.

-Dijiste que era un buen hombre, pero que dentro de él habitaba un gran mal, un demonio gigante que buscaba destrucción, y tanto como me gustaría confiar en sus acciones, estas ahora suenan como formas de soborno para ocultar su nueva naturaleza- dijo mi madre con algo de temor, el recuerdo de la historia debió darle dudas de Yiruma.

-De haber salido ese demonio, en vez de haber recibido esas cartas de Kings Landing, hubiéramos recibido una carta desesperada de auxilio, el Ángel de la muerte no tiene misericordia, en ese estado Yiruma se vuelve una bestia sin sentido, no un increíble genio del engaño- dijo Angelina con un rostro tétrico.

-Muy bien, espero que con esto las sospechas de todos los lords ya hayan sido disipadas- dijo Robb confundiendonos, -Yo conozco lo suficiente a Yiruma para saber que no haría esto, pero no se podía negar que una gran parte de mis lores aún sospechaban de él- dijo Robb dirigiendo su vista a los que los habían acompañado pareciendo avergonzados.

-Nos usaste- dijo Angelina, -Querias que defendiéramos y demostráramos la inocencia del Rey ante tus seguidores- dijo al final luciendo una sonrisa, -Bueno, bueno, muy bien jugado Lord Robb, espero que ya no hayan sospechas con respecto a esto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, como respuesta Robb parecía evitar la mirada de Lady Angelina por pura vergüenza.

-Puede que haya igual aprendido un par de cosas del Rey Yiruma, entre eso satisfacer la curiosidad de algunos- dijo ahora dirigiendo su vista a los lores y ladies que lo acompañan, -¿Dio detalles de donde nos esperaría?- pregunto Robb.

-Su carta decía que esperaba encontrarnos en un punto intermedio entre King's Landing y el Norte, un punto que él vio no tan estratégico pero funcional temporalmente como reunión, ¿le suenan de algo Los Gemelos?- pregunto Angelina al final, ese nombre parecía hacer disgustar a los lores, por mi conocimiento se que la casa que rige los gemelos es la de los Frey, y si se que fueron parcialmente la causa de que la rebelión durara más de lo debido, ya que se negaron a dejar pasar los ejercitos del Norte, ¿pero tan grande era su disgusto a ellos? -Por su expresión debo adivinar que no son tan amigables por ahí- declaró Angelina sonando tanto como una afirmación y como pregunta.

-Los Frey son oportunistas, no dejarán pasar al ejército sin recibir algo de gran valor a cambio, si el Rey quiere que el ejército pase, tendrá que hacer un trato con el mismo Lord Walder Frey- dijo mi madre con seriedad en su voz.

Ante tal respuesta Madame Red parecía sonreír, -Creo que entonces será una buena oportunidad para que vean la magia del Rey en el arte del comercio- dijo ella confundiendo a todos los presentes, -Lo entenderán cuando lo vean, por ahora hay que prepararse, pero primero, Bran, te dejaré con tus familiares, debo hablar con sus lores, si no hay molestia- dijo ella al final dirigiéndose a mi madre y a Robb.

-Sin problema- declaró tanto Robb y mi madre mientras que el resto solo asintieron, mientras ella se alejaba de nosotros, Robb y mamá se acercaban, -Entonces es cierto, te vas- dijo Robb con un poco de tristeza en su voz, justo en ese instante mama se acerca y ahí pude notar detrás de ella estaba Rickon igual de triste.

-Les prometo que volveré, no importa que pase, estaré a salvo- les dije intentaron tranquilizarlos.

-Lo sé, eres un Stark, el lobo es tu Sigil- dijo Robb con confianza, eso no hacía que mama se tranquilizará.

-Todo estará bien madre, te lo prometo- dije como último intento para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé- empezó a decir entre sollozos, -Pero una madre no puede dejar de preocuparse, puedes tener 10, 15, 30 días de nombre, pero a mis ojos siempre serás mi querido hijo, pues es el deber de una madre protejer a su hijo- dijo ella con aún tristeza en su voz.

-Y es el deber de un hijo de enorgullecer a sus padres- dije igual con algo de tristeza.

-Mi querido hijo, ya lo hiciste- dijo ella al final sellando nuestra despedida con un abrazo, y así poco a poco pude sentir que éramos rodeados por otros 3 pares de brazos que se nos unieron, así formando un enorme abrazo familiar, poco a poco nos separamos muestras escuchabamos a Madame Red volviendo de su reunión, poco a poco el abrazo se aflojó, marcando así su final -Volveras sano y a salvo- dijo al final mi madre.

-Lo prometo- Le dije con determinación mientras asentía.

-Lamento contar este hermoso momento familiar, pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra- dijo Angelina mientra mama y yo sentiremos comprendiendo -Comandante Flint, organice una pequeña escolta para Lord Brandon Stark directo a Nava, que llegue con Jenny Romano y el resto de los estudiantes- dijo al final a uno de los comandantes.

El comandante afirmó ante la orden -Enseguida mi Lady, ¿si no le importa mi Lord?- pregunto indicando el camino a lo que yo asentí mientras subia a mi caballo.

Con una última despedida me iba cabalgando al ejército, y de ahí volvería a Nava para empezar con esta travesía, que los dioses me ayuden y me protejan en esta aventura.

* * *

POV Angelina

Mientras veía a la familia despedirse por última vez de Bran, solo podía pensar en eso momentos que pude convivir con mi familia, en especial tanto los felices com solos tristes, pero hubo un recuerdo con el que puedo empatizar en esta situación, el día en el que nos mudamos a Nava, Marie y yo estábamos tanto emocionadas como temerosas de lo que pasaría en el futuro, sin nuestros padres cerca y con el camino incierto, solo podía pensar temerosa que esa situación ahora corría por la mente del pequeño Bran, pero tan triste como era ahora no podía aferrarme a los recuerdos, ya hay oficialmente una guerra, y el tiempo no era nuestro amigo ahora.

-Lamento tener que apresurar las cosas pero simplemente hay que moverse ahora- dije desviando su atención del lejano Bran a mí.

-Tienes razón, ¿En qué acordaron?- pregunto Robb sobre mi conversación con sus lores.

-Solo aclaramos la situación con los ejercitos, también es mi deber informar que una parte del ejército se dirigirá más allá del muro, mientras que el resto del ejército marchará con usted al sur, espero que le hayan informado de esto de antemano- le dije aclarando la formación de acción de los ejercitos.

-De hecho, si recibí ese aviso, les agradecemos mucho que quieran ayudar con el problema de salvajes más allá del muro, imagino que serán bien guiados en su travesía- dijo Robb.

-Totalmente, sin más que decir, agradecería que nos liderara, General- dije al final con un poco de énfasis en general como un halago.

Ahora proseguimos juntos, como un ejército, como era de esperarse Robb encabezaba el ejército, sus lores actuaban como comandantes para cada uno de los soldados de su respectiva casa, pero igual se pocisionaba cerca de él, justo a su lado estaba yo, delos cuales me seguían Arya, Catelyn y varios de mis comandantes.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos, como una horda con un solo propósito, pero aún faltaba una pieza más, aún faltaban nuestros líderes, y una vez reunidos todos, sabremos cuál será el siguiente plan de acción, que todos los dioses nos ayuden en nuestra encrucijada.

* * *

Notas de autor.

Se que me he tardado mucho, y solo puedo decir que lo siento tanto, de hecho he pasado mayormente estas vacaciones ideando posiblemente otras historias, no hay nada concreto por el momento, al menos hasta que termine esta historia, lo cual lamentablemente considero que eso se tardará, siempre intento hacer que la historia continúe con sentido y con interés, no puedo prometer que cada capítulo será tan seguido como quisiera, pero puedo prometer que no dejaré esta historia.

Si hay alguien que esté interesado en poder ayudarme, ya sea con la redaccion o alguna idea que se quiera aportar para continuar la historia, estaré agradecido de poder recibir cualquier ayuda.

Y si no se sienten con ese potencial, me conformaremos con cualquier comentario o critica constructiva que quieran decir.

La idea de la ballesta de asesino de Arya esta basado en la ballesta de Daud de Dishonored, así como la pistola mejorada.

Espero que cada lector haya tenido unas buenas vacaciones, les deseo lo mejor en este año 2020 que lamentablemente no empezó tan bien como esperaría.

Hasta luego, paz.


End file.
